Sweet Dreams are Made of This
by TinyDancer365
Summary: *1st installment* Damon has fun controlling other people's dreams but what happens when the tables are turned on him when an old friend of his comes back to Mystic Falls? Damon/OC Rated M for Lemons COMPLETE *currently being beta'd*
1. Miss Me?

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 1: Miss Me**

**Beta:**** HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD'S, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p><em>Damon tossed and turned in his bed, fighting insomnia. He gave a huff of annoyance and crawled out of bed to go downstairs and pour himself some Bourbon. Faster than you can say 'boo' he was thrown against his bedroom wall, his wrists held on either side of his head. He struggled against his attacker but he just wasn't strong enough. Damon stilled and tried to get a look at the intruder. He could tell that his attacker was female because of the small but deadly grip on his wrists. He could make out her long brown curls and her full pouty lips but he couldn't see the rest of her face since it was clouded by the darkness of his room.<em>

_"Hello, Damon." Her voice sent shivers up his spine. It wasn't Katherine, that he was sure about. He knew her but he couldn't quite put his finger on her identity. Her lips gently brushed against his and that simple motion set his body on fire. She pulled back and kissed his jawbone down to his neck. Her grip on his wrists relaxed and her hands fell to his broad shoulders. Damon's hands circled her waist pulling her flush against his rock hard body. Both gasped in surprised but reveled in the feeling of their bodies tightly packed together. She finished teasing his neck and those skilled lips of hers moved further down past his collar bone and to his pecks, placing gentle kisses along the way. Damon was in awe. Who was this woman? He wanted to kiss her 'til she had no breath left, but he let her continue her attack on his body. Her hands dipped down from his shoulders and lightly skimmed his chest, running over every muscle. Her lips went back to their teasing on his pale skin, gently biting and sucking on his chest. Damon groaned at the amount of pleasure she was giving him._

_Her hands fell to the waistband of his boxers and she smirked up at him. He clearly wasn't stopping her. Hell, he never wanted this to end! Damon let out a breath he forgot he was holding. Her teeth gripped the waistband of his boxers but she let go, letting the elastic slap against his skin. He growled, getting a little impatient, but he didn't want her to stop her teasing. With women, he would normally be the one to tease. However, he did enjoy that this woman turned the tables on him. She was on her knees now in front of him. Her lips began teasing the skin on his hip, this time starting on the left and moving agonizingly slow to the right. Damon's hands entangled in her hair to let her know he greatly appreciated her movements against him. As if his moans hadn't given that fact away already._

_She lingered over his right hip - her teeth gently bit down on the bone. Damon's hands gently tugged on her hair as he sighed with content. He groaned and threw his head back against the wall,not caring if his brother heard him._

_Without warning, she bit down on his right hip hard, her teeth piercing his skin. Damon jumped and moaned clearly surprised by her actions. He felt his blood being sucked out of his body. Vampire! His mind screamed to push her away, but he was in such a haze of pleasure to stop this young woman's hold on him. He could hear her soft moans as she sucked his blood. She pulled away and he saw his blood drip down off her chin. Her tongue darted out and licked her lips suggestively cleaning his blood off her lips and fangs. She leaned in closely again, much like how the ordeal started and she whispered menacingly in his ear._

_"Time to wake up."_

He shot out of bed in a cold sweat. His body was trembling and his breathing was erratic. _A dream. It was all just a dream_, he kept repeating to himself trying to calm down.

"Have a good dream?" That voice, the exact same one from his dream. His eyes darted around the room and caught a woman sitting on the edge of his desk. Her legs crossed leaning back on one hand. She was just as beautiful as she was in his dream. Seeing her in the light of the sun he was finally able to tell who she was. She was his best friend. She was the one before Katherine.

"Cassandra?" He whispered.

"Hello, Damon. Miss me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	2. House Fire

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 2: House Fire**

**Beta:**** HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Within seconds, she was pinned against the wall, but she was faster. She hooked her leg behind his and slammed him to the floor, sitting on top of his chest. Both of them hissed at each other barring their fangs. Damon rolled them over so he was on top but, once again the female vampire shot him against the wall, holding him there. In one last attempt, Damon pushed her against the wall again. This time she didn't make a move against him. He crushed his body against hers and she smirked at him feeling his arousal.<p>

"Well good morning to you too."

He released his grip on her but didn't leave her. He picked her up in his arms and squeezed her tight. She returned his embrace with the same enthusiasm. "How the hell are you? When did you get in?"

"One: Pretty good and two: this morning."

"It's good to see you! It's been a hundred some odd years now?" Damon said not sure of the last time he saw her.

"You know I don't keep count for those kinds of things. It depresses me. But it is good to see you after all this time."

"Now, I don't mind that you came to see me, but did you have to get inside my head? Such a naughty little girl."

"Did you like your dream?" She laughed.

"As a matter of fact I did. Wanna continue it in real time?" He flirted with her.

"Hmm you'd like that wouldn't you?" She challenged standing on her tippy toes and just brushing his mouth with hers. But like his dream she pulled away abruptly leaving him standing there with his mouth ajar.

"So what are you doing back here?" He asked.

"Ah, that seems to be the question of the day!" She rifled through some papers on his desk absentmindedly.

"Do I get an answer?" He pressed.

"Of course. Stefan called me and said he needed back up. He said he'd fill me in when I got here."

Seeming satisfied with her answer, Damon moved to the next topic of conversation. "Where are you staying?"

"Some place not too far from here."

"Well I would love to see it." He smirked.

"Who said you're being invited in?" She countered.

"C'mon, we could have a little house warming party. I'll bring the booze. Besides, I need to fill you in on stuff going on here."

"Sounds good. Meet you there." She said slipping him a piece of paper with an address and left. Damon took no time getting dressed and, before leaving, he was sure to grab a bottle of red wine.

* * *

><p>He pulled up the house; it was magnificent. It reminded him of what her house looked like back in 1864. He rang the door bell and Cassandra answered with a smile on her face.<p>

"Come in, Damon." He stepped through the once impenetrable barrier and followed her to the kitchen. "Well, Mr. Salvatore, shall I give you a formal tour of my humble abode?" She took the bottle of wine and set it on the island.

"Hmm, is your bedroom a stop on this tour?" He gave her a wolfish grin.

"Only if you're a good boy." Back in 1864 they would be beaten if they ever spoke like this to each other but teasing was their way of getting along. She showed him the entire house and moved to her room, pushing the door open. Damon looked around the room finding everything neatly in place.

"I think I could get used to spending time in here."

"Huh, that's what you think." She huffed. "I can still revoke my invitation you know!"

"No, you wouldn't do that." He said moving to her lingerie drawer pulling out a lacy bra that left very little to the imagination. "Ooh, I would love to see how this looks on you." He whistled.

"In your dreams, Salvatore."

"Or in yours." He shot back. He continued to raid her drawer and she didn't stop him. Telling him to stop would be like telling a child not to touch a hot stove; they would do it anyway. "So where are the whips and chains? I bet you're kinky like that." She rolled her eyes and finally closed the drawer on his fingers.

"I think you've have enough fun for one day."

"Oh, I am always ready for more." He winked. She led him back downstairs to the kitchen and uncorked the bottle of wine; pouring it into two glasses perched on the island. They moved to the living room, sitting across from each other.

"Nice place you got here."

"Thanks." She smiled, "Now fill me in, kid."

"Alright, to make it simple, Katherine is out of the tomb and in Mystic Falls." Cassandra stiffened in mid drink hearing the vampires' name. She remembered Stefan telling her when they opened the tomb, she wasn't there.

"Oh, lovely." She muttered under her breath but Damon caught it.

"There's more. Stefan is going out with Elena and she is Katherine's doppelganger. Currently, we are looking for a moonstone that will-"

"Break the sun and moon curse." She finished for him.

"How did you know about that?" He was utterly shocked.

"I've heard about it. I always thought it was a legend. I guess it's real."

"Yep, it's real alright. Somehow all of these things come together." Damon explained to her pretty much everything that had gone on in Mystic Falls between the vampires, werewolves and witches; it was pretty hectic. After business they reminisced about old times and about how bad they wished they could go back. Damon's phone rang obnoxiously and he read the text.

"Ugh, I got to jet. Stefan needs me. You should come. I'm sure Stefan wants to see you." She tossed the idea around but she needed to get her house in order before she went to see anyone.

"Meh, maybe another time, Damon. My house is in a shambles."

"Well how about me and you go out later tonight? I can introduce you to everyone."

"Sure, I'll meet you at the boarding house at 8."

"It's a date then." He winked at her but she rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>After Damon left, she drained the two glasses of wine and went to work on straightening out the house. She wasn't at it long when the door bell rang. Opening it she saw two moving men with a piano. She was not leaving her piano in her old house she didn't care how old it was.<p>

"Where do you want the piano Miss?" She opened the door wider.

"Come in, you can put it down in the living room." She showed them to the lounge watching them handle her baby with absolute care. As soon as Cassandra turned her back she was hit with a sting in her neck. Vervain. Shit! She had invited vampires into her house. She felt her body shutting down but before that, she saw her intruders approaching her.

Cassandra groaned, still feeling the vervain coursing through her veins. She tried to move her arms and legs but they were bound with vervain soaked rope. The men stood above her; one talking on a cell phone in hushed tones, the other watching her come to. There wasn't much she could do about it; the vervain in her system was making it so painful to move. The one on the cell phone ended his conversation and grabbed a jug of gasoline. He started pouring it all over the floor and made his way up the stairs; continuing throughout the house. They were going to burn the house down with her in it! The other man followed him. Now she was alone in the basement. Cassandra smelt the recognizable scent of burning coming from upstairs. The smoke was clouding her eyes as she saw the flames making their way down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Damon sat on the couch back at the boarding house, looking at the clock. It was 8 o'clock. Where was she? He dialed her cell phone but it went straight to voice mail. Could it be she had forgotten? He left the boarding house and headed over to see what was taking her so long.<p>

He pulled up to the house seeing it in flames. He leapt out of the car and ran through the front door. He yelled for her, making his way through the burning maze but heard no response.

Cassandra coughed trying to get the smoke out of her lungs. She faintly heard someone walking above her. She listened closer and heard it was Damon.

"Damon! Damon!" She screamed, but it came out much softer than she anticipated. She kept screaming, hoping that he would hear her.

* * *

><p>Damon came down from the second floor and was rounding the first floor again. He stopped, hearing something like strangled screams. He followed the sound to a closed door and started banging on it.<p>

"Cassandra! Cassandra, are you in here?"

"Yes! Damon, please help me!" It hurt so much to scream back to him but right now he was her only hope. Damon kicked the door to the basement in and moved right to her bound body; blurring past the stairs engulfed by the flames. He took his leather jacket and wrapped it around her shaking form. He scooped her up and looked for a possible escape but found none. He had to go back through the blazing maze on the first floor. Cassandra was now unconscious against Damon's shoulder. Liz and the fire department showed up due to one of the neighbors calling in about the blaze.

"Damon, is she alright?" Liz asked worriedly seeing the unconscious girl in his arms.

"Yes sheriff, she's fine, she just passed out from the shock. She was supposed to meet me earlier tonight. When she didn't show up I drove by the house and saw it in flames."

"Damon, you could have died going in there!" Sure, Liz was pointing out the obvious but fire was even more dangerous for him as a vampire.

"I know, but I couldn't wait for the fire department to come." Liz gave him a knowing nod and left. He eased his friend's body into the passenger seat of his car and headed back to the boarding house, but not before calling Stefan to let him know what went down. Stefan and Elena had arrived at the mansion soon after Damon left.

* * *

><p>Damon laid Cassandra on one of the couches and Stefan got her a blood bag. "Who is she?" Elena asked.<p>

"Cassandra Emerson. And yes, she is a vampire. She was a friend of ours back in the day." Damon explained, taking the blood bag from Stefan and trying to sit his friend up on the couch. Cassandra groaned in protest, trying to open her eyes.

"Damon?" Her voice came out low.

"Hey, you. How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." She answered back snatching the blood bag from Damon and drinking hungrily.

"How much vervain did they give you?" Stefan asked, after her taking a couple of gulps and swallowing.

"Not a lot. The batch they made was really concentrated, so it's extra deadly in small doses. Whoever made it knew what they were doing." She said, nearly finishing the bag.

"Do you have any idea who attacked you?" Stefan asked.

"Nope. No clue." She answered nearly done with her first blood bad and taking a second from Stefan.

"Well, we are all happy to have you here." Damon said with his sense of humor that she knew so well. "Now for the introductions; Cassandra, Elena a.k.a Katherine look-a-like. Elena, Cassandra." Damon said introducing the two women.

"Nice to meet you, Elena. I wish it was under better circumstances." Cassandra said raising a shaky hand.

Elena grasped it quickly, "Nice to meet you too."

"My God, you really look like her." Cassandra whispered more to herself than anyone else. Snapping out of her trance "I'm sorry. I'm sure you hear that all the time."

"No, it's alright." Elena said with her normal disposition.

"Well what is the condition of my house? Dare I ask?" She asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Burned to the ground, sweetheart." Damon answered for her.

"Lovely." She muttered, rubbing her temples, feeling a headache coming on.

"You are more than welcome to stay here, Cassandra." Stefan said.

"Alright, it's settled then you're moving in here." Damon said closing the subject for discussion.

"Wait, what?" She asked, lifting up her head.

"C'mon, it will be like old times." Damon smirked at her.

"Look, are you sure about this?" She asked.

"Ah Cassandra, ever the polite one." Damon winked. "Let's go find you a room. Can you get up?"

"Yeah, just gimme a second." She said before launching herself off the couch. She stumbled but was able to get her footing.

"My lady." Damon said holding his arm out for her to take.

"Good sir." She said, taking it and they made their way up the stairs. To Elena their jargon and actions looked absolutely ridiculous but to Stefan it was a reminder of the past.

"She was the one before Katherine." Stefan explained.

Elena's eyes widened, "There was one before Katherine?"

"Yep. He was smitten with her."

Elena's lips twisted into a smile hearing about Damon's past love, "That is adorable."

* * *

><p>"Ladies first." He said opening the door and ushering her in. Cassandra took her time looking around her old room. She had stayed at the boarding house whenever her parents had to leave on business. Giuseppe, Damon and Stefan had treated her like family and that was something she never forgot. She ran her fingers over the dresser looking into the dusty mirror.<p>

"It's just like I remember. It needs some work, but it will do." She said with a smile.

Cassandra flopped down on the bed and Damon blurred beside her.

"So, you here to stay this time?" He missed not having her around to keep him in check, and with everything going wrong in this town it was comforting to see her.

"If people stop trying to kill me, then yes." They smiled at each other. Cassandra leapt off the bed as if remembering something.

Then she started rummaging around the room, looking for something. She checked dresser drawers and in every nook and cranny, then she moved to look under the bed. Damon just lounged on the bed the entire time, watching her movements with utter confusion.

"There are no monsters under there if that's what you're worried about."

"Oh shut up!" She shouted, her head still under the bed. She gasped and pulled back taking a box with her. She took it with her to the dresser and dropped the box down, a puff of dust clouding the air.

"What's that?" He asked, now appearing next to her.

"Just a little something of mine I left here. I can't believe it's still here." She opened the lid rifling through its contents until her eyes rested on what she was looking for. She picked up a copy of 'Gone with the Wind' and handed it to Damon.

"Here you go. I know it's a hundred and some odd years too late but, better late than never." He took the book and examined it, trying to reach back in his memory.

"Remember? That day at the lake."

_Cassandra sat quietly by the lake, reading one of the books she had borrowed from the Salvatore's library. Naturally, it was not right for a woman to know how to read, but her parents had brought her up different than that. In fact, she quite liked that she could talk with Damon about the books he'd read. He would even tell her his favorite books. Damon had raved about 'Gone with the Wind' so he insisted she borrow the book. She was so entranced in the words her eyes were reading over that she wasn't aware of someone sneaking up behind her. A loud yell had frightened her so much that she fell forward into the lake. She swam to the surface and saw Damon hooting with laughter on the shore._

_"Damon! Why did you do that? How am I going to explain this wet dress to father?" she yelled, spitting water from her mouth. Damon still couldn't control his laughter, but managed to get out something about how she was always very easy to scare. Cassandra wanted to balance the situation so she reached her hands up innocently for Damon to grab. "Please help me out! The water's cold!" She pleaded. Damon, always the gentleman, grasped her hands to pull her out, but Cassandra pulled her body weight back down into the water, taking Damon with her. He splashed into the water and resurfaced quickly. "Now I'd say we are even. Aren't we Damon?" she laughed, but he hardly was ready for her to have the last laugh so he smacked some water in her direction. She did the same back to him and before they knew it, they were running through the water and chasing each other._

_Damon grabbed her from behind and whispered "Gotcha!" in her ear. She turned in his arms to face him, knowing she lost._

_Both of their laughing quieted and they realized they were still holding each other. Her brown eyes were sparkling and her now wet brown locks hung around her shoulders. He had looked even more handsome soaking wet, with his black locks matted to his face. Damon placed his hand at the base of her neck, pulling her to him, and their lips met in a soft kiss. She slowly pulled away, but she pushed her lips back to his again in a more passionate kiss. Her arms moved around his neck and his went to her waist to pull each other closer as the kiss deepened. Cassandra's fingers started to play with the wet hair at the back of his neck. Damon's tongue swept across her bottom lip and she let him in to taste her. Their tongues fought for dominance as both teenagers moaned into each other's mouths. Damon's hands started to move up her lower back feeling over the strings of her corset._

_"Damon?" A voice made them both freeze. Cassandra looked over Damon's shoulder and saw Stefan standing at the bank of the lake, a smug smile on his face. A deep blush crept up into her cheeks, embarrassed that Stefan had caught them. "It's about time, brother!" Stefan called. Damon whipped around hearing his brother's voice. Both brothers laughed and Stefan moved to hoist Damon out of the water. Damon in turn did this same for Cassandra. Something caught her eye and she saw Damon's book in the mud._

_"Oh Damon, I'm so sorry! I knew this book was your favorite." She felt very guilty she had promised herself that she would take extra care of Damon's book while she borrowed it._

_"It's alright. There are many other books in the world. But there's only one of you." He flashed a genuine smile. The trio was walking back towards the Salvatore mansion when Giuseppe saw Damon and Cassandra soaked._

_"Damon! What happened here?" he shouted angrily. Damon was at a loss for words; he couldn't exactly tell him the truth. "Well you see, father, I-"_

_"Mister Salvatore, it was my fault!" Cassandra blurted out without thinking. Damon froze and Giuseppe waited for her to continue._

_"I was feeding the ducks with Damon down by the lake this afternoon, and I'm afraid I leaned in too far and I fell in. I can't swim, sir, so Damon jumped in and saved me." Damon and Stefan stood with bated breath behind Cassandra. How could their father believe a story like that? Giuseppe's face softened and turned to Damon._

_"My son, you are a natural born hero! Had you not been around the poor girl would have drowned! Come Damon, please show Miss Emerson to a room and have her dry off before she returns home." He left the group and both brothers exhaled, ecstatic that their father bought that little white lie. Damon took Cassandra inside to a room down the hall from his. He locked the door behind the both of them. Cassandra was shocked by his actions._

_"Mister Salvatore, I am not undressing in front of you." She teased._

_"Why did you do that? Lie for me, I mean. It was my fault you're all wet in the first place." He wasn't angry with her, he could never be angry with her. Just not many people stood up for him. He is the oldest son, so it is expected that he should be able to stand on his own. She was taken aback by his question. Why did she take the fall for him?_

_"Damon, you're my friend and we were just having some fun. Your father goes much too hard on you sometimes. It makes me upset seeing him so angry at you. It's not fair."_

_"It does make me angry, too." He admitted quietly. She walked up to him and threw her arms around him. Damon was at first stunned by her action, but he relaxed and hugged her back._

_"I will always be there for you, Damon. Never forget that." She whispered in his ear._

_"And I, you. I won't forget, I promise." He said. She pulled back from him and gave him a chaste kiss._

_"Now get out, I have to dry off." She laughed. Damon kissed her hand before leaving her to her business. He returned to his room and leaned his body against the door. He ran his fingers over his lips, which were still numb from her kiss._

"Our first kiss." Damon concluded.

"I see you didn't forget that." She said ruffling his hair.

"Well how could I? Stefan did ruin it." She gave him a look as if to say 'Stop ragging on your brother'.

"Shit, I need to go shopping tomorrow. I need clothes." She said with a grudge, pissed at the assholes that set fire to her house.

"I'll go shopping for you." He offered.

"No, Damon. I don't need you to go shopping for me. Lord knows you'll come home with just lingerie!" She said.

"And what's wrong with that?" He did that eye thing.

"Just forget it, Damon. I will go tomorrow."

"Fine." he muttered. "Good night Cassandra."

"Night, Damon." She said smiling at him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	3. Masquerade

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 3: Masquerade**

**Beta:**** HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra awoke early the next morning and she heard Damon and Stefan softly snoring in their rooms. She was in dire need of a new wardrobe so she tiptoed out of the house, making sure to take Damon's keys, considering her car was left at her house – which was now a pile of ashes. After her shopping spree, Cassandra came through the front door of the Salvatore mansion to see a blonde girl shaking on the couch, talking with Stefan. She could tell right off the bat that she was a vampire just by taking a quick whiff.<p>

"Well, someone had a shopping day." Damon said, looking at the many shopping bags around her wrists.

"There's more in the car."

"Yeah, _my_car." Damon was sure to emphasize that.

"I compelled someone to drive my car over here, no worries. Besides, your baby is still in one piece and it rides like a dream." She blurred up to her room just to set the bags down; she wanted to know who the blonde was on the couch. Coming downstairs, she heard the blonde say "I saw Katherine today." Uh-oh! That certainly isn't a good sign.

"Where?" Stefan and Cassandra managed to say at the same time. The blonde on the couch turned her attention to the brunette vampire.

"Who is this?" She asked sweetly.

"Hi, I'm Cassandra Emerson. I'm a friend of Damon and Stefan." She said, politely holding out her hand.

"I'm Caroline Forbes." She said just as politely, shaking her hand.

"Forbes? The sheriff's daughter?"

"Yep that's me." Caroline replied.

"So what is this news about Katherine?" She asked again.

"Wait, you know about Katherine?" Caroline asked.

"Unfortunately." Cassandra bit.

"Uh, social hour later. Finish the story, blondie!" Damon cut in.

"Okay well I saw her at the grill and she wanted me to deliver a message."

"What was the message?" Stefan asked warily.

"To tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I will rip this town apart until it rains blood. Tonight at the Masquerade Ball." Caroline finished. All four vampires sat in silence. They all knew if Katherine said something, she meant it, and she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted.

"We can't underestimate her. We have to play this smarter than her." Stefan finally broke the silence.

"Can't we just give her the moonstone so she'll leave?" Caroline asked. Dumb question.

"No, you never give Katherine what she wants no matter how bad she wants it." Cassandra answered.

"Katherine's not getting dick! I'm gonna go to the masquerade ball and I'm gonna kill her, tonight." Damon convicted.

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan protested.

"Don't give me that goody-goody crap!" Damon shot back.

"You're not gonna kill her." Stefan said more sure this time.

"Really?" Damon said incredulously.

"Because I am." Stefan finished. Damon smirked at Stefan. Finally, for the first time in a long time, they were on the same page.

"Listen, this is great and all but how the hell are we going to get her alone?" Cassandra asked.

"Alright, let's make this simple. Everyone in our circle is directly involved. You on the other hand will have to sit this one out." Damon said.

"What! No way Damon! I'm just as involved with this as you are!" Without the brothers' knowledge; Cassandra had her own personal score to settle with Katherine.

"Okay, so how about you're a look-out? If something should go wrong, then you act. Stay hidden since Katherine will be able to recognize you. It makes perfect sense." Stefan concluded.

"See Damon, that wasn't that hard." She smirked, "Don't tell anyone I'm here. If word gets out that Katherine knows I'm here, your whole scheme is ruined. And I'll want a chance to stake the bitch, also." Cassandra added before leaving the house and running some last minute errands before getting ready for the ball.

* * *

><p>The female vampire looked herself over in the mirror one last time. She looked flawless in a little black dress, leopard pumps and a black mask adorning her face. Her hair was curled and falling over her shoulders. She descended the stairs to see Damon standing at the bottom in a suit, with a simple mask in his hands. He held his hand out for her to take.<p>

"Well you, my darling, look delicious." He winked at her.

"And you, sir, look devilishly handsome." Damon had to admit it was nice having her back. It was just like old times; happier times, he noted. At the ball, Cassandra and Damon stood on the steps, keeping an eye out for Katherine with no luck.

"So where have you been for the past couple of years? You haven't been back to visit."

"I was taking care of some business in Santa Monica." Damon raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ooh, aren't you the little business woman."

She laughed, "Yeah, well I have to keep myself occupied for a hundred plus years. You're sure no one knows I'm here?"

"Yes, dear." He sounded like a husband responding to his needy wife. "Besides, Bonnie, Alaric, Jeremy, Tyler and Matt don't know who you are anyway."

"Uhm who?"

Damon took a deep breath, wanting to give her the less extended low down on the citizens of Mystic Falls. "Bonnie: witch. Alaric: vampire hunter. Jeremy: Elena's brother. Tyler: werewolf. And Matt is with Caroline, not with Caroline? The teen drama these days is overwhelming."

"Quite an interesting cast of character you got here. A vampire hunter?"

"It's a long story." Damon muttered. Stefan joined them on the steps overlooking the crowd. "Do you see her?" Damon asked his brother.

"Nope. You're sure you can do this?"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Oh, I had the chance to kill her and I hesitated."

"Well that is the fork in the road between you and me, my friend. I don't hesitate."

"If either of you hesitate, I'll be the one to stake the bitch. Hai capito? _[You understand?]_"Cassandra cut in.

"Hmm, Italian. Very sexy. Mi piace. _[I like it.]_" Damon smirked.

"The two of you can brush up on your Italian later. There she is." Stefan pointed out. The three vampires disbursed without another word.

* * *

><p>Once Katherine was spotted, Damon and Stefan moved into place for their plan. They took refuge in a room upstairs while Caroline was the decoy. Cassandra was to blend in with everyone but keep a close eye on Elena. She wasn't introduced to the rest of the gang, so right now she was their eye in the sky. Things were going relatively well until Elena started screaming. Bonnie saw the back of her shirt stained with blood. Another blood spatter bled through the material on her arm and her screams only got louder.<p>

"It hurts, Bonnie." Elena cried.

"I can't break the spell, Elena, but I can try to take some of the pain away, okay?" Elena nodded and Bonnie started to chant. That Katherine was a sneaky bitch. She had gotten her witch to cast a spell to connect her and Elena. Everything Katherine feels; Elena feels. Her brother, Jeremy approached the pair and Bonnie left to find the other witch. Cassandra blurred in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Hello, Bonnie." Cassandra greeted.

"Who are you?" The witch asked warily.

"I'm a friend of Damon and Stefan. You need to trust me."

"Why should I?" She raised an eyebrow at her.

"Because you need to find a witch and I know where she is." Bonnie looked skeptically at her. She had picked up on the obvious fact that she was a vampire but she wasn't eager to trust her. "Please, Bonnie, I will explain everything. I promise." Bonnie hesitantly nodded and the vampire kept her word; pointing her in the direction of Katherine's witch, Lucy.

* * *

><p>Cassandra left Bonnie and blurred to the room in the Lockwood mansion. She stood outside the barrier making her presence known to all three vampires.<p>

"Hello, Katherine." She smirked, removing her mask.

"You!" Katherine hushed, her face paled as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Yes. Me." Cassandra said, stepping through the invisible barrier. Each step she advanced, Katherine took two steps back. Stefan and Damon exchanged looks of confusion, never seeing Katherine this scared.

"But you died." Katherine stammered.

"No, you killed me, but someone thought I was important enough to keep alive." They all asked themselves the same question, who had turned her? It never came up in conversation so what was the point of asking? Damon was livid that Katherine had killed his best friend and compelled him to think she had gone missing.

"You killed her? Her parents said she went missing!" He hollered.

"I had to, Damon. She was standing in the way of our happiness. And it looks like I will have to kill her again." Katherine lunged at Cassandra and gripped her throat. Cassandra stood, unmoving, clearly not fazed by Katherine. She gripped Katherine by the throat and squeezed hard. Katherine faltered and choked out "Ho-How are you stronger than me? I'm ol-older than you."

Cassandra didn't answer; she just squeezed harder, cutting off Katherine's protests.

"Wait, Elena!" Stefan went to stop this cat fight but Cassandra caught his eye and winked. He took a step back, assuming she had full control of the situation and waited for the next move. Cassandra still hadn't relinquished her grip and Damon and Stefan couldn't help but wonder how Cassandra was so strong. Katherine was definitely older than her by a landslide, so why was Katherine the submissive one?

"Katherine?" A tall woman, Lucy, called from the door. Cassandra released her and Katherine sauntered to the door. "The spell has been broken, you are free to leave." The witch spoke again.

"Thank God!" Katherine scoffed, looking back at her company. Lucy held up the moonstone ready to give it to Katherine, "Once I hand this over to you, my debt is over."

"Fine."

"I owe you nothing."

"I said fine. Give it."

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Damon called from the other side of the room. But Lucy dropped the moonstone in Katherine's hand. Katherine started gasping for breath and she collapsed on the floor. "You should have told me there was another witch involved. She was a Bennett witch, Katherine, but I'm sure you knew that already." Katherine's sputtering finally stopped and she passed out.

"Wait, Elena-"

"Elena is fine. She's with Bonnie; she will heal quickly. I'm sorry for my participation in this." Lucy left without another word. The group made the decision to lock her in the tomb. Damon took Katherine's body and left.

* * *

><p>Cassandra went back to the boarding house and changed into something more comfortable. She sat in the study with a cup of blood when she heard Damon join her.<p>

"Can I talk to you?" He asked quietly.

"Of course. Come sit with me." They sat opposite each other.

"When did you know Katherine was a vampire? Why did she kill you?" Cassandra held her breath, knowing he would ask this, but he had to know. She took a deep breath in preparation.

"It was the night of the founder's ball."

_The founder's ball was the biggest event in Mystic Falls. Damon naturally asked to escort Cassandra and she gladly accepted. His eyes were glued to her the whole night. She looked stunning; her dress complimenting every curve in her body. Damon felt like the luckiest man in the world having her by his side. While they were dancing, he held her close but carefully, as if she would break in his arms if handled too roughly._

_"My lady, would you be so kind as to join me in the gardens?"_

_"I shall, good sir." He offered her arm and she took it gladly. Her and Damon had been closer than ever and neither of them could forget the kiss they shared by the lake. They made each other happy and everyone in town could tell that they were smitten._

_"Are you enjoying the party Miss Emerson?"_

_"Damon, you don't have to be formal with me all the time."_

_"Ah, but that would be rude of me."_

_"You are a gentleman in my eyes. But to answer your question, yes I am having a lovely time. I enjoyed our dance the most. You are a very talented dancer."_

_"Thank you. You are as well." He gestured for her to sit as they came upon a small bench. They both sat down and he took her hands in his. Damon was such a handsome man and the fact that he spent time with her made her heart explode. She shivered due to the fairly chilly weather and he rubbed his hands over hers, trying to warm her up. "Would you like to go back inside?"_

_"No, I like it out here. It's so peaceful."_

_"But you are shivering."_

_"Well, what do you suggest that will make us both happy?" She laughed._

_"How about I warm you up?" He raised an eyebrow at her. Before she got to ask what he meant, he pressed his lips to hers. His hands tangled in her hair, being careful not to wreck it. Their lips moved over each other's effortlessly. Her arms wove around his neck, pulling him closer. His tongue slipped into her mouth, gently massaging hers. She moaned into his mouth, not wanting this to end._

_"Oh, my goodness! I thought I was alone out here!" Katherine's voice rang out in the garden. Damon pulled away from her, slightly upset that they had been interrupted yet again. Katherine stared at the couple and Cassandra blushed._

_"Oh dear, it's alright. I know Damon is very hard to resist." Katherine winked at her. Damon escorted Cassandra back to the ballroom while Katherine remained in the garden. She had intended to keep Stefan for herself but the idea of having both brothers was too tempting. She couldn't imagine that Cassandra was able to catch Damon's eye. She was a beautiful girl but Katherine was sure that she wasn't able to satisfy his needs. Damon was a very handsome man and he practically had women swooning over him. So why, out of all of them, did Cassandra win his heart? She stopped her pondering and decided to act. She would have her way and no one would stop her._

_Cassandra and Damon had danced all night, never letting go of one another. Both were receiving stares from the rest of the guests but they didn't care. They were sharing a glorious evening and no one was going to ruin it for them. Damon had excused himself so Cassandra went to join her parents._

_"You like him, don't you, dear?" her mother asked._

_"Yes. I do." Cassandra was unable to stop the smile tugging at her lips._

_"I can tell by the way you look at him. He loves you too, I can see that as well." She always admired her mother. She was such a strong and wise woman, a woman before her time._

_"I am so happy for you, Cassandra. May you always find happiness in the darkest of places." She hugged her daughter._

_"Thank you, mother." The ball was coming to an end when Cassandra saw Katherine talking with Emily. Damon hadn't returned the entire evening and she was dismayed that he hadn't come back. "Katherine, have you seen Damon?"_

_"Yes, I did. He said he had a headache and wasn't feeling well, so he went home." That was strange; he left without saying goodbye to her. He would never do that. She pushed her confusion aside and bid her parents goodnight since they were leaving for a business opportunity that had opened up for her father. Cassandra knew it was harsh to say but she wished her father would stay here in Mystic Falls. She would be heartbroken if she had to leave, especially when things have been going so well. Giuseppe had been kind enough to give her a room at the boarding house for nothing until her parents came home. Damon and Stefan had helped her move her things in this morning._

_Cassandra returned back to the Salvatore mansion at a late hour. The entire household was asleep. She crept past Damon's bedroom and saw the door cracked open just a little. She slipped through the opening and tiptoed into his room. She was worried that he had left early and wanted to check on him. She leaned over his bed and stroked his handsome face. He stirred under her touch and slowly turned toward her._

_"Hello, Damon. How are you feeling?" She asked in a hushed whisper, not wanting anyone to hear her. Damon just groaned, trying to open his eyes._

_"C-Cassandra?" he called weakly._

_"Yes, I am here. Damon, what is wrong?" She was nervous now. She had never seen him act like this, he seemed almost in pain. His head lolled back to the pillow and Cassandra covered her mouth after seeing his blood staining the white sheets. She looked closer and saw a deep bite mark in his neck. She ran to the door and yelled for help._

_"Mr. Salvatore! Stefan! Please help!" She ran back to Damon and he was battling unconsciousness._

_"Damon, please, I need you to stay awake." She pleaded with him._

_"Vam- Vampire." He whispered before finally closing his eyes. Mr. Salvatore was the first to come in with Stefan in tow. Both men were stunned and the room suddenly got louder. There were shouts for a doctor or some kind of divine help. Stefan ushered a shaking Cassandra from the room, trying to calm her down. Stefan held her sobbing form, assuring her that Damon would be alright. Emily came and moved Cassandra into her room and she continued to sob in the darkness of her room._

"That night I was sure she was a vampire. I had to act fast."

_Damon's words couldn't stop echoing in her head the entire night. Vampire. Vampire. Vampire. How could it be? There was talk around town of the demons, but how could one have gotten so close? The next morning, she went into town and bought some liquid vervain to take back to the mansion with her. Apparently this would repel vampires; she had hoped this was right and not that the shopkeeper was trying to make a sale. When she got back, she noticed that Mr. Salvatore, Damon and Stefan had still been gone. After last night's incident, Damon was rushed to a doctor in town since one could not come to the mansion. Inside, Emily was making tea for herself and Katherine._

_"Good afternoon, Miss Emerson. Would you like to join Miss Pierce for some tea?" She asked politely. An idea popped into Cassandra's head, "Yes, Emily. Thank you." She smiled sweetly._

_"Alright, I will go fetch Miss Pierce. This was the out she was looking for. Cassandra was sure Emily was gone and then she poured the clear liquid into each cup. She heard Katherine and Emily chatting on the steps and she placed the empty vial into her change purse._

_"Good afternoon, Cassandra. How was your outing in town this morning?" Katherine asked._

_"It went very well. Thank you, Katherine." She replied._

_"Have you heard any news about Damon? I am really very worried about him." The sincere words left Katherine's lips but Cassandra saw right through them. She had her suspicions about Katherine when she first came into Mystic Falls, but the events of last night made her surer that Katherine was a vampire. Emily left the room again to make Katherine's bed, leaving the two of them in the kitchen together. Cassandra lifted the cup to her lips and drank quietly. Katherine did the same but when the liquid went down her throat, she started to cough and sputter._

_"You little witch!" she seethed, her fangs now clearly visible. She collapsed to the floor and Cassandra made a run for it. She darted up the stairs and to her room and locked the door behind her, but when she turned around, Katherine was right in front of her. Katherine grabbed the girl by the neck and slammed her against the door, assuring she wouldn't be able to escape. Her true colors showed now. Her eyes were dark as night and the whites of her eyes were blood red. Tiny grey veins were protruding from underneath her eyes; it almost looked as if her face was made of cracked porcelain. Katherine hissed in her face, exposing her sharp fangs, threatening to kill at any moment._

_"So it is true." Cassandra whispered._

_"That's right, little girl. I was the one who bit Damon last night. I have to say he was quite delicious." She taunted, "I'm not one to share. I will have both brothers and so help me if you get in my way. I will kill you slowly and painfully if you ever try to pull the wool over my eyes again. Do you understand me?" Cassandra didn't have time to answer, hearing the front door open and voices enter the mansion._

_Katherine released her and said, "Go. See your precious Damon. I'm sure he missed you." Cassandra took that chance and ran to greet Damon. She threw her arms around him being very mindful of the wound on his neck. Katherine stood watching this disgustingly sweet scene unravel from a shadowed spot on the second floor. She would keep her promise. She wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of having both Damon and Stefan to herself._

_Weeks had passed and Cassandra never brought up the subject of Katherine being a vampire. Her parents had come home and Katherine had been on her best behavior. It was safe to say that things were back to normal. Cassandra's parents went to a ball one night and she decided to stay home, feeling slightly under the weather. She sat outside on her back porch, taking in the night air. She heard a rustling in the bushes, seeing them move. She got up to get a closer look but a body had pinned her against a tree._

_"Katherine?" She looked up to the girls face and saw her fangs and blood red eyes._

_"I've grown tired of keeping you alive so I am here to kill you."_

_"No, Katherine! Spare my life, please!" The young girl struggled, but she was no match for Katherine's strength._

_"I don't think so. You've been a thorn in my side ever since I came here. Hmm, now how shall I kill you? No doubt you have vervain in your system. Looks like I only have one other option."Katherine's hands now gripped the sides of Cassandra's head. "Goodbye, Cassandra." She seethed ruthlessly before snapping the young girls' neck, watching her lifeless body fall to the ground._

_Katherine entered the house, having being invited in by Cassandra's parents, and tore the house apart. She wanted to make it seem as if someone had broken into the house and stolen the little, innocent Cassandra out of her bed. When her work was finished, she took Cassandra's body and dragged it further into the woods, gathering wood for a fire. After getting the supplies ready, she placed Cassandra's body on top of the pile and set fire to it. Katherine would have loved to watch her burn, but she wanted to finish her night with Stefan._

"A vampire named Elijah and I had a deal, so I would feed him my blood and he would heal me with his. But that's another story for another time." Cassandra explained breaking her place in the story. Damon nodded for her to continue.

_Elijah had come to Cassandra's house, finding it empty and in a shambles. He followed her scent to the woods, where he saw her body atop a burning pile of wood. Elijah pulled her off before the fire was able to consume her and assessed someone had killed her, but his blood in her system was making her turn. She would awake a couple of hours later, being reborn as a vampire. He took her back to his mansion and waited for her to awaken. Cassandra's eyes fluttered as she rubbed the pain in her neck._

_"What happened?" she said to no one in particular._

_"You died." Elijah's voice rang out from the chair next to her._

_"What? I don't-"_

_"Katherine killed you and you died with my blood in your system. You are transitioning, Cassandra."_

_"To what?" She asked, terrified of the answer._

_"A vampire. You have to drink human blood to complete the process." She couldn't believe her ears. "No, it's not true! Stop trying to scare me, Elijah!"_

_"I'm not saying this to scare you, my dear."_

_"But I don't even crave blood!"_

_"Not yet, you don't. Come, I have something for you." He held his hand out for her and she took it timidly. He walked her over to the other side of the room and she saw a young boy, easily Cassandra's age, sitting on the couch. He sat unmoving, almost obediently._

_"No. I won't drink from him!" Elijah was beginning to grow impatient of her stubbornness. "You must or else you will die for good. No second chances."_

_Elijah took a fingernail and pricked it into the boys' skin, letting some blood drip out. The smell entered Cassandra's nostrils and she wanted nothing more than to taste it. Elijah took his finger and swiped up a drop of blood on his finger, offering it to her._

_"Try some. You know you want to." Elijah said to her. She still hadn't moved toward his bloody finger, even though she wanted nothing more than to do so. Growing impatient, he stuck his finger in her mouth. At first she was repulsed, but once the blood dripped onto her tongue, her body acted of its own accord. She gripped Elijah's wrist, keeping his hand in place and sucked on his finger; swirling her tongue around it, making sure she got every last drop of blood. Releasing Elijah's finger, her head lolled back and her eyes closed. When she opened them, she wanted more._

_"It tastes good, doesn't it?" She nodded at him and he gestured for her to take more. Her gums ached and she felt her fangs with her fingers, careful not to scratch herself. Elijah saw her eyes turn red and watched the dark veins spread under her eyes. She moved closer to the boy, but she wasn't quite sure how to start since this was all very new to her. Elijah chuckled at her still human behavior; any other vampire would have made their kill by now. He knew this would be gone once she took the first bite._

_"Here, let me help you." Elijah placed one of her hands on the side of boys' neck that was unscathed and the other on his shoulder._

_"Now lean in and bite." He instructed. She did as she was told and when she bit down, she felt the blood spurt all over her mouth and she drank hungrily. It was as if each gulp wasn't enough. She gripped the boy tighter and sucked him dry. That was the night her new life began._

"I never knew." Damon said quietly.

"It's alright. No one knows. Maybe it's better that way." She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Elijah?" Damon asked, never hearing the vampire's name before.

"Yes, Damon. Elijah is my maker." She said quietly. "He's an Original." She added quietly. "That's why I am stronger than Katherine. I bet I'm even stronger than you and Stefan put together. His blood makes me stronger than vampire's my age and older; my senses are heightened as well."

Damon shook his head, "That doesn't make any sense. You would have had to die with his blood in your system when you died."

"I told you, that's another story." Cassandra finished. She didn't like hiding anything from the brothers; especially Damon. They were so close back then and continued to be for the last 145 years. But this whole Katherine situation was starting to shed some light on her past. She decided she wouldn't hide it, but it would be too much for her to reveal it all at once. Damon took in everything that had been brought to the surface. He bid her goodnight and went to leave, but stopped when he was almost out of the room.

"Thank you." He said turning to her.

She turned and smiled, "Damon, I just did what I was told."

"No, I mean thank you for telling me everything. I know it wasn't easy."

She threw him a lopsided smile "You're very welcome, Damon. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Cassandra snuggled into the couch, feeling like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Hopefully, now that Katherine was in the tomb, things would die down for a little bit. However, she was 100% wrong; she had no idea what was in store for her.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	4. Rose

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 4: Rose**

**Beta:**** HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra woke up to the murmuring of Damon and Caroline downstairs. Sitting in the lounge, she found out that Tyler killed someone at the Masquerade Ball last night. Now he would be able to make his transformation when the next full moon came out to play. Great. That would be another problem to worry about. Cassandra's phone rang, it was Stefan, and he needed to speak with her and Damon right away. Elena was missing. Without another word, all three vampires were outside Mystic Falls High School.<p>

"This has Katherine written all over it." Stefan said.

"Katherine's in the tomb. Trust me; I'm the one who shut her in." Damon assured his brother.

"Did you?" Stefan pressed.

"Did I what, Stefan?" Damon bit.

"Well, I know the hold that Katherine has on you." Stefan admitted.

"She's in the tomb. Period. End of story. But she did say something to me right before I shut her in. I thought she was lying." Damon added quietly. Both vampires' ears perked up hearing this.

"What did she say?" Cassandra asked.

"Elena's in danger." Damon answered regretfully.

"What? And you didn't think you should ask her to elaborate?" Stefan asked.

"Don't take it out on Damon, Stefan. We all know Katherine is a little manipulative bitch that lies through her teeth." Cassandra said trying to relax Stefan. Damon waggled his eyes at Stefan hearing his friend defend him.

"We have to go talk to her." Stefan said.

"No, no. Let me tell you how that's gonna go: We're gonna go ask her for help, she's gonna negotiate her release, which we would be dumb enough to give her and she's gonna get out and kill us! This is exactly what she wants!" Damon yelled.

"I don't really care." Stefan fought back. Cassandra shook her head trying to mull this whole situation over in her head.

"No, I don't think its Katherine. Sure she's crafty but this doesn't sound like her." Damon and Stefan were silent, thinking this over.

"It's Elena we are talking about." Stefan finally said.

"Stefan, whatever you need, we'll help you." Cassandra assured her friend.

Stefan nodded but Damon shook his head. "Speak for yourself, Cassandra."

"C'mon, Damon! Now isn't the time to be selfish!"

"Look, you guys can do what you want but don't ask me to help you." With that, the eldest Salvatore left.

"Don't worry Stefan, he'll turn around." Both vampires moved back to the school to look for Bonnie. Hopefully she could help.

* * *

><p>Cassandra waited in the classroom with Jeremy and Bonnie. She was able to do a tracking spell so they would be able to find Elena. Stefan came into the room with a duffle bag, "Alright, Alaric said we've got to clear out of here within 10 minutes. I've got the weapons." Ah good old Alaric. It was a good thing that they had a vampire hunter on their side. Nothing would be more of a pain in the ass then adding a rogue vampire hunter into the mix. Bonnie did the spell using Jeremy's blood since he was a blood relation to Elena. Her location was shown on the map.<p>

"That's about 300 miles from here." Cassandra murmured, "Let's go, Stefan." She said.

"No, I wanna come with you!" Jeremy insisted.

"No, you're staying here!" Stefan shot him down quickly.

"Look, I have no idea who she is but she could be working for whoever took Elena!" Jeremy angrily accused Cassandra.

The vampire gripped Jeremy by his shirt, "Listen, kid. Last time I checked I'm the one who helped your sister. I'm on your side." She whispered dangerously in his face. Jeremy nodded slowly and Cassandra released his shirt. Cassandra hoisted up the duffle bag but Jeremy's words stopped her.

"But you can't do this alone!"

"They're not." Damon's voice came from the doorway, "Let's go." His head jerked to the hallway. Cassandra smiled seeing her friend. She knew he'd come around.

"You're coming with us?" Stefan asked.

"It's Elena." Damon responded in a monotone voice, reiterating his brother's words.

* * *

><p>Damon sat in the driver's seat while Stefan was in the passenger and Cassandra was sprawled across the back of the car, sipping on a blood bag. Stefan was looking through some of Alaric's weapons, "Alaric sure like's his weapons." He said examining a little bottle filled with vervain.<p>

"What the hell is that?" Damon asked.

"It's a vervain grenade." Cassandra said nonchalantly from the backseat. Stefan turned to look at her while Damon's ice blue eyes looked at her through the mirror. "What? I've seen them before."

"Let me guess. Run in with a vampire hunter?" Damon asked. Cassandra met his eyes in the mirror and winked at him. Damon smiled returning his eyes to the road.

"Hey, how much further is it?" Stefan asked anxiously.

"About 80 miles." Damon answered. The car was silent for a little with nothing but Cassandra's sips from her blood bag to fill the silence.

"Who do you think took her?" Stefan asked.

"It's got to be someone from Katherine's past." Damon said.

"Thank you for helping me." Stefan smiled at his brother.

Damon rolled his eyes, "Can we not do the whole road trip bonding thing? The cliché of it all makes me itch." He scoffed. Cassandra giggled, leaning in the middle of both brothers, her elbows on the edge of the passenger and driver seat shoulder rests.

"I agree with Stefan. I'm happy you're helping us. Plus you know that you'd never hear the end of it from me if you didn't come with us." She smirked at him.

He turned his head to face her and smirked back, "Yeah the last thing I need is to hear your mouth running for the rest of eternity!" He laughed. She gasped pretending to be hurt by his words and ruffled his hair with her fingers making it a complete mess and in disarray.

"Keep it up, girly. I can step out of helping as easily as I stepped in." He threatened playfully.

"No, you can't. Remember, my mouth running for the rest of eternity. And I can make it painful." She stuck her tongue out at him. Damon did the same and his eyes went back to the road.

Stefan's phone buzzed with a message from Jeremy. He had sent some information on an abandoned house with nothing or no one around for miles. Bingo. That had to be the place. "Where're getting close. Jeremy said there was an access road just past marker six." Stefan said.

"Pass me a blood bag sweetheart." Damon said to Cassandra. She slipped her arm in the duffle bag pulling one out, sticking a straw in it and handed to him. He looked at Stefan as he sucked the blood through the straw like a child drinking from a juice box. "If you want some, just ask." Damon taunted his brother.

"I want some." Stefan said in a sure tone.

"Aw, that's so sweet. You're gonna be all big and strong and save your girl but don't worry. I've got your back." Damon smirked.

"Ahem! What am I here for? Shits and giggles? Please, I could take the two of you on with my hands tied behind my back." Cassandra piped up.

"Hmm, make it handcuffs and you've got a deal." Damon winked at her and she rolled her eyes.

"I've been drinking a little every day. I'm slowly increasing my intake and building up my strength. Can I have some?" Stefan asked once more, breaking the two vampires from their conversation. Damon passed him the bag wordlessly and Stefan took some small sips.

"Does Elena know you're drinking blood?" Damon asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"I've been drinking hers." Stefan said nonchalantly. Both Damon and Cassandra looked at him, raising their eyebrows.

"Hmm, how romantic. Since we are road trip bonding, remember the days when all you lived for was blood? You were the guy who ripped someone apart just for the fun of it." Damon snickered.

"You mean when I was more like you?" Stefan asked wryly.

"Yes, Stefan, exactly. Back when you put blood into me so I could be a big bad vampire. I wonder if Elena would be so quick to open her veins to that guy. By the way, what happened to that guy? He was a hoot!" Damon taunted. Cassandra frowned and smacked Damon upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" He exclaimed.

"Leave your brother alone! Play nice in the sandbox, children." Cassandra smirked.

Finally, Damon pulled the car into the middle of nowhere and explained the house Jeremy described was within walking distance. They all came to the conclusion that the vampire who took Elena would be at least 500 years old. That was no problem for Cassandra but she was worried about the brothers. However, there was no talking Stefan out of this. He cared for Elena and nothing would stop him from getting to her.

* * *

><p>The three vampires stood outside the house, listening for any signs of movement. Cassandra placed her hands and ear up against the outer wall. She heard Elena and another two vampires, both strong. But there was another aura that was difficult to read.<p>

"Elena's in there; she's safe. Two vampires…no…three. Two are the same age but one is much older."

"Do you know who they are?" Stefan asked.

Cassandra pressed her ear closer to the wall and squinted, "Rose and Trevor; old vampires. I know them but the other one-" Cassandra's ears perked up listening to the unnamed man's' voice. She froze, knowing exactly who it was. Listening closer she heard one of the heartbeats in the room come to a screeching halt. She let out a shaky breath hearing Elena's heartbeat hammering away; she was still alive.

Seeing the troubled look on her face, Stefan asked, "Who is it? What happened? What did you hear?"

Cassandra leaned against the outside wall, not able to form words. "Those three vampires' are now down to two. He-he killed Trevor." Whoever was in the building was scaring her shitless.

"Who's 'he'?" Stefan asked a little more urgency this time.

"Elijah." Damon's eyes widened while Stefan stood confused as to who Elijah was in relation to her.

"So, what's the problem? I mean I know he's really old and he can kill all three of us with one hand but you've got his big, bad vampire blood in you so taking him out should be easy." Damon said. Silence fell over the trio as they waited for a response.

"Wait, so Elijah, an Original, turned you?" Stefan stammered. "Yep, that's why she's juiced up and can take on older vampires." The elder brother explained.

"I'm not bionic, Damon! My power has its limits!" She really tossed around the idea of throwing in the towel. Elijah was dangerous not to mention trying to stake your creator wasn't the most respectful thing to do either.

"We can't back out now. Elena is in there!" Stefan was clearly angry that is best friend was backing out in a time like this.

"I'm sorry, Stefan." She said pitifully.

"Whatever. You can sit outside and pout while we go in there and get torn limb from limb." Damon added sarcastically. Cassandra let that sink in for a little bit. Damon always had a way of giving her guilt even if it wasn't intentional. She was being selfish and she really liked Elena. She was innocent in this whole ordeal. After much contemplation she nodded signaling she was ready to go. "Alright here's what's gonna happen. We distract Elijah. Stefan, you get Elena. Cassandra gets the other vampire and I stake him." They all agreed on the plan; there was no turning back now.

* * *

><p>Sneaking through the front door, they stopped to listen to the voices in the adjoining room. Cassandra caught the brothers' attention and she jerked her head to the staircase. Both understanding her; moved up the stairs without making a sound.<p>

This needed to be quick, the signal was given and Cassandra ripped up some wooden boards from the floor to make some noise. Hearing Elijah, Rose, and Elena shuffling in the next room; Cassandra told Damon and Stefan to move into place. Each vampire stood hidden in the shadows waiting for the opportune moment.

"Who else is in this house?" Elijah bellowed.

"I don't know." Rose stammered, holding on to Elena. Cassandra and Stefan nodded and blurred past Elijah and grabbed their respective hostages; hiding on the outer edge of the staircase, out of Elijah's site.

"Up here." Stefan taunted.

"Down here." Damon laughed.

You could tell Elijah was getting pissed. He blurred up the stairs just in time for Stefan to shoot a small stake through his hand. Damon stood with a stake ready when Cassandra zoomed to him with Rose. "Take her." She whispered. "But-" Damon's protests were silenced when she placed a dainty finger over his lips.

"Excuse me?" Elijah shouted from the bottom of the stairs, extracting the stake as if it were a splinter, "To Whom It May Concern, you're making a great mistake if you think that you can beat me. You can't. Do you hear me?" All of them listened to his threats as he started to take apart a standing wooden coat holder.

"I repeat: you cannot beat me." Cassandra's breathing quickened hearing him tear off the metal hooks like they were nothing. "So I want the girl on the count of three or heads will roll." He broke off the top of the holder making it a splintered point, "Do we understand each other?" He asked to no one in particular. Cassandra chose now to reveal herself. She saw Damon reach after her but her eyes told him to stay put.

"Now Elijah, why must you always resort to violence?" She mocked from the shadows. He smirked hearing her voice instantly. It had been such a long time since he has seen her. Her heels clicked across the first floor as she sauntered from the shadows to face the man who turned her all those years ago. He stood in silence just looking over her. She certainly wasn't the innocent girl he met in 1864; she was a woman. In her eyes he was still as handsome as ever but in this situation it made him all the more dangerous. He blurred down the staircase standing right in front of her.

"Cassandra dear, it's been too long. Where is the girl?" He cut right to the chase.

"She is safe, Elijah. I won't let you take her."

"You wouldn't be smart to defy me." He challenged. She was terrified but she did a damn good job of hiding it. He could end her undead life just as quickly as he started it. But she had to do this for Damon and Stefan.

"Please, Elijah - do this for me?" She begged.

"Negotiating now are you?" He mocked.

"You promised me you would keep my family safe. You broke that promise! This is a chance to redeem yourself. You owe me that much."

"I owe you nothing." He flew up the stairs with incredible speed to look for Elena but Cassandra blurred in front of him. Elijah reached forward and snapped her arm like a twig. She stifled a scream and she heard the bone heal over within seconds. Elijah was impressed how fast she healed since she hadn't had his blood in over a hundred years.

"I see my blood is still treating you well. I guess I will have to try harder to break you." He tore a piece of the banister and stabbed it into her chest only to quickly rip it out. She howled louder but the wound still healed up extremely fast.

He discarded the weapon and went to move up the stairs once again but Cassandra grabbed his upper arm; he swung her to him and gripped her head with both of his hands. His eyes locked onto hers with a menacing stare. Suddenly a white hot pain shot through her head. It was as if hundreds of thousands of tiny knives were stabbing and piercing at her head. She doubled over in pain but Elijah moved with her not letting go. The pain got more and more unbearable by the second.

Screaming. All Damon could hear were her screams. She wasn't kidding when she said his blood would only do so much for her. He felt a twinge of guilt creeping over his heart as his friends screams intensified tenfold. Even Rose cringed at the sounds piercing though the air. Right now he had to keep an eye and Rose and helplessly listen to his friends' ear piercing screams.

Blood had started to drip from her ears as Elijah's torture continued. She tried to scratch and claw at his hands gripping her head but the little cuts healed up as quickly as they were caused. His grip only tightened on her head. Having heard enough of her screams, Elijah tossed her body down the stairs with incredible force. She hit the bottom of the staircase with a sickening thud and she lay there unmoving.

Stefan saw the body of his lifelong friend lying still on the floor. Had she been human, Elijah would have easily killed her. She was alive but she was barely breathing. He could hear her faint heart beat still fighting. Elena's breathing quickened seeing how quickly Elijah had squashed her. Without Cassandra they were stuck between a rock and Elijah.

Elijah continued to watch her from the top of the stairs. She still hadn't moved but he knew she was very much alive. Her blood trickling from her ears made his mouth water and he contemplated draining her then and there. Being turned by an Original gave her heightened vampiric abilities and it also makes her blood taste sweeter. However, he still wanted to continue his fun with her.

Her eyes flicked open and she felt the air invade her lungs. She suddenly started coughing and sputtering on the wooden floor. She knew several bones in her body were broken by the fall but they had already started resetting. She had hoped Damon, Stefan, Elena and Rose had left so they would be out of harm's way.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Elijah said from his new position towering over her. He tangled his fingers into her hair and yanked her off the floor. Shoving her against a pillar, he examined her more closely, seeing traces of her blood on her face and neck.

Just a taste, his mind whispered. His face bent down to her neck and his tongue licked the blood. He savored the taste with a hum of satisfaction. He bent down again gently latching onto her skin and sucked on her neck. His teeth were nibbling the surrounding skin, fighting the urge to bite down harder. Her taste was unlike any other blood he's ever tasted.

She desperately bit back a moan as his fangs scraped her skin. In any other scene, this would be most pleasurable but she knew this wouldn't end well. He pulled himself back and she saw his dark eyes with veins protruding underneath them. His long canines were sharp and ready for the kill. The face of a vampire.

"Still as sweet as I remember." He whispered.

"I'll come with you! Please just don't hurt my friends. They were just trying to help." Elena shouted from the top of the staircase. Both vampires whipped around at the sound of her voice.

"No! Elena don- ARGH!" Her words were cut off immediately as Elijah tugged violently at her hair.

What happened next came so fast. Cassandra was thrown to the ground and Elijah stood before Elena. Acting quickly Elena tossed a vervain bomb at Elijah. He screamed as the vervain burned his skin. Out of nowhere Stefan started shooting Elijah with mini stakes but he wasn't fazed as they pierced his body. Both men tumbled to the bottom of the stairs. Elijah went to make a move on Stefan but Damon beat him to the punch. Damon wedged a stake into Elijah's heart, holding him to the wall as he watched the elder vampires' skin turn grey.

Elena ran for Stefan and Damon saw Rose scamper away, but he didn't have time to worry about her. He ran to Cassandra; her body hadn't moved from its spot on the floor. Damon cradled her into his arms and brushed her hair out of her face. "Cassandra! Hey c'mon kid, wake up!" She was alive but he needed to see her eyes open to set his mind at ease.

"Damon, it hurts." she groaned through half open lids. "Where is Eli-?"

"He's dead, Cassandra. Don't worry, he won't hurt you anymore." He comforted her. She gave him a faint smile but he saw her pain.

"C'mon, let's get outta here. Can you stand?"

"Yeah - just give me a hand." He helped her up to her feet but she swayed and fell. Damon caught her before her head hit the ground.

"Woah, woah! I gottcha! It's alright." She was so weak and he could tell. He hooked his arm underneath her knees and the other arm supported her back. He made a mental note to get her a blood bag as soon as they got back to the house. Her head lolled against his chest and her eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

><p>Back at the house, Cassandra sat on one of the couches sipping her mug of blood. She watched the flames in the fireplace dance in her eyes but she couldn't shake the feeling that Elijah had been killed so easily.<p>

"Easy, tiger! Wouldn't want you to get wrinkles now would we?" Damon joked from the kitchen. She smiled. That was always something Damon had been able to do even in the worst of times.

"He can't be dead. That was way too easy. If I'd had known, I would have saved myself the trouble of trying to fight him."

"Well believe it sweetheart, he's dead. I saw it with my own two eyes."

"I know. It's still unnerving though."

Normally, silence would bother someone, but not them. If anything, the silence was comfortable. It was never awkward with Damon. "Why did he turn you?" Damon asked, finally breaking the silence.

"It was more of an accident really. I had his blood and when Katherine killed me, it was still in my system."

"I feel a story coming on." he smirked.

"It's a long story." She said, wanting to avoid the topic

"We've got all the time in the world, sweetheart." She fell silent but decided it was time for him to know the truth. No more hiding. "I caught him feeding one night and he let me go. I still don't know why. He decided it would be a good idea to use my family as blackmail. If I told anyone his secret, he would kill them."

_She stood in her room, watching her dinner guest leave the house from her window. He had been over her house multiple times and he charmed her parents effortlessly. She however, was not fooled. In her eyes he was still a vampire. A blood sucking vampire. She felt a presence in her room and spoke aloud, her eyes never leaving the window._

_"I thought you had left, Elijah."_

_"No, dear. I was hunting just off your father's property."_

_"That's not smart. You never know who could see you."_

_He chuckled lightly. This was very true considering that was where she found him that fateful night. She had caught him feeding off some unsuspecting girl he lured into the woods. He hadn't hurt Cassandra that night but he did promise to keep her family safe if she kept her mouth shut about that night. Elijah was surprised that she hadn't uttered a word to anyone. Even her precious Salvatore brothers were unaware of their meetings._

_"I think I'll be alright. Besides, I didn't catch a snack anyway." He assured her._

_"Well, what are you doing back here?" she snapped._

_"I came to collect." He answered._

_Yes, collect. This kind of deal needed payment to seal the deal. Their deal wasn't sealed with money or sex. It was sealed with blood. In return for her family's safety she would give him some of her blood. Morbid yes, but it was something that had to be done._

_"Fine." She rolled up her sleeve, exposing her wrist to him. He grasped her wrist, gently rubbing his thumb over the pulsing veins underneath the skin. That was one thing she did like about Elijah: he was gentle with her. He wouldn't savagely rip open her skin. If anything, he would be affectionate with her. He normally took blood from her wrist but tonight he had a different idea. He pulled her closer to him and turned her so that her back was to his chest. She froze in his grip, unsure of what he was planning._

_"What are you doing?" her voice cracked and wavered._

_"I would like to try something – with your permission of course." He whispered. One arm encircled her waist._

_"Y-yes." She stammered. She was terrified. Certainly he didn't think of killing her in her own house, not with her parent's room down the hall. She instantly tensed just thinking about it. Sensing her tension, Elijah tried calming her by whispering words of comfort in her ear._

_"I haven't hurt you before, Cassandra. I won't start now." He assured her. She nodded understandingly. Yes, he did feed off her but he had relaxed her enough so she would feel the least amount of pain._

_"Just try to relax and focus on my touch." He cooed in her ear. His other hand came up to cradle her neck and tilt it towards his mouth. His lips brushed her neck with a feather light touch that made her swoon. She let out a shaky breath as he placed open mouth kisses on her throat. She relaxed into his body as he continued to kiss her neck. His actions were extremely pleasurable and very intimate. It was as if the whole world disappeared and it was just the two of them. She gently gripped the hand that was holding her waist to him while her other hand entangled in his hair._

_"Good girl." He encouraged. He was very pleased she was enjoying herself. Quite frankly, the feeling of her skin under his lips was making his stomach jump with anticipation. He found the spot he wanted to bite. Not wanting to scare her, he gently nibbled on her neck, his tongue sliding over the skin. She let out a sigh of satisfaction, tugging at his hair a little bit. He growled playfully into her neck, dragging his fangs down the column of her throat._

_"Elijah..." She quietly moaned. Hearing her pleas, he softly pierced her skin, letting the blood spill into his mouth. She let out a moan at the contact and gripped him tighter. Her blood was incredibly delectable. It tasted even better coming from her neck, rather than her wrist. Elijah always thought it was much more intimate to drink from the neck - he enjoyed the closeness between them and, wanting to take too much from her, he begrudgingly slid his fangs out of her neck but he still held onto her. She staggered in his grip and fell back against him._

_"Are you alright?" He asked her._

_"Mm hm." She replied, still in her haze of pleasure. He scooped her up and brought her over to her bed. He sat her up to examine the bite. It wasn't too deep since he had wanted it to heal easily. He bit into his wrist and placed it to her lips. She weakly held his bloody wrist and drank from the wound. He groaned, feeling her tongue darting out to touch his wrist. He combed his hand through her hair as she drank. By the time she was finished the wound on her neck was fully healed; not even a scar. She had regained some of her strength back and she was able to sit up right on the bed against the headboard. Elijah quickly moved to the adjoining washroom to grab a damp rag and returned to her bedside to clean the remaining blood off her neck and mouth._

_"I didn't hurt you, did I?" He asked, concerned._

_"No. You were more than gentle." She smiled at him. That smile could melt anyone's heart. As he finished cleaning her off he saw her eyes dropping._

_"You should get some sleep. You are tired, yes?_

_"Mmm." She yawned and she snuggled under the covers. He placed a kiss on her forehead and bid her goodnight. As he turned to leave he felt her little hands grip his sleeve._

_"Wait." She got up on her knees in her bed and kissed his cheek. "Thank you." She smiled at him before snuggling back under the covers. Elijah felt where her lips had touched him before he escaped out of her bedroom window._

"He just happened to come the night before Katherine killed me. I was lucky, I guess." She frowned at Damon's face; he was clearly upset she never told him about Elijah. "Damon, I had to do it for my family. Please don't be angry with me."

"I'm not angry with you. I'm angry with him. You were innocent and had no right to do that."

"That's all in the past now. That part of my life is over." The silence overtook them again; Damon mainly mulling over her story. Katherine at least compelled him and Stefan to think everything was normal. Cassandra on the other hand had no compulsion and she was privy to Elijah's deal.

"How are you feeling?" He asked concerned.

"Better. I think I might take a shower and get this blood off me." She got up off the couch and started to make her way to the staircase.

"Mind if I join you?" He smirked.

"No, not at all. You can shower in one bathroom and I will shower in another. There - we would be showering together." She smirked back at him.

"It's not like it's anything I haven't seen!" He shouted from his spot on the couch.

"Whatever, Damon." She laughed, climbing the stairs.

* * *

><p>Cassandra came down the stairs, seeing Stefan stalking in the lounge with a stake in his hands. "What happened?"<p>

"I don't know, someone's here." He said, not looking at her. She listened for any sign of movement. Finally hearing it, she grabbed the vampire mid-run and slammed them into the wall, hissing and baring her fangs. It was Rose.

"Still as strong as ever." Rose hissed at the vampire holding her to the wall.

"And you're still a fast runner." Cassandra shot back. Stefan watched the staring match between the two vampires as time seemed to stand still.

Both of their faces reverted back to normal and they embraced each other. "I can't believe you made it out alive." Rose whispered.

"Wait, you know her?" Stefan asked, still holding the stake firmly in his hands.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Rose said, pulling away from her friend and facing Stefan.

"Why are you here?" Stefan pressed.

"Lexi once told me that you're the good ones." Rose answered.

"You knew Lexi?" Stefan said, putting the stake down.

"Trevor was my best friend. For 500 years I have lived with one person and he's gone and I don't want to run anymore because I don't have anywhere else to run to." Rose said sadly.

Cassandra placed a comforting hand on her friends' shoulder. "I'm so sorry about Trevor, Rose." Rose nodded her head and smiled at Cassandra.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't help you." Stefan said politely.

"I don't need your help but I think you need mine. Elijah may be dead but this isn't over."

"What do you mean 'this isn't over'?"

"It isn't over. The Originals, they'll come for her. They have to. They're doing it for him." Rose explained.

"For whom?" Stefan asked quietly.

"Klaus." Rose finished. Cassandra's body tensed. Stefan didn't notice it but Rose did. Cassandra hadn't heard his name in so long that it sent a shiver down her spine.

* * *

><p>Cassandra was sitting in her bed looking through some old pictures of her, Damon and Stefan back in 1864. They were all so happy back then. She heard a soft knock at her door, "Come in." she said, not looking up from the photos. She felt the bed dip and she saw a familiar masculine hand take a picture from the box.<p>

"Wow, these are old." Damon said, running his fingers over the worn photograph. Cassandra didn't speak; she just kept flipping through the pictures. She came across one that made her smile.

"Remember this?" she showed him the picture of her and Damon astride two beautiful horses.

"Yeah. Stefan took it." He smiled instantly seeing the image. "This wasn't taken long after we met. Remember when we met?" He recalled.

She tore her eyes from the photo, "Of course. I remember it like it was yesterday."

_Cassandra trailed behind her mother and father, emerging from the carriage. They had been invited for tea at the Salvatore mansion. Cassandra had heard that they were a very prestigious family in Mystic Falls and their house certainly confirmed that. Walking up the porch an older gentleman, about her father's age, opened the door._

_"Ah, Mr. Emerson! Giuseppe Salvatore, it is a pleasure to meet you." The man now addressed as Giuseppe introduced himself to the Emerson's. "Please come in." Giuseppe invited._

_The outside of the house had been beautiful but the inside was all the more spectacular. After some tea in the lounge, they all moved to the gardens where Cassandra saw two handsome young men playing football. She had seen her male friends play back home but they played much too rough for her. "Damon! Stefan!" Giuseppe called to the two boys. They stopped their playing and moved to their fathers' side; panting from their game._

_"May I introduce you to my sons. Mr. and Mrs. Emerson, these are my sons, Stefan and Damon." The boys shook her father's hand firmly and placed a kiss on her mother's. "And this is their daughter, Cassandra." The brown haired, green eyed boy smiled and took her hand, lightly kissing it._

_"It is nice to meet you, Miss Emerson. I'm Stefan."_

_Cassandra curtsied and replied. "It is very nice to meet you, Mr. Salvatore."_

_The other boy stepped forward his sharp blue eyes contrasting with his black hair and nudged Stefan out of way, clearly eager to meet this beautiful woman. Cassandra giggled lightly but Mr. Salvatore rolled his eyes at his sons' actions. "And I, Miss Emerson, am Damon. It is a pleasure to meet you." He said proudly, kissing her hand, his eyes never leaving hers._

_"A pleasure, Dam- Mr. Salvatore." She corrected herself. It was never polite to call people by their first name unless you were more acquainted or without company and right now Cassandra had neither. Damon gave her a wolfish grin._

_"Sons, shall you show Miss Emerson more of the gardens?" Giuseppe inquired._

_"Certainly, father." Damon offered first, holding out his arm for Cassandra to take. "Miss Emerson? Shall we?" She smiled and linked her arm with his._

_"We shall, Mr. Salvatore." He winked at her and she felt a blush creep into her cheeks._

_The three of them walked through the expansive gardens. Both of them were still gentlemen, taking turns leading her throughout the grounds. They had come to the clearing where they had started. Cassandra spotted the ball the brother's had been initially playing with and she picked it up; tossing it between her hands. The boys looked at her with confused glances; no woman ever played such rough sports._

_"Have you ever played before?" Stefan asked her._

_"No. My friends at home played though." She replied, still tossing the ball around before Damon snatched it from her playfully._

_"Ah, sports are no place for a lady!" he curtsied deeply; waving his hands like a bloody fool._

_Cassandra laughed and snatched the ball back, "Whoever said I was a lady, Mr. Salvatore?" she challenged. Damon stepped closer to her, towering over her small form. Cassandra smiled and tossed the ball to Stefan, who caught it quickly. Stefan shook one of his hands out; the catch hurting his fingers. Damon and Stefan exchanged glances once again. "I never said I didn't know how to play." She said playfully. Damon and Stefan were still in shock when Mr. Salvatore and Cassandra's parents had come back to meet them._

_"Cassandra, dear? It's time we leave." Her mother called. Cassandra nodded her head and moved to Stefan, he took her hand and kissed it._

_"I'm sorry about your hand." She whispered apologetically. Stefan smiled and she moved to Damon next._

_"Miss Emerson, I had a wonderful afternoon. Perhaps we shall meet again?" Each word that came out of his mouth was of the utmost sincerity._

_"I would like that very much, Mr. Salvatore." She smiled as he kissed her hand. Lastly, she bid Mr. Salvatore goodbye and moved behind her parents to the carriage. The whole way home she thought that perhaps Mystic Falls wasn't such a bad place after all._

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	5. Katerina

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 5: Katerina**

**Beta:**** HarleyQuinn88**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra had to admit, it was nice seeing Rose after all of this time. However, the news she brought made her all the more uncomfortable. Klaus was bad news and to hear that he was coming after Elena was even worse news. A light rap on the door brought her out of her conversation with Rose. Damon got the door and Elena walked in the mansion. Stefan met her in the foyer, "Hey." He greeted.<p>

"What is this about?" She asked. Rose stepped from behind Stefan and Elena, visibly tensed.

They all moved back to the lounge, "Okay, you have to understand I only know what I've picked up over the years and I don't know what's true and what's not true. It's the problem with all of this vampire crap but Klaus, I know he's real." Rose stated.

"Who is he?" Elena asked.

"He's one of the Originals, he's a legend." Damon smirked.

"From the first generation of vampires." Stefan added.

"Like Elijah." Elena concluded.

"No. Elijah was the Easter Bunny compared to Klaus. Klaus is the real deal." Rose explained.

"Klaus is known to be the oldest." Cassandra said quietly from the corner.

"Okay, so you're saying that the oldest vampire in the history of time is coming after me?" Elena said.

"Yes." Rose said at the same time Stefan said "No."

"What they're saying is; I mean if what she's saying is true…" Damon signaled to Rose.

"Which it is." Rose assured.

"And you're saying it so I won't kill you." Damon prodded.

"Which I'm not." Rose stood her ground.

"I'm looking at a solid maybe." Damon said nonchalantly.

"Look, Elijah is dead, right? So no one knows that you exist." Stefan pointed out. That was one thing they did know.

"Not that you know of." Rose said shooting down Stefan's optimism. Cassandra's head shot up from her glass, looking at Rose with wide eyes but she remained silent. "That's not helping." Damon said.

"Look, I've never even met anyone who's laid eyes on him. I mean, we're talking centuries of truth mixed with fiction. We don't know if he's real. For all we know he could just be some sort of stupid bedtime story." Stefan said. Cassandra had to laugh to herself, Klaus was real and she knew it. He was more like a Stephen King novel rather than a bedtime story.

"He's real and he doesn't give up. If he wants something, he gets it. If you're not afraid of Klaus, then you're an idiot." Rose concluded.

"Alright, we're shaking. You made you point." Damon said sarcastically. Elena left to go to school, clearly bothered by the whole ordeal. Damon went on doing whatever it is Damon does and Rose and Cassandra were left in the lounge.

"You've been very quiet." Rose said to her friend. Cassandra did nothing but let her fingers dance around the edge of the glass.

"What do you know?" Rose asked a little more urgent this time.

"Nothing. Except I know one thing. Klaus is the real deal, and he is bad news." Cassandra said, watching the liquid swirl around in the glass.

"That's two things." Rose said with a bit of humor, never seeing her friend this upset. She glanced up at her friend and patted the spot next to her on the couch. Rose sat down and Cassandra hung her arm around her shoulder. Rose let the water works fall from her eyes just thinking about Trevor. Cassandra hugged Rose closer, patting her back and trying to soothe her.

Damon then sauntered into the room, "Alright, rosebud. I need some answers." He viewed the two embraced women on the couch, "Oh please don't tell me you're crying 'cause your buddy Trevor lost his head." He said in an uncaring tone.

"Has he always been this sensitive?" Rose inquired.

"Don't worry about him. He switches off whenever he needs to." Cassandra glared at the male vampire.

"I switch for this very reason. Takes the emotion out of it." Damon snapped. Rose got off the couch to face Damon.

"You switch yours, I'll switch mine." She challenged.

"Is that a dig?" Damon asked incredulously. Cassandra took this shot to step between the two brooding vampires.

"Alright, no need for anyone's panties to get in a twist." Her comment was directed towards Damon but he just glared over at Cassandra.

"How do I find Klaus?" Damon asked over the shorter vampire.

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you." Rose answered but Damon wasn't taking that for an answer. "Come on. Somebody's got to know somebody who knows where he is, right?"

"Add another two hundred somebody's to that and you're still not even close." Rose said.

"Humor me. You got in touch with Elijah, how'd you do it?" Damon prodded. If there was something Damon was good at, it was getting answers.

"Through a very low somebody on the churching poll. A guy named Slater in Richmond." Rose finally answered.

"Perfect. I'll drive." Damon added eagerly.

"Damon, she can't go out in the sun." Cassandra said, gesturing to the nonexistent ring on Roses' finger.

"Then you drive. Come on." Damon motioned to Rose.

* * *

><p>After the drive, Rose, Damon and Cassandra stepped out of the car into an underground parking garage. "Back entrance. Very convenient." Damon said.<p>

"That's the point. We can't all have little daylight rings." Rose said.

"Yeah, about that. I'll hook you up, girl." Cassandra said, linking her arm with Rose's.

"How do you know this Slater guy is even here?" Damon asked, ignoring the girl's pow-wow.

"I called him. He's here. He's always here." Rose said.

"Good." Damon said quickly before throwing Rose against the wall.

"Damon stop it!" Cassandra yelled trying to pry Damon off her friend but Damon held her back.

"Just one thing. If you are setting me up in anyway, I will rip your heart out and shove it down your throat. It's something I'm very good at." Damon seethed. Rose however, being the older vampire, shoved Damon against the side of the car.

"I'm older than you, and stronger. Don't get on my bad side." She said just as dangerously as he spoke to her. She released him, "You can trust me." She assured. Cassandra just crossed her arms and followed Rose into the coffee shop. Cassandra noticed the sunlight streaming through the windows and so did Damon.

"Whoa, what about the sunlight?" Damon asked quickly, fearing Rose might burn to crisp right then and there.

"Double paned and tempered. UV rays can't penetrate. You see the appeal now?" Rose explained. Both vampires exchanged a glance while a young man made his way across the coffee shop.

"That and the free Wi-Fi." A thin brown haired man stepped up to the trio.

Rose embraced him, "Hey, how are you?" she asked warmly.

"Good. I saw you come. What are you doing here?" he said, releasing Rose.

"It's a long story but I want you to meet-"

"Damon Salvatore. Turned in 1864 in Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova. So I take it I was right, what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?" Trevor asked excitedly. Damon just sat back listening to Slater rattle off his own history within a couple of sentences.

Rose smiled, "Yes it was right. Thank you for the tip. And this is-"

"Cassandra Emerson. Elijah's childe." Slater said gravely. Cassandra gave him a friendly smile, trying to lighten the mood and held out her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Slater." But Slater eyed her hand cautiously.

"I don't know...you might be a little too strong for me. Wouldn't want you ripping my head off." Slater said with an antsy tone and Cassandra frowned. "It's nice to meet you both, maybe." He said unsurely. He turned to Rose and asked about Trevor. Rose gave a smile but it faltered and faded to a frown.

* * *

><p>The four of them moved to a table by the window blending in perfectly with the other inhabitants. "And you're sure Elijah's dead?" Slater questioned.<p>

"Beyond dead." Damon assured, drinking his coffee.

"Trevor was a good man; he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviance in the baroque period. I was in schooling for my psych PhD." Slater bragged.

"Slater's been in college since '74." Rose stated.

"When I was turned. I have eighteen degrees, three masters and 4 PhD's." Damon was getting tired of Slater's incessant bragging.

"The point?" he finally cut in, Cassandra kicked him under the table, reminding him to respect the other vampire.

"I see she's got you under her thumb." Slater said quietly. Cassandra then nudged him under the table harder than she did Damon.

"Now that I have your attention. We need your help. If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how would you hook them up?" Cassandra stared Slater down. She knew he was intimidated by her so she decided it was best to use it to her advantage.

"Craigslist." Slater said simply.

"Really?" Damon raised his eyebrows.

Slater nodded his head, "Seriously. I respond to a personal ad to get somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead." Slater eyed Cassandra's reaction about Elijah's death but her gaze was unwavering. "And that's where my connection ends." Slater concluded.

* * *

><p>Cassandra tuned out to Slater a while ago. She couldn't shake the feeling that they were being watched. She constantly kept glancing over Rose's shoulder but she saw nothing. Shaking off the creepy vibe, Cassandra looked down at her nails but something was missing. Her ring. She never took it off, so how was it missing? The other three vampires saw her distress.<p>

"Damon, my ring. It's gone." She stammered.

"Listen to me, its fine! I walk around without a ring all the time." Rose tried to calm the frantic girl down.

"Just relax, we will wait here 'til dark and Bonnie will make you a ring." He gripped her hand and rubbed the spot where her ring would be perched on her finger. Cassandra nodded quickly, feeling calmed by his words.

Without their knowledge someone was watching them from the outside of the coffee shop. A man was passing coins between his hands; standing by a man with a guitar. He would periodically toss some coins into the guitar case. He was standing outside, watching the four vampires with intrigue.

Elijah.

* * *

><p>"Here's what I don't get: Elijah moved around during the day, which means the original people knew the secret of the day ring. Now why would Klaus want to lift the curse of the sun and the moon?" Damon asked.<p>

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it. If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves are stuck with the curse of the moon forever and vice versa." Slater explained.

"But werewolves are extinct." Rose conflicted.

"True, I've never seen one but rumor has it." Slater shrugged his shoulders.

"Not such a rumor." Damon and Cassandra butted in at the same time.

"Mystic Falls. God, I've got to visit this place. It sounds awesome." Slater smiled.

Elijah was still listening to the vampires talk about the curse. His mouth twisted into a smirk seeing his childe become frantic over her missing ring. He tossed the rest of coins into the guitar case and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a slim ring with a lapis lazuli stone in the center and twirled it around over his fingers. He continued to listen to the conversation waiting for the opportune moment.

"Can we stop the curse from being broken at all?" Cassandra asked.

"What do you mean?" Slater questioned.

"Well, if we make the moonstone useless, would it stop the curse from being broken?" She clarified.

"Yeah, probably but why would you want to do that?" Slater said after a moment of thinking.

"Tell us how." Cassandra prodded, thrilled that maybe Elena wouldn't have to be sacrificed at all.

"You think I'm gonna help you figure out how to do something that will piss off an Original? And keep them from walking in the sun?" Slater asked coldly. Cassandra was taken aback by his statement but her mind immediately went back to racking her brain on where her ring could be hiding.

"You wanna walk in the sun? I can make that happen if you help us." Damon persuaded.

* * *

><p>Elijah was finished hearing their bantering. He took the ring in his fingers and hurled it at the window of the coffee shop. The force was so strong it broke all of the windows and sunlight fully engulfed the coffee shop; leaving no shadows. Rose, Cassandra and Slater started screaming and scrabbling around for some kind of shade. Cassandra looked at Rose to see her skin burning and she was sure she looked the same way. Cassandra threw her body on top of Rose to stop her friend from burning and she waited for the pain to flood her body as the sun burned her.<p>

Slater had somehow managed to get away since his screaming ceased. Damon brushed the glass off his body and looked to the two female vampires. Rose's skin had started to heal since Cassandra's body created a shadow. He saw Cassandra in the sun and went to grab her away from the window but coming closer to her, he froze. Rose looked up to her friend and her face paled as if she'd seen a ghost.

"Cassandra! Why aren't you burning?" she asked exasperatedly. Cassandra didn't feel any pain and her skin was completely intact. Damon's eyes widened seeing his friend unscathed.

"I-I don't know." The vampire stammered.

That was exactly what Elijah wanted to see. He'd known Cassandra wouldn't be affected by the sun. He saw her turn to see if she could catch the culprit. Her eyes met his and all he did was smirk before leaving the scene.

"Cassandra! Take her out to the car." Damon brought her out of her daze. It couldn't be Elijah! He was dead! Everyone was sure of it! She scooped up her friend and brought her to the back entrance of the coffee shop and into the parking garage.

"You'll be okay, Rose." She assured, placing her friend in the car.

"Where is Slater?" Rose asked frantically.

"Who knows? He'll be alright." Cassandra said and Rose's face was completely healed by now and she couldn't help but ask, "You could have died protecting me!" she scolded.

"But I didn't! You're my friend Rose. I couldn't let you suffer." Cassandra bit back.

"Why didn't you burn?" she asked again quietly. Cassandra was silent for a long time, she really had no idea.

"I don't know, Rose. I just don't know."

* * *

><p>Damon looked around the coffee shop for Slater but he came up empty. Something on the floor glinted and caught his eye. It was something he would recognize anywhere. Cassandra's ring. So that's what broke the windows. But who could have had it? And more importantly how did Cassandra make it out of that alive? Needing answers, he grabbed Cassandra's ring and headed out to the car.<p>

"Did you see who did it?" Damon asked, climbing in the front seat.

Cassandra just shook her head and Rose responded a low 'no' from the backseat. Damon took that for an answer and drove back to Mystic Falls.

* * *

><p>The entire car ride back was silent, no one spoke a word. Finally back at the Salvatore mansion, Cassandra learned Elena went to the tomb to visit Katherine, leaving a brooding Stefan. Damon was once again drinking in the lounge when Cassandra joined him.<p>

"Hey." She said sitting on the couch.

"Hey. Any luck finding your ring?" he asked.

Cassandra sighed, "No, I can't find it anywhere." Damon moved to stand in front of her and took an object out of his pocket.

"Looking for this?" he waggled his eyebrows at her. She gasped and leapt for her ring but Damon was sure to keep it out of her grasp. "My ring! Damon, give it!" She jumped, trying to grab it from Damon but he was much too tall for her.

"Jeez babe, you'd think someone would have turned you after you grew a couple of inches." He smirked at her height as he dangled her ring in front of her as if she was an animal begging for a treat.

"I'm serious! Give it back!" She yelled once more but Damon hooked his arm behind his back hiding the ring from her site.

"Ah, ah, ah, now I think you have some questions to answer for me. Why didn't you burn today?"

"Damon, I don't know! If I would have known don't you think I would have told you?" She blurred behind Damon but he turned on her, facing her again.

"Nah, I'm not buying that! I think you know something we don't. In fact you don't really need it because you didn't burn like a marshmallow today." He taunted.

"I only know one thing. I saw Elijah outside the coffee shop today." She confessed. Damon just laughed in her face.

"That's funny, sweetheart 'cause he's dead."

"I know what I saw, Damon. Now give me my ring back!" She yelled, jumping at him. She effectively tackled him to the wall and his hands flew up keeping her ring out of her reach. She growled but he silenced her, flipping her over so he was pinning her to the wall. He shoved her wrists above her head.

"You know if you wanted to play dirty, you could have just asked." He smirked but it was wiped clean off his face when she threw him to the floor.

"Actually I prefer playing rough." She smirked from above him. He brought his hands up and flexed his fingers in a 'come here' motion.

"Show me what you got!" he challenged. She didn't miss a beat, straddling his lap and continuing to reach for her precious ring. He flipped her over and pressed his full body weight against her, effectively keeping her still. They were panting heavily; their lips just inches from each others.

"I hope I wasn't interrupting something." Rose said from the doorway, her hand covering her eyes. Both vampires untwisted their bodies, hearing her voice. "Is it safe to look now?" Rose asked teasingly, stepping into the room.

"Yes, Rose. It's not what you think." Damon panted.

"Yeah, Damon found my ring an-"

Rose gasped, "He found it! That's great!"

Cassandra smiled and held up her hand, her ring glistening. "Yep. It certainly is." She smirked at Damon. He looked at her wide eyed, wondering how she managed to get her ring back. "Well, I'm going to turn in. Goodnight guys." Cassandra walked out of the room to take a nice cold shower, after that steamy little fight. Truth be told, Damon could use the same thing.

Once her friend was out of ear shot Rose asked, "So, what was that all about?" Damon rolled his eyes, pouring some bourbon in a glass.

"I found her ring in the coffee shop and I wanted some answers from her." He explained.

"So rolling around on the floor was going to get it out of her?" Rose asked sarcastically. Damon went silent and fake laughed in Rose's face.

"Look, uhm today, I want to say thank you for everything." She said sweetly.

"For what exactly?" Damon asked impatiently.

"For watching over me and Cassandra. I saw you try to pull her away from the sun. That was very sweet of you." Rose said truthfully. Damon downed his alcohol, "If the situation was reversed I know she would have done the same for me."

* * *

><p>Cassandra was sitting up in bed, reading a book she stole from Damon's room. She heard Rose come in and sit next to her.<p>

"Hey!" Rose said excitedly.

"Hi." Cassandra said, still embarrassed from Rose seeing her underneath Damon.

"C'mon, I saw the way you were looking at each other." Rose nudged her friend in a teasing matter.

"No way, Rose! That sun must have burned you really bad. I think you're going delusional." She denied.

"You're falling in love with him again, aren't you?" She whispered. Cassandra's eyes widened, hearing the words come out of her mouth.

"No, I'm not! We're just friends, Rose!" Cassandra denied once again.

"What? You loved him once before!" Rose stated.

"Loved. Rose, that's the key word." Cassandra was sure to express 'love' in the past tense.

"He loved you though. I can see it by the way he looks at you." Rose smiled but Cassandra just stared at her trying to register what she just said. Rose rolled her eyes at her friend's stubbornness but her phone blared loudly, saving Cassandra from this embarrassing conversation.

"Hello?" she answered politely.

_"Rose?"_ a masculine voice sounded on the other end of the phone.

"Slater." Rose breathed, relieved that her friend was alright. Cassandra saw Damon walk down the hall and she snapped her fingers to get his attention. He walked into the room, hearing the tail end of Rose's conversation.

_"You can destroy the curse but you need the moonstone."_ Slater said.

"I don't follow." Rose said confused.

_"Can your friend get the moonstone? You need it."_ Slater said through the phone. Damon nodded to Rose.

"Yes, he can get it. What's next?" Rose said back into the phone.

_"You need a witch. Get the moonstone, a witch should be able to figure out the rest. Good luck, Rose."_ And with that, Slater hung up the phone. The three vampires raised their eyebrows and exchanged glances at Slater's abruptness.

* * *

><p>Slater hung up his cell phone and paced around his apartment.<p>

"Very nicely done." Elijah's voice rang from behind him.

"Thanks. I have a degree in theatre." Slater shifted nervously in the Original's presence.

"And Cassandra. What of her?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, she is there. She was unaffected by the sun without her ring. Why?" Slater asked timidly.

"Oh she's a special vampire. As am I." Elijah said simply.

"Is that how you compelled me? I thought a vampire can't compel other vampires? Is that because you're an Original?"

Elijah was growing tired of Slater's constant questioning. "I want you to take this and drive it through your heart." He compelled him, holding up a wooden stake. Slater took it, "But that will kill me forever." He said sadly.

"I know." Elijah responded. "But it's necessary." He compelled him once more. Slater closed his eyes and drove the stake through his heart, his body collapsing on the floor and permanently graying. Jonas steps from behind Elijah with a grave look on his face.

"Was it really?" he asked quietly.

"It had to be done. He delivered his message. Won't be long now." Elijah took one last look at Slater's body and left the apartment with Jonas behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	6. The Sacrifice

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 6: The Sacrifice**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Elena came into the boarding house the following morning looking for Rose. She had every intention of luring Klaus from the rock he was currently hiding under. The doppelganger was in no way willing to lay Stefan and Damon on the line for her safety. Closing the front door behind her, a delicious aroma filled the air from the kitchen. Following her nose, Elena heard light female laughter, perhaps it was Rose? Elena stepped into the kitchen and she saw Cassandra perched on the counter in her bra and panties with a shirtless man standing between her legs. The pair was engaged in a steamy kiss. His hands roamed all over her body, trying to grab and grope at any piece of skin while her nails scratched down his chest. Elena really thought the man looked like Damon.<p>

"Cassandra?" Elena called to the couple. The man turned around and embarrassingly enough it wasn't Damon. He might as well have been, he was stunning. Elena then took notice to the fresh bite marks on his neck, shoulders and chest, so he was obviously human. A vampire would have healed by themselves. Cassandra hissed at the person who dared to interrupt her meal. Her fangs were out and the veins under her eyes became visible, but as soon as she saw that it was Elena, her harsh demeanor crept back into the depths from where it came.

"Oh, Elena! I didn't even hear you come in." She said cheerfully and nonchalantly, as if there wasn't a gorgeous, shirtless man standing between her legs.

"Hi, uhm, I'm sorry. I thought that was Damon." Elena said sheepishly. Certainly the situation itself was awkward enough but Cassandra wasn't fazed that a human had caught her half naked.

"Nope." Cassandra's hands stroked down the man's chest all the way to the waistband of his boxers. She hooked her finger underneath the elastic and pulled him closer. That gesture only made Elena blushed harder.

"Uhm, is Rose here? I need to talk to her." She asked, trying to avert her eyes.

"Oh, she's hiding somewhere in the shadows." Cassandra quipped.

"Very funny, Cassandra." Rose sounded off as she crept into the kitchen; careful not to walk through the sunlight that was streaming through the windows. "Who's this?" Rose motioned to the man.

"This is Michael. He's…breakfast." She winked at Rose.

"Isn't he more like brunch? It's after twelve o' clock." Rose shrugged.

"Hmm, with blood like his he can be whatever he wants. Right, baby?" She brushed her lips with Michael's and he deepened their kiss. Rose and Elena exchanged glances and the vampire pulled Cassandra away from her meal.

"Finish up with Michael, please? We don't need anyone on our tracks." The older vampire chided. Cassandra nodded understandingly and hopped off the counter, taking Michael by the hand and leading him to her room. Rose couldn't help but hold back a laugh looking at how short Cassandra was to Michael. She recalled Damon joking about Cassandra's height the night she found them rolling around on the floor. Rose let that thought drift from her mind and turned to Elena, "What do you need?"

The doppelganger recovered from her embarrassment, "Stefan told me your friend, Slater, obviously has more information about Klaus."

"And where are you going with this?" Rose asked before Elena could get further into her explanation.

"You owe me."

"I owe you?" Rose scoffed.

"One word from me, and Damon and Stefan could have you killed for kidnapping me." Elena said.

"Or maybe it's because you know that they wouldn't want you doing this." Rose said.

"We're having a disagreement, okay? They are willing to risk everyone I love, but I'm not." The doppelganger defended.

"They're trying to protect you." Rose said finally. "And you haven't proven that you couldn't care less if I was protected, so we are back to you taking me to see Slater." Elena said proving her point.

"What exactly do you hope to achieve by this?" Rose asked.

"How would you like to be able to walk in the daylight?" Elena figured that would be a good enough bribe for Rose. She'd lived all that time without a daylight ring and she was positive that Bonnie could make her one.

"I've been a slave to the shadows for 500 years, what do you think?"

"I think I know a witch who's willing to do whatever it takes to help if you're willing to make a deal." Elena said smiling. She had Rose eating out of the palm of her hand.

* * *

><p>Cassandra tossed Michael on her bed and crawled up his body. Her lips caressed his toned abs and chest before making their way to his lips. "I'm not done with you yet, sexy." Cassandra smirked when Michael suddenly rolled her over and pinned her wrists to the mattress. The vampire could very easily overpower him, but she wanted to play coy.<p>

"I'd be happy if you're never done with me." He said huskily in her ear and pressed little kisses to her neck.

"Ooh, someone likes to be in control." She bit her lip teasingly. "C'mon big boy, I spent enough time under you last night." She pouted and Michael pulled back to look down at her.

"Then by all means…" Michael flipped them over, making Cassandra squeal loudly. "Take control, sweetheart, and show me how it's done."

"Of course." She purred before crushing her lips on his. She had found Michael at the Grill last night when she had a craving for a late night snack. She hadn't planned to take him home with her, but he'd managed to worm his way under her skin. She also felt the need for a release; it had been a while since the last time she just let herself go. This guy knew exactly what buttons to press and the alcohol helped to loosen her up. Michael happened to be a great catch, his hands and mouth of his was heaven.

Being a vampire, sex came with the territory. Kissing leads to sucking, sucking leads to biting and biting leads to sex. Cassandra kissed down his body until she found the place where she wanted to bite. She sucked hard on a patch of skin on his stomach, releasing the skin with a loud pop. Michael moaned softly and she stole a look up at him, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly ajar. Cassandra let her face change and gently slid her fangs into his skin. Michael's back arched as he cried out in pleasure, tugging on her hair.

Cassandra hated to see people in pain, especially if she was feeding. Whenever she fed she made sure her human would be at ease. Perhaps it was that little shred of humanity she never let go of. It was that little soft spot for humans. Granted should could cause pain, but only to those who needed the pain. She drank her fill then looked up at Michael who hadn't come down from his high yet. She smiled, her fangs retracted and eyes went back to the soft brown that was so entrancing.

The vampire heard Rose clearing her throat from in the lounge and that was her way of saying, hurry up. Cassandra sighed and stroked Michael's thigh, "I'm sorry, babe, but you got to go."

* * *

><p>The vampire led a fully clothed Michael to the front door and compelled him to forget her and go home. He complied but Elena noticed that all of his bite marks were healed.<p>

"You healed him?" She asked as Cassandra closed the door.

"Yep. Why you surprised?"

"A little." She shrugged.

"Not all vampires are like Damon, Elena. Although we all have our good and bad days. Everything go okay with Rose?"

"Yeah, I just needed to ask her something." Elena said not faltering at all. She didn't need Cassandra finding out what they were up to.

"Okay." The vampire answered just as nonchalantly and Elena left. Cassandra's phone rang and she pulled it out of her bra, realizing that she was still in her lingerie, "Hello?" She answered.

_"Jeez, you're finally up! You must have had some night last night."_ She could practically hear Damon's smirk through the phone.

"As a matter of fact I did. Thanks for noticing." She smirked. "What's up?"

_"Get dressed. Me, Stefan and Bonnie are coming to the boarding house."_ Cassandra raised an eyebrow.

"And how would you know that I'm not dressed?"

_"Lucky guess. The black one with the pink lace flowers?"_ He inquired. She looked down and her mouth hung open. Cassandra didn't have time to rebut as she heard the dial tone in her ear.

"Dick." She muttered jogging up the stairs.

* * *

><p>Cassandra let everyone in the house, including Jeremy since he was with Bonnie and the vampire was sure to glare at Damon. He just smirked at her.<p>

"Please don't tell me you went through my lingerie again." He just chuckled and she shoved his shoulder.

"I might be able to lower the tomb spell long enough for you to get in there and grab the moonstone from Katherine." Bonnie started.

"How? It took both you and your Grams last time and look what happened." Jeremy said.

"I'm aware of what happened. I've learned a few things." Bonnie said definitely.

"How will you get in?" She turned to Stefan so she wouldn't have to face Jeremy.

"She hasn't been feeding. She's weaker, we're not." Stefan said while Damon held up a glass of blood which Cassandra snatched out of his hand. The least he could do was share his blood since he was rummaging through her lingerie draw. She downed the entire glass before handing it back to Damon who then scowled at her.

"Sounds like a plan." Cassandra said after licking her lips. "So, when do I finally get to stake this bitch?"

"Let me do it. I've got my ring. I can get in, get the moonstone and get out." Jeremy interceded and everyone looked at him as if he were insane.

"Gee, thanks sixteen year old child. Why didn't we think of that? Why are you even here?" Damon said impatiently.

"What Jer, you don't trust me after I put my life on the line for your sister?" Cassandra said snidely, getting in Jeremy's face. She didn't get why this kid had such a vendetta towards her. Jeremy just stared her down.

"Maybe I can think of a better then plan. Do you have anything that belongs to Katherine?" Bonnie asked.

Stefan rifled through his room and found a spare necklace of Katherine's. Bonnie did a spell on it and turned it to ash. The entire time Bonnie performed the spell, Cassandra was in absolute awe.

"What's the matter?" She asked the vampire.

"Nothing. I've always loved watching spells. I think it's so fascinating. I have a high respect for witches."

"I can't say the same about Damon." Stefan joked.

"Oh, ha ha! Stefan made a funny!" Damon said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>All of them, including Jeremy, made their way to the tomb. Bonnie started the spell when Cassandra's phone rang, "Rose?" She answered.<p>

_"Don't be angry with me."_ Rose said sweetly.

"That depends. What happened?"

_"You need to get to Richmond right now. I'll fill you in when you get here."_

"Dammit, Rose! I can't leave you alone for twenty minutes!" She snapped the phone closed. "I got to go. Duty calls." She announced to the group.

"Woah? What happened?" Damon asked.

"It's Rose. Something's up." She replied.

"I'll come with you."

"Damon, let me handle this. I'm a big girl." She joked and bolted up the tomb stairs and to her car. Jumping in, she screeched out the Salvatore's driveway and called Rose back. "You better start kissing my ass for the rest of eternity. I'm coming alone. Damon's letting me handle this."

_"I'll start as soon as you get here. Elena used one of Slater's contacts to summon Klaus."_Rose hushed.

Cassandra nearly slammed on the breaks, "WHAT? Is she insane? I'll kill her!"

_"You might have to take a number. Don't tell anyone what's going down. This is just me and you."_

"Done." Cassandra hung up the phone and floored it to Richmond.

* * *

><p>Elijah sat waiting in Jonas's apartment for him to do a tracking spell on Elena. Jonas had collected some items from the teenager's room earlier this morning.<p>

"Give me your hand." The warlock instructed and Elijah held out his hand. Jonas sliced it with a knife and instructed him to place his bloodied hand on a photo of Elena. "Now close your eyes and focus on her." Elijah did as he was told.

* * *

><p>Cassandra knocked frantically on the door of Slater's apartment. She could just snap Elena's neck for her stupid plan.<p>

Rose opened the door, "Hey that was fast. Thanks for coming."

"You can thank me later when we get out of here alive." Cassandra still stood in the hallway. "Uhm, I need to be invited in." Cassandra pointed out. Rose frowned and stepped aside showing Slater's body with a stake through his heart on the floor. "Oh, shit." Cassandra said and quietly walked over the threshold. "With all due respect Rose, the guy was an asshole to me." She stepped over Slater's body but stopped, her nose catching a familiar scent.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked but Cassandra didn't answer as she moved further into the apartment.

"Was anyone else in here?"

"I don't think so. Why? You smell someone?" Rose asked, trying to zero in on what Cassandra was up to.

"Elijah." Cassandra muttered but Rose didn't catch it. This is the second time she's felt Elijah's presence. How could he be alive? Damon staked him! Elena turned, hearing two sets of heels making their way across the hardwood floor, and her jaw nearly hit the floor seeing that Cassandra had come.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked in disbelief.

"I could ask you the same thing!" The vampire snapped.

"I'm getting Klaus's attention." Elena spoke.

"God, Elena I know you don't want anyone to get hurt, but putting yourself in the cross fire doesn't make it any better!"

* * *

><p>Elijah focused hard on Elena and before he knew it he was staring into Slater's apartment. Rose and Cassandra were there as well. Elena and his childe were in some kind of argument judging by the looks of anger on both their faces. His eyes snapped open and he found himself back in Jonas's apartment.<p>

"You saw her?" Jonas asked.

"Yes. I know exactly where she is."

* * *

><p>Rose was busy taking care of Alice, Slater's girlfriend, while Cassandra and Elena sat in the dining room. Their argument had died down but Elena would much rather have Cassandra here than Damon. After a few moments of silence, Elena spoke up.<p>

"You don't understand why I have to do this." She muttered.

"Yes I do." Cassandra said quietly, not taking her attention off of her ring as she twirled around in her fingers. "Because if I was in your position, I would be doing the same thing." She added and Elena just stared at her. Cassandra cleared her throat and continued, "When I discovered Elijah, he was feeding on my father's property. He threatened to kill my family and I couldn't let him do that."

_Cassandra had been walking in the woods just off her father's property. It was nightfall and her parents informed her of the dangers of the night but Cassandra loved the outdoors too much. She'd sneak out some nights just to clear her mind and listen to the sounds of the night._

_A rustle from the trees above brought her out of her deep thinking. She looked further out into the dark forest and saw two figures in the distance. She was just off her family's property and this was normally the point where her walk would end. She knew she had to turn back, however the two figures in the distance caught her attention. One was clearly a man she could tell from his strong shoulders and the other was a woman, judging from the billows of her dress. Cassandra slowly drew closer to not alert the two of her presence. As she got closer she saw the man was holding the woman tightly and his mouth was nuzzled in the crook of the woman's neck. She heard strange sucking and slurping sounds and the woman quietly groaned in pain. Stepping even closer now, a twig snapped under her foot and she froze. The man look up at her and Cassandra saw blood on his chin and a bite mark on the woman's neck._

_A vampire._

_Cassandra had never seen one this close before. She heard the stories and tales that parents would tell their children to frighten them, but seeing one now was beyond surreal. This vampire didn't look too friendly considering someone interrupted his meal.__Looking at him even closer, Cassandra could disprove the stories she had heard about vampires. He was beautiful. He was a tall man with brown hair just brushing over his eyes. The blood dripping from his mouth shimmered in the moonlight. His eyes were as dark as night with red surrounding them._

_He started to walk towards her at a slow pace, that smile still spread across his face. Cassandra turned on her heel, gripping her skirts in her hands to help her run as fast as possible. She didn't even look back; she just ran. Cassandra saw her house in the distance and that gave her great relief. She was almost there - just a little bit further. Cassandra pushed herself to run faster and she looked over her shoulder, thankful that the vampire wasn't in sight._

_Suddenly, someone grabbed her from behind and an arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into a strong chest. Cassandra opened her mouth to scream, but her captor covered her mouth with his free hand to halt her cries._

_"Shh, I will not hurt you. Just keep quiet." He commanded and Cassandra stilled at the harsh tone in his voice. What did he want if he didn't want to hurt her? He turned her around to face him with a hand still clamped over her mouth while the other held a tight grip on her wrist to make sure she would stay put. Cassandra looked down at the floor; she didn't want to catch his gaze since the stories told her that vampire's liked to play with the human mind if they were given the chance. "Cassandra," he called lightly and her eyes met his dilating ones. "Do not scream." He compelled before removing his hands from her mouth and although she wanted to scream, her mind was hazy and numb._

_"Please, let me go." She whimpered._

_"I shall, but you have caught me feeding. You could expose me and I cannot have that." He said._

_"I won't tell anyone." She swore._

_"I know that you hold your family close to your heart and I would hate to have to kill them if anyone in town found out about me."_

_"No! Please, don't hurt them! I swear, no one will ever know about you." Cassandra begged, she hated begging, but if it was to keep her family safe then she would kiss the vampire's feet. All she wanted was to go home and forget tonight. "You have my word." She said as a final plea and the vampire looked convinced. He softly gripped her chin in his free hand and her eyes flicked up to look into his. They gave a feeling of comfort, as if she was talking with an old friend and not a deadly creature of the night. His dark eyes didn't dilate as they did before; he figured she would keep her word._

_"You are free to go, but remember what I've told you. I am a man of my word." His words sent little shivers down her spine and he released her. Cassandra ran and she never looked back._

"What did you do?" Elena asked.

"I didn't tell anyone, not even Stefan or Damon, and especially not my parents." Cassandra replied.

"But why did he let you go in the first place? Any other vampire would have killed you."

Cassandra nodded hearing Elena's words. True, if it was someone else, she wouldn't be sitting across from Elena telling her story, "I don't know, Elena. I don't think I will ever know, but he didn't forget about me, that's for sure."

_The weeks had passed and Cassandra had stayed true to her word. No one knew about her meeting with the vampire in the woods. Sometimes she wondered if that night was a dream since she hadn't seen or heard from the vampire. She was busy in her room getting ready for dinner while her maid tightened the strings on her corset. She loved to hate her corset. It gave her body a beautiful shape but the damn things were uncomfortable._

_"Ouch," She said under her breath as her face twisted in discomfort._

_"Sorry, Miss." Her maid said quickly as she continued to pull at the strings._

_"It's alright, Louise. Would you happen to know who is joining us for dinner tonight?" She had heard her father speaking of a dinner guest, but he didn't give her any clues as to who it was._

_"I couldn't tell you, Miss Emerson. Perhaps a handsome business partner?" Louise joked, knotting up ribbons on her corset. Cassandra thought of Louise as a friend rather than a maid. She would tell Louise her secrets, her fears, and her dreams. "Ah, but you have eyes for Giuseppe's son, Damon." She pinched Cassandra's cheeks and she giggled. Louise had been taking care of Cassandra since she was a little baby, so naturally she thought of Cassandra as another one of her children._

_"I do. He is just so handsome and such a gentleman." Cassandra smiled as she sat herself in front of her vanity mirror and Louise started to pin up the girl's curls._

_"And he is very easy on the eyes." Louise winked. "I see Miss Pierce has eyes for Stefan."_

_"Yes, she does. Although, I think Stefan is smitten with her." Cassandra chuckled lightly._

_"Well, I think you are more smitten with Damon. You have been walking on a cloud ever since the day he kissed you."_

_Cassandra gasped, turning her body on an angle to speak with Louise directly, "Louise! You didn't tell my parents, did you?"_

_"Calm down, child!" Louise chided and placed a finger underneath her chin. "Remember what I told you? Whatever we speak about in private is between you and me." She said and Cassandra nodded, smiling before turning around and facing the mirror. "Besides, I think your parents like him almost as much as you do." Louise pinned up Cassandra's curls in an elegant up-do as the two of them continued to talk about nonsense things. She led Cassandra out of her room and to the staircase where they heard light chatter by the front door. Cassandra's eyes snapped to the front door and froze at the man who was standing inside her home. It was the man from the woods. It was the vampire._

_"Cassandra, dear. Come meet our guest." Her mother smiled warmly and Cassandra didn't want to leave her perch on the staircase. She looked over her shoulder, but Louise shooed her down the steps. Her grip on the handrail was so tight that she thought that she would bend the wood. The man's eyes never left her form as she shakily made her way down the stairs._

_"Miss Emerson, I'm Elijah." He kissed her hand deeply, flashing her a friendly smile. "It is a pleasure to meet you."_

_Dinner was uneventful as Cassandra pushed some food around on her plate. Elijah sat across from her, his eyes catching hers every so often. He charmed her mother and impressed her father as he conversed with them. Cassandra, on the other hand, wasn't taken with his handsome looks and charm. Elijah was still a vampire, a ruthless bloodthirsty vampire. While her father and Elijah spoke of business, Cassandra took the opportunity to slip a knife up the sleeve of her dress. Cassandra then placed a hand on her forehead, feigning ill. She kindly excused herself from the table, announcing that she had a headache and would feel better if she laid down for a little while. She bid her parents and Elijah goodnight and as soon as she out of sight, she bolted upstairs to her room._

_She locked the door behind her, taking the knife out of her sleeve and gripping it tightly. Her knuckles turned white and her palms were clammy and damp. Cassandra's mind raced with the possibilities for getting help. If she was to get out of her house fast enough, she could run to the sheriff's office and return with help. She ran to her window, throwing the curtains open and unlatching the window latch. Looking down, she could judge that it was a long way down but she could probably make it. Cassandra stepped onto the window ledge, prepared to jump, but a noise made her freeze. She slowly turned just as a bottle from her vanity table rolled to the edge and dropped to the floor with a clink. Cassandra moved away from the window, her senses on high alert as her eyes darted wildly around the room. Her breathing was shallow and her heartbeat was ringing in her ears. The window suddenly slammed closed with a loud bang and Cassandra whipped herself around, but no one was there. Hot tears stung her eyes as she waited for her tormentor to just finish her off._

_Elijah flashed from the shadows, grabbing Cassandra from behind and she swiftly thrust the knife into his stomach. He let her go, doubling over from the force of the blow. She moved as far away from him as she possibly could and she watched him struggle with the utensil in his stomach. Elijah grunted, gripping the knife by the hilt and yanking it from his body. Cassandra could see the blood shining off the blade and the wound healed right before her eyes. Elijah placed the knife neatly on her end table before blurring before her and gripping her shoulders. Cassandra was so petrified that she couldn't even scream._

_"It will take more than a knife to kill me, Cassandra." He growled menacingly._

_"Please, I have kept my word. Leave my family alone!" She whispered harshly._

_"Oh, I intend to. You have been very good at keeping our little secret."_

_"It will go with me to the grave. I swear it!" She replied quickly._

_"I have no doubt of that, but I would like some sort of payment for keeping my word." Elijah said slyly._

_"That depends on what you want." She narrowed her eyes and Elijah chuckled at her bravery. She was different from any human he had met before. Sure, she was scared, but she still managed to stand her ground. Elijah released one of her shoulders and traced his fingers down the column of her neck. She flinched, but Elijah was still very gentle with her. He felt the blood pumping under his fingertips as it rushed through her veins. Cassandra shuddered, knowing that he could strike at any moment. Elijah smirked before leaning in closer, his lips brushing her ear._

_"I want your blood." He whispered._

"That was our deal. I would give him some of my blood for my family's safety." Cassandra finished and Elena just sat in silence.

"I'm sorry. It looks like we're not so different after all." She said finally with a little shrug of her shoulders.

Cassandra smiled at her, "I guess not. I respect what you're doing but I have to take you back." Elena went to protest but Damon burst through the door.

"So much for handling it!" He growled.

"You told him?" Elena shouted to Rose who had just happened to show herself.

"I'm sorry Elena. I can't let you summon Klaus." Rose stammered.

"Let's go. We're leaving." Damon said before grabbing both girls but three vampires coming through the door stopped them.

"We're here to meet the doppelganger." The main one stepped forward, Cody. He was one of Slater's contacts.

"Thank you for coming." Elena went to move forward to meet them but Cassandra gripped her arm.

"Don't you dare." She seethed, but before anyone could do anything else, the vampire standing in the doorway collapsed on the floor. Elijah was now standing in the doorway, a menacing look in his already dark eyes. Cassandra tightened her grip on Elena's arm and Rose blurred out of the room.

"I killed you. I thought you were dead." Damon said in a snarky tone. So, Cassandra wasn't seeing things; it really had been Elijah at the coffee shop.

"For centuries now." Elijah said coolly before turning to Cody, "Who are you?"

"Who are you?" Cody asked rudely.

"I'm Elijah." He replied and Cody seemed to immediately turn pale just hearing the Originals name.

"We were gonna bring her to you. For Klaus. She's the doppelganger. I don't know how she exists but she does. Klaus would want to see her." He managed to get out.

"Does anyone else know you're here?" Elijah asked still keeping his eyes on Cody.

"No." He answered.

"Then you've been incredibly helpful." Elijah finished before reaching in both of the men's' chests and ripping out their hearts. Elena gasped and moved back further behind Damon and Cassandra. Elijah tossed the hearts to the floor and held his hands out as if he was asking for either Cassandra or Damon to step forward and fight him. Damon's body crouched slightly, showing that his wasn't backing down and Elijah just smirked.

Elijah blurred forward to Damon but Cassandra met him halfway. She moved to strike him, but he caught her hand. She tried to rustle from his grip but he held her hand tightly. He leaned into her, pushing closer to her body and staring her down. Damon and Elena just stood there completely frozen. This has been the second time Cassandra challenged Elijah and the last time she barely made it out alive. Elijah's eyes roamed down her body and back up again as if he was examining a specimen under a microscope. His eyes met hers before unhanding her and flashing out of the room. Cassandra let out a breath she forgot she'd been holding in and let her eyes travel around the room. Damon surveyed the apartment before turning his eyes back to Cassandra.

"He's gone." She said quietly.

* * *

><p>Elijah had made his way back to Jonas's house after his run in with Cassandra. She was an infuriating girl. How dare she challenge him once again! He knew her actions weren't one sided, Elijah had gone to attack Damon with every intention of killing him, but she stopped him. After all that time she would still protect Damon and Elijah knew if the situation were reversed, he'd die for her.<p>

"Your shadow spell was successful. I was able to track the girl; however I did have a run in with Damon and Cassandra." He spoke to Jonas.

"I assume Damon didn't make it out alive? He was the one that killed you." Jonas replied.

"No, actually, Miss Emerson got in my way and she still lives to tell the tale. The both of them would die for each other, it's pathetic." Elijah said coldly.

"And Elena?" Jonas inquired.

"She will be safe for now." Elijah finished.

* * *

><p>Damon, Cassandra and Elena walked up to the Gilbert residence, all of them were high strung that Elijah was now around even though it was obvious that Damon had killed him. They all couldn't help but wonder why Elijah had spared Cassandra after she had stood up to him, not once, but twice.<p>

"Thanks for taking me home." Elena said.

"It was the least we could do." Damon shrugged.

"Yeah, Rose always tends to run. She'll be back." Cassandra added. The door opened and Jeremy was there with bloodied gauze around his neck.

"Elena, its Stefan." He said weakly and Elena bolted off the porch, running to the tomb.

"Go after her! I'll take care of Jeremy." Cassandra yelled to Damon and he ran after Elena. Jeremy moved further in the house but Cassandra couldn't be let in. "Please Jeremy, let me in. I'll help you." Jeremy stood within the door frame and eyed the vampire pleading for an invitation into the house. "Jeremy, please!" She pleaded once more.

The teenager moved aside, "Come in."

Cassandra blurred in and ripped into her wrist holding it to his mouth but he pushed her back. "I'm here to help you, Jeremy. Please drink. My blood is really strong, it will heal you faster." Jeremy hesitated but he sucked the blood out of the bite. Cassandra looked under the gauze on his neck and watched the bites heal over quickly. Jeremy stopped feeding off her wrist and Cassandra then took a damp cloth, cleaning the blood off his neck. "What happened to you?" She asked as she was helping him.

"Katherine. I went to get the moonstone from her and she bit me. Stefan got me out and now he's stuck in here." He replied.

"Oh, great. That's just what everyone needs. Between you and your sister I don't know who's more stubborn." Cassandra scoffed.

"I'm doing this to help Elena. I don't want her being sacrificed." He said angrily

"I know, Jeremy. We will do everything we can to keep her safe. I promise." Cassandra vowed.

"Elena told me you took a beating from Elijah." Jeremy said quietly and Cassandra looked at him. Why had Elena told him? "He could have killed you."

"Thank you, Jer, for pointing out the obvious." She laughed.

"I wanna say thanks. For helping her. And I'm sorry for accusing you." He said honestly and gave him a small smile.

"No problem, Jer. Stefan asked me for help and I said I would help."

* * *

><p>"I need a vacation." Damon exhaled as the two sat side by side on a couch at the boarding house. He downed a glass of bourbon and Cassandra did the same. Damon started to pour himself another glass and the brunette vampire held her glass out, silent plea to fill her glass too.<p>

"Tell me about." Cassandra agreed. Elena had a fit with Damon that Stefan was now in the tomb with Katherine. Maybe Bonnie had a spell in her 'cookbook' to lift the tomb spell just to get Stefan out and leave Katherine a prisoner.

"Hey, why don't we just go somewhere?" Damon suggested.

"What? Damon, your brother is stuck in the tomb with Katherine. I don't think just taking off will be the answer."

"C'mon please, it would just be for a little while. Besides, I think we both need to get outta here." Damon pleaded.

"I don't know, Damon. I want to, but we can't just up and leave."

"Why not? Please, please, please, with a cherry on top." He leaned over, his eyes level with hers. Cassandra gave it a thought and Damon flashed a sexy pout. She chuckled, rolling her eyes, she just couldn't resist.

"Alright, but you have to do something for me." She added.

"Yes! Anything! Whatever you want!" Damon was just happy he got her to budge.

"I have to attend a formal ball in L.A. and I need an escort."

"Done! Pack your shit and let's go." Damon said and drummed his palms on her thighs.

"Wait! What about Elijah?" Cassandra interceded and with that Damon sunk lower into the couch. They couldn't have Elena around unprotected.

"Bonnie should be able to protect her. C'mon, I need this vacation!" Damon was grasping at straws. Cassandra knew that Bonnie was strong, but she didn't want to risk Elijah hurting her. A little light bulb went off in her head and she smiled widely.

"I think I know who will help me with that." Cassandra chimed in before blurring out of the house.

* * *

><p>Cassandra knocked on Jonas's apartment when a young man answered the door, "Hey honey." She smiled.<p>

"Cassandra? Get in here!" The young man invited her in and embraced her. The vampire stepped back and looked him over.

"Luka, you're getting even more and more handsome. Too bad that you're a little too young for me." She pouted.

Luka laughed, "I bet you say that to every guy you're with."

"Please honey, every guy I'm with I'm practically robbing the cradle." She joked and Jonas walked into the room to see the both of them. "Jonas. It's nice to see you again."

"Cassandra, I heard you had a run in with Elijah today." He greeted

"Yep and I am still living." She smirked. "I imagine he wasn't too happy with me."

"No, not really." He turned to his son, "Luka, have you gotten your dog tag back?"

"No, Dad. Bonnie still has it." Luka said sadly. Bonnie had used his necklace to channel energy to open the tomb, but Cassandra had already known that from talking with the witch earlier. Cassandra took this opportunity to reach in her pocket and reveal Luka's dog tag.

"I think I can help with that." She said swinging it back and forth. Luka went to grab it, but she pulled it back. "I need a favor." The vampire stated.

"Like hell you do!" Jonas said angrily.

"I need Elijah to stay away from Elena for a couple of days. If that is done, you will get this back. Do we have a deal?"

"Done!" Luka said quickly, he really needed that necklace back badly.

"Alright, a deal's a deal." Cassandra said happily, slipping the dog tag back in her pocket. "I'll be in touch." She chirped before stepping out of the apartment.

* * *

><p>She returned to the boarding house to find Damon in his room throwing things in a suitcase.<p>

"We are in the clear." She said excitedly and jumped on his bed.

"Thank God! I booked our flights; we are leaving in the morning." He replied, stuffing more clothes in his suitcase.

"How were you so sure that I'd pull through?" Cassandra raised an eyebrow at him.

"Because you always do." Damon smirked, wiggling his eyebrows. "So, what's the attire for this ball?"

"Black tie." She said and he nodded.

"Well I got to start packing. See you in the morning." She chirped happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	7. Some Vacation!

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 7: Some Vacation**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>"Get up gorgeous! We got a plane to catch!" Damon said happily shaking the sleeping vampire in her bed. She groggily sat up rubbing her eyes, "Alright! I'm up. I'm up."<p>

"Wow, nice sex hair!" He joked running his fingers through her hair. "Shut up!" She groaned, hitting him in the face with a pillow. The bags were in the trunk when Damon announced, "Change of plans. We're driving there."

"Alright that's fine with me. I've always liked the open road." They got in the car and started the not so long drive. Whoever said vampires could only run fast?

"Okay, anything I should know before we get there?" Damon asked keeping his eyes on the road.

"Alright, well in L.A. they abide by the laws known as 'The Masquerade.' If this law is broken the punishment is death. That means no feeding in public unless you are completely hidden from sight. They all still kinda live in the dark there."

"Ouch. No daylight rings?"

"Nope, the Prince, is really traditional."

"The Prince?" Damon scoffed

"Yes, my employer for the past couple of years. It's his gala that we're going to and he is not one to be crossed." Cassandra explained.

* * *

><p>Cassandra couldn't help getting all giddy once they finally arrived. She had thoroughly enjoyed her time there even though it was mostly business. They had decided to go to a local club after they got set up in a hotel suite.<p>

The two vampires walked into the club and took seats at the bar.

"Cassandra! How the hell are you gorgeous?" A young woman hopped over the bar and hugged the vampire.

"Hi honey! I'm great!" Cassandra hugged the woman back.

"You gonna stay for a little bit? We all missed you here!" The bartender asked. "Yeah for a little bit." Cassandra yelled over the booming music. The bartender looked at Damon, "And who is this delectable little treat?" She winked at Cassandra.

"Damon Salvatore. What's your name honey?"

"Hmm I like you already. Venus. Just Venus." She replied. "Tell me Damon, what's your poison?" Venus asked hoisting herself over the bar and started pouring drinks.

"Bourbon." She passed him the glass, "For you gorgeous?" Cassandra took her place at the bar, "My usual. Whipped cream vodka." After a while they were tipsy, they even stole a couple dances from some unsuspecting humans. Cassandra and Damon got back to the bar ready for some more booze.

"Shots all around!" Cassandra yelled and the crowd at the bar cheered. Venus smiled and poured shot glasses and passes them all around the bar.

"Looking to get crazy, are you?" Damon teased.

"Aww c'mon. Have some fun Damon!" She handed him a shot glass.

"Hey Venus! Get us some limes and salt!" Damon called to the young bartender. Cassandra put some salt on her wrist, licked, took a shot and sucked the lime.

Her face twisting at the sour flavor, "You're turn!" Cassandra smirked. Damon held her wrist and poured some salt on it. Cassandra raised her eyebrow but let Damon continue. He licked off the salt at a slow pace his eyes locked with hers. The crowd around them whistled and Damon took his shot and sucked the lime.

"Is that all you got?" Damon asked. Cassandra smirked and took a lime, squeezing it on Damon's neck. She put the salt on his neck, seeing it stick due to the lime juice. Her hand held the other side of his neck as she sucked the salt off his skin. The crowd cheered even louder and Damon loved it. The taste of the juice mixing with the salt was sour but so tasty. Pulling away she made sure to run her tongue over his neck; making sure every bit of the mixture was tingling on her tongue.

"Is that good enough for you Damon?" She smirked. The pair continued taking shots off each other while the crowd watched in awe.

* * *

><p>Cassandra swayed her hips to the music completely owning the dance floor. She felt someone holding her waist. At first she wanted to tell the person to leave her alone but this could be tonight's entertainment. By the feel of the person's hand she suspected that they were male. She placed her hands on his and pushed her butt back to rub against him.<p>

The man's hands held her tighter and bucked his hips into hers. She turned in the man's arms and saw that it was Damon. She smiled and linked her arms around his neck; his hands wrapped around her waist. It had been such a long time since they last danced together. Sure it was pretty raunchy dancing but it was nice to be this close. Venus winked at Cassandra over Damon's shoulder. She rolled her eyes and moved to straddle Damon's leg; grinding up against him. Anyone in the club would be making the assumption that these two were getting lucky tonight. But to Damon and Cassandra they were just friends casually dancing.

"Hmm, when was the last time we danced Mr. Salvatore?" Cassandra purred in his ear.

"At least Founder's Day." He slurred.

"No we did dance sometime in the 50's." She corrected him but her phrase slurred out as well.

"Yeah but that didn't count because we were so gone!"

"And what are we now?" She giggled.

"Well you are tipsy sweetheart! And I am a little hungry."

"Hmm, yeah a meal sounds good right about now." She agreed, "Break and meet back here?"

"Sounds good. Ooh. that little brunette at the bar looks promising." Damon said licking his lips. Cassandra looked over her shoulder to see a very pretty girl daintily sipping her martini.

"Ooh, good choice. I think I found my snack. Meet you back here in an hour." They moved to their respective meals and their dance begun. Cassandra had hers in a back alley within 10 minutes. She pinned him to the wall and playfully nipped at his neck. He flipped them so her back was against the wall and did the same to her. He bit harder in one specific spot and the vampire moaned out loud. She breathed hotly down his neck as her fangs elongated and her eyes turned black, "Did you like that babe?" He smirked into her skin.

"Yes! Do it harder." She moaned in his ear and he complied. Cassandra felt herself get more aroused the harder he bit. The vampire was ready to bite when she heard a noise further into the alley. She stopped and focused on the sound. It was coming closer. Her meal noticed that she stopped and the both of them looked further into the darkness. "Leave, go home now." She compelled him and he left the alley.

She listened closer when she managed to catch a figure making his way past her. Cassandra held him to the wall and hissed menacingly.

"Easy kid! I'm not a vampire ya know! You wanna hurt your friend?" The man said and Cassandra immediately let go of him.

"You sneaky son of a bitch!" She punched his shoulder before throwing her arms around him.

"Hey kid! Welcome back!" The man greeted.

"C'mon I have someone I want you to meet." Cassandra led him back into the bar to find Damon sitting at the bar looking full and refreshed. "Damon, this is Mecurio. We worked on a couple of assignments together. Mecurio meet Damon." The two men shook hands and they all sat at the bar.

"So how's business without me here?" Cassandra asked.

"Slow kid. You were the best of the best and the Prince wasn't too happy to let you go." Mecurio explained before flagging down Venus for a drink order.

"Still on vamp blood?" She asked.

"C'mon kid! You know it!"

"Mecurio's drinking vampire blood to make himself younger." Damon listened to her while looking over Mecurio. He looked pretty young and healthy. If he was to ask his age it wouldn't add up to how he really looked. The trio had a blast drinking and partying at the bar.

"Well since my meal was so rudely interrupted, I'm going to find another one." Cassandra announced hopping off the barstool and heading to the dance floor.

"She's something ain't she?" Mecurio said nudging Damon.

"That she is." Damon agreed watching her dance under the strobe lights. Cassandra had a natural sense of rhythm as her hips swayed to the beat. She found a dance partner and started chatting him up right away. Damon couldn't help a little sting of jealousy as she danced closely with the stranger.

"Hey look uh, Cassandra is like one of my own. I don't want her getting hurt? Got that pretty boy?" Mecurio said firmly seeing Damon watch Cassandra like a hawk.

"What? No, no me and her aren't together. We're just friends." Damon said quickly trying to diffuse the entire situation. Sure he could take on Mecurio since he wasn't a vampire but he did look pretty threatening. Immediately Mecurio's demeanor changed, "Oh alright good." He patted Damon on the back. "Cause I wouldn't wanna have to break your knees or anything." He joked. Damon laughed along with him, "Trust me I think you would have to take a number with breaking knees buddy. We go way back."

"Oh yeah? How long have you known each other?" Mecurio asked interested in their friendship.

"We met back in 1864." Damon said. Mecurio whistled, "Jeez pal! You look great for your age! Same with her, she doesn't look a day over 23."

"Yeah. Anyway back then we were an item, if you will. Then she was turned and I didn't see her for a long time." Damon explained.

_Damon sat in the back of a crowded theatre. He was a newly turned vampire all thanks to Katherine. He knew Katherine compelled him to forget Cassandra so when he died her compulsion wore off. He wanted nothing more than to find out what happened to his friend. Damon heard she had been performing in a show and here he was waiting for the lights to dim and the performance to start._

_The show started and as soon as she walked out on stage Damon felt all of his memories of her flood back into his mind. It had to be her! She was a stunning dancer and her voice was that of an angel. He just had to see her._

_Cassandra was sitting in her dressing room at her vanity when a knocking on the door pulled her from her thoughts. "Come in."_

_A young blonde girl walked in with a vase of red roses. "Miss Emerson, another bouquet for you." The girl squeaked. She was one of the dancers in the production with her. "Here Meg, let me help you." Cassandra said getting up and taking the large bouquet from the girls' tiny hands. "Thank you Miss." She smiled sweetly. Cassandra set it down next to the other numerous bouquets. She bent her head down to take in their scent. "Beautiful." She whispered, smiling into the scent._

"_You were exceptional tonight Miss Emerson." Meg complimented._

"_Thank you Meg. You are a very talented ballerina." It was the truth. She was an incredible dancer, very shy, but once the music played she lost herself in the dance. "Thank you Miss." She curtsied shyly. "Do you need help with your corset?"_

"_No thank you. You can leave if you wish Meg." Cassandra said politely. She had really wished Meg would stay. She was such a sweet girl and she opened up whenever she was alone with her. The ballet instructors, Madame Emily, kept all of the dancers in line so it took a while to get used to being out from under her watchful eye._

"_I shall." She said walking towards the door but she stopped and turned to Cassandra, "Miss Emerson, the young man who brought those flowers would like to meet with you." Meg said in a tone that Cassandra recognized. She'd been compelled. Cassandra nodded, "Please show him in."_

_Meg left the dressing room and Cassandra turned to the armoire to grab a silk robe so she wouldn't meet her guest in her corset. She fixed her hair in the mirror when she saw the door open and shut through the glass. The man stood by the door admiring her beauty through the mirror. "Miss Emerson, you were a pleasure to watch tonight."_

_She was putting in her earrings when she caught his eyes in the mirror and she froze. The smile drained from her face and she turned to face him. She was met with an ice blue gaze that was so familiar to her. The man smirked at her placing his hands in his pockets._

"_Damon?" She whispered quietly. "Miss Emerson." He greeted kissing her hand gracefully. He died. She heard of their deaths yet here he was right in front of her. Something about him threw her off. She surveyed the air and smelled his blood.__**Vampire**__, her mind screamed. She'd never doubted her instincts before but she wanted to make sure._

"_Pardon me for staring sir. Thank you for the roses, they're beautiful." She plucked a rose from the vase and rolled it between her fingers. "Please have a seat." She gestured to one of her chairs in front of her vanity. He sat across from her while she leaned against the vanity, lifting the rose to her nose once again._

_She rolled her finger over a thorn on the stem of the rose. The smell of her blood made Damon's body lurch. The veins protruded from his eyes and his fangs came out. Her assumption had been correct. He lunged to grab her but she was much faster. Cassandra's hand gripped Damon's throat and his movement toward her halted. He hissed at her but she remained unmoving._

"_She did this to you!" She seethed in his face. It wasn't a question. She knew Katherine was a manipulative bitch but she never thought she would make Damon suffer by living as a vampire. He slowly nodded seeming to calm down._

_A knock at the door broke their stare. Cassandra unhanded Damon and ran to open it. It was Meg._

"_Is everything alright in here Miss?" She asked trying to peek into the dimly lit dressing room._

"_Yes Meg everything is fine. I need you to go home, please. Get out of here." She pleaded but Damon grabbed the dancer and bit into her neck. He placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams._

"_DAMON NO!" Cassandra cried and just like that Damon let go of Meg. She fell to the floor but Cassandra caught her and placed her in a chair. She tore her wrist open and forced Meg to drink. Waiting for her wound to heal, Cassandra eyed Damon sulking in the darkest corner of the room. Meg's bite healed and Cassandra compelled, "Forget what happened here tonight. Go home." The girl nodded and dashed out of the dressing room. Cassandra shut the door behind her and moved to Damon in the corner._

_He sunk further into the darkness but that would only hide so much. "Damon." She called to him lightly. He didn't respond but she heard his harsh breathing. She stepped closer and met his eyes. Damon moved to turn away but she held him there. His face still hadn't returned to normal and Meg's blood stained his lips. She stroked his face trying to calm him but the gesture only made the veins under his eyes protrude deeper._

"_Shh, it's alright." She whispered._

"_I'm sorry." He said finally "Please don't be angry with me. I lost control." He moved to pull away but she held him tight._

"_How long?" She asked referring to how long he was a vampire._

"_Not long enough to control myself." He said angrily, scolding himself._

"_It's alright Damon. She will forget and no one will know. It happens to all of us." He looked at her confused but she leaned in and licked some of the dancers' blood off his face. Damon jerked at her bold movements but he saw a change in her. He saw her face take on the monster hiding inside her._

_The veins spread under her eyes and her fangs lengthened. Damon gasped but looked at her with complete fascination. He rubbed his fingers underneath her eyes much like she did to him._

"_See? I'm just like you." She said quietly before concentrating on moving her face back to normal. The veins disappeared and her teeth went back to their normal size. Damon did the same trying to imitate her control. She smiled at him encouragingly._

"_Come with me. I know you're hungry. Let's get out of here."_

"Wow. 1864. That's a long time." Mecurio sat back in the stool listening to Damon's story. Damon nodded; he'd never told anyone the story of how they found each other again, not even Stefan.

"Hold onto her." Mecurio said quietly, "Don't ever let her go. I can see she means a lot to you." He finished. Before Damon could say more, Cassandra joined them at the bar looking vibrant.

"Hello, boys. I hope you both behaved yourselves while I was gone."

"Me? Sweetheart I had to keep an eye on your friend over here." Mecurio joked. The trio had a blast drinking and partying at the bar before returning back to the suite. Damon and Cassandra were drunkenly singing in the elevator and down the hallway making their way back to the room.

"Ooh I shouldn't have drank that much!" Cassandra groaned stumbling into the room. "You were the one who got all crazy." Damon slurred.

"What time is this party at tomorrow?" He asked before stripping off his shirt and pants.

"It's really late so we can sleep off the hangover." Cassandra explained but she couldn't help from stealing a glance at his body. God it was gorgeous! She watched the muscles ripple under his skin.

"Enjoying the show?" He smirked turning around so Cassandra could get a full view.

"Very funny Damon." Cassandra quipped, unzipping her dress and kicking off her pumps.

"Keep the shoes on, they add to your height." Damon joked. Cassandra picked up a pillow and launched it at him, hitting him in the chest. He caught the pillow before it hit the ground; "If it's any consolation…" his speech halted seeing her shimmy the dress from her body. She had a body people would kill for. Any Victoria's Secret angel would envy her.

"You were saying Damon?" She teased putting her hands on her hips. Damon came back to earth, "I was saying that I think you're height is adorable." He finished sitting on the couch.

"Well thank you." She walked past him and ruffled his hair, "I'm going to bed." She kissed his cheek before darting up to her room.

* * *

><p>The following night, after sleeping off an entire day, Damon waited downstairs in the suite fiddling with his bowtie. Ties he could do, just bowties gave him trouble. He huffed and gave up, letting it hang around his neck.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Cassandra yelled from upstairs. She was like Cinderella at the ball except for the fact that one shoe was missing. She could have sworn she saw it hiding around the suite.

"It's fine. I can't get this bowtie to work anyway." He yelled back up to her when a heel caught his eye. It amazed him that she somehow managed to leave things all over. If her head wasn't attached to her shoulders, he was sure she would lose that. "Found it!" He hollered up to her.

"Oh thank goodness." She said making her way down the stairs. Damon turned and nearly froze in place, her shoe in his hand. She looked…beautiful. He was at a loss for words. At the Masquerade party she looked fierce and sexy. Now she looked elegant and stunning. She was dressed in a black relaxed mermaid gown with blue, purple and silver beads all hand embroided along the bodice and tail. The dress accentuated her curves in all the right places.

"What Damon? Cat got your tongue?" She teased reaching the ground floor. He continued to stare at her in awe. A panicked look crossed her face, "What? Is something wrong? Too much?" She said twirling around. The back of the dress was even more exquisite. It was open down to her lower back with thin strings holding the dress together in a corset fashion.

Damon finally came out of his fog, "No, no! It's…perfect." He said smiling at her.

"Well good. I never know you to be speechless." She joked taking her shoe from his hand and slipping it on her dainty foot. Cassandra looked at his disheveled bowtie and couldn't help but giggle, "Here, let me help you." Even with the heels she had to stand on her tippy toes to reach Damon's neck. "You've been quiet tonight, getting cold feet?"She laughed.

"No you just look really beautiful. Am I gonna have to fight other guys for your attention?" He smirked

"Ah, that old Damon humor is back in action."

"Damon humor? You've been hanging out with Stefan too long."

"Well I guess we really did need this vacation." She said tying up his bowtie, "Perfect." She smiled.

* * *

><p>They pulled up the Ventrue Tower where the ball was held. The ball was lavish and extravagant. The room was dimly lit and it overlooked the city skyline. Damon could say that Cassandra was the best dressed at the ball hands down. She introduced him to her colleagues; needless to say they were all happy to have her back.<p>

Everything was going well when Cassandra nudged him, "See that man over there?" Cassandra indicated to a tall man in a very posh suit. He almost looked like Elijah except for the fact that he had short blonde hair.

"That one? Yeah what about him?"

"That's Prince Sebastian LaCroix. He has jurisdiction over L.A. He's the guy I was working for the last couple of years. Call him by 'Prince' or 'Sir' nothing less." She explained.

"Oh, so that's your boss, huh?" Damon said.

"Look I'm serious, don't screw this up." She said seriously

"Wouldn't dream of it, honey." Damon finished as the Prince strolled up to them.

"My Prince," Cassandra bowed offering her hand to him, "It's a pleasure to see you again." The Prince took her hand and kissed it lightly. "Miss Emerson, I believe the pleasure is all mine."

"Thank you your highness. May I introduce my escort, Damon Salvatore." Damon bowed, "A pleasure My Prince." He greeted him respectfully. "Mr. Salvatore, from Mystic Falls?" The Prince questioned. "Yes sir. That would be me."

"I've heard nothing but the best of you from Cassandra. Very good then. Miss Emerson, Mr. Salvatore I must continue making my rounds. Good evening." He bid the couple goodbye.

"How the hell did he know who I was?" Damon asked.

"Oh, he knows everything. Don't' kid yourself." Cassandra said sipping a glass of wine.

Light orchestra music started to play and everyone started to find a dance partner. Damon took Cassandra's glass from her and bowed, "My Lady. May I have this dance?"

"I certainly hope you don't plan on dancing like last night." She joked. The Prince would probably have her head if he saw her dance like that.

"Nope. I wouldn't want your boss to get jealous." He smirked and she rolled her eyes. They gracefully danced across the floor.

"Twice in two days we've danced together Mr. Salvatore. I'd say that's a record."

"Yeah yeah! Just stop stepping on me feet." Damon teased. Truthfully he loved to tease her. They were the best of friends. Damon couldn't help but feel drawn to her. The dim lighting made her seem all the more mysterious.

"Oh please! How about you stop stepping on my feet!" She accused and just to annoy him she stepped on his toes. Wanted to get even he dipped her all the way down. She squeaked and covered her mouth to prevent any another choice words from escaping.

"I told you I'd get you." He whispered before lifting her back up. She playfully shoved him and they continued dancing. Damon felt a tap on his shoulder and saw the Prince standing behind him, "May I cut in?" He asked politely.

"Of course. My feet are sore anyway." Damon said winking at Cassandra before letting the Prince whisk her away. Some eager blonde found Damon and he decided he was in a giving mood. He could help but look at Cassandra and the Prince talking intently about some matter he couldn't quite make out. He heard Elijah's name drop a couple of times. He'd be sure to ask her about that.

* * *

><p>Damon and Cassandra were sitting back at the suite in much more comfortable clothes. Their formal wear had been strewn all over the apartment. "So what'd the Prince say about Elijah?" Damon asked.<p>

"He can't do anything about it because it's not in his jurisdiction. He told me I could stay here till everything blows over but I can't just up and leave. Besides who's gonna keep your ass on the straight and narrow?" She laughed into her glass of blood and hopped up onto the marble counter.

"For your information, I can keep my sexy ass on the straight and narrow just fine."

"Oh really Damon? I had to keep my eye on you all night just to make sure you wouldn't get into trouble."

"And did I?" He smirked.

"No, but I did see Miss Samantha drooling over you." She winked.

"The petite blonde? Nah, not my type." Damon said downing the last of his blood before pouring more in his glass.

"Hmm, then indulge me. What is Damon Salvatore's type of woman?" She joked handing her glass to him to refill it.

"Well for one thing I like brunettes. Can't be overly whiny or clinging that's not attractive. How about you? The Prince loved having you back." He teased.

"Yeah he's an attractive man. Just not my type." She made sure to use Damon's exact words.

"Not one for fantasizing about your boss?" Damon teased.

"No!" She said quicker than she'd liked. "Our relationship is strictly business." She finished.

"Oh come one! I'm sure plenty of the women that were there tonight would love to be sprawled out over his desk!" Damon said loudly.

"Damon! Oh my god! Now I won't be able to look at him again!" Cassandra said trying to stifle her laughter.

"Alright so if Princy isn't your type, then what exactly is _your_ type, Miss Emerson?" Damon said making his way over to her.

"They have to be tall-"

"Psh! Everyone is taller than you sweetie." Damon cut her off.

"Shut up!" She shoved him, "Now if you would let me finish; they would have to be smart, funny, sensitive and sexy."

"Mmm Hmm." Damon said now moving to stand between her legs. "I think I am all of those things. Except sensitive."

"You know that's not true. I think you can be very sensitive when you wanna be."

"You think so?" He challenged, placing his hands on her thighs.

"I know so." She said leaning closer; they were now almost the same height. Damon's eyes met hers; she always had the most beautiful eyes. When they were human she would say that her eyes weren't any different from everyone else's. _"They're just brown."_ she'd always say but Damon would always find himself getting lost in them.

Cassandra couldn't help but notice that they were moving closer to each other. Rose's words rang in her head from a couple of nights ago, _"You're falling in love with him again!" "I can see it by the way he looks at you."_ Cassandra was just about to throw caution to the wind when she heard a ticking noise from the door. _A clock doesn't tick that loud. That could only mean…_

"GET DOWN!" She yelled pushing her and Damon down behind the island just as an explosion ripped through the suite. Glass smashing, wood burning and the sound of the blast echoed through the vampire's ears. Damon was busy covering his ears while Cassandra reached into one of the cabinets and grabbed two guns just in time to hear gunshots coming from the front door. The attackers were just about trashing the apartment. Cassandra waited for the clear and crept from around the island to shoot at the attackers. She was able to make out 3 vampires and a werewolf through the smoke but by the sounds of the gunshots there had to be more.

"You know how to use one of these?" She asked tossing him a gun.

"Why do people keep trying to kill you?" Damon asked fiddling with the gun.

"I wish I knew." She said before firing her gun and taking down two of the vampires since the bullets were wooden. Damon took a couple of shots and snagged the other vampire but there was the question of where the werewolf was in the apartment. Cassandra held her hand up to Damon to stop shooting and to keep quiet. They both listened for the wolf when Cassandra heard it snarling. She reached back in the cabinet taking out some silver bullets and loading them in the gun. "I distract it. You shoot it." She mouthed to Damon. He looked at her hesitantly and took the gun from her.

Cassandra peeked her head up from the island and didn't see the wolf anywhere. She crept around the apartment listening for the dog. She heard a feral growl from behind her and she froze in her tracks. Cassandra turned to see a very angry werewolf. She hoped that Damon heard it as well. She eyed her possible escape routes and came up empty handed. She didn't want to leave Damon alone with the wolf so they were practically sitting ducks.

The wolf reared back and lunged at the female vampire but it fell from the air and crumpled to the floor. Damon came out from the island with his gun in hand. "Nice aim, ace." Cassandra muttered, taking in her suite in complete ruins.

"No problem." Damon said quietly twirling the gun around his finger.

More vampires came through the door and continued to shoot at them. Cassandra yanked Damon with her out the bay window, crashing through it. Both vampires landed on the ground gracefully and Cassandra pinned Damon against the wall.

"What's wro-" She cut him off by placing a hand over his mouth and pushed them further into the wall, under an awning. The both of them heard the vampires scuffling around the apartment before leaving abruptly. Cassandra waited till they were completely safe and finally moved off Damon.

* * *

><p>The both of them looked like hell walking in to the Ventrue Tower. Soot covered their bodies along with blood from cuts that had healed over. Clothes were torn and disheveled. They walked into the Prince's office and he strode toward them seeing their condition.<p>

"What happened?" He asked quickly.

"Explosion sir. 3 vampires and one werewolf. All dead." She explained.

"This couldn't have been Elijah's doing could it?" The Prince asked.

"No sir. No one knows we left Mystic Falls." She replied.

"Take a spare room each of you and get changed. You will be staying here for tonight while I figure out what's going on." He instructed but before any of them could move Damon fell to his knees.

"Damon! What's wrong?" Cassandra asked crouching next to him.

"Ahh, they got me." Damon groaned. Cassandra lifted up his shirt to see several bullet holes in his chest. The Prince and Cassandra moved him to the couch. LaCroix went to pull a bullet out but his hand started to sizzle.

"Vervain." Cassandra muttered. "Great."

"Vervain?" The Prince questioned still nursing his burned hand.

"It's a plant harmful to vampire's sir." Cassandra explained lifting Damon's shirt up again. Vervain didn't grow out in L.A. so they never had to worry about taking a bite out of someone who had ingested the plant.

"Damon, I'm gonna try to pull some of them out alright?" She moved to extract the bullets and Damon roared in pain. "I know it hurts Damon just please stay still." She said calmly but he was in so much pain. It was hard for her fingers to get in the holes since the vervain kept burning her.

"I need to knock him out." She said quietly to herself, but what if the vervain had an effect on her compulsion? She held his face in her hands and looked into his eyes, "Shh, I need you to go to sleep." She said softly. Damon felt his eyelids fall heavy with sleep and he closed his eyes. "Good." She said, stroking his face watching sleep wash over him like a wave. The Prince just stood and watched the whole ordeal. "I need you to get me some blood, sir. I'm gonna try and get the bullets out." The Prince nodded leaving Cassandra to do her work. She was pretty sure the vervain burned off her fingerprints since the batch was very strong. She had to get them out somehow. His body was trying to heal itself but it wasn't strong enough to push the bullets out on its own. Cassandra came to a conclusion.

She lowered her mouth to the first bullet hole and sucked on the wound. The burning taste of vervain entered her throat but she didn't stop until she felt the wooden bullet in her mouth. She spit it out and continued on the other ones. LaCroix had come back just in time to see Cassandra suck the last bullet from Damon's chest. She spit it out in one of the glass bowls along with the others and tears welled in her eyes because her mouth burned so much.

"Is he alright?" He asked quietly.

"He will be." She said looking back to Damon sleeping peacefully on the couch. "Me on the other hand, everything will taste like rubber for a month. Any news on who attacked us?"

"It was the Sabbat." The Prince answered.

"Of course it was." Cassandra had guessed it was the Sabbat. They always made it their business to be where they weren't wanted. The Sabbat was a group of rogue vampires whose sole mission was to expose the entire vampire race. All in all they were a pain in ass to deal with.

"Does that have anything to do with the fact that I blew up that warehouse of theirs a couple of months back?" It was an assignment she took just before she left for Mystic Falls. She was to blow up the ware house with some Astrolite. The job went off without a hitch and all of the Sabbat in the warehouse was assumed dead but they just keep multiplying.

"I would assume so." The Prince answered handing her a blood bag. She took it and tried to sit Damon up on the couch. Damon groaned opening his eyes to see two blurry figures in front of him. He focused to make out Cassandra and the Prince. His hand reached up to touch his sore chest but Cassandra stopped him.

"Don't touch them. They have to heal." She said softly. Damon groaned taking the blood bag from her and noticed his shirt was off.

"You know babe, if you wanted to see my shirt off all you had to do was ask." He smirked. Cassandra blushed while the Prince let a grin spread across his lips. "Ooh, awkward." Damon muttered.

"How are you feeling Damon?" The Prince asked handing him a shirt.

"I'll live. Thanks for asking." He groaned putting the shirt on but leaving the buttons open. "So I guess this means our vacation is cut short?" Damon said.

"That's what it looks like." Cassandra sighed sitting on the couch.

"I'm sorry that there is nothing more I can do. The Sabbat has been a growing problem ever since my reign." The Prince explained.

"The Sabbat?" Damon questioned.

"Rogue vampires. They are left sire-less so they made their own coven." Cassandra explained in lemans terms.

"Jeez this place is worse than Mystic Falls. Alright let's get outta here before they blow something else up!" Damon said sarcastically getting up from the couch. He stood up straight and nearly collapsed from the pain in his chest. He groaned and Cassandra caught him, putting one arm around his waist and slinging on his arms around her shoulder to hold him steady.

"Easy James Bond. You got to heal first." The female vampire stated.

"I'm fine! I'm good." Damon said standing up straight, trying to act as if he was fine.

"I suggest you both stay here for the night, to at least get your bearings. I insist! You will be free to leave in the morning if you wish." The Prince insisted. Both vampires exchanged glances and nodded.

"Thank you my Prince." Cassandra bowed her head and Damon did the same. They stayed in the Tower for the night. Since none of their belongings were salvaged from the suite all they had were the clothes on their back. The Prince and Cassandra bid each other goodbye. Mecurio had also come to wish the pair their best. Cassandra and Mecurio shared a tearful goodbye before the pair headed back to Mystic Falls.

"I'm sorry our time was cut short Damon." Cassandra said sadly. She really hated to leave.

"It's alright. It's not your fault people keep trying to kill you. We've got an eternity to go on more vacations." Damon said winking at her. Even though it was one hell of a vacation, neither of them regretted it.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	8. By The Light Of The Moon

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 8: By the Light of the Moon**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Bright and early the following morning, Cassandra brought back Luka's dog tag. He'd kept his word and Elijah stayed away from Elena. Later in the afternoon Stefan, Cassandra and Damon were in the tomb with Katherine. Damon informed Stefan that Elena was now on house arrest since she tried to leave with the moonstone. Bonnie cast a spell over the house so Elena couldn't leave. Sure, it was harsh punishment but they all had to keep her safe from Klaus.<p>

Cassandra tossed a duffle bag to the entrance of the tomb, "We've brought goodies." She waved around a bottle of blood.

"You know I will have to share it with her." Stefan said jerking his head back into the darkness of the tomb. Speaking of the devil, Katherine walked to the edge of the tomb.

"Katherine, you're looking…like shit." Cassandra snickered.

"Well, there is plenty of room in here if you'd like to join us." The vampire purred. "There's even room for you too, Damon."

"I'd rather poke my eyes out." Damon bellyached.

"But they're such pretty eyes." Katherine cooed sweetly. "You three are surprisingly calm considering Klaus will hunt you down and kill you if you mess up his plan." She said vindictively.

"I've been dead before. I got over it." Damon shrugged.

"Once we deal with this moonstone, we'll figure a way to get you out." Cassandra said hopefully.

"Don't worry about me. Just keep Elena safe." Stefan said.

* * *

><p>"You should really lock your door." Damon said walking through the front door of the Gilbert house with Cassandra in tow. Elena turned and scowled at the two of them. "Aww, come on, pouty. At least give me two points for ingenuity." He smirked.<p>

"Do you think this is funny?" Elena spat at the two snickering vampires.

"Yes, Elena. We find hilarity in the lengths we have to go to repeatedly save your life!" Cassandra said finding a spot on the couch next to the angst filled teen.

"What does Stefan have to say about this?" Elena asked.

"Pretty good laugh!" Damon dropped on the couch next to Cassandra and slung his arm around her.

"And what did he say about Elijah being alive?" Elena questioned.

"We didn't exactly tell him about that." Cassandra said.

"Why not?" Elena said.

"Well, A: He can't do anything about it and B…What I just said." Damon answered. And with that Jeremy came down the stairs and smiled at Cassandra, silently thanking her for healing him last night. Cassandra winked at him. "Where's Bonnie?" Damon asked.

"I thought she was meeting you?" Jeremy implied.

"No, she's on moonstone duty and we're on Elena patrol." Damon said making a face at Elena. She just glared.

"And who's on Tyler Lockwood and the full moon?" Jeremy asked.

"Vampire Barbie asked me if she could handle it so I said why not? Because if she screws up, he'll bite her and I'll be rid of two of my problems." Damon answered and Cassandra lightly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Don't be mean." She grumbled. "Caroline's just trying to help her friend."

"Wait, tonight is the full moon?" Elena asked just as Damon's phone started to ring. He got up to answer it.

"Yes, but you were too involved with your suicidal tendencies to notice." He said before answering the phone, "What?" he answered. Cassandra tuned in to the conversation to hear Alaric on the other end. Apparently some girl showed up at the Lockwood's doorstep looking for Mason Lockwood. He was the werewolf Damon had eliminated. The vampire ended the conversation and joined the group, "Change of plans, you babysit." He pointed to Jeremy. He held out his hand for Cassandra to take the two vampires made their way out of the house.

"And I was just getting comfortable." Cassandra pouted.

"You know, you should get out. Enjoy the sun! Oh wait…you can't." Damon yelled over his shoulder and Elena launched a pillow at him.

* * *

><p>Damon walked into the Grill and made his way right over to Alaric's table. Cassandra was following behind him but a girl stopped her, "Hi, uhm excuse me. Crazy question. Do you know Tyler Lockwood?" She asked. Ah, so this was the girl who had everyone in a tizzy. Cassandra didn't have to focus hard to catch her scent. She was a werewolf.<p>

"I've heard of him but I don't him personally." Cassandra answered honestly.

"Alright, thanks so much." The girl smiled sadly and Cassandra walked to the back table to meet Damon and another man.

Alaric looked up at her, "You must be Cassandra." He said with a bright smile and offering her his hand.

"That's me." She chirped taking it and shaking it.

"Alaric Saltzman." He introduced.

"Ah, yes. The vampire hunter. I like those vervain grenades. Nice touch." The vampire said sitting down.

"Yep those were mine." Alaric said proudly, "And if you ever need any-"

"Cool it, vamp hunter." Damon cut Alaric off and the teacher grumbled under his breath. "So, did you get anything out of Mason's mystery woman?"

"No, she just asked about Tyler." Cassandra said.

"You think she's a werewolf?" Alaric asked.

"She is." Cassandra answered quickly while Alaric and Damon looked at her dumbfounded."What? You mean to tell me you didn't smell dog when you walked in here?" Cassandra directed her question to Damon more than Alaric.

"Well, excuse me that I don't have badass Original senses." Damon scoffed.

"Wait, Original?" Alaric raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, Cassandra here was turned by Elijah." Damon bragged slinging his arm around her once again.

"Never one for modesty, are you Damon?" Cassandra gave the vampire a look. No offense to Damon, but she didn't need everyone in town knowing that Elijah turned her.

"Well, let's hope she's not a werewolf, 'cause tonight is a full moon but we should defiantly find out." Damon said taking an herb out of his pocket.

"Ooh, wolfsbane. Good choice." Cassandra picked up the plant, examining it closely. Both of them looked at her once again but she just smirked at them.

"She's good." Alaric said.

All three of them were working on a plan to get the wolfsbane around Jules. Cassandra already knew that Jules was a werewolf. Hell, she'd even bet her house if it wasn't burned to the ground, but Damon and Alaric wanted to be 100% sure. The two men sat in a booth in the back while Cassandra sat at the bar sipping a drink when Jules came up beside her.

"Mind if I sit here?" She asked politely.

"No, go ahead." Cassandra said. Jules took her seat on the stool and Cassandra looked to her again, "Aren't you the one that was looking for a guy named Tyler?" She asked curiously.

"Yeah, that was me. Jules." She introduced holding out her hand.

"Cassandra." She said shaking her hand. "Did you find him?"

"No, I'm afraid not." Jules shook her head.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Cassandra said quietly turning back to her drink.

"No, it's fine." She smiled. "I'll have what she's having." Jules said flagging down the bartender for her drink.

Just then Alaric came stumbling up to the bar. Cassandra had to hold back a giggle; he knew how to play the town drunk so well. "Well, hello! I'll have a scotch and whatever these beautiful ladies are drinking." He slurred.

"Oh, no! One is my limit." Jules said placing her hand over her drink.

"Speak for yourself, honey. I'll take a scotch." She said beaming at Alaric.

"That's the spirit! Come on, I'm just introducing myself to someone new in town." Alaric said sitting down next to Cassandra.

"Alright, if you insist. How do you know I'm new?" Jules asked.

"Because I've never seen you here before and I'm here every night." Alaric slurred.

"That says a lot about him." Cassandra joked and the two girls laughed.

Damon then came waltzing up to the bar, "Excuse me, ladies. Is this guy bothering you?" He asked.

"I'm not bothering anybody." Alaric said innocently.

"Don't worry, he's harmless. He's the town drunk ya know." Damon teased. While the two girls were swept up in Damon's conversation, Alaric took the chance to sprinkle some wolfsbane in Jules's drink.

Now all they had to do was wait.

The topic quickly switched to Mason and that Jules was looking for him. Little did she know that Mason was decomposing in his truck. Cassandra's mind couldn't but wander to Caroline and Tyler. Tonight will be his first transition. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, but she was happy he wouldn't be doing it alone. Cassandra's phone suddenly buzzed and she stole a quick glance at the caller ID. It was Elena. She answered the phone but there was no answer, just static. She figured maybe Elena just butt dialed her and left it at that.

* * *

><p>As soon as the front door shut, Elena ran up to her room and dialed Cassandra. She couldn't believe Jenna had invited Elijah into the house. Now he could come and go as he pleased. She closed the door to her room only to see Elijah waiting for her. She froze with the phone still to her ear and Cassandra finally picked up.<p>

_"Hello?"_ Her voice was loud and clear throughout Elena's room. Elijah placed a finger to his lips, signaling to Elena to keep quiet. She glared at him but complied. _"Hello? Elena?"_ Cassandra's voice spoke up again. Elijah held out his hand to take Elena's phone. She hesitantly handed him the phone and he hung up.

"Good choice. Please, forgive the intrusion. I mean your family no harm."

"Why did you kill those vampires that tried to kill me?" The teenager asked.

"Because I didn't want you to be taken. Klaus is the most feared and hated of the Originals. But those who fear him are desperate for his approval. If word gets out that the doppelganger exists there'll be a line of vampires eager to take you to him and I can't have that."

"Isn't that exactly what you are trying to do?" Elena asked.

"Let's just say that my goal is to not break the curse." Elijah said.

"So what is your goal?" Elena inquired.

"Klaus's obsession had made him paranoid. He's a recluse. He trusts only those in his immediate circle." Elijah explained.

"Like you?" Elena asked.

"Not anymore." He replied.

"So, you're trying to use me to draw him out?" Elena groped for an answer from the Original.

"Well, to do that I need you to stay put and stop trying to get yourself killed." Elijah said matter of factly.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Elena asked warily.

"If I wasn't being trustful, your family would be dead and I'd be taking you to Klaus right now." That statement alone made Elena freeze. It was true, he hadn't harmed her family. "Instead I'm here to offer you a deal." He said with a smile.

"What kind of deal?" She asked.

"Do nothing. Do nothing, leave your life, stop fighting and then when the time is right, you and I should draw Klaus out and I should make sure your friends remain unharmed." He explained.

"And then what?"

"Then I kill him." He said simply.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that." He repeated. "I'm a man of my word Elena. I make a deal, I keep a deal."

"How are you gonna be able to keep everybody safe?" The teen asked warily.

"I notice you have a friend Bonnie? She possesses magical powers. I have friends with similar gifts." Elijah assured her. "Together we can protect you and everybody that matters to you. So do we have a deal?" Elijah asked. Decision time. Sure, Elijah put up a good front but how could she trust him. However it would be good to have him on their side, he was a very powerful vampire. She knew Elijah was very powerful and he wouldn't hesitate to use it.

"What about Cassandra? I don't want you hurting her."

"So long as she doesn't get in my way." He retorted.

"No, that's not good enough. I don't want her getting hurt. She counts as my family too now." Elena said firmly. Elijah was entertained with the fact that a human was trying to defend his child. Little did all of them know including Cassandra, she was a very powerful vampire and she would discover this when the time was right. Elijah nodded taking in Elena's deal.

"Are there anymore requests you would like to make?"

* * *

><p>Back at the bar, the conversation had Damon playing the knight in shining armor. He was busy telling Jules that he was tight with the sheriff and if she needed any help with Mason to let him know. Cassandra rolled her eyes at the gesture, Damon wanted this chick out of Mystic Falls, but he did know how to convince people.<p>

"You haven't touched your drink." Damon said indicating to Jules's drink with the wolf's bain in it.

"I'm not much of a drinker." She shrugged. Cassandra knew immediately that the jig was up. She didn't even look at her drink ever since it was set in front of her. Jules was a werewolf, but she sure as hell wasn't a dumb one.

"Oh, come on. One drink." Damon smirked. Cassandra tried to give him a look over Jules's shoulder but he was too enthralled in his conversation.

"Alright. It'll help me sleep." Jules said lifting up the glass.

"To sleep." Damon cheered lifting up his glass to clink with hers. Jules lifted the glass to her lips and slammed it back down on the bar.

"You think you're clever, don't you." She said angrily.

"What do you want with Mason Lockwood?" Damon said lowly, leaving his good boy act in the dust.

"He's my friend." Jules answered.

"Well I'm sorry to inform you that you probably won't find him." He said dangerously. Cassandra kept looking over to Damon to try to get him to shut it but he just couldn't take a hint. It was a full moon and the last thing any vampire needed was an angry werewolf.

"And why not?" She inquired.

"You should leave town." Damon said.

"You're threatening me? On a full moon? How stupid are you?" She said angrily. Alaric had just happened to come back to the bar, seeing that the situation had quickly escalated.

"You think I'm afraid of you?" Damon growled.

"No, that's your vampire arrogance. I sniffed the both of you out the moment you entered this bar along with your pathetic wolfbane. Any other night of the month this situation would be reversed, but tonight is not the night to pick a fight with me. You've been marked. The both of you." She said angrily to the two vampires before storming out of the bar. Damon bolted out of the bar after Jules with Cassandra and Alaric running after him.

"Damon! Are you on vervain? Why did you provoke her about Mason? Now we're screwed because tonight's a full moon!" She yelled after him but he whipped around.

"Oh c'mon! _You've been marked!_ What kind of wolf crap is that?"

"It doesn't matter, Damon! Legend says: one bite and we're dead!" Cassandra was upset. Damon had completely put her and himself in the crossfire. The three of them paced in the parking lot before seeing the full moon come out from behind the clouds.

"Alright, you guys just get home and lock your doors. You can fight about this at home." Alaric said trying to diffuse the situation. Cassandra and Damon grumbled a reply and high tailed it back to the Salvatore mansion where Rose was waiting for them.

"What do you want?" Damon growled. To be honest, Cassandra was pretty angry with Rose as well. All she ever did was run.

"I'm sorry about Elena." Rose said quietly.

"It's a little late for that isn't it, Rose?" Cassandra said crossing her arms in front of her.

"There's nothing here for you, Rose." Damon added but a crashing noise from the parlor brought them out of their heated argument. They moved to the lounge to see a werewolf snarling in the middle of the room.

"Shit!" Cassandra cursed, Jules wasn't kidding about being marked. She crouched down hissing trying to frighten the beast off but it was no use. The wolf crouched but lunged at Rose instead, biting her shoulder. Cassandra took a fire poker from its stand and stabbed the wolf a couple of times. The beast collapsed limply and both vampires threw it off Rose.

"How bad is it?" Damon asked looking at her shoulder.

"It hurts!" Rose cried in pain.

"It's healing!" Cassandra happily embraced her friend. She heard a low growl and looked over both Damon's and Rose's shoulders to see that the wolf's amber eyes were locked on Damon's back. The werewolf licked its lips and lunged for the vampire that killed her friend.

"DAMON! NO!" Cassandra screamed, pushing her friend out of the way. The beast latched onto her neck, its teeth piercing the flesh. Cassandra dug her nails into the wolf to try and get it off her but his teeth held her at the neck. She kicked and flailed beneath the massive beast and it was suddenly thrown off her by Damon. The blue eyed vampire twirled around the bloodied fire poker, flashing his fangs at the wolf. The two stood motionless before the wolf turned and jumped out through the window it came from. Rose crouched to her friend watching the bite heal over like hers did.

"Oh my God! I thought werewolf bites were fatal!" Rose blubbered and she squeezed her friend into a spine crushing embrace. The girls embraced but Damon knew something wasn't right. How could the bite just heal over like that? He decided to push that thought aside and be thankful that everyone was alright.

* * *

><p>Stefan and Katherine were waiting in the tomb when a presence brought them to the edge of the tomb. Katherine shrunk back into the darkness once she laid eyes on Elijah.<p>

"Good evening, Katerina. Thank you for having the good sense to be frightened." He said with a smile before turning his attention to Stefan, "Your release has been requested."

"What? By who?" Stefan asked quickly.

"The lovely Elena drives a hard bargain." Elijah said indicating to Stefan that he could leave the tomb. He stepped over the boundary without any problems. Katherine went to do the same but Elijah blocked her path.

"You on the other hand, you will not exit until I say so. When Klaus comes he'll want to know exactly where you are." He compelled her and she begrudgingly obliged. "You are free to go. Elena will explain the arrangement to you. She keeps her word, I'll keep mine." And with that he left. Stefan took one last look at a pleading Katherine before going off to find Elena.

* * *

><p>Rose was showering while Cassandra sat on the couch with a steaming cup of blood. Her neck ached and her entire body felt sore and fatigued. Damon flopped down on the couch, completely exhausted from tonight's ordeal.<p>

"What you did for me tonight, was incredibly stupid." He said staring into the fire.

"Let's not call my actions stupid. You were the one who provoked a werewolf. Stupid or not, you're my friend, Damon." She gave him a genuine smile. "And besides I'm fine now." The words came out of her mouth but she wasn't sure she believed them. She felt fatigued and sick. She couldn't remember the last time she fell ill, probably when she had the measles back in 1864.

"Are you?" Damon retorted. She looked back at him and he saw the uncertainty in her eyes. "C'mon." He led her up to the bathroom and she sat on the counter. He took a washcloth and ran it under the water, ringing it out and moving the hair from her neck. He saw the bite was raw and tender. "Ooh, it got ya good, didn't it?" He brought the washcloth to the bite and she sucked in a breath feeling the fibers on the washcloth rub against the infected wound.

"Ow…" She groaned.

"It burns?" He asked and she nodded her head, trying to fight the tears welling in her eyes. Cassandra chewed on her bottom lip to keep herself from crying out as he continued to clean her wound. Damon couldn't help his eyes from wandering to her bottom lip currently being ground by her teeth. He stopped his movements on her neck and held her jaw between his fingers.

"Hey, I need you to relax okay?" She took a deep breath and released her lip. Damon reached his thumb up and gently rubbed over her swollen lip. Cassandra was confused by his movements since he'd never been that intimate with her since 1864. His hand with the washcloth went back to the bite, cleaning it again. Cassandra fought the urge to suck her bottom lip back into her mouth but she was pretty sure Damon wouldn't appreciate her chomping on his finger. She closed her eyes and tried to concentrate on the feeling of his thumb moving across her lip. She quite enjoyed the feeling; she wasn't really close with anyone after Damon. Naturally, she would have to get close to her victims in order to feed, but it wasn't real. She'd lead some unsuspecting man to her apartment and they would commit their sins in the dark.

Cassandra suddenly felt the overwhelming urge to vomit, so she pushed Damon away from her and leaned her head to the side. She covered her mouth with her hand and was relieved that all she had to do was cough. Damon watched her curiously as her one cough turned into a string of rough ones. When she withdrew her hand, both Damon and Cassandra stared down at her blood stained hand.

"Shit…" She cursed and doubled over as a pain surged through her stomach.

Damon felt helpless. He called for Rose and she blurred up to the bathroom. He couldn't help but notice the bite mark on her shoulder but other than that she looked fine.

"Are you alright?" She asked the vampire who had calmed her fit.

Cassandra just looked at her blankly, "I don't think so Rose."

Without another word, Cassandra stuck her head in the toilet, vomiting her brains out. Rose held back her hair and patted her back while Damon just sat there dumbfounded. What the hell was happening to her? Cassandra's retching made the other two vampires feel sick, not to mention the smell of the blood she was vomiting up wasn't such a good sight to see either.

"Oh God! I just wanna die!" Cassandra yelled into the toilet in between dry heaves.

"Shh, it's okay. You'll be alright." Rose consoled and Cassandra leaned on the rim of the toilet, trying to cool her burning skin.

"I knew it was too good to be true. There's no cure for a werewolf bite." She groaned before her body started convulsing.

"Damon! I need some help, please!" Rose called and Damon came out of his fog moving to the two women crouched on the floor.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked rubbing her back.

"I wanna die, Damon. Just stake me now and make the pain end." She choked out.

"Listen to me. You will be fine. You and Rose. Let me see your bite." Cassandra moved her hair away from her neck so Damon could see. He ran his fingers over her neck, "There's nothing there." He said astonished.

"Stop screwing with me! It burns!" Cassandra shot back.

"No, he's serious! There is nothing there!" Rose defended. The female vampire lifted her head from the toilet bowl and tried to stand up, but her limbs shook uncontrollably. Damon hooked his arms underneath her underarms and hoisted her up to her feet. She placed her hands on the counter with Rose still trying to steady her. Cassandra shut her eyes, as if that would make the room stop spinning. Once she was stable she opened her eyes and Rose moved her hair.

They were right. There was no bite wound. She felt the skin, it was hot but other than that there was nothing wrong with it. Suddenly, Cassandra fell back against Damon; letting her body go limp. He held her up while Rose tried to get her to open her eyes.

"Cassandra! Look at me! Honey, I need you to open your eyes, please!" She pulled down the skin under her eyes trying to see her pupils. Rose jumped back when she saw the whites of Cassandra's eyes had turned yellow. "Oh my God!"

"What?" He asked worriedly.

"Her eyes. They're yellow. Like a werewolf." Damon scooped Cassandra up, carrying her to her bed and setting her down. He did the same thing and saw the same yellow eyes. He then looked at Rose's eyes seeing they were a normal color.

"Great! Now she's unconscious and she's burning up!" Damon yelled placing a hand over the vampires' forehead to feel her skin heating up.

"Alright, calm down. What should we do with her?" Rose asked, running his hands through her hair. Damon did the same and started pacing the room. "How about putting her in the basement?" Rose suggested.

"No, she's not an animal! She's staying here!" Damon said angrily.

"But Damon, we don't know what's wrong with her. She could be dangerous in this state. At least until she gets better. She could possibly hurt someone or herself if things get out of hand." Rose said trying to persuade the older Salvatore.

Damon eyed her for a moment and scooped up Cassandra's limp body, blurring to the basement. Rose followed just in time to see Damon gently placing the female vampires' body on the ground. Damon blurred to the door locking it with him and Cassandra inside, leaving Rose on the other side of the door.

"Damon, what the hell are you doing?" She roared.

"I'm staying with her. At least for tonight."

"Damon, she could kill you!" She protested but Damon shook his head.

"I couldn't think of a better way to die." Damon said quietly. This stopped her protests and she left the two vampires' in peace. Walking up the basement stairs, Rose heard Cassandra start groaning in pain.

"Damon…what's happening to me?"

"Shh, it's okay." Damon whispered into her hair trying to hold his friend down.

"No! Let me go!" She screamed. "It hurts, Damon, please! Just get out of here!" She moaned. He held her close to his body to prevent her from hurting him or herself and Cassandra thrashed and screamed in his grip. Her tears stained his shirt and the dirt floor. He gave her his hand to squeeze and she grasped it hesitantly; knowing with all of her strength she would break it.

"It will heal! Just do it!" Damon assured her. Instead she scratched and clawed at the floor, taking her pain out on cell floor. Blood started to drip from underneath her nails from the force of clawing so Damon grabbed her wrists and held them together in an effort to stop her from hurting herself.

* * *

><p>Rose was pacing upstairs listening to Cassandra scream in absolute agony. She couldn't help but feel as if time was running out for the both of them. How had Cassandra's condition escalated so fast? Suddenly and unexpectedly, Stefan came through the front door with Elena.<p>

"Oh my God, Stefan!" Rose blubbered, "It's Cassandra! She got bitten by a werewolf and she's dying!" Stefan and Elena both went rigid hearing the news. Stefan blurred down the stairs leaving Elena with Rose, "She jumped in the way to save Damon but it got her. I was bitten also." Rose cried and Elena helped the hysterical vampire to sit on the couch.

* * *

><p>Stefan grabbed a blood bag and walked to the cell door to see Cassandra writhing in pain in Damon's grasp. He walked in the cell and crouched down to the two of them, ripping open the top of the bag.<p>

"How did you get out?" Damon said dumbfounded.

"Elena made a deal with Elijah. How is she doing?" Stefan said quickly.

"She was worse before. She calmed down a little." Damon said before taking the bag and holding it to her lips. Cassandra seemed to finally take notice to Stefan's presence and she wasn't too happy to see him. She suddenly lunged to bite him; her eyes had that horrible amber hue to them. Stefan jumped back while Damon gripped Cassandra, being mindful of her mouth. She kept her gaze locked on Stefan while growling at him, yes growling.

"What the hell, Cassandra!" Stefan said angrily.

"She's delusional! She has no idea what she's doing!" Damon said holding her back from lunging at his brother once again.

"Why are her eyes like that?" Stefan asked moving a little closer to her and Cassandra snapped at him, making the vampire keep his distance.

"I don't know! It's like she's rabid!" Damon shook his head. Cassandra noticed the blood bag in Damon's hand and snatched it from him, drinking hungrily. The brothers moved away from her, giving her some space and they just watched at her in fascination. One minute she was ready to bite Stefan's head off and now she was downing an entire blood bag. She had her eyes closed the entire time while she was drinking it, just enjoying the taste.

Once she was finished she tossed the bag aside and her eyes were no longer that sick amber color. She seemed oddly calm now; taking in her surroundings before looking to the two brothers in the cell with her. To some extent she understood her surroundings but something about her seemed off. She didn't look as if she was in the real world. One foot was in reality while the other was somewhere far off. She looked at the brothers with a blank stare and blood staining her lips.

"Damon? Stefan? What happened?" She asked them quietly and they just looked at her. She asked the question as if she wasn't present for the events that just took place. The pain, the yellow eyes, the screaming. She remembered none of it. Cassandra's eyes wandered to the empty blood bag on the floor; eyeing it hungrily. Stefan followed her gaze and he couldn't help but recognize that blood thirsty stare. It was a look he and Damon knew all too well.

"You want more blood? Did it make you feel better?" Stefan asked quietly. The female vampire nodded, not taking her eyes from the empty bag. Damon continued to watch her while Stefan scurried out of the room. She picked up the bag with shaky hands and sucked on the opening once again, trying to get the little leftover droplets that collected in the bottom of the bag into her mouth.

Stefan came back in the cell and Cassandra ripped her gaze away from the blood bag and snatched the full bag from Stefan. She tore it open and began to drink once again; quenching her thirst. It was like she hadn't been fed blood in days. She was very careful to keep all of the blood in her mouth. She didn't want to waste a single drop.

She stopped mid suck and her body lurched forward. Her face twisted in discomfort before she started vomiting up blood on the cell floor once again. Her body was rejecting the blood she had just ingested. Pain surged through her entire body and she emitted blood curdling screams.

Stefan dragged his brother from the cell and locked the door behind them. Cassandra noticed their quick movements and ran at the door, throwing her body against it. The brother's leaned their bodies on the door to prevent it from swinging off its hinges. The wood splintered but Cassandra's pounding ceased. The brother's looked through the bars on the top part of the door to see Cassandra fighting consciousness on the floor. They saw a flash of amber in her eyes before they fluttered closed.

"What the hell was that?" Damon yelled finding his voice once again. Stefan just ran his fingers through his hair and moved a bench against the cell door in case Cassandra happened to wake up once again. Sure they were treating their friend like some kind of animal but she was dangerous, not to mention off her rocker.

"I have no idea. We need to find a cure for her before she dies." Stefan said.

"Her and Rose." Damon added and Stefan just looked at him, "The both of them were bitten by a werewolf tonight." He finished.

"You mean Rose will get like this too?" Stefan asked exasperatedly.

"I have no idea…Rose just looks sick. What happened tonight was beyond sick." Damon explained looking at the cell door once more. He couldn't wrap his head around the fact that his friend had tried to kill his brother.

"Look, maybe we can ask Elijah. He could help us." Stefan suggested.

"No way! He won't help us. The reason you're out of the tomb is because of Elena." Damon said.

"It can't hurt to ask!" Stefan prodded.

"She defended me from him! She's crossed Elijah one too many times for him to all of the sudden come help." Damon explained running his fingers through his hair. All they could do was wait to see what the next morning would bring.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	9. The Descent

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 9: The Descent**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra was unconscious for the entire night. She would have fits of groaning or moaning in pain but other than that she was relatively quiet. Damon sat outside her cell door and just listened to everything. He couldn't bear to look at her since seeing her in that much pain made his heart break. He heard her stirring from her place on the floor so he looked through the bars to get a better look. She blinked her eyes multiple times trying to clear her blurry vision. To Damon's relief they were no longer that yellow color. They were now a healthy white. She looked physically better; her skin wasn't as pale and the bite mark on her neck was still nonexistent.<p>

She no longer had that blank stare she exhibited last night. She looked as if she'd woken up out of some slumber. Cassandra sat up slowly and was confused by her surroundings.

"Hey you! Welcome back to the world of the living." Damon spoke from his spot behind the door. The last thing he needed was for her to snap and start charging at the door again. She whipped around and a confused look graced her beautiful but tired face.

"What happened? What am I doing in here?" She mumbled scratching her head trying to recall the events from last night.

"You went a little crazy there, kid." He said chuckling. Her nose wrinkled, frustrated that she couldn't remember.

"What do you mean? I don't remember."

"You got bitten by a werewolf and your body freaked out from the toxin. We kept you down here cause you tried to bite Stefan." Damon explained.

Cassandra's eyes widened, "I tried to _bite _Stefan?" She repeated. He laughed and unbolted the door, deciding it was safe to approach her. She smiled seeing him and rubbed the spot on her neck where the wolf bit her, "I don't remember." She mumbled again. Damon chuckled and pulled the skin down underneath her eyes. She flinched back before shoving him lightly, "Why are you doing?" She asked impatiently.

"You're eyes were turning all sorts of pretty colors last night!" He answered simply as he moved closer to her to repeat his actions again. She let him this time. His ice blue gaze searched hers and found that it was the same warm brown he fell in love with 1864. Finding nothing wrong he pulled back and helped her up.

"All good doctor?" She teased.

"For now yeah." He answered before leading her up the stairs. Cassandra's eyes fell on Rose and suddenly she remembered the werewolf bit her too. She squeezed her friend in a spine crushing embrace.

"Ouch! Cassandra, I can't breathe!" Rose choked out and Cassandra let her go. "You're alive! You look tired." Rose said to her friend.

"You look like shit." Cassandra laughed back before enveloping her in another hug. It was true; the both of them looked like a train wreck. Cassandra's arm brushed over Rose's shoulder and the vampire jolted back in pain. Cassandra pulled back, "Oh God! I'm so sorry!" She apologized. Damon had come up behind Rose and pulled the strap on her shirt back to examine the bite. Cassandra had to stifle a gasp just seeing the wound. It was red and inflamed, not to mention it looked infected.

"How does it look?" Rose asked optimistically.

"Oh yeah, definitely better." Damon said blatantly lying to her. "Isn't it Elena?" He asked the teen coming through the door. She was just as speechless as Cassandra. "Yeah it looks better Rose." She lied. Damon moved to meet Elena while Cassandra sat with Rose. Elena couldn't take her eyes off the bite on Rose's shoulder.

"Damon. Is she gonna die?" She asked quietly, hoping the female vampires wouldn't hear her.

"Probably. The bite caused some infection and it's getting worse." He said simply and with not an ounce of remorse.

"But Cassandra survived! Can't we do anything for Rose?" Elena asked desperately.

"I'm not an expert in the field Elena." Damon said impatiently.

"I'm just…sorry for Cassandra." Elena said sadly.

"Death happens. We come, we go. Sooner she dies the better. It's gloomy as hell in here." He said coldly. Cassandra heard his every word and just threw a glare at him over her shoulder. If looks could kill, Damon would be dead in his spot.

* * *

><p>Alaric was sitting at the bar when Jules walked into the Grill. He immediately dialed Damon and left a message letting him know that "the wolf girl was at the Grill." He hung up the phone and tossed around the idea of letting Cassandra know that Jules was there. He'd heard about her miraculous recovery and was scratching his head about it. He flipped open his phone and texted her. At that moment Damon walked in and spotted Jules. He walked right up to her and she turned to face him, "Well…if it wasn't the one I meant to kill. I'll have to get that right next time." She spit.<p>

"You won't live to see another full moon unless…unless you tell me the cure to a wolf bite and then I won't kill you." His words dripped with venom.

"Promise?" She said.

"Yes." Damon said quickly, thrilled she was going to help him.

"Bite me." She said angrily before getting up to leave. Damon caught her arm, "I'm not afraid of you." She said.

"Then you are very, very stupid." He whispered dangerously.

"How are your friends? Rose was the first one and who was the other one?" Jules said tapping her chin, "Ah, yes. Cassandra. The one who pushed you out of the way. Have the chills started for them? The unbearable pain?" She mocked and Damon could feel his blood boil.

"If there is a cure, tell me or start watching your back." He said dangerously.

"Did I mention the dementia? It'll eat away at their pretty little brains. Soon they'll be rabid. I'll tell you the only cure that exists: take a stake and drive it through their hearts." She finished before leaving the Grill. Crap. Rose was doomed.

* * *

><p>Jules walked out the Grill when someone splashed a substance in her face. It burned and sizzled her skin instantaneously. Wolfsbane. She groaned in pain trying to see her attacker.<p>

"Damon couldn't get you so I thought I'd might as well take a shot." A feminine voice taunted. Jules squinted through her pain and saw Cassandra standing above her.

"Give me the cure!" She demanded. Jules couldn't help but laugh in her face.

"I would love to know how you're standing up straight right now. Aren't you in so much pain?" She taunted the vampire. Cassandra moved the hair away from her neck revealing it to be unscathed. That simple motion sent Jules into a whirlwind of confusion. "But how? You're supposed to be dying!" She stammered.

"Well I'm not. And if you don't want me coming after you, I suggest you give me the cure!" She seethed just enough to show her fangs; she wanted to let Jules that she wasn't joking.

"You think your little wolfsbane and your vampire face will scare me? I already told Damon the cure. You take a stake and drive it through her heart. However I have no idea how you're still alive." Jules explained but Cassandra hoisted her up by her shirt collar and shoved her against the brick wall of the alley behind the Grill.

"I will rip your spleen through your back!" She seethed and Jules sent her fist into the vampire's stomach. Cassandra groaned and doubled over and Jules took her escape. She barely got the edge of the alley before Cassandra yanked the wolf back by her blonde hair. Damon had heard the commotion and came outside to see the two women brawling with each other. Punches and kicks were thrown and Damon was finally able to hold Cassandra back.

"LET ME GO DAMMIT! I'LL KILL HER!" The vampire screamed, thrashing against Damon's grip but he didn't relinquish his hold on her. Jules wiped some blood from her mouth before turning on her heel and bolting out of the alley. Cassandra whipped around and punched Damon. His face had an angry welt but it healed over immediately.

"What is wrong with you? Couldn't you have just let me kill her?" She yelled.

"Because that wouldn't have done anything!" He yelled back.

"Yes it would have! She practically gave Rose a death sentence! And you don't even care! You'd just rather her die quickly so you won't have it on your conscious!" She accused.

"Killing Jules wouldn't have made it better!" He said seriously.

"Yes it would have! I can't just stand here and do nothing Damon!" She said sadly, tears now streaming down her face. Damon did the first thing he thought and pulled her to him, embracing her. She cried into his chest, "I don't understand how I'm still alive and she's dying." She blubbered. Damon just held her shaking form to his chest. His phone rang and it was Elena.

"Are you okay? Where's Rose?" He asked quickly.

The vampires froze when they heard Elena's response, _"I don't know."_

* * *

><p>Rose was lurking in the Mystic Falls High School parking lot, stalking her two next victims. She took her chance and sunk her fangs into the females' neck.<p>

"ROSE, STOP!" Cassandra yelled but Rose charged at her. Cassandra caught her and lowered her body to the floor, "Rose! Rose! Hey, look at me! It's Cassandra!" She said shaking her friend. Rose's face reverted back to normal and she took in the scene before her. Her eyes fell to the bloody bodies lying on the ground. "Did I do this? I never meant to harm anyone! I never wanted to hurt anyone!" She cried, now realizing what she had done.

"Shh, it's okay. I know you didn't mean it. You just lost control that's all." Cassandra comforted her friend. Elena and Damon came into view and Rose got even more hysterical, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She sobbed.

"C'mon Rose. Let's get you home." Cassandra said moving to pick up Rose but Rose collapsed in pain.

"Oh God it hurts!" She screamed. Damon took Rose in his arms with Cassandra and Elena following him to the mansion.

* * *

><p>By the time Cassandra and Elena got back to the Salvatore mansion, Rose was settled in Damon's bed and he was sitting on the edge. They came into the room and both vampires were alerted by their presence. Damon blurred towards the two women, "You shouldn't be here." Damon directed the statement more towards Elena than Cassandra.<p>

"She's fine Damon. She's with me." Cassandra defended standing in front of Elena.

"It's the worst part about it: the hunt, the need to kill, the thirst, the pleasure it brings you afterwards. I wasn't meant to be evil. It hurts." Rose spoke sadly. She was talking in riddles and no doubt her head was swimming with the events that happened tonight.

"Stop talking about it!" Damon said angrily before leaving his room.

"Damon's a lot like me. He wants to care but when he does he runs away from it. I'm sorry for what I've done today." Rose apologized.

"It's okay." Elena said simply.

"And you need to fight. I know you're scared but you have to do it anyway." Rose said to Elena before going into a coughing fit. Cassandra moved to the bed and placed an arm under Rose's neck, alleviating some of the tension in her throat.

"Thank you." Rose said quietly. Cassandra combed her friend's hair and held her close. Elena admired the two vampires and snuck out of the room, giving Cassandra time for her goodbyes.

"She's a sweet girl." Rose said.

"I know she is. She's a good kid." Cassandra agreed. The two of them sat in silence before Cassandra spoke, "I'm so sorry Rose."

"For what?" Rose questioned.

"That you're dying and I'm not." Cassandra quietly cried.

"Everything happens for a reason Cassandra. I have lived long enough. I was born in 1450; that makes me 560 years old." Rose explained.

"I don't care how old you are. That doesn't mean you have to die."

"I'm ready to die." Rose said simply, "I'd rather me than you." She added.

"What would make you say that?" Cassandra said with a little bit of anger.

"So you can take care of Damon. He needs someone to look after him." Rose said. Cassandra just held Rose close to her, taking in her words. "You know when you were in the basement downstairs; he didn't leave you for a second. He cares about you. You may not see it but he does." Rose added. Cassandra hadn't known Damon was down there the whole time but she didn't doubt it.

"Rose, I want you to have some of my blood. It's really strong and maybe it can help you." Cassandra said before ripping into her wrist. She held it up to Rose's mouth but she stopped her, "No, I don't want it. I'm ready to die, Cassandra." She said watching the wound close on her friends' wrist. Cassandra nodded slowly, tears welling in her eyes once again hearing her friends' words.

"I just wish there was something I could do." She cried.

"You are doing enough by staying with me. And being my friend." Rose said smiling at her. At that moment Elena timidly came into the room. Both vampires smiled at her presence.

"How are you feeling?" The teen asked even though she was fully aware of the answer.

"I feel like death." Rose groaned. Elena kept her distance but Cassandra gave her a reassuring smile. Rose stirred in Cassandra's grip and groaned in pain. The noises she made got louder and soon she was wailing.

"Elena! Get Damon!" Cassandra yelled but Damon had already been making his way into the room. Cassandra tried to soothe Rose in any way possible but the poor thing kept screaming, "Oh God! Make it stop! Make it stop!" She howled.

"Take Elena home." Damon commanded moving Cassandra off the bed and tending to Rose. "Are you sure you'll be alright?"

Yes just get her out of here!" He assured and Cassandra and Elena departed but the vampire could still Rose screaming as she started driving to Elena's home.

* * *

><p>The entire car ride to Elena's house was deathly quiet. Elena knew Cassandra was on edge seeing Rose in this kind of condition.<p>

"You were really good with her." Elena said finally breaking the silence.

"Thanks. She's one of my good friends. It's killing me to see her like this. How can it be that she is dying and I didn't?" Cassandra said softly, not moving her gaze from the road ahead.

"There's a reason for everything. I wonder everyday why I am alive and my parents aren't." Elena said sadly.

"I am so sorry Elena." Cassandra hushed, "I never knew…"

"It's alright. It a little gets easier every day. In the beginning it will be the hardest. And day by day it gets easier." Elena assured. "We'll all be here for you." Elena said patting Cassandra on the shoulder. The vampire smiled back at her, "Thank you Elena. That means a lot to me." Elena nodded and the two of them sat in silence until Elena asked, "Uhm, when you said that all vampires have their good days and bad days, what did you mean?" Ever since Cassandra told her that, Elena had meant to ask what she meant.

"Well that's like any human having their good and bad days. It happens to everyone." Cassandra answered looking Elena in the eye.

"Oh, so it's kinda like when Damon went crazy from being locked in the basement for a couple of days." Elena said.

"Yep that will do it to a vampire. But you know when vampires are at their worst?" She asked the teen and she shook her head, "When they are newly turned. The thirst for blood is insatiable." She added. Elena nodded sadly; she couldn't imagine having to go through that.

"Was it hard? For you?" Elena asked.

"Yes, extremely. It was one of my darker periods. Every vampire goes through it. That's what humans don't understand. Sure being a vampire has its perks but that constant hunger for blood never goes away. I have to fight it every day. And I will until someone puts a stake through my heart." She finished. Elena focused her attention out the passenger window, "But didn't Elijah have some control over you?" She asked.

"He did but that's a phase that has to come and go." Cassandra answered before recalling one of the nights from her darker days.

_Cassandra was seated on the couch in a young man's lap while two other men were on either side of them. The couple on the couch was seated back to chest as he kissed her neck trying to feel her body through her thick corset. The other two young men were caressing her body as well but one was attacking her lips while the other's hands felt her thighs under her dress._

_Cassandra had compelled these men and lured them to Elijah's mansion. They were the most eligible bachelors in the neighboring town. Individually they came eagerly but they weren't so willing to share She had also brought a young girl with them who was presently sitting in a chair across the room. She had brought her for Elijah hoping she would accept her gift and go easy on her for her carelessness. Cassandra tore her lips from her partner and turned to the other two men._

"_Gentlemen, I've become very hungry. Who would oblige me in giving me their blood?" She asked. Due to the compulsion, all of them were too eager to help her._

"_Very well I guess I shall taste all of you then." She turned around to situate herself straddling the man on the couch so she was now facing him. "Looks like you're the lucky winner." She purred and bit both of her wrists extending them to the lovers at her sides. She bit into the young man's neck hearing him cry out in ecstasy. He tugged at her dress trying to free her breasts from its binds. The other two drank hungrily from her wrists. The entire group was moaning in unison due to the pleasure they were experiencing. Cassandra repeated the same process with each man, drinking from them and having them drink from her. By the time they were finished their lips were blood stained and the smell of their arousal nearly sent the young vampire into a frenzy._

"_Mmm, all of you taste positively divine. So I shall have all of you in my bed chamber tonight." She stroked the heads of the young men on the floor. Their moment was ruined when she heard the front door gently open and close his footsteps creaking on the old wooden floor. Cassandra got up off the man's lap to greet Elijah but not before taking the girl off the couch with her. Needless to say she saw his face flash with anger at the site of human filled room._

"_Elijah, my love. Look what I brought for you." She said sweetly while twisting a lock of the girl's hair around her finger. The girl looked up at him with an obedient smile on her face waiting for her next order. He took the girl by the shoulders and stared into her eyes "You will not remember what happened here tonight. Leave now." The girl repeated the statement in a monotone voice and left the mansion. Angry that he rejected her gift Cassandra stormed back to the couch to join her lovers. "Well if you're not going to have any fun. I am." She leaned in to kiss one of the men when Elijah's voice stopped her. "You're being careless again."_

"_What does it matter anyway Elijah. I'm hungry." She shot back her anger was written all over her beautiful face. "Come to me, my love." She beckoned to one of her lovers kneeling on the floor. He rose up to meet her and she caressed his face in a sickeningly sweet way. She pressed her lips to his and pushed her tongue into his mouth._

_She gripped the boy's hair and her face vamped out ready to bite at his neck. Elijah flew to the couch and gripped her wrist easily crushing and breaking the bones. She screamed out in absolute agony, letting go of the boy but Elijah's grip only tightened._

"_Do you recall what's happening with Katherine in Mystic Falls?" he asked in a low whisper. "Do you want to be like her? We live in the dark for a reason. People aren't ready to accept us yet. I hope you want to live long enough to find people who will accept you for the monster you are. The monsters we all are."_

_That was the statement that sobered up Cassandra immediately. Her heart broke watching Stefan and Damon being torn apart by Katherine. She now felt guilty leading these men here and tell them she loved all three of them. She didn't want to be like Katherine. Tears ran down her pale cheeks just thinking about the fate of her friends. Seeing this Elijah released her. Cassandra bit her wrist and feed each boy her blood until the bite marks healed. She then took each boy and compelled them "Leave this house. Forget what you've seen tonight." She told them._

_Once the room was empty Cassandra slumped back on the couch and let the tears flow. "Why can't I control it? I just want more blood! I can't stop it! I feel like I could drain the whole world and it still wouldn't quench my thirst!" she sobbed._

"_You will learn control in time." He told her and sat next to her on the couch. He draped his arm around her and let her cry into his shoulder. In truth Elijah felt sorry for the girl. She had been brought into this world unwillingly without any answers. He lifted her chin to look into her eyes._

"_I will teach you. Would you like that?" he asked sincerely._

_She wiped her tears and nodded, "I would like that very much. Thank you."_

_She had become Elijah's little prodigy. He taught her everything he knew and had taken her under his wing. He knew if she acted out Klaus would have his head so it was best to make sure she was kept in the dark. She had been a good student; very eager to learn about her new life. However Elijah could see that she was pained not being able to see her family and friends. To keep their secret safe Elijah had continued to forbid her to see anyone from her life._

* * *

><p>Cassandra dropped Elena off home and returned to the boarding house. Damon and Rose were gone but she knew Rose was dead. She went to pour some bourbon in a glass but she launched the glass at the wall, shattering it. She flipped over the coffee table, sending it crashing to the floor. She let out a strangled scream before falling to her knees. Cassandra had lost one of her best friends tonight and she could do nothing to bring her back. Sure Rose said she was ready to die but how can anyone be so willing to stop living?<p>

* * *

><p>Damon came through the front door of the boarding house to see the lounge completely trashed. He knew it was Cassandra's doing but he didn't blame her for it. He would have done the same thing if it was one of his friends. Damon found her sprawled out on the couch downing a bottle of God knows what. She finished the bottle and she dropped it on the floor with the collection of empty bottles on the floor. She drank herself into complete oblivion but it didn't help. He sat beside her when she finally spoke up, "The pain is still there." She said quietly and with not an ounce of emotion. She went to pick up another bottle but Damon rustled it from her.<p>

"Give me it!" She yelled trying to reach over him but he wouldn't give into her. He let go of the bottle and took her face in his hands, "No! You have to stop this!" She ignored his pleas and blurred to the bar, gripping another bottle. He followed her and ripped the bottle from her grip before sending it crashing to the floor. The bottle shattered and its contents seeped into the wooden floor.

"I can keep this up all night, Cassandra." He said but she ignored him once again, "Well good! So can I!" She spit reaching for another bottle but Damon took it from her and sent it flying for the wall. It shattered and Cassandra shoved Damon.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" She yelled. Cassandra went to strike him but the alcohol dulled her reflexes. Damon easily caught her wrist and Cassandra used her other hand to effectively slap him across the face. His cheek reddened but healed quickly. She punched his chest and Damon had enough of her abuse. He gripped both wrists, stopping her attacks.

"Let go of me!" She screamed, struggling in his grip.

"No!" He yelled back at her.

"I said, LET GO!" But Damon only tightened his hold on her. She managed to get her wrists free and she just took cheap shots at Damon. In her drunken rage she pushed, scratched, shoved and clawed at him but it didn't make her feel any better. She soon broke down and cried into his chest.

"Why? Why did she have to die? She could have drunk my blood and she would have been fine!" She sobbed.

"She said she was ready to die. Even if she drank your blood it wouldn't have done much." He comforted her.

"But I wanna know why! She didn't deserve it! She never killed anyone except for tonight! I've killed so many and I'm still alive!"

"I wish I had an answer for you, kid. But I don't. We just have to take things as they come." He spoke into her hair.

"I just miss being human. I miss it so much." It was breaking his heart seeing her in so much pain. Unfortunately wandering the Earth for 145 years changed them. Both vampires were torn away from their families forced to watch them from the shadows. Cassandra would listen to her mother sob at night asking God to find her daughter. Damon had to watch the town bury his father making sure to be hidden from the townsfolk. The only way to deal with the pain was to turn it off but even that wasn't enough.

"I know Cassandra. I do too. What I wouldn't give to have it back." He confessed, "Listen to me, we are in this together. We can't break now when we've come this far." He said brushing the tears from his cheeks. He pulled her closer and wrapped his arms around her. "We'll get it back. We will." He whispered into her shoulder. The both of them just held each other and cried for what seemed like hours.

Cassandra eventually fell asleep in his arms and he carried her up the stairs to his room. He gently placed her in his bed and kissed her forehead. "Don't give up on me now. When we were human you were my best friend. I thought I lost you after Katherine came through town. Maybe us being vampires is a hidden blessing." He said against her soft skin. He took the liberty in changing her into one of his shirts so she would be more comfortable. It had been a long night for all of them so Damon snuggled under the covers next to her. He felt her turn in her sleep and she nuzzled into his chest. He couldn't help but chuckle, he'd always dreamed of sharing a bed with her and seeing what she would be like when she was asleep. She lived up to his expectations. Even in her drunken stupor she'd managed to look beautiful and not to mention the fact that she was pressed against his shirtless chest. Damon gave her one quick kiss on her forehead before letting sleep overtake him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	10. Daddy Issues

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 10: Daddy Issues**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra groaned seeing the sun cut through the curtains hanging on the window. The light bothered her eyes and it didn't add to her pounding headache. She took the pillow she was sleeping on and buried her head under it, hoping to silence the throbbing in her head. She took a deep breath and realized the bed she was in wasn't hers. It smelled of bourbon and musk. She picked her head up from the pillow to see that she was in Damon's room. Why? She couldn't recall the events from last night. All she could remember was drinking and screaming…at Damon. Shit. She flopped back to the bed and stared up at the ceiling.<p>

"You're up." A fully dressed Damon said from the doorway. She bolted up but immediately fell back down to the mattress, her head was spinning. She groaned pulling the pillow back over her head to try and stop the room from spinning.

"Yeah, I wouldn't make any fast movements. You've got one hell of a hangover." He said sitting down next down to her on the edge of the bed. He removed the pillow from her face and handed her a cup of blood. She smiled at him, sitting up slowly and taking it before muttering a 'thanks'. She took a few sips before asking, "How much did I drink last night?"

"A lot." He answered before taking a sip from his own mug. "You really can't hold your liquor very well."

They both chuckled. It was true, she could hold her own for the most part but sooner or later she'd spiral into a hot mess.

"How bad was I?" She asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Pretty bad. You got me good a couple of times." He said lightly elbowing her, trying to lighten the mood.

"Lovely…I just can't believe that she's gone." She said quietly. "I know. But she's not in pain anymore" He comforted putting his arm around her shoulders. She kissed his cheek and happened to look down at her attire. She was dressed in one of Damon's button down shirts and a pair of her underwear.

"Did you change me?" She asked.

"Yep." He said popping the 'p'. "And I enjoyed every second of it." He smirked and she got an idea. She stretched her body upwards rising the shirt just enough to expose some skin on her stomach. Damon's eyes immediately zoned in on it, "Tell me Damon, did you like what you saw last night?" She asked in a sultry voice.

"As a matter of fact, I did." He said moving closer. She giggled and pulled him closer by his V-neck shirt.

"Care to see more?" She asked coyly and with that she started unbuttoning her shirt at an agonizingly slow pace. Damon's eyes clouded over with lust when he saw her lace push-up bra peeking from behind the fabric of the shirt. She was three buttons down when she yanked the cover under Damon towards her, effectively sending him crashing to the floor. He was speechless, she deliberately pulled the rug from underneath him – or in this case the bed sheet.

He heard her giggling and she looked over the bed and flashed him a Cheshire cat grin. She jumped out of the bed and sauntered toward the bathroom door, "Not today Damon. Not today." She yelled over her shoulder before shutting the bathroom door.

"Tease!" He yelled at the closed door. The door opened and Cassandra peeked her head out, smirking before tossing him his shirt back before closing the door again.

* * *

><p>Emerging from Damon's room fully dressed, Cassandra made her way down the stairs to hear Damon yell, "You brought back John Gilbert? That was your big 'save Elena' move?"<p>

"Wait as in 'the John Gilbert Katherine tried to kill'?" Cassandra asked joining Damon and Stefan in the lounge.

"That's him. I went looking for Isobel and got John instead. He said he could help us and we're desperate." Stefan added.

"We're not _that_ desperate, Stefan! The guy tried to barbeque me!" Damon said.

"Let me guess Damon. You tried to kill him and he came back to life? You probably deserved it." Cassandra butted in.

"Yeah I tried snapping his neck and it didn't work." Damon muttered.

"Look guys, Bonnie's new witch friend is working with Elijah so we have to assume that the moonstone was never destroyed. Elena is putting all of her faith in some deal she made with Elijah to keep everyone safe. I mean do you trust Elijah? I don't trust him! He's an Original, he can't be trusted! No offense Cassandra." Stefan ranted.

"It's alright Stefan, the guy tried to kill me. I don't exactly trust him either." Cassandra said, "Wait! Bonnie's new witch friend? Luka, he's Dr. Martin's son." She added.

"Doctor Martin?" Damon asked.

"Yeah he's Elijah's witch. He's the one who made me my ring. Even though it's so not helpful." The female said.

"You know them?" Stefan asked.

"Yeah, let me pay them a visit." Cassandra said snidely.

"Okay I am waiting for the part where John Gilbert is the answer." Damon interrupted.

"He knew about the sacrifice from Isobel. He said he knows a way to keep Elena safe." Stefan answered.

"And how do we do that?" Damon asked.

"He's not talking. At least not to me anyway." Stefan responded.

"Great job, Stefan. Top notch. As if we didn't have enough problems." Damon said angrily before leaving the room. Cassandra was halfway out the door to find the Martin's but Stefan lightly gripped her upper arm. "Hey, look I'm so sorry about Rose."

"Thank you Stefan." She whispered before he enveloped her in a big hug. That was the thing about Stefan, he gave the best hugs. They made her feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"I told you we are here for you. Even vampires have their good and bad days." He said pulling away from her. She gave him a warm smile and at that moment Caroline came bursting through the door.

"Hey, I got your text. What's the emergency?" Stefan asked quickly.

"It's Tyler. He knows about you and Damon and he knows that Damon killed Mason!" Caroline blurted out.

"Shit! It's Jules! I had a run in with her yesterday, and so did Damon." Cassandra said. Caroline had somehow roped Stefan into talking some sense into Tyler.

* * *

><p>Luka was sitting in the apartment doing some homework when he felt a presence in the room. He got up and looked around but he saw nothing. Then out of nowhere a force knocked him to the wall.<p>

"Where is the moonstone?" Cassandra seethed, holding him to the wall.

"What? I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He said timidly trying to shrink away from her.

"Don't play dumb with me Luka! I know you and Bonnie were supposed to destroy the moonstone but did you actually do it?" She asked. He didn't answer her so she let him go and tried looking around the room. She picked up the moonstone between her fingers.

Luka concentrated on the vampire and soon she doubled over in pain holding her head. He couldn't concentrate long enough and the spell broke. She dropped the moonstone and flashed toward him once again, sending him to the wall again.

"You've only succeeded in one thing. Making me angry!" She yelled, her face vamping out which made her all the more intimidating. But her hold on Luka diminished when she felt a much stronger pain in her head. She back away and doubled over once again. She looked to see Doctor Martin focusing on her. He started chanting faster and the pain got more intense. She yelled out and Luka begged his father to stop. Once he did, Cassandra whipped around to face the witches, "You couldn't destroy the moonstone even if you tried! You're a pathetic excuse for a warlock!" She yelled to Luka who had moved to stand by his father.

"You must be out of your mind for coming here and threatening my son!" Jonas's voice boomed.

"No! You must be out of _your_ mind thinking that Elijah will help you find Greta!" Cassandra stalked closer to them.

"At least we trust Elijah! I can't say the same for you!"

"Trust him? He's tried to kill me and my friends. That's something that doesn't sit well in my book!"

"You should obey him since he's the one who gave you life! If it wasn't for him you'd be dead!"

"He took life from me! I'd rather be dead then under his thumb for the rest of my life! You think being on his side will help you do anything? He won't help you find Greta! All Elijah makes are empty promises!" She saw anger flash across both Jonas and Luka's faces at the mention of their missing daughter/sister.

Jonas seemed to be getting angrier and angrier by the second while Luka just watched the two of them go at it. The warlock focused hard and Cassandra felt her heart stop. She clawed at her chest and Luka pleaded with his father to stop once again. His chanting got more intense and soon Cassandra found herself on the outside of the threshold of the Martin residence. Her heart was beating at a normal pace again and she felt the invisible barrier over the door. He placed a spell on the house to keep her from entering. In short, he revoked her invitation into the apartment.

"Jonas. No." She said sadly from the other side of the door.

"I've heard enough from you. Leave." Jonas said coldly before retreating farther into the apartment. Cassandra gave one last pleading look to Luka and his sad eyes met hers. "Luka, please!"

"I'm sorry Cassandra." He said before storming back into the apartment. She could have waited outside but what good would that do her?

* * *

><p>Cassandra moved into the Grill to see Damon eyeing John Gilbert. She made her way over to him and he placed an arm around her waist, "Play along." He whispered pulling her close and the two of them made their way over to John.<p>

"John! Buddy! How you been?" Damon said cheerfully.

"I've been alright Damon. It's good to see you." John said giving Cassandra the up and down with his eyes.

"I think she'll be a little old for you John." Damon joked but giving away the fact that she was a vampire. This let John know that it was two against one.

"Hmm, one of your 'projects' I trust?" John asked.

"Oh no she's one of Elijah's. Cassandra meet John Gilbert, Elena's father." Damon said. Cassandra smiled and lifted her hand to shake John's. She pulled his hand closer and turned it palm down. "Hmm, I don't see your magic ring on your fingers." She said and John yanked his hand back.

"How do you know this one isn't working with Elijah?" John asked completely ignoring Cassandra.

"How rude John. Please don't talk about me like I'm not here." She said standing up to him, "Katherine is still in the tomb because Elijah compelled her to stay."

"And that's only because all of the vervain has left her system." Damon chimed in, "Stefan and I on the other hand are chock full."

"You guys are drinking vervain?" John and Cassandra asked simultaneously.

"It's an acquired taste. Now as my little friend pointed out before, your magic ring isn't stitched on your finger so if you know something about Klaus, you better start talking or I will kill you in your sleep." Damon threatened.

"Is that anyway to convince me that we are on the same side? First I need to know that I can trust the both of you. Then we'll talk." John said dismissing himself from the two vampires.

"What a dick!" Cassandra said under her breath but Damon caught every word. He chuckled and led her to the bar, "C'mon you look like you had a rough day. I'll buy you a drink."

"Thanks." She said sitting on the stool. They ordered their drinks, "The moonstone is still in one piece. Luka tricked Bonnie." She said, "And on top of it Doctor Martin put a spell around the house so I can't get in."

"Oh great." Damon said taking the straw out of his drink and tossing it down on the bar. Cassandra did the same, "To shitty days." She said lifting up her glass.

"To shitty days." Damon repeated clinking his glass with hers before nearly downing the entire glass and asking for a refill.

Jenna came up to the two of them with a tall blonde, "So my friend would like to meet you, Damon Salvatore this is Andie Star." She introduced.

"Nice to meet you." Damon nodded to the both of them.

"Can I buy you a drink Damon?" Andie asked eagerly.

"Actually my glass is full, Andie. Thank you. I'm afraid Miss Emerson beat you to it." Damon politely declined, "Jenna, Andie, this is Cassandra. She's an old friend of mine." He introduced her to both woman.

"Nice to meet you ladies." Cassandra said sweetly.

"Cassandra? You're the one who drove Elena home that night?" Jenna asked trying to recall who Elena said drove her home.

"Yeah that's me." Cassandra smiled.

"Thanks so much! I've heard a lot about you from Elena." Jenna said.

"She's such a sweetie. You ladies wanna join us?" Cassandra asked politely.

"No we were actually gonna head out. Nice seeing you Damon." Jenna said leaving with Andie.

"Damon Salvatore turning down a drink." Cassandra said once the two women were out of ear shot. That _never_ happened!

"I know, how tragic for us both." Damon said sarcastically.

"And that drink would have come with a long legged blonde." Cassandra added with a smirk.

"It's alright. I'd much rather spend time with you." Damon said finishing his drink and Cassandra couldn't help but smile. Her phone buzzed and she saw a message from Stefan. "Duty calls. It's Stefan. Jules has Caroline."

"And this day just keeps getting better and better." Damon said sarcastically before grabbing his jacket and the two of them bolted from the Grill.

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan, Tyler and Jules were standing in the clearing when Jules called on more members of her wolf pack. They all carried stakes and guns with wooden bullets. Damon went for Jules but she back flipped onto the RV. No one saw who threw the first punch but the fight began. The ratio of werewolves to vampires was and Stefan were clearly outnumbered. Tyler ran into the RV and Cassandra took that chance to tackle Jules to the ground. The gun was knocked out of her hand and both women were rolling around on the dead leaves.<p>

In the interim, Stefan got staked and Damon got shot by the wolves. The vampire took several punches from Jules and Cassandra scratched, clawed and bit at her. Cassandra reached for the gun but Jules elbowed her, effectively snapping a couple of ribs. Jules got the gun and shot the vampire in the head.

Caroline and Tyler emerged from the RV and Jules shoved Caroline against the wall of the RV with the gun cocked at her head. Cassandra reached for the bullet in her head but one of the wolves stood over her with a gun cocked at her. The vampire held her hands up in surrender. Damon and Stefan did the same. Before Jules could pull the trigger on Caroline she collapsed, screaming and clawing at her head. But it wasn't just her; it was all of the wolves were howling in pain. With the wolves distracted, Cassandra pried the bullet from her head while Stefan, Damon, Caroline and Tyler got their bearings. Soon they were all unconscious and Jonas came through the clearing. His hands were held up and he was chanting a spell. Soon all of the wolves were unconscious.

"Jonas." Cassandra acknowledged the warlock. Jonas spoke to the group, "Elijah made a promise to Elena. I'm here to see that it's upheld." Damon, Cassandra, Stefan and Caroline took this chance to leave before the wolves woke up. Jonas moved closer to Tyler, "When your wolf friends awaken, give them a message: they need to get the hell out of town." He threatened.

Tyler just nodded.

Back at the boarding house Cassandra sat in the lounge with ice pack on her head where the bullet entered. Sure she had really strong blood but it was still painful. It turned out Damon had given Miss Andie Star a call and they were both in Damon's bathtub upstairs. Cassandra couldn't help but feel a little jealous. At the bar he didn't give her a second glance and now he was compelling her to be his 'distraction'.

Cassandra always felt that compelling a human to do her bidding was wrong. She had done it in the past but she realized that it was wrong. She wouldn't enjoy it if some vampire had been able to compel her. Cassandra heard Andie whimpering as Damon drank her blood before turning in for the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	11. Crying Wolf

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 11: Crying Wolf**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>"Bye Cassandra. It was nice seeing you." Andie said from the door sweetly. The vampire poked her head up from the couch and waved, "Bye! Same here." She said cheerfully but she didn't exactly mean it that way. Sure Andie was a sweetheart but all she heard was her and Damon all last night. He really had no resistance and some incredible stamina. Damon came down the steps with a smile on his face, obviously lucky from the night before.<p>

"You had fun last night." Cassandra stated from her spot on the couch, she was much too engrossed in her book to meet his gaze. "Yep. Sure did." He smirked joining her on the couch. "Is it too much to ask that the two of you keep it down next time you have a little sleepover?" She said.

"Whatever could you mean Cassandra?" Damon asked sarcastically; know his rendezvous with Andie could have woken the dead.

"I think you know exactly what I mean." She raised her eyebrow at him but he still sat there with that dumb look on his face. He wanted her to say it out loud. However what she did next was beyond his expectations.

She tossed the book on the coffee table and stretched on the couch, her back making a delicious arch. She started to caress her body and make little moans and sighs.

"_Oh Damon…yes."_ Damon watched her with widened eyes but he couldn't break his stare on her imitation of Andie.

"_Ah! Fuck me harder, oh don't stop!"_ Her hands moved from her breasts down to her toned stomach and then to the insides of her thighs.

"_Mmm, make me cum baby! Bite me please!"_ Her moans filled the room and Damon could feel the need for a cold shower coming on. His hungry eyes traveled up and down her body, following her hands and every once and a while flicking up to her face. Her mouth made an 'o' shape as her moans passed through her lips.

Cassandra suddenly stopped her movements, grabbing her book off the table and opening it up to the page she left off. "_That_ is what I mean." She said before turning to the book once again.

"Well you can certainly continue. Don't let me stop you." Damon smirked.

"Very funny Damon. And doesn't she know not to tell a vampire to bite harder? What are people learning these days?" She mused, happy that she had successfully teased Damon. He couldn't help but smirk and he moved to the front door to let Alaric in.

"So John Gilbert gave me this to kill Elijah." He said showing off an antique dagger with a vial of some sort of ash.

"He said you have to dip the dagger in the remains of an old white ash tree that dates back to the Originals. What do you think of this Cassandra?" Damon asked.

"Honestly I couldn't tell you. I've never heard anything about it. And knowing this information came from John Gilbert, I wouldn't trust it since he's an asshole." She responded and Alaric couldn't help but chuckle, "You think it's a setup?" He asked the both of them.

"The guys a weasel! Wouldn't put anything past him." Damon said handing Alaric the dagger for a closer look.

"What are you up to today, Mr. Saltzman?" Cassandra asked looking at the dagger after him.

"Well Jenna and I were supposed to go to her family's lake house, but somehow, we both got roped into doing this historical society thing at the Lockwood's." He answered.

"Where Elijah's the guest of honor." Damon said with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Tell me you're not gonna kill him at the tea party." Alaric said and Cassandra rolled her eyes. That's exactly what everyone would need. NOT!

"No, that would be stupid. I wanna know what kind of a game he plays before I kill him. I think it's time Elijah and I officially met." Damon responded.

"Alright, you need to find something pretty because you are going to coming as well." Damon said to Cassandra.

"Oh what about Miss Star?" Cassandra replied snidely.

"Ooh, is that jealousy I hear?" Damon smirked at her.

"No, it's not jealousy. Don't flatter yourself. I just don't think its right to just compel someone to do your every demand." Cassandra said crossing her arms in front of her chest to make a point.

"Oh come on Cassandra. Don't tell me you haven't done it before." Damon accused.

"Yeah I have done it but it ends when it's supposed to." Cassandra shot back, "Whatever just don't do anything stupid while we're there." She added while walking out of the room.

"What's up with you and that news chick?" Alaric asked.

"Just a distraction, Rick." Damon said.

"From what exactly?" The vampire hunter asked his friend.

"I don't know, just, it's weird having Cassandra here. My life has been completely turned upside down but for all the right reasons. And everything between her and Elijah has me on edge…I don't want him hurting her. I don't know what I'd do without her." Damon said. He couldn't believe these words came out of his mouth. He'd always loved Cassandra, he never stopped loving her.

"Have you told her this?" Alaric asked, hearing his friends' confession.

"No way! I think it's better that we only knew this." Damon said.

"C'mon Damon. Don't hide it! You think it's easy that I'm hiding all of this stuff with Jenna? I hate the lies and I'm sure you hate hiding your feelings from Cassandra." Alaric was trying to talk some sense into Damon but he wasn't sure he would heed his warning about lying to her.

* * *

><p>The tea party was beyond boring. Cassandra had never liked them even when they were in style. Miss Star had showed up much to Cassandra's dismay along with Carol, John and Elijah.<p>

Cassandra was making small talk with Jenna about Stefan and Elena having a weekend at the lake house when Andie and Damon had come over to join them. Damon gave Andie a chaste kiss in front of both ladies and that nearly made Cassandra's stomach turn while Jenna stared at them open mouthed.

"Thanks for introducing us, Jenna." Damon said smiling at her. Cassandra took this chance to escape from them and moved over to Carol and Elijah.

"Excuse me for interrupting. Mrs. Lockwood, I'm Cassandra Emerson-"

"Ah, yes! Damon's friend! He's told me a lot about you." Carol said shaking Cassandra's hand. Elijah gave Cassandra a charming smile and kissed her hand, "Miss Emerson, it's a pleasure."

"Elijah's been doing a lot of research on small towns around Virginia for his book." Carol explained.

"Well, Elijah I would love to hear about some of the work you've been doing around Mystic Falls." Cassandra said with a smile. Carol looked the least bit pleased that a younger woman had been able to rustle Elijah from her clutches.

"Of course, Cassandra. Walk with me?" Elijah said charmingly holding out his arm for her to take which she did, "Perhaps some place more private Cassandra?" He said and she nodded to an empty room. Cassandra met Damon's eyes before she shut the door behind them. Damon's heart stopped, he wouldn't think of killing her here and now? Would he?

"I hear you got bitten by a werewolf." Elijah said immediately. She froze, rooted to her spot.

"How did you know?" She asked.

"That's not the matter at hand. The matter is that you survived and Rose did not." Cassandra couldn't help but tear up thinking about her friend. Rose was no longer in pain but why did she have to go?

"I assume you know why I survived?" She inquired moving closer to him.

"Perhaps I do." He said. He was beating around the bush. He knew why, he just didn't want to tell her.

"I'm not going to sit here and play 20 Questions with you. I want to know why and if you don't plan to tell me then I'll find someone else who will tell me."

"I think it's because you're asking the wrong questions." Elijah said.

"Alright, then why didn't I burn without my ring?" Cassandra started off with something a little easier.

"My blood." He answered simply, "It's very strong, no?" She nodded, at least that was out of the way.

"What are you really doing in Mystic Falls?" She asked. He blurred in front of her and she jumped out of her skin but she her feet remained glued to the floor.

"I figured you'd be happy to see me." He said in a snarky tone and she scowled at him, "Now it's time for me to ask you a question. When you hear Klaus's name, what comes to mind?" He asked. She wrinkled her nose at his question but thought hard.

"Fear." She answered simply, "I don't see a face but I can't help but feel like I know him." Elijah nodded watching her think.

"What do you know about Klaus?" She asked this time. "More than you. I know that he needs more than the doppelganger, a vampire, a werewolf and the moonstone for the sacrifice. He needs you." His answer made Cassandra's blood run cold.

"Why?" She asked in a whisper, unable to form words.

"You will know in time." Elijah said firmly, therefore cutting off her protests. "Next question." He prompted.

"John Gilbert says that Originals can compel vampires. Is that true?" She was skating on thin ice now. If this was true, Elijah could compel her to do anything he wanted. He chuckled and gripped her face in his hands. She saw his pupils dilate and before she could stop him she was already under his spell. What he compelled her to do made her heart stop.

"Kiss me." He compelled. Mouth met mouth. Body met body. Her hands moved around his neck to pull him closer. Her mind was screaming to stop but her body wasn't objecting anytime soon. With a blur and a rush of wind she was sitting on the edge of a desk with him standing in between her legs. Their mouths still didn't move from each others. Her legs wrapped around his waist and he pushed her down so she was lying down on the desk. His lips left hers but only to move down to her neck. She moaned out when he bit her hard. It wasn't hard enough to draw blood but enough to leave an angry bruise. In that moment his compulsion broke and she pushed him away. He pulled her up by her wrists still holding her to him tightly.

"Does that answer your question?" He smirked.

"You bastard!" She yelled trying to move away from him but he still held her tight.

"Shh, we wouldn't want Damon to catch us now, would we?" He taunted seeing how she was around Damon and it was obvious to Elijah that she still loved Damon.

"Leave. Mystic. Falls." She said through gritted teeth.

He chuckled, "You do remember that the last time you tried negotiating with me you almost didn't make it out alive." He made his point by intensifying his grip on her wrists, hearing them snap. She groaned but he didn't relinquish his hold.

"I don't care. Just leave everyone I love alone!" she shouted. Elijah didn't get a chance to rebut since Damon had decided to enter the room.

"Ah, Damon! How good to see you." He spoke to him much like he was greeting an old friend but both opposing vampires saw right through his act. Damon blurred to Elijah and seethed

"Let her go!" Elijah released Cassandra's crushed wrists without hesitation, "May I speak with you Damon? Alone please." Cassandra looked to Damon unsure about leaving him alone with the Original but Damon gave her an assuring nod. She left the room without a second glance.

* * *

><p>She sat on a couch back at the boarding house brooding with a glass of bourbon. Cassandra was livid that Elijah was trying to integrate himself into society. This put everyone in danger and he knew that. The kicker was that Elijah knew something about her and Klaus that he wasn't sharing. She saw Damon coming through the door with a hand over his neck.<p>

"What happened? Did he hurt you?" She asked frantically looking at the wound.

"Yeah he just stabbed me with a pencil. It's all good." He said sarcastically getting a blood bag from the kitchen and joining her on the couch

"This changes everything having him here." She said quietly, staring at her drink.

"I know. I won't let him hurt you." He assured her.

"Don't make promises you can't keep Damon." Ouch, that stung. When they were human he would protect her from any and all danger. He liked having that honor.

"He's hurt me before and he won't hesitate to do it again." He took her face in his hands.

"Please don't talk like that. We're in this together right?" recalling the words he spoke to her the night Rose died. She nodded but Damon didn't let go of her. His gaze moved between her eyes and lips trying to read her. He closed the space between their lips hearing her gasp. That had been the first time they kissed since 1864. The glass of bourbon in Cassandra's hands dropped to the floor with a clunk and both of her hands gripped Damon's shirt to pull him closer. Her lips felt as soft as they did back then and he was sure to be gentle with them. She deepened the kiss by linking her arms around his neck, pulling them closer. Damon pushed her down to the couch so they were laying on it; his lips never leaving hers. Her hands moved under his shirt lightly scratching up and down his chest. Damon growled in her mouth, pushing his body into hers therefore pushing her deeper into the couch.

Their moment was ruined by Alaric walking through the door. "Am I interrupting something?" he said with a smug smile on his face. Both vampires pulled away and Damon gave him a look to say _you must be kidding._

Both vampires broke apart and sat upright on the couch. Alaric still had a smirk on his face which Damon wanted to slap right off. "Well today was a bust." Cassandra said situating her disheveled clothes.

"Yeah. How's the throat?" Alaric asked Damon.

"Sore." He replied with a groan.

"That Elijah is one scary dude, but with nice hair." Alaric said and Cassandra couldn't help but chuckle out loud.

"He's gonna be hard to kill." Damon said staring off into space.

"Yeah, I'd think twice before I trust that dagger and some ashes to do the job. You're gonna need more info." The history teacher replied.

"We're out of sources." Cassandra said picking up the glass she dropped during their uhm kiss. Alaric looked down at his phone and said something about picking up Jenna. He showed himself out and the two vampires were left alone. Neither of them said anything about what just happened before.

Cassandra was leaned on Damon's shoulder while he stroked her hair. Damon's motions were starting to put her to sleep. Just as she was nodding off they heard a loud crash in the foyer. Both ran to the door and saw Alaric lying on the floor. His ring was still on his finger so he would be fine. Suddenly a man jumped on Damon's back and stabbed him with a needle full of vervain. Cassandra moved to pull the attacker off but a loud shot ripped through the air. A wooden bullet went through the vampires back. Cassandra's knees buckled and she tumbled to the floor. She reached around and tried to pry the bullet from her skin. Another man stood over her and stuck her with a needle much like they had with Damon. Both vampires saw Jules standing in the hallway before blacking out.

* * *

><p>Damon was the first one to wake up. He tried to move his body but he was chained to a chair by his wrists and waist. He saw Cassandra and Alaric on the floor. Alaric still had his ring on so he would be alright. Cassandra however was in worse condition. He could see bullet holes in her chest and the skin on her arms and neck were sizzling. He raised his gaze and saw Jules and her werewolf pack. One of her pups explained something about the spiked collar around his neck; pulling it to illustrate his point. The spikes stabbed through his neck he seethed and hissed until he released.<p>

"Where is the moonstone?" Jules asked.

"If you only knew the irony of this moment right now." Damon groaned. "This is the way it's gonna go; you torture me, I don't talk, someone looses a heart. Last time it was your boy Mason." The entire clan tensed at his harsh words about their fallen comrade.

"This time it will be you." Jules got in his face making it clear that she was in charge. A groaning sound from the floor made her turn. Cassandra stirred on the floor and a look of fear ran across Damon's face. He had hoped she would have stayed quiet so no one else would get hurt. Jules saw this and hoisted Cassandra up by her hair, "Or better yet, her." Jules handed her off to the pack and they got her limp body situated and chained to a chair much like Damon, without the collar. Cassandra still hadn't moved but it seemed like she was coming too. She groaned finally opening up her eyes to take in the scene before her. She struggled seeing Jules so close to her face.

"You bitch!" she seethed but the threat didn't come out as threatening as she liked it to since the vervain burned under her skin. "Aww, it looks like someone not feeling too well. She had a little too much vervain. She took more than you." One of the wolves taunted her, referring to Damon. Cassandra growled and snapped in his face but he was faster than her. He drew is hand back and back handed her across the face. Her head jerked and she spit blood out of her mouth. The man grabbed her by the jaw with a bone crushing force.

"You wanna play rough, huh? Just remember sweetheart my bite is worse than yours." He seethed in her face.

"Biting her won't work. That healed the last time." Damon smirked but he was cut off by the pup pulling on his collar. The man let go of her chin and tangled his hands in her hair, yanking it backwards.

She yelped in pain and Jules sauntered over with a small knife. "That reminds me. Why didn't you die? A werewolf bite is fatal to vampires." She said dragging the knife down the column of her throat, not cutting her but the vervain that the knife was soaked in made her skin sizzle. Cassandra held back any kind of noises that would rile up the pack.

"I asked you a question. Why. Didn't. You. Die?" Jules asked slowly raking the knife even harder down her neck, effectively slicing the skin. "I don't know!" The vampire screamed through her pain. Jules removed the knife and all you could hear was Cassandra's heavy breathing.

"It's such a shame that your friend had to die. If things don't go my way tonight, you might be joining her." This was going to be a long night and it had barely begun for the both of them.

* * *

><p>Back at Caroline's house, Bonnie, Jeremy and Caroline sat around Luka's body. Bonnie managed to get in unconscious so they could pick his brain about Elijah and the sacrifice.<p>

"All right. Now, why are you working with Elijah?" Bonnie asked placing her hands on his head to keep him in his trance.

"Klaus. We both want him dead." He replied in a trancelike voice.

"You want Klaus dead too, why?" She asked.

"Because he has her and we have to get her away from him." Luka answered.

"Who…who are you talking about?" Bonnie questioned further.

"My sister."

"Why does he have her?" She asked.

"He's searching for a way to undo the curse without the doppelganger. He's forced generations of witches to help him for centuries." Luka answered.

"What has Elijah promised you?" Bonnie asked.

"If we help Elijah to kill Klaus, he promises to return her."

"And how do you kill Klaus? How do you kill an Original vampire?" Bonnie asked but Luka tried to fight her.

"He'll kill me if I tell you. Don't make me." He said sadly.

"How will you kill Klaus?" Bonnie asked more forcefully this time.

"After the sacrifice, Klaus will be vulnerable, weak. It's our only chance." He answered obediently.

"What does Klaus need for the sacrifice?" Bonnie asked.

"Klaus must sacrifice a vampire, a werewolf and the doppelganger."

"That means Elena has to die!" Caroline exclaimed.

"There's more…" Luka said and the whole room went quiet.

"Tell me, what else does Klaus need?" Bonnie pressed.

"….Cassandra…." Luka got out quietly as if he didn't want to give up his friend. Everyone's eyes widened hearing his response.

"Her blood….is special…..she's…just like him…" His trance was starting to weaken but Bonnie wouldn't let go of him until she had all the answers she needed.

"Who is Cassandra like, Luka? I need you to tell me. I know she is your friend. We will keep her safe." Bonnie pleaded with him.

"Klaus…" Luka said weakly before losing consciousness.

* * *

><p>Jules figured she would wear each vampire down. "You 3 take her and the rest of you take him." Eventually they would break and tell them where the moonstone was. With Damon they would yank at the collar in all sorts of angles to make sure the spikes would penetrate every piece of flesh in his neck.<p>

With Cassandra; her boys would take a knife soaked with vervain and slash her arms, neck and face. Their screams mixed together filling the entire mansion. The torture went on for hours never stopping. Finally Jules told both groups to men to cease for a moment. Blood drenched Damon's neck and shirt while Cassandra had cuts and bruises all over her body. A couple of the wolves had also used her as a personal punching bag. The amount of vervain in the both of them prevented them from healing.

Jules pointed her gun at Damon and asked again where the moonstone was. Damon naturally didn't give in to her so Jules turned on Cassandra. "Boys, have your way with her. I want him to hear her scream." Their eyes filled with lust and started tearing at her clothes. Cassandra struggled with everything she had but the vervain in her system was slowing her down "No stop! You mother fuc-ARRGGHHHHH!" Once again Damon was silenced. Jules heard the tearing of Cassandra's clothes through Damon's screams.

"You will** not** touch her." Elijah's voice boomed from the doorway. The wolves backed away immediately seeing him. "Is this what you're looking for?" he said holding up the moonstone. He placed it on the desk "Go ahead take it." He said nonchalantly. One of the men went to grab it but Elijah ripped his heart out. He did the same with the next two. Somewhere in the shuffle Jules blurred out of the mansion and the last of the wolves cowered on the floor.

"What about you, sweetheart? Take a shot. Yes? No?" he taunted the pup. "Where is girl?" he asked both vampires. "I have no idea." Damon answered. "It doesn't matter." Elijah said before slaying the last werewolf.

He walked over to Damon and yanked the chains from around his wrists and waist. "This is the third time I've saved your life now." He told the vampire.

Elijah moved to Cassandra removing the chains from her as well, split open his wrist and shoved the bloody appendage into her mouth. She closed her eyes savoring the taste. She sucked the blood hungrily and didn't intend to let go. It wasn't until Elijah pried his hand free did she stop drinking. Her body fell back to the chair and Damon saw her eyes roll back in their sockets. She had a look of pure ecstasy on her face and her fingers plunged into her hair. A quiet moan escaped her lips and her hands moved down to caress her lips, neck and chest. She was sure to lick every drop of blood from around her lips. Damon had never seen anything like it. He got pleasure from drinking blood but never that much!

"I'll have whatever she's having." Damon teased. Elijah blurred out of the house without another word. Cassandra came down from her high and she moved to Damon trying to maneuver the collar on him. It crashed to the floor with a thud waking up Alaric. Alaric decided he had enough for the night and left.

"Let's get you cleaned up okay?" She said to Damon. Her wounds were already closed due to ingesting Elijah's blood but Damon's remained open and bloody. The vervain on the spikes of the collar had slowed down the healing process. Both vampires retreated to Damon's bathroom. He sat on the toilet while Cassandra grabbed a rag running under the water and ringing it out. She blurred down the kitchen, grabbed a blood bag and blurred back up to the bathroom. Damon took notice that she had changed her bloodstained clothes as well.

"Here drink this." She handed him the bag with a straw in it.

"Yes, nurse. Speaking of drinks. What was that with Elijah's blood? I mean it was pretty hot but what happened?" Damon asked taking a couple sips.

"Oh. That. Well the older the blood, the better the taste. Since Elijah is an Original his blood tastes better than a younger vampires blood. And he is also my maker so his blood makes my body heal faster and it increases our blood bond." She explained cleaning off the blood on his neck. He hissed a couple of times but he let her continue.

"I haven't had it in so long. I left after he killed my parents." Damon heard of her their deaths but he never knew it was by Elijah's hand. It made his heart wrench that she was opening up to him. He knew how much her family's safety meant to her. "I'm sorry." He said. "Thank you, but it was my fault." She answered; Damon looked at her to continue but she didn't. She frowned not seeing the holes close up even though Damon had nearly finished the bag.

"You're not healing fast enough." She muttered.

"I know and it hurts like a bitch." He groaned. Cassandra seemed to contemplate for a few moments and she bit into her wrist. Damon's eyes immediately flashed red and his fangs protruded out of his mouth. The smell was absolutely mouth watering. He backed away from her afraid he might suck her dry.

"What the hell are you doing?" He yelled.

"Trying to help you. Now drink!" She demanded holding her wrist closer to him. His eyes turned even darker and his hand gripped the counter so hard his knuckles turned white. Her blood smelled delectable and he was using every ounce of restraint not to drain her right there.

"Damon please before the bite closes!" He still refused. Fed up with his stubbornness she grabbed him by the hair and forced his head down to his wrist. At first he was hesitant but once the taste infected him he became bolder. He pierced her wrist and both vampires moaned aloud at the sensation. Cassandra's eyes flicked to the ceiling, breathing heavily. She ran her fingers through his hair in an encouraging motion. She watched his wounds close within seconds but he still didn't detach from her wrist.

"Damon. Damon." She called gently tugging at his hair pulling him from her wrist. The corners of his mouth were stained with blood but he still looked beautiful. Both of them were breathing heavily from the blood exchange. Their eyes locked both trying to calm themselves.

"You okay?" She asked. Damon nodded "So good." He whispered. "I know." She added. Damon's senses were on fire. He felt his entire body tingle from the hairs on his head to the tips of his toes. Without thinking he grabbed Cassandra and crashed his lips down on hers. She knew what was happening; Elijah's blood had sent his senses into overdrive. The same happened to her when she tasted the Original's blood for the first time. She knew this would pass but she didn't exactly want Damon to remove his lips from hers. The kiss was rough and erotic. Cassandra tasted Elijah in Damon's mouth and in turn that sent her into a frenzy.

Damon picked her up and blurred them to his room slamming her up against the wall. Her legs wrapped around his waist grinding her hips into his. He growled into her mouth pushing her further into the wall. His lips moved down her neck and started biting the tops of her breasts. "Damon…" She breathed. He moved them to his bed with Cassandra pinned to the mattress. Their kiss was getting more and more heated as layers of clothes were being removed. Cassandra removed Damon's bloodied shirt and hers joined his in a pile on the floor. Both were shirtless when Damon broke the kiss and looked into her eyes with a shocked expression on his face. _Did that really just happen?_ The both of them were panting trying to calm themselves.

"Are you alright?" He nodded "Yeah, I don't know what came over me." He said still confused. "It was the bloodlust. It tasted good right?" She asked. "Mmhmm." He was tracing circles on her toned belly. He reminded her of a teen that tried pot for the first time; he was in such a haze. They laid in silence for a while until Damon asked "Why did you say Elijah killing your parents was your fault?" Cassandra took a deep breath not wanted to answer his question but she didn't want to lie to him. "I disobeyed him. I went to visit you without his knowledge."

_Cassandra stood on Damon's balcony outside his room. She had asked multiple times to see him but Elijah forbade her. She needed to see him just once, who knows what mayhem Katherine has caused since she now had both brothers to herself. Damon was asleep in his bed alone; Cassandra had figured Katherine was spending the night with Stefan. She stood on the balcony outside his room and gently tapped on the window to get his attention. Damon eyes moved to the window looking at the strange girl on the other side._

"_Invite me in." she compelled him. He let her in but didn't move to do anything else. "Who are you?" he asked. Cassandra's heart broke; Katherine had compelled him to forget her._

"_I asked you a question." He said a little more impatient this time. She looked in his eyes and compelled him again, "Remember me." She whispered and prayed her compulsion had worked. Damon took a step back examining the girl in front of him. She could see his memories of her swirling around in his head. A smile tugged at his lips and embraced the girl whole heartedly._

"_Cassandra! Where have you been?" He said into her shoulder. Granted she was happy that she wasn't completely forgotten to him but being so close to his neck tempted her to bite. She tried to pull back as her jaw ached and her eyes turned black. "No!" she shouted and pushed him back fleeing to the darkness of his room trying to hide her face. Damon clearly confused stepped closer to her but she held her hand up._

"_No, Damon don't! Please stay away." She pleaded with him but he didn't listen. She crouched on the floor covering her face trying to get it to go back to normal. She didn't want Damon to see her as a damned creature of the night. A monster; as Elijah had told her. Damon took her small hands in his and removed them from her face. She turned her head but he gripped her chin to stare into her face. He gasped but he wasn't afraid of her. He ran his thumbs under her eyes and pulled her chin down, opening her mouth to see her fangs._

"_I'm so sorry Damon." She cried. Damon was still crouched in front of her not moving an inch. Cassandra heard footsteps on the first floor of the mansion and she moved to make her escape but Damon caught her by the arm._

"_Wait, will I see you again?" he asked. She took his face in her hands and kissed him. She pulled back her eyes welling up with tears now aware of what she had to do. "Cassandra, why are you crying?" "I am sorry Damon. I have to do this." She looked into his eyes and her pupils dilated and contracted, "You will forget what happened tonight. Forget I was here. But please keep me in your heart." Damon repeated the words back to her in a monotone voice. The door swung open but Cassandra had made her way outside before the intruder could see. She ran and never looked back._

_She returned to the mansion her and Elijah called home with dawn quickly approaching. She had a ring so she could walk around in the sun but she much preferred the night. It was easier to hide in the shadows and she didn't need anyone from Mystic Fall recognizing her. Elijah was in the sitting room drinking a glass of wine staring at the fireplace. She went to move up the stairs but Elijah slammed her against that wall with brute force._

"_You saw the Salvatore's didn't you!" It wasn't a question more like a statement._

"_No I-"Elijah gripped her throat silencing her completely._

"_You are lying! I can smell him on you!" he seethed in her face._

"_Please Elijah don't be angry with me I missed them so much I couldn't stand it anymore." She managed to choke out through his grip._

"_I should kill you!" he screamed tossing her to the ground. "Do you know what could have happened if you were seen?" He was livid; Cassandra had never seen him like this and it terrified her. He moved to grip her by her hair and dragged her up the staircase to her room. She screamed and tried to claw him off her the entire way. He threw open the door to reveal a female and male body on his bed their necks ripped open and bloody. Cassandra howled when she recognized the bodies belonged to her parents._

"_Mother No! What did you do to them? You monster!"_

"_This is what will happen when you misbehave!" he was sure to hiss in her ear and let her go._

"_Mother! Father! Please wake up!" she cried into the edge of the bed._

"_They're dead. Let that be a reminder of what I can do. The Salvatore brothers will be the next to go if you should act out." Without another word Elijah left her with her parents' cold bodies. Cassandra sobbed into her mother's dead body. The woman who was her rock was now dead and it was all because of her. Her father as well; she was daddy's little girl, he had done everything he could for his family and he was such a loving man. She knew she had not headed Elijah's warning but there was no need for innocent bloodshed. Now it was Cassandra's turn to be angry. She was forced to leave everyone she knew behind. As far as people knew she had gone missing. She had to hide in the shadows never to see anyone from her past. Cassandra flew down the stairs were Elijah was sitting on the couch. She punched him hard; his jaw dislocated and blood spilled from his lip._

"_NEVER touch my family again! If someone is to be punished than punish ME!" Elijah glared daggers at her then finally leaping off the couch he backhanded her. She tumbled to the floor but Elijah shoved her against the wall before she could hit the floor._

"_You want to be punished is that right?" he punched her in the stomach hearing her ribs crack. She grunted but refused to back down._

"_I can punish you if you so desire." He said hitting her in her face again this time breaking her nose. She screamed feeling the blood pour over her lips and down her chin. He grabbed throat and squeezed hard cutting off her oxygen. Soon Cassandra felt her body shut down her eyes fluttering closed. Then a gush of wind entered her lungs and she was able to breathe again. She collapsed to the floor trying to regulate her breathing. "Leave. Leave now." He said quietly almost with remorse. She didn't have to be compelled or told twice. She was gone._

"So I left. I didn't want to be there anymore and he didn't pursue me. I couldn't deal with the pain anymore. It was my fault and I couldn't bring them back." Cassandra was crying now her heart broke retelling the events of that horrible night. They were sitting up against his headboard now fully clothed for bed and freshly showered. "I knew you came in my room that night." Damon finally said. She looked up at him confused, "But I compelled you."

"I know but after I died all of the compulsion wore off. I remembered. I never forgot anything that ever happened between us. I can recall any detail even after 145 years of not seeing you."

"Thank you Damon. That means a lot to me. I never forgot you either." She said truthfully. He was always in her heart and her in his.

* * *

><p>Later on, Damon got a call from Bonnie. She explained everything she got from Luka about Elena and the sacrifice but there was one bit of information that she didn't want to reveal.<p>

"_Damon, Luka said Klaus needs Cassandra as well."_

"What? Why?" He asked incredulously.

"_All Luka kept saying was that Cassandra was just like Klaus. And that she was special. I couldn't get much more out of him before he lost consciousness."_ The witch replied.

"Got it loud and clear." Damon said before hanging up the phone and turning to Cassandra, "Well Elijah's and Luka's stories check out. At the tea party Elijah said Klaus needed me for something." She said.

"This is just one surprise after another isn't it?" Damon said before flipping open his phone and dialing Stefan. Cassandra took the chance to visit her parent's graves. It had been a long time since she last saw them.

Damon found her at the cemetery not far from the boarding house. She was standing with her back to him staring at her mother and fathers' grave. They were such good people; they treated Damon and Stefan like their sons. It was such a shame to hear that they were ruthlessly murdered. She bent down and placed a kiss on each headstone; her fingers lingering over the letters and numbers. She sensed Damon's presence but she didn't turn to face him.

"Is it wrong Damon?" her voice shaking giving away the fact that she was crying.

"Is what wrong?" he asked her.

"That I wish I was with them now." He held her from behind burying his head in her shoulder.

"No, it's not wrong." She turned in his grip and her tear stained face looked up at him. He held her tighter as she started to sob harder. She fell asleep on his shoulder and Damon took her back to the house. He laid her in bed and ghosted his hand over her cheeks and down her neck; tracing the paths her tears made. "Your parents would be so proud if they could see you now." He whispered to her. It was the truth; she had grown into a stunning young woman whom people look up to and she made a life for herself.

Damon's mind couldn't help but wander back to their kisses they shared earlier on in the day. The later one was pure bloodlust but the first was different. It sent his body on fire. He wanted to kiss her again and again. He felt the spark he had with her back in 1864. Andie, who?

Damon left her to sleep as he retreated back to his own room. That night he dreamt of her parents, smiling and laughing with their beautiful daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	12. The Dinner Party

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 12: The Dinner Party**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>This was the second time Cassandra woke up with a splitting headache. However she knew it wasn't from the alcohol; she remembered crying at her parents graves before Damon carried her home. She got out of bed and put a satin robe over her bra and underwear even though she and Damon were the only ones in the house. She smelled the sweet aroma of human food enter her nostrils.<p>

"Hey, you're making breakfast?" Cassandra asked knowing full well Damon wasn't one for human food.

"Yeah, I had a craving for an omelet. You want one?" He asked cracking an egg over the skillet.

"Ooh, an American cheese omelet please." She chirped getting out some plates and utensils to eat with, "Just us today?" She asked.

"Yep, Elena and Stefan are still at the lake house. We are gonna meet Rick at the Grill." He answered sprinkling some cheese in the pan. Cassandra was silent for a while watching him cook. She heard him on the phone with Stefan this morning. The plan with killing Elijah was going down tonight. The Original had every intention of sacrificing Elena and Cassandra wouldn't let him.

"So, how are we going to go about killing Elijah?" She asked quietly. She knew he was her maker and killing him would be the epitome of disrespect but he was tricking Elena. He was tricking all of them.

"I figured we'd invite him over for a dinner party. We'll have the whole gang here. It'll be fun." Damon said with a smirk.

"Well, no offense, but after you tried to kill him I don't think he'll be coming over so quickly." Cassandra said while handing Damon a plate to put one of the omelets on.

"Oh, I already took care of that. Miss Star is going to be helping us. I'll compel her to suggest the whole thing and Elijah can't refuse an invitation from her." Damon said sliding the omelet on the plate. Cassandra couldn't help but feel that jealous streak run through her again. She took the plate and set it down on the counter with an angry clank. "Calm down, she's just my little puppet and nothing more. I promise." Damon said surely. He knew Cassandra didn't like him having Andie around but it was necessary to his plan. He honestly felt no feelings towards the news reporter. All she was to him was a human blood bag and nothing more.

"Hmm, that is a good idea. I don't condone it in anyway but it's very clever." She said, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I told you that you should trust me every so often." Damon smirked, cracking another couple of eggs for his omelet.

"Hey, uhm can I talk to you about something?" She asked timidly. She had every intention of asking what was going on between them.

"Sure, shoot. I actually wanted to ask you something." He said turning the gas low and facing her, "But ladies first." He said. He knew full well that he couldn't get her out of his head, and he didn't want to.

"Alright, uhm…" She couldn't believe she was getting nervous at a time like this. This was Damon, her best friend! How could she get nervous over that?

"Cat got your tongue?" He teased and she playfully shoved his shoulder.

"Alright smooth talker, what's on your mind?" She asked. Now it was Damon's turn to get nervous. What if she didn't feel the same way back?

"Okay, firstly I wanted to say 'thanks' for everything you did last night. And secondly…Andie means nothing to me." Cassandra's eyes widened at the second item on his list of confessions. She nodded simply and Damon waved his spatula around. "Your turn." Damon said smugly crossing his arms over his chest and Cassandra huffed.

"Well, if you are going to stand there like a smug idiot, then I am going to make myself useful and finish breakfast." She said bumping him aside with her hip.

"Such a good little house wife you are." He said trying not to let his eyes wander to her very short satin robe she had on.

"That's right." She said in a sing song voice. Cassandra moved to the counter to grab the bowl of eggs to put them away but Damon zoomed around the kitchen, taking them from her. He held them away from her as if to taunt her a little. "Excuse me; I believe I said I was making breakfast." She said tapping her foot in mock anger.

"I was being sarcastic. I'll make breakfast." He countered. Cassandra was just itching to knock him off his high horse, sometimes he was just too smug for his own damn good.

"You know Damon…" She trailed off with a smirk playing across her lips. "Don't you think I'd make a sexy little house wife?" She unknotted the sash on her satin robe and it swept open across her breasts, exposing her lingerie. Damon's hungry eyes roamed up and down her form taking in every curve.

"I think you'd make a _very_ sexy house wife. You've always loved to play pretend." He smirked down at her and she flashed her pearly whites at him. When they were humans in Mystic Falls they would always pretend they were meant for something more than what life gave them. One day it would be a prince saving a damsel in distress, the next they'd be racing each other on their horses chasing the bad guys. Their imaginations were limitless when they were humans. Perhaps that was the beauty of being young and fearless.

"You wanna play pretend with me?" She asked huskily, "I'll play mommy and you play daddy." She said leaning in closer to him and he did the same. His eyes fluttered closed and Cassandra took her chance. She snatched the bowl from him, put them in the fridge and sat at the table with breakfast plate in hand. Damon opened his eyes feeling a rush of wind around him and saw Cassandra chewing on her omelet with an innocent look on her face.

"Not today Damon. Not today." She teased and they sat eating breakfast together. None of them had accomplished what they _really_ wanted to say.

* * *

><p>While Damon and Alaric were at the Grill, Cassandra took it upon herself to make dessert for the dinner party. She was getting all of the ingredients out of the fridge while she held her phone up to her ear with her shoulder.<p>

"So, how's your romantic weekend going?" The vampire asked.

"_It's going alright, just I have now learned about Stefan's dark past."_ Elena answered.

"Well, that happens to every vampire. I've told you mine and I'm sure you don't wanna hear about Damon's."

"_No, I know! It's just a lot to take in."_ She replied. Cassandra set everything she needed down on the counter and started mixing. She baked this recipe thousands of times before so it was no problem that Elena was talking her ear off. "_So, how are you and Damon?"_Elena asked with a smile and Cassandra couldn't help but think back to the incident they had this morning.

"We're good. Why?" Cassandra said anxiously knowing Elena was aware of how they acted around each other.

"_Just asking. I mean, you two practically have 'eye sex' whenever you're in the same room!"_ Cassandra couldn't help but tip over the container of flower onto the counter hearing Elena's claim.

"Eye sex?" She repeated to the teen who was giggling on the other end of the phone.

"_You know when two people undress each other with their eyes and-"_

"Elena! Please! Look me and Damon are friends." Cassandra didn't believe the words as they flew out of her mouth. She knew there was something more between them – everyone knew for Christ's sake! She tried to clean the flower off the counter surface but it was very difficult with one hand. Cassandra heard the front door open and close.

"Honey I'm home!" Damon called.

"Alright, I gotta go. So many cupcakes, so little time." Cassandra said over the mouthpiece.

"_Oh, Damon's home. I get it. Just leave me hanging!"_Elena teased.

"Very funny. You're so getting it when you get home!"

"_Don't take your punishment out on me. I'm sure Damon likes to get spanked every once and a while."_ And at that Cassandra hung up the phone on Elena before Damon could pick _that _comment up with his vampire hearing.

"I heard that." Damon said from behind her. She turned and he had to hold in his laughter seeing flower all over her. "You found my secret stash of coke, I assume?" He teased.

"Ha. Ha. No I'm making dessert." She said turning and stirring the rest of the ingredients in the bowl.

"Need any help?" He asked.

"No I'm-actually yeah! Can you help me clean up that flower?" She asked pouring the batter into their respective spots in the pan. Damon moved to the counter and picked up a pinch full of flower but he had no intentions of cleaning it up. He turned to Cassandra and flicked it at her, effectively hitting her with flower. Not that it mattered; she was covered in the stuff anyway. She made a face and took a handful of flower and Damon took some steps back and held his hands up in defense.

"No! Don't you dare! This is a vintage jacket!" He said trying to talk her of the ledge of her idea but it didn't work. She pelted him with flower and he looked pretty funny. Damon took the spoon in the bowl of batter and spattered her with it. They went back and forth and they were covered in flower, batter and whatever else they found to toss at each other. Not to mention the kitchen was now a mess and they had to get it clean before everyone came over.

"Alright! I surrender!" Cassandra said from her place behind the open refrigerator door. She came out with her hands up and Damon smirked knowing full well he won. "Oh my God! Look at this mess!" She said surveying the damage in the kitchen.

"Don't worry I'll help you." Damon said brushing the flower off his clothes. Cassandra got a roll of paper towels and started wiping off the cabinets and counters while Damon cleaned off the floor. Most of the kitchen was cleaned and Cassandra and Damon were the only ones still messy.

"Man, this was my favorite jacket." He quipped looking down at his leather jacket. Cassandra laughed and moved to him with a paper towel in hand.

"Well, you shouldn't have thrown the first punch." She concluded and started cleaning off Damon's face. He looked down at her appearance and even with batter stuck in her curled tresses and flower dusting her cheeks she looked beautiful. Cassandra wiped the batter off his neck and moved up to his face but Damon's hand caught her wrist, stopping her. She looked at him questioningly and his eyes locked gazes with hers.

"What did you wanna talk to me about this morning?" He asked her seriously. She stiffened but somehow mustered up the courage to speak.

"Well, I wanted to ask…"

"Yes?" He groped, wanting her to continue.

"What is going on with us?" She finally spit out and Damon just let her words hang in the air before speaking once again.

"You noticed something different also?" He asked and she nodded. It was like they were human again. Those nervous butterflies were flitting around in their stomachs and their heartbeats were ringing in their ears. Damon gently pulled her closer by her wrist. They had an intense staring contest before Damon spoke again. "What do you feel?" He asked and Cassandra wrinkled her nose at the question. Damon then rephrased his question, "What do you feel when I do this…" He trailed off before pulling her to his lips. One hand was at her neck while the other wrapped around her waist, pulling her to meet his hard body. Her head was spinning! Cassandra threw both arms around his neck while one of her legs wrapped around his, moving up and down at a teasing pace. With Damon distracted, Cassandra used the leverage around his leg to knock him down and pin him to the floor beneath her. Their lips were still connected when Damon's phone started vibrating in his pocket. The both of them broke apart at the sensation and they stared at each other breathing heavily. Damon broke their gaze and reached for his phone.

"What?" He answered, clearly irritated. Cassandra giggled and ran her fingers through her hair. She heard Alaric on the other line and Damon wasn't on the phone long. The vampire hung up the phone and looked back at Cassandra who was still straddling his waist.

"Everything alright?" She asked.

"That was Alaric. He'll be here with Jenna and Andie in 10 minutes." He said.

"Okay," She said awkwardly moving herself off Damon. The two of them stood in silence before she broke their stare and moved to clean up the kitchen.

"So, I spoke with Katherine and –" Cassandra froze hearing the vampire's name. Had he really gone back to trusting that slut?

"Katherine?" Cassandra suddenly interrupted him. "Why do you still trust her?" She said angrily.

"I paid her a visit today and she said that the dagger dipped in white oak ash will kill Elijah."

"You didn't answer my question." She growled. "Why do you still trust her after all she's done?"

"That doesn't matter–" He started but she swiftly cut him off.

"Doesn't matter? You're asking me 'what I feel' meanwhile you still follow her around like a little lost puppy!" She yelled trying to clean up more of the kitchen.

"Look, this whole plan is on my turf and he has a deal with Elena. He won't be able to hurt anyone." He moved with her trying to get his attention.

"That hasn't stopped him before!" She still hadn't managed to calm down.

"Once Elijah is dead you will be free of him." Damon tried to explain.

"Don't you get it Damon? I will never be free from him! Stop trying to be the hero and use your damn head for once!" He'd grown silent; this was by far the angriest he'd seen her. She didn't mean to scream at him it was just this plan would end badly for everyone.

"Cassandra…" He murmured.

"Please, Damon, just leave me alone. I need to get the house ready before everyone arrives." He didn't argue with her. He decided to steer clear of her for a couple of hours. He took a shower and washed the batter and flower off him.

He emerged from his room full dressed and looked in her room see her looking over herself. She looked at him through the mirror but didn't say a word. Cassandra was all clean and any traces of softness were gone from her face. She turned to leave but Damon stood in her way. She went to sidestep him but he caught her by her shoulders.

"I know you're angry with me and you have every right to be." She looked up to meet his eyes. "But, I need you to be strong for me tonight. Please?" He waited for her answer for what seemed like hours.

"Anything for you Damon." She finally whispered. He let out a breath and moved his hands up her shoulders to her neck and resting on the sides of her head. She held his hands there with hers and rubbed her thumbs across the backs of his hands. Second by second they moved closer to each other until he could feel her breaths coming from her parted lips upon his. A knock from the door downstairs pulled them apart. Damon let out an impatient breath wanting to strangle the person behind the front door for ruining their moment.

He held his hand out for her to take, "Let's get this show on the road shall we?" She took his hand and led her downstairs to the door. Alaric had let everyone in; they were all waiting on the last guest to show up: Elijah. Damon opened the door with a charming smile; Cassandra by his side.

"Good Evening." Elijah said cheerfully from outside.

"Thank you for coming. Please come in." Damon insisted matching Elijah's tone.

"Just one moment." Elijah started running his hands along the wooden doorframe, "Can I just say that if you have anything less than honorable intentions about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider." Elijah finished.

"No, nothing. Nothing dishonorable. Just getting to know you." Damon said in his cheery tone.

"Well, that's good." Elijah stepped over the threshold, "Because, you know, although Elena and I have this deal, if you so much as make a move to cross me, I'll kill you and I'll kill everyone in this house." Both vampires stiffened at his threat, he was _dead_ serious. "Are we clear?" Elijah questioned.

"Crystal." Damon answered for the both of them.

Elijah turned to Jenna who had joined them, "Jenna! Wonderful to see you again. You look incredible." He complimented her, leading her into the dining room. Damon closed the door and both vampires looked at each other in silence. Cassandra rubbed her eyes but Damon took his hands away from her eyes. She looked up at him questioningly and he placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"C'mon let's go." He whispered leading her to Hell's dining room and Elijah was the guest of honor.

* * *

><p>The dinner party had been uncomfortable for Cassandra and Damon could see that. He was sure everyone at the table could sense her tension. For one Cassandra wasn't happy about Andie Starr being present and two she had been walking on egg shells ever since Elijah arrived at the house. Damon's kiss by the front door sent her reeling. Which was it? Did he want to be with her or everything that they've done so far is all just an act. She loved him, she really did with all of her heart. Alaric gave her sympathetic smiles while John Gilbert just smirked at her from the other end of the table. Jenna and Andie were raving about Elijah's work but no one else seemed to be into the conversation. However talk of a witch burial site managed to catch both Damon and Cassandra's ears. Elijah had wanted to find out where it was and they needed to stumble upon it before he did.<p>

* * *

><p>While the women, John and Alaric cleared off the table; Damon and Elijah were making small talk in the study. Damon had dipped the dagger in the white oak ash and was in a convenient hiding place without Elijah's knowledge.<p>

"So let me guess, in addition to the moonstone, the doppelganger, the lion, the witch and the wardrobe, you need to find this witch burial ground." Damon said pouring two glasses of cognac.

"Because I feel as though we've grown so close, Damon, I'll tell you yes. Do you know where it is?" Elijah prodded.

"Maybe. Tell me why it's so important." Damon challenged.

"We're not that close." Elijah shot Damon down, taking a glass.

"I don't know what your intentions are with Cassandra but I suggest you don't anger her as you did earlier. And I certainly wouldn't toy with her emotions." Elijah said dangerously. Damon look at him utterly and completely confused. How had he known they argued before? And how did he know that he kissed her? "I feel her anger and I can smell her all over you." Elijah answered Damon's unspoken questions. "If you truly care for her, you should tell her before she slips away." Damon felt uneasy with how easily those words rolled off the Originals tongue. But Damon did care for her, a lot. Being with her brought back so many memories and he missed her. Andie was just a distraction. But Cassandra, he loved her. He knew that in his heart but what if she denied him? What if she didn't love him back?

* * *

><p>The women moved to the kitchen to clear the dinner dishes while the men took their drinks into the study. Jenna had taken the trays with dessert back to the dining room leaving Cassandra and Andie in the kitchen. Cassandra knew Damon had to stay with Andie to keep a low profile but ever since she had been back her old feelings for him have been threatening to boil over.<p>

"So, Damon told me you two are old friends." Andie said from her spot at the island. It wasn't confrontational it was just meant to be an ice breaker.

"Yeah, we uhm, were best friends in college and we had a little fling but that's really it." Cassandra said casually. Well that statement wasn't entirely false. They'd been best friends for almost 200 years. Sure they never went to college and they definitely had more than a fling. They were in love before Katherine came along.

"Oh, that's really nice." She said. The kitchen so quiet it was almost uncomfortable. Both women sipped their glasses of wine in silence until Andie decided to break the silence. "Listen, I know I probably shouldn't be telling you this but… Damon loves you." She said honestly and Cassandra nearly dropped her glass.

"What?" She asked trying to keep calm.

"I'm serious! You're all he talks about whenever I'm around." She said.

"No Andie. I don't think so. He's still hung up on one of his ex's. I think-" Her heart was nearly breaking in her chest from what she was about to say, "I think it's time to let him go." Her heart shattered as her words left her lips. "All I want is for him to be happy. I think it was a mistake coming back here." She said softly tears welling up in her eyes. Andie knew to leave the matter alone but she walked back to Cassandra and hugged her.

"Please just talk to him." She whispered. Both women pulled back and smiled at each other. Andie took some utensils and headed back to the kitchen. As soon as Cassandra was alone she let the tears fall. Yes she was a vampire but she could still feel. You could turn the feeling off but they will always be there. Her heart broke in her chest, shattering into a million pieces. She had fallen in love with Damon all over again and it killed her to let him go.

* * *

><p>Elijah caressed the spines of the books on the shelf, "It's quite a collection you have here." Damon saw his chance while Elijah's back was turned.<p>

"Hmm," He said absentmindedly moving toward the place where the dagger was hidden.

"It's a funny thing about books. Before they existed, people actually had memories." Elijah mused; completely unaware of Damon's motives. Damon gripped the knife but Alaric and Andie coming into the lounge made him stop dead in his tracks. He put the dagger back quickly and he and Elijah turned to see the disruption.

"Gentlemen, we forgot about dessert." He said with a dumb smile on his face. Damon glared at him, having ruined his chances to kill Elijah.

"Elijah." Andie said holding out her hand for Elijah to take.

"Miss Star." He purred, taking her hand, twirling her and walking her back to the dinner room. Alaric met Damon halfway in the room and Damon shoved his shoulder as if to say _'what is wrong with you!'_ Alaric pointed at the dagger and Damon shrugged his shoulders, not understanding what was wrong. The vampire hunter grabbed a piece of paper and quickly scrawled something on it. Damon read the words: _The dagger will kill you if you use it _and Damon crumpled the paper and tossed it aside.

* * *

><p>Just as she walked into the dining room Cassandra saw Alaric stab a dagger through Elijah's heart from behind. She watched her maker's skin turn grey as Andie shrieked. Cassandra and Damon took Elijah's body down into the basement and laid him in a cell. Damon started to move upstairs but he watched as Cassandra stayed in place. He gave her a knowing look as he ascended the stairs. She looked at the grey veins covering his handsome face however the veins seemed lighter than before. She turned to leave but someone grabbed her and held her mouth to stop her screams.<p>

"You should have told your friend to keep the dagger in." Elijah seethed in her ear. He savagely ripped into her neck and sucked harshly. Cassandra used her fangs to bite the hand covering her mouth. She heard his bones crack and splinter and his blood dripped into her mouth. Elijah released her long enough to grab a stake from the floor and stab her from behind.

She froze and looked down seeing the stake protrude from her chest. Her fingers started to turn grey and she knew it was over. Her body collapsed to the ground shaking on the dirt floor. Elijah had a look of remorse on his face watching her die before him.

"I'm sorry." He whispered before leaving her to die in the Salvatore's basement and headed over to the lake house.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile upstairs Damon and Alaric were in the lounge feeling a weight being lifted off their shoulders now that Elijah was dead. Somewhere in the mix Alaric got a call from Stefan ranting that if the dagger was removed from Elijah's body he would become alive again. Damon panicked and he ran down to the basement. He saw a body lying on the ground but it wasn't Elijah's – it was Cassandra's. She was struggling to breath and the grey veins had crept up to her neck and face. Damon tore the stake out of her chest and cradled his dying friend in his arms.<p>

"D-Damon." She choked.

"No! No, no, no. Don't talk you'll be okay. Alright?" The tears welled in his eyes watching his best friend die.

"Go…go to the lake house. Elijah is there. St-Stop him."

"No I am staying with you!"

"Damon, go! Please!" Her speech got more lethargic and her eyes dropped. Damon brushed the hair from her face watching it grey over. Her chest let out her last breath and her eyes fluttered closed. She was gone forever and there was nothing he could do to bring her back.

"You may be ready to let me go, but I'm not letting go of you." He had heard Cassandra and Andie's conversation in the kitchen. He leaned in close to her lips grazing them with his. "I love you Cassandra." He whispered to her lips. There, he said it. She said nothing back; her skin was completely grey now. He had lost her just like he lost Rose. He promised himself he would never let this happen again and yet his friend lay dead in his arms. Damon's entire body shook with sobs. Alaric watched this tragic scene from the door of the cell. Damon told Alaric to stay with her until he came back.

* * *

><p>At the lake house Elijah was dead – again. Elena was able to stab him with the dagger and Damon made sure to keep it in. Elena and Stefan were crouched on the porch while Damon came outside the lake house with a grim look playing on his features.<p>

"She's dead. He killed Cassandra." Damon said; anger clearly laced in his tone. All three were completely silent hearing the news of their friend.

"Oh my god." Elena hushed. Stefan just looked at his brother wide eyed.

"How?" he asked.

"Stake through the heart. I promised her I wouldn't let him hurt her." Damon said quietly. Elena could see Damon's pain and Stefan could feel it emanating from him. Damon's phone rang, the caller ID read Alaric. He probably wanted to know what to do with Cassandra's body. He ignored the call not wanting to deal with his pain.

* * *

><p>Alaric didn't move from his spot in the cell. He held Cassandra's cold dead hand in his. This girl grew on him - on everyone for that matter. She made everyone around her strive to be better, especially Damon. The entire gang would be suffering a great loss. Suddenly Alaric felt her hand twitch. He looked down to Cassandra's hand, but it wasn't moving. He disregarded it as his imagination, but he felt it again. Alaric's eyes widened to see the grey veins disappearing and the color returning to her complexion. The hunter followed the disappearing veins travel up her arm, shoulder, neck and up to her face. How was this process reversing? Within no time, her skin was back to normal and her chest started to slowly rise and fall. Her eyes fluttered open and she squeezed Alaric's hand.<p>

"Hello Alaric." She said softly and the hunter was at a loss for words. He kept blinking, thinking he was dreaming but she was still there; alive but weak. He grabbed his cell phone and dialed Damon's number leaving a voicemail.

"Damon, you better get home now. You're gonna wanna see this." He said breathlessly.

* * *

><p>Damon came through the door and went straight to his room but not before grabbing a bottle of bourbon. He didn't even want to see Cassandra's body in the basement. He couldn't believe he lost her and he couldn't do anything about it. He would never be able to forgive himself. He locked the door to his room and slammed the glass on his desk. He angrily poured the amber colored liquid in the glass. He lifted it to his lips and gulped down the entire thing.<p>

Becoming bored with the glass, he hurled it at the wall watching it shatter into pieces - much like his broken heart. He took the bottle by the neck and continued to ingest the alcohol but something caught his attention. Sitting on his bed was the very person he saw die in his arms. She was in an oversized t-shit the sleeve falling of her pale shoulder. Her hair was clean and hung in long curled tresses. Her legs were crossed sitting Indian style. It had to be a dream – a sick, twisted dream.

"I'm dreaming." He mumbled. "Cause when I wake up you won't be here." He said angrily to her. She understood his pain; even she was confused as to why she was still alive. She had escaped death many times but this time by far had been the narrowest. She moved off the bed, moving towards him slowly and gently loosened his iron grip on the neck of the bottle. Cassandra placed it on the table and took his shaking hands in hers.

"How are you alive?" he asked her softly.

"I don't know." She murmured. "I must have had some of Elijah's blood in my system before he killed me. His blood was strong enough to keep me alive."

"This isn't real." He whispered and she took his face in her hands, their eyes staring into one another's. Cassandra pulled his lips down to hers and they met in a soft, chaste kiss. Damon's body tensed slightly at the tangibility of this moment. Her lips still felt the same against his, her hands felt familiar on his cheeks, and her beautiful brown eyes stared up at him in the same manner when their lips parted.

"Was that real enough for you?" she asked softly and he caressed her face, still trying to see if she was really standing in front of him. His thumbs rubbed over her cheekbones and then moved to her soft lips. He inched in closer, finally kissing her and confirming that this was real. An electric shock ran through both vampires as the kiss grew deeper. When they were humans, they never got the chance to consummate their relationship or indulge in each other's bodies, tonight they wanted nothing more than to share in that pleasure.

Her hands tangled in his hair as they moved closer to his bed. He lay on top of her, careful not to crush her even though she would be able to handle his full body weight. He removed her shirt and the only thing left on her body was her lace underwear. Cassandra worked to pull off his shirt and skillfully removed his jeans. Clad in only their undergarments, their lips met again in a heated kiss. His lips moved down to her neck, suckling her skin with the utmost care.

"I love you too Damon." She hushed and he stopped, gazing into her eyes."I never got a chance to say it back. I love you, Damon, so much." She confessed.

"I thought I lost you forever." His eyes shined with tears and a couple escaped, running down his face and landing on her skin. Cassandra raised a dainty hand and brushed them away. Tonight would be filled with their love for one another, not tears.

"But you didn't." She whispered. "It's going to take more than an Original to get rid of me." She chuckled lightly. Damon removed the only things restraining them and sat up; bracing himself above her on his hands. Cassandra pulled Damon's lips down to meet hers as their lips moved tenderly over each others. His hands ran over the entire expanse of her beautiful body, feeling every dip and curve, making sure that no piece of her was left untouched.

"I've dreamed of touching you like this." Damon whispered against her lips.

"Me too." Cassandra smiled. "Make love to me, Damon. Please, don't make me wait any longer." She begged and Damon pulled her to sit in his lap. Their night was just beginning; her sweet sighs spurred his quick thrusts as their coupling was finally fulfilled. Cassandra used one of her nails to split the skin on her collarbone and her sweet smelling blood spilled from the wound.

"Cassandra…" He sighed as his eyes darkened and his fangs broke through his gums.

"Bite me, Damon." She moaned and Damon let his tongue clean up the wound before sliding his fangs into her skin. He sucked in hungry gulps and Cassandra's head fell back, her long hair brushing Damon's legs. She then angled herself and bit into his neck. Their thrusts got faster; bringing themselves closer and closer to their release. They both felt their own blood leaving their bodies but it was being replenished from feeding off each other.

Cassandra unlatched her fangs from Damon's neck and howled as her orgasm ran through her. Damon continued to suck and she felt her nails scratching at her lower back as he released into her. He tore his lips off her collarbone, their mouths stained from feeding. Panting heavily, Damon crushed his lips against hers in a lazy kiss. One of her hands cupped the back of his neck, keeping him in place while the other gently stroked the healing bite mark on his neck. Damon sighed into her mouth before breaking the kiss so speak those four words again.

"I love you, Cassandra." She smiled and ran her fingers through his hair,

"I love you too." Cassandra whispered and pulled him back into another kiss. They made love several times that night only stopping to switch positions. Leaving the rest of the world behind them, they gave into their desires. Finally collapsing from utter exhaustion, they let sleep overtake them. Cassandra snuggled against Damon's flushed body and he wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her temple and twirled a curl of hair before letting his eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	13. The House Guest

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 13: The House Guest**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>The sunlight spilled into his bedroom and soaked the sheets. Cassandra was curled up against Damon's chest, his arms around her waist. He had been awake for quite some time but he didn't leave his spot on the bed. Last night with her was amazing. Yes, the sex was incredible but being with her brought back a lot of memories. It reminded him of how things used to be; simple and carefree. His hands moved to trace patterns on her shoulder trying to wake her up. He heard her take in a long breath. She looked up at him and smiled at his beautiful face.<p>

"Good morning." She yawned.

"Good morning to you Sleeping Beauty." He kissed her forehead. "How did you sleep last night?" he asked brushing her curls over her shoulder.

"Mmm, like a dream." She replied.

"I have that affect on people." He smirked at her but it melted away into a genuine smile, however his smile faltered remembering the events of last night; Elijah stabbing her, and sobbing over her dead body in his arms. "I really thought you died last night. Please don't scare me like that again." He said it with absolute sincerity. It scared the hell out of him that Elijah tried to eliminate her so easily.

"Well, it wasn't exactly a walk in the park for me either. But he can't hurt me or anyone else anymore." She said. Cassandra trusted Elijah. She didn't think he would actually try to kill her no matter what she'd done in the past. Sure he was her sire but he took her under his wing when she was first turned. Damon tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed her lips. She pulled away and moved to get out of bed but Damon yanked her back to the bed.

"And where do you think you're going?"

"I have to shower." She said innocently getting out of the bed. Damon snuck up behind her and threw her body over his shoulder.

"No! Damon, lemme down!" She laughed the entire way back to the bed. He tossed the both of them back on his bed in an effort to stay in bed with her all day. "C'mon get out of bed. It's a new day." She sighed happily and speed to the bathroom faster than he could catch her. He groaned but complied. He moved downstairs while Cassandra quickly showered. She emerged in just a towel and saw Elena coming down the hallway.

"Oh my God! Cassandra! You're alive!" The teen said happily throwing her arms around the soaking wet vampire. Cassandra held her towel with one hand and returned Elena's hug with the other. But Cassandra's nose caught the smell of Elena's blood and angrily ripped her from her grip and held her to the wall with one hand around her neck.

"You think you can trick all of us don't you, Katherine?" She seethed in the girls face. And Katherine tried to get out from Cassandra's grip.

"What are you talking about? It's me! It's Elena!" Katherine said innocently.

"I may not be as old as you but I certainly wasn't born yesterday!" She yelled and the commotion had brought Damon, Stefan and the real Elena into the hallway.

"What the hell is going on here?" Stefan asked.

"Ask her." Cassandra said curtly, tossing Katherine to the ground.

All five of them were in Stefan's room now. Four of the five were clearly pissed Katherine was here. But she kept playing the "you all need me" card. Just when things have been going well they had to be shaken up again. Plus on top of that, Dr. Martin took Bonnie's powers away. Elena and Stefan went to school while Damon, Cassandra and Katherine stayed at the boarding house.

* * *

><p>Damon and Cassandra were in his room trying to organize the Gilbert journals separating them into boxes according to year. It was busy work but it had to be done.<p>

"I can't believe she thinks she can just swoop in and expect everyone to trust her." She said angrily tossing some books into their appropriate box.

"Don't let her get to you. She isn't worth it." He met her at the desk where the boxes were sorting through them.

"I know but it's so infuriating!" Cassandra growled before throwing her hands up exasperatedly. "Ugh, this is insane! How the hell are we supposed to find what we are looking for in these journals? Can't we be doing something more exciting?" she said exasperatedly. Damon turned and smirked pulling her to him.

"Hmm what did you have in mind?" he whispered into her ear biting and sucking on her lobe. She nearly shrieked at the gesture.

"I guess I did set myself up for that one didn't I?" She giggled, moving her hands into hair to tug his head down and kissed him with everything she had. Damon didn't complain one bit and he rushed the both of them to his bed. Cassandra stripped him of his leather jacket and he took off her shirt, tossing both pieces of clothing to the floor. His hands slipped under her bra to rub the underside of her breasts. She smiled against his lips and bit his bottom lip. "Mmm…wait! No heels on the bed!" She tore her lips away from his.

"Alright, so we'll compromise. Get rid of the clothes and keep the heels. They're incredibly sexy." He winked at her. She giggled and pressed her lips to his again. They were enjoying themselves until a sharp voice pulled them out of their fun.

"Hard at work I see." Katherine called from her place at the edge of the bed. Damon and Cassandra broke apart and glared at Katherine.

"Gee, Katherine, you sure do how to ruin a moment, don't you?" Damon muttered as he rolled off the bed and went back the important job of sorting the journals while Cassandra pulled her shirt back on. Katherine walked around Damon's bedroom taking in the details. She stopped and lifted her nose in the air, obviously smelling something out of the ordinary.

"It smells like…blood. Blood and sex." Her eyes flicked between Cassandra and Damon. Her lips formed into a wicked smile knowing exactly what the couple had been up to last night into early this morning "Someone had fun last night." She taunted. Damon saw Cassandra's eyes flash with anger. What Katherine had said next pushed her over the edge. "Tell me, Damon, did she put me to shame?" Cassandra leapt from the bed and held Katherine by the throat.

"Don't test me Katherine." She seethed, the veins protruded from under her eyes and her upper lip curled up to reveal her fangs. But Katherine just loved pushing her buttons.

"Ooh feisty. Damon loves it when a woman takes control. I would know." Something in Cassandra snapped. Within seconds she ripped Katherine's necklace off, opened the curtain and stuck Katherine's body into the sunlight. Her skin sizzled and she screamed. Stefan and Elena ran in to see what the commotion was. Stefan grabbed Katherine out of Cassandra's grasp.

"Cassandra, what's wrong with you! We need her around!" Stefan growled.

"Oh, please Stefan, you can't possibly tell me you believe her bullshit!" she yelled back. Katherine's skin had healed over her body no longer burned.

"You bitch!" she screamed and made to run at Cassandra but Stefan held her back.

"Ah, ah, ah." She tisked holding Katherine's necklace out the open window. "Now how much of a tragedy would it be if this necklace was to fall out of the window and break into a million pieces." Now it was Cassandra's time to taunt Katherine. Katherine fell silent in Stefan's grasp. Cassandra sauntered over to the pair dangling Katherine's necklace in between her fingers. She took Katherine's hand, opened her fingers and placed the necklace in the palm of her hand. "Cross me again and I will kill you." She sneered. She closed Katherine's fingers over the necklace hard enough to break her fingers but was able to keep the necklace unscathed. "Now get out!" Cassandra demanded.

No one argued with her. Katherine stormed out with Stefan and Elena behind her. Cassandra moved back to the desk to continue her work without a word. Damon sensed her tension and massaged her shoulder blades. She hissed in pain and pleasure as he worked the kinks out of her stressed muscles.

"You okay?" he breathed into her shoulder.

"Yeah…" she trailed off.

"If it makes you feel any better; seeing you fired up like that was very sexy. I loved it." She laughed as he continued to rub her skin and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. These were the moments she truly loved. He was her rock and she was his.

"Trying to seduce me again, Mr. Salvatore?" she teased. He laughed and hugged her from behind.

"Miss Emerson, how could you accuse me of such a crime?" he teased back. They stood for a good while and just held each other. To her dismay Damon unwrapped his arms from her and moved back to the desk.

"C'mon, help me bring these boxes down stairs." He said lifting up a box. She groaned in protest but listened to him anyway. She was just out the door when a sharp pain hit her head. The box landed on the floor with a thud and she held her head. Cassandra's knees gave out as the pain got more intense. Damon was by her side trying to soothe her.

"What's wrong?" He asked frantically not knowing the source of the pain. He couldn't get more than a strangled "it hurts" and "make it stop" out of her. His mind immediately flashed to Rose; remembering her in all that pain. He would never let Cassandra fall to that extreme. The pain was unbearable. She was trying to catch her breath in between her screams. The pain kept getting more and more intense. She started to cry and scream even louder than before.

"Shh, tell me! What's wrong?" He tried to get answers out of her but got more screams. Damon pleaded with her to try to ease her pain but nothing worked. Somewhere in the shuffle Elena found the two vampires crouched on the floor.

"Oh my God! What's wrong with her?" She asked.

"I have no idea! She just started screaming." Damon explained. Elena looked around the room finding nothing that could be troubling Cassandra. Her screaming suddenly stopped and she collapsed in Damon's arms falling into blackness.

"Cassandra? Cassandra!" He tried to shake her and tap her cheek to wake her but nothing worked. She could faintly hear Damon calling her but she was out cold.

Damon had put Cassandra in his bed while he was downstairs sorting the journals. He still couldn't wrap his head around what had just happened. He had a hard time keeping on the task at hand and Katherine's nagging wasn't helping either. He would check on her every so often to find her moaning and groaning in her sleep. She was clearly having nightmares. She would awake screaming and sobbing unable to tell anyone what her nightmare was of. Damon figured it would be best to let Cassandra rest.

* * *

><p>Cassandra's eyes flew open and she no longer felt the soft mattress underneath her body. Instead she felt a cold dirt floor. The basement – she concluded. How had she gotten down here? She remembered being in Damon's room and then that pain. She shuddered at the memory and moved to get up but Elijah's dead body caught her eye. She recalled seeing Elijah in Damon's bedroom but neither Damon nor Elena was able to see him. Could it be that she was going insane? Was she losing her mind?<p>

"Your mind is yours to keep. But don't mind if I decide to play around with it for a little while." Elijah said from the corner of the room. Two Elijah's? Now she was really losing it! One was clearly dead on the floor and the other was leaning against the brick wall. Cassandra's eyes flicked between the two men not knowing what to believe.

"This isn't real!" she laughed turning to the 'alive' Elijah. "You're dead and this is a dream." She proclaimed. She moved to get up yet again but her body wouldn't move. She struggled with her own body but it still wouldn't move from its place on the floor. Frustrated she stopped moving and stared at Elijah waiting for her body to wake up and for him to disappear.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere. Not with that dagger in my heart I'm not. What do you say you help me remove it?" He said. She started to laugh even harder.

"Yeah, okay! I'm not helping you. This is my dream so I control it." She laughed. Without warning her body started to move at its own accord. It moved closer to Elijah's dead body.

"How about I turn your silly dream into your worst nightmare?" he challenged as her hands moved to grab the dagger in his heart. Finally everything clicked – he was controlling her dream so he could get her to remove the dagger. She struggled hard and tried to yell for someone –anyone who would hear her.

"Damon! Damon, help me!" She screamed.

"They can't hear you. No one can. You have to do this." Elijah said.

"The hell I do!" She screeched at him, "You tried to kill me! How do I know you won't kill me again?" She added.

"You need to know the truth." Elijah said firmly. Cassandra looked at him confused.

"What truth?" She asked but before she could get an answer, her fingers curled around the hilt and moved to pull.

"NO!" she screamed trying to push the dagger back down. He was impressed that she was putting up such a strong fight. Suddenly Cassandra felt another pair of hands encircle hers but there was no one else in the room with her.

"Who is helping you?" she seethed looking for the imaginary person.

"Cassandra, you remember Luka don't you? You can't see him but he can fully well see you. Jonas helped me to get into that pretty little head of yours." That explained the headache! It was a witch trick!

"Luka?" she called straining to see him. "Luka please you can't do this! I know you want your sister back but Elijah can't do that for you. There are other ways." She tried reasoning with him. There was nothing but silence. She felt Luka's invisible hands tighten around hers and continued to pull. She pushed. He pulled. It was a deadly game of tug-o-war and there was no consolation prize for the loser. Cassandra turned her attention to the sound of feet coming down to the basement. It was Katherine. Elijah had disappeared and she assumed Luka was still with her because his hands hadn't moved from hers. Her dream must be over so she called out to Katherine.

Hearing the struggle Katherine walked into the cell; witnessing Cassandra battle some unseen force over Elijah's body.

"It's Luka!" she tried to explain. But Luka's hands removed from hers and she saw a stake fly through the air and strike Katherine. Cassandra was able to finally move her own body and she jumped where Luka should be and landed on his back biting his neck. Luka screamed and threw her off him. He went back to the dagger ready to yank it out. Damon appeared at the door with a flamethrower and fired it up. He was sure to be very careful to avoid the two female vampires still in the cell. Cassandra tried to stop Damon but the damage was done. The force pulling the dagger vanished and the room fell silent. Cassandra moved to Katherine pulling the stake out.

"What the hell happened down here?" Damon demanded.

"Damon it was Elijah! He tried…he tried to get me to take the dagger out! I didn't want to! He got in my head and he's always there! He will never go away!" Cassandra ranted tears filling her eyes. She didn't even want to think of what would have happened if Elijah's plan would have worked. She started to uncontrollably shake and sob. Damon couldn't think of anything else then to embrace her. He took her into his arms and whispered words of comfort into her ear.

"It's okay. I have you. He can't hurt you anymore." He assured patting her back. She continued to sob in his arms her tears soaking his shirt. He didn't care; he would have let her cry on all of his shirts if it would put her at ease. Cassandra kept whispering apologizes upon apologizes in his shoulder.

Katherine stood at the other end of the cell and looked at the couple. She was jealous of the relationship they had, that was a given. But in that moment she felt sorry for Cassandra. Sure Katherine had been running from Elijah for centuries but Cassandra was connected to him in such a way that he could control her. She wouldn't wish that upon anyone. After Cassandra calmed down Damon led her upstairs with Katherine trailing behind them.

* * *

><p>Cassandra had managed to calm down when Damon got a call from Stefan that Jonas wanted revenge on Elena for Damon killing Luka. They made their way to the Grill to see Jonas talking with Bonnie. He was looking for Elena. Jonas used some of his powers to kill the lights in the Grill, smashing the bulbs in the process. He cast a spell on Bonnie to make her fall to the ground unconscious.<p>

"Leave her be, Jonas!" Cassandra said from behind him.

"You! Luka said he saw you!" He yelled stalking towards her, "Did you kill him?" He asked angrily.

"No! I would never! Luka was family to me!" She shot back.

"Where is Elena?" He asked again and Cassandra remained unmoving. "No one is getting out of here until I have her!" He said using his powers to break bottles and glasses causing glass to shatter all over the Grill. He also managed to set fire over the bar tops and it was spreading fast. "Elijah said all I'd have to do was control your body and you would take the dagger out. Who knew you'd put up such a fight!" He said.

"You don't need Elijah!" She said back to him.

"I do. But so do you!" He said and Cassandra got quiet.

"He knows Klaus's plans for you." Jonas said but his gaze drifted from the vampire as soon as he saw Elena and Stefan.

"No! Elena get back!" Cassandra said trying to move the teen but Jonas provoked a headache on the vampire and she crumbled to the floor, groaning in pain. In an effort to distract Jonas, Caroline jumped up to bite him but Jonas did the same to her. Matt ran to help Caroline and in the shuffle Jonas shoved a broken bottle into his neck. Jonas took his leave, leaving the Grill to burn. Cassandra came too to see Caroline crouched over Matt's body. She was having an inner battle between helping him and sucking him dry. Cassandra crawled over to Caroline taking her face in her hands, "Caroline! Breathe! It's okay!" She chanted and the vampire calmed down.

"What do I do? He's bleeding so much!" She said letting her eyes trail back to the blood.

"You have to heal him! Bite your wrist and feed him your blood." Cassandra instructed and Caroline followed. Matt's wound healed quickly and Cassandra helped Caroline get Matt settled at Caroline's place.

* * *

><p>At the Gilbert residence, Jonas was killed and Bonnie got her powers back. Cassandra had been meaning to ask Doctor Martin why Elijah had kept so many secrets from her but she couldn't now that he was dead. She decided to ask Bonnie to see if a witch could undo compulsion.<p>

"I think I've met Klaus before. But I think he compelled me to forget him. Is there any way that you can help me?" The vampire asked.

"I can try. Luka didn't really give us any answers." Bonnie said sadly, "We just can't do it here. Jenna still has no idea about anything supernatural."

The entire crew went to the Salvatore mansion and Cassandra laid down the on floor with lit candles all around her, "Just try to relax alright?" The vampire nodded and took a deep breath and exhaled. She closed her eyes and Bonnie started to chant, placing her hands on either side of Cassandra's head. Everyone in the room sat on the floor or couches around the two women intensely.

A couple minutes into it Bonnie hit a wall. She was able to get into Cassandra's head but the compulsion block was so strong. Klaus had definitely compelled her.

"I can't see. The compulsion is too strong." Bonnie said.

"Please keep trying Bonnie." Stefan pleaded and Bonnie started her chanting again. Finally she managed to push through the thick fog.

_Elijah was crouched over Cassandra who was lying on the couch. She was groaning in pain, clawing at her skin. He held a damp cloth on her forehead trying to ease her pain._

"_It hurts Elijah! Why am I in so much pain?" She whimpered._

"_I know. It will all be over soon I promise." Elijah said quietly._

"_How is she doing brother?" An unfamiliar voice moved into the room._

"_She's in a lot of pain, Klaus. I fear she won't make the night." Elijah said sadly. Cassandra screamed and gripped Elijah's hand hard._

Klaus! Klaus is Elijah's brother? And what did they do to Cassandra?

"_What did you do to me?" Cassandra yelled, addressing Klaus who was now standing over her._

"_Just trying out a little experiment, dear."_

Bonnie tried to see the owner of the voice but Cassandra's mind kept going in and out of the trance.

"C'mon Cassandra. Stay with me please." Bonnie pleaded.

"Please….just make the pain go away!" She whimpered. Bonnie realized Cassandra was now reliving the pain of that night.

"What do you feel Cassandra?" The witch asked.

"Pain. Everywhere." She said through gritted teeth, "I don't want this." Damon went to reach for Cassandra's hand but the flames grew as if they were angry someone was trying to interrupt this.

"Sorry Emily." He muttered.

"What, Cassandra? What don't you want?" Bonnie asked, ignoring Damon.

"To be like him." The vampire hushed.

"Like Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"Yes." She whispered and the entire room exchanged glances. Bonnie focused harder until Cassandra finally slipped back into unconsciousness.

"_How much blood did you feed her?" Elijah asked nervously._

"_Enough." Klaus said simply and Elijah threw him a disapproving glance._

"_Oh don't look at me like that brother!" Klaus said innocently._

"_The toxin could kill her!" Elijah said angrily. He'd promised to help Klaus undo the curse placed upon him in any way but he cared about Cassandra. He didn't want any harm to come to her. Elijah hadn't cared for anyone since Katerina._

"_Well it's not my fault; the little devil didn't want to stop." Klaus smirked. Cassandra's pain was getting worse and her screams only got louder. She kept squeezing Elijah's hand but it didn't help at all._

"_She's a bloodthirsty little beauty. I can't imagine how you managed to control her all this time." Klaus said smirking down at Cassandra._

"_It's been a long feat but she's learned her control. She's no longer a ripper anymore." Elijah said trying to defend the helpless vampire on the couch._

"_Oh, come now, Elijah! Once a ripper, always a ripper." Klaus winked at his brother. Cassandra's screams had quieted down into little low whimpers. She was able to catch bits and pieces of the brother's conversation but she didn't have the strength to piece the puzzle together._

"_How long did the last one last for?" Klaus asked pacing the room._

"_She didn't make the night." Elijah answered sadly while dabbing Cassandra's head with a damp cloth. The both of them had tried to make a hybrid ever since Klaus found out about the curse on him. They used hundreds of thousands of vampires but none of them could handle the werewolf toxin coursing through their bodies._

"_Make it stop, please! Just kill me!" Cassandra whimpered, hot tears spilling down her cheeks._

"_Shh, it's alright. Just hold on a little bit longer." Elijah said quietly. Klaus on the other hand just kept pacing but his eye remained fixed on the woman writing on the couch._

"_Oh, she'll make it! She's the first one we tried with your blood." Klaus said rudely. He didn't care about her pain. It didn't matter how many vampires he killed over the centuries. He would send thousands more to their deaths just to make this work._

Cassandra bolted up from the rug, breathing heavily. The candles went out around her and she looked into the faces of the people around her.

"Cassandra? Are you alright?" Bonnie asked looking into her eyes but Cassandra didn't answer her.

"Oh my God. I remember. I remember that night. The pain, the screaming, everything!" She said slowly.

"Look, now that I was able to break some of the compulsion, some of your memories might come back." Bonnie explained tiredly. She was truly exhausted from the whole ordeal. Everyone went home and Cassandra was making her way down the hall to Damon's room when she saw Katherine leave in a huff.

"What's got her panties in a bunch?" she asked entering his room.

"She keeps trying to seduce me." Damon said his eyes leaving the journal, "You sure you're okay after what happened tonight?" He asked.

"Of course. If anything I feel a little bit better. I know some of the truth but I'm upset that Elijah kept all that from me. God knows what else he knows about me!" She said and he kissed her forehead pulling her into the bed next to him. She picked up and journal and scanned the pages, "Find the place where the witches were burned yet?" She asked but Damon snatched the leather bound book from her.

"Nope." His mouth said "no" but his eyes sparkled with a different answer.

"Oh, what a shame." She said catching his drift. "And that's the last journal?"

"Yep. The very. Last. One." He said each time inching closer to her.

"Hmm, looks like Mr. Damon Salvatore isn't good at everything." She teased.

"You know very well what I am good at." He smirked at her.

"I'm afraid I don't. Why don't you show me?" He didn't think twice and kissed her. She pushed her tongue into his mouth and straddled his hips. Damon tossed the journal on the floor and his hands cradled her head. Her hands moved down his chest to the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. Damon's hands moved to hold her waist while Cassandra's lips left his but only to whisper naughty things in ear while tugging his earlobe into her mouth. Damon quickly flipped her over so he was on top of them and covered her lips with his. Cassandra fisted his shirt in her hands and ripped it open, giggling as the buttons flew all over the bedroom.

"Babe, you ruined my shirt." He pouted playfully.

"You look better without it." Cassandra smirked, crushing her lips on his once more.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	14. Know Thy Enemy

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 14: Know Thy Enemy**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>After their night of passion; Cassandra and Damon lay sound asleep in his bed. A rambunctious ringing noise brought them out of their sleep. Damon moaned and turned over in his sleep, snuggling into his pillow. Cassandra recognized the ringing as her phone and inwardly groaned. She reached over Damon but he stopped her. "Nooo." He whined.<p>

"Damon I have to. I'll make it quick I promise." She said still half asleep but Damon flipped her so she was pinned beneath him. She rolled them over sitting on his chest and grabbing her phone.

"Hello?" Her pitch raised a few octaves as Damon flipped her over again being in complete control.

"_Hey Cassandra. It's Stefan."_

"Hey what's doing?" Cassandra put a slim finger over her lips signaling Damon to keep quiet. He was impatient not having her undivided attention so he kissed down her neck and continued to go lower. She smiled to herself and suddenly whatever Stefan had to say wasn't her first priority. Her breathing quickened and Stefan picked up on it right away.

"_Could you tell Damon to give it a rest? This is really important."_ Damon heard his brother but he had no intention of stopping. He was down by her stomach; his tongue dancing circles around her belly button.

"I'm listening Stefan." She sighed not stopping Damon wandering.

"_Isobel's back in town."_ Cassandra tore Damon away from her by his hair. She needed to make sure she was hearing this correctly since Damon was clouding her mind.

"WHAT?" She cried into the phone while Damon groaned trying to get out of her grip.

"Ow! Ow! Alright, no means no! Let go!" Damon pleaded but she didn't move an inch. Stefan and Cassandra just continued their conversation.

"_Yeah she came to Elena's last night."_

"Oh lovely does Jenna know?"

"_Yep, she's the one who answered the door."_

"Oh shit! I'm gonna head over there now. I'll try and talk some sense into her."

"_Yeah Alaric is there now."_

"Okay I'll let you know how I make out."

"_Alright, talk to you later."_

"Bye." After hanging up the phone Cassandra finally let go of Damon's hair.

"Jeez! I like when you pull my hair but not that much babe." She jumped out of bed and strutted to the bathroom.

"I'm guessing you heard Isobel's back?" She yelled.

"Yep." He answered popping his 'p'. She emerged from the bathroom fully dressed. "I will see you later. Get dressed Stefan's coming home." She said placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

* * *

><p>Cassandra got to Elena's house Alaric was already there. She felt so bad for him; he was only trying to protect her. No doubt John got into Jenna's head about the whole thing; she made a side note to pick that bone with him later. Jenna came down the stairs in a huff with a rolling suitcase muttering something about finishing her thesis on campus. They tried everything in their power to stop her but she didn't want to hear from any of them. She had a right to be angry, pretty much everyone knew about Isobel but no one wanted to be the one to break the news.<p>

John slithered from the kitchen keeping his eyes on Alaric. "Let her go it's better than she's not here, what with everything that's going on but maybe had you been a little more honest with her from the beginning, this-" Alaric silenced John with a jab to his nose. Both Elena and Cassandra jumped back; Elena's mouth hanging open while Cassandra tried to stifle a giggle. She really had enough with John trying to ruin everything so in her eyes he had it coming.

"Sorry Elena." Alaric apologized and left. John looked back at the girls with a trail of blood running from his nose.

"Aww, dammit I wanted to do that. Looks like Alaric beat me to the punch." Cassandra smirked at him. "I'll see you later Elena." She added before heading out the front door.

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore house, Elena, Cassandra, Stefan and Damon were lounging around. Cassandra was on the couch with Damon's legs over hers while he was lounging on the couch.<p>

"Do you really think that Isobel's telling the truth that word's gotten out about the doppelganger?" Elena asked nervously.

"Look, I don't trust a word she says, but I think we'd be stupid to ignore the warning." Stefan said.

"Very true so then you just stay at your house Elena." Cassandra suggested.

"No way, it would be much easier for Elena to be here so the three of us can look after her." Damon said.

"She can't stay here. Any vampire can enter so that's no good." Cassandra said.

"Alright then we'll stay there." Damon said coming to a conclusion.

"So what's the plan? Neither of you will let me out of your sight again?" Elena said.

"Let me know when you think of a better plan." Damon said sarcastically.

"Well then one of you three body guards will have to come with me to the Lockwood luncheon." Elena said looking between the three vampires.

"That'd be me." Stefan said proudly.

"Not me. We have witch stuff to do with Bonnie." Damon said patting his hand on Cassandra's thigh.

"We?" She said, since she just heard of the plan now.

"Yep."

"Emily hates you." Cassandra said with a laugh and Damon snickered.

"Wait does that mean that you-" Elena started but Damon quickly shut her up.

"Shh." Damon said putting a finger over his lips. Elena gave him a confused look but that mystery was solved when Katherine walked into the lounge.

"Don't get quiet on my account. If you have a plan to combat the impending vampire doom, please do tell." She said her eyes shifting from each person. None of them said anything. Stefan looked at Damon. Damon looked at Cassandra and wiggled his eyebrows at her. She rolled her eyes but smirked back at him.

"Ugh, the both of you make me wanna vomit!" Katherine said regarding Damon and Cassandra.

"Just don't do it on the carpet." Damon shot back at her and Katherine scoffed.

"Seriously, what is the plan to get us out of this mess, hmm? I delivered you a moonstone, a werewolf and the dagger to lure and kill Klaus and right now all you have is a moonstone. Or so you tell me." Katherine said.

"No we have it." Damon said contently and that caught Katherine's attention, "Where is it?" She asked.

"It's in a _very_ safe place." He said smirking at Cassandra. She smirked back knowing exactly where the moonstone was hidden.

"I've been honest with you. Time to return the favor." Katherine said expectantly looking between the two vampires.

"Let me be honest with you. Don't mistake the fact we haven't set you on fire in your sleep for trust." Damon smirked at her.

"Fine. Be that way." She said storming out of the room like a teenager.

* * *

><p>The four of them treaded through the old mansion with caution. Suddenly an object flew at Cassandra but she ducked it while Bonnie, Jeremy and Damon flinched. It smashed against the wall and Cassandra slowly came up from her crouched position with her hands up in surrender.<p>

"What was that?" She asked warily trying to keep an eye out for any other projectiles. Just then the entire group heard whispers around them. Bonnie listened and said, "They're not angry with you. They don't like that he's here." She pointed to Damon and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't blame me. It's not fault these witches have terrible aim." He smirked walking past a column of sunlight but he was stopped by an invisible force. He jerked his body to try and move but it was no use.

"Whatever witch prank you're playing, it's not funny." He said dangerously to Bonnie.

"I'm not doing anything." Bonnie said innocently and they all exchanged glances. Suddenly Damon's skin started to sizzle and burn. He groaned in pain trying to cover his face. His ring was still on his finger so why was he burning?

"Ahh, my ring's not working." He groaned, his face twisting in discomfort.

"Stop!" Cassandra called out to the empty house and Damon was unstuck from his spot. Cassandra held his face and watched it heal back up again while Bonnie stared wide-eyed at Cassandra.

"How did you do that?" Jeremy asked finally.

"Do what?" Cassandra asked.

"Get them to stop." Jeremy elaborated and Cassandra couldn't find an answer.

"I…I don't know. I just asked them to stop." She said simply.

"That's really different. It's like they have a pull towards you. They surround you. They're protecting you." Bonnie said fascinated. "Was anyone in your family a witch?" She asked the vampire.

"No, not that I know of. Maybe I was a witch in a past life." Cassandra smiled at Bonnie and she returned the smile back.

"Maybe when all this stuff with Klaus is over I'll look into it." Cassandra said. She'd always been big on spirits and past lives and reincarnation ever since she was a teenager.

"You on the other hand," Bonnie said pointing at Damon "They don't like you being here."

"Then I'll go wait outside." Damon said bolting out of the house. He was clearly spooked.

"I'll go with him. You're sure you're okay in here?" Cassandra asked. Bonnie nodded, "Yeah. I'll be fine. I've got Jeremy with me." She smiled and Jeremy smiled back. Cassandra glanced between the two teens, "Aww you two are adorable!" She said happily. The vampire took Jeremy's face in her hands, "You break her heart, and I'll break your legs." She said with a smile but it was every bit intimidating.

"Okay." He said seriously and Cassandra patted his cheeks, "Good. I'll see you two lovebirds later." She sang walking out of the mansion.

"Please don't tell me a bunch of Hocus Pocus scared the big bad vampire, huh?" She joked wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

"Nope." He said simply but she turned him around to face her and raised her eyebrow, "Alright, a little bit…" He muttered.

She laughed a little and bent up to kiss his lips, "All better." He smirked. The two of them were outside for quite some time before Damon asked her, "So you think anyone in your family was a witch?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "No clue. I think it would be kinda cool though." She said sitting down on the porch.

"Why's that? Don't you like being a vampire?" He asked sitting next to her.

"Mehh, it's got its good and bad points." She said and Damon gave her a look, "Oh, c'mon wouldn't be cool to move stuff with your mind?" She said.

"Alright that does sound cool but you wouldn't be able to have vamp sex." He smirked.

"Yeah but sometimes that's not all it's cracked up to be." She said smirking. They both knew vamp sex was incredible. She just said that to push his buttons.

"I didn't hear you complaining last night. Well the only one I heard complaining was Stefan telling us to keep it down." Damon smirked back at her and she laughed remembering Stefan banging on their wall last night.

"You know I didn't think we were that loud."

"Ha! Speak for yourself! You were screaming last night." He said.

"Oh yeah? And what about that thing I did that you love so much?" She said while rubbing her hand over his denim covered thigh.

"Oh, _that_ thing!" Damon said recalling the screams and curse words that flew out of his mouth last night.

Well if you didn't think that was impressive then I guess I'll never-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" He cut her off and she nudged him playfully. Cassandra laid her head on his shoulder, "You wanna hurry up in there?" He yelled into the mansion since the front door was still open. Then the front door slammed shut, effectively keeping Bonnie and Jeremy inside.

"Screw you too, Emily!" He shouted and Cassandra elbowed him, "Stop it."

* * *

><p>Damon and Cassandra enter the Lockwood Mansion and see John lying still on the ground. They'd gotten a call from Elena saying that John had been hurt. Both vampires bent down to examine him when Damon's eye caught the ring on John's finger. Cassandra saw the bloody bite wound in his neck. "I knew it was too good to be true." Cassandra muttered so only Damon could hear her.<p>

"He'll be fine in a couple of hours." Damon said aloud to Liz and Carol; Cassandra on the other hand gave him a wide eyed look.

"What are you talking about? Damon, he's dead." Carol said teary eyed. Damon recoiled hearing the error of his speech.

"Well…here's the thing. John's ring, it's an old Gilbert family heirloom that protects its owner from death by a supernatural entity." He explained lifting up the body to carry it out.

"But he's not breathing. He has no pulse." Carol protested. Cassandra went to grab John's feet to help Damon haul him out.

"He will trust me. We're gonna need a cover story…epileptic fit, alcohol binge, banana peel, whatever works. But right now I just have to get him out of here." They exited with John's body leaving Carol and Liz completely speechless.

* * *

><p>Damon walked through the front door of the mansion with John slung over his shoulder with Cassandra in tow. He dropped John's body roughly on the floor and looked at his shirt stained with John's blood.<p>

"You know, you look very sexy with blood all over you." Cassandra purred. Damon waggled his eyebrows at her and picked at his shirt.

"And it is very tempting for me not to suck that blood off your fingers." Damon smirked seeing her blood covered hands.

"Hmm, go change and I'll let you suck all you want." She winked and Damon felt all of the blood in his body rush south.

"You're such a little tease. You watch him." He said throwing her a smirk.

"Ooh, body patrol. Always fun." She said sarcastically sitting on the couch.

Damon was washing up in the bathroom when he got a call from Stefan. "Stefan? How did I beat you and Elena home? What?" He hung up the phone and starts digging through the soap bowl on the side of the sink. The moonstone was missing! In anger he smashed the bowl on the ground. Hearing Damon's distress; Cassandra blurred up to the bathroom resting one hand on the door frame.

"What happened?" She asked looking at the contents on the bathroom floor. She has a feeling what Damon will say but she doesn't want it to be true.

"Katherine took the moonstone." Damon roared. Cassandra's hand tightened on the door frame completely annihilating the wood.

"That son of a bitch!" She snapped.

* * *

><p>The three vampires pulled up to Isobel's supposed residence. Stefan had been stuck with a syringe full of vervain by Katherine and now Elena was missing. They entered the house and took a look around. Stefan took the upper level while Damon and Cassandra took the lower. The pair spotted Isobel's luggage by the front door.<p>

"This is Isobel's stuff." Damon said to Stefan as he came down the stairs.

"They're not here." Stefan said sadly.

"No, but they were." Cassandra said concentrating on the smell in the air.

"They?" Stefan asked her to clarify.

"Isobel and Katherine. And a warlock." Cassandra said registering the scents in the house.

"Quite the snout on you!" Damon joked and both Stefan and Cassandra rolled their eyes.

"Do you have any idea where they went?" Stefan asked hopefully but Cassandra shook her head, "I'm sorry Stefan."

* * *

><p>Back at the Salvatore mansion, Isobel had let Elena go. The four of them sat in the lounge, five if you included John who still hadn't woken up yet.<p>

"Klaus knows I'm not gonna run." Elena said.

"Which is why we need to take some precautions." Damon said coming into the room with a stack of papers, "Cause we got played, all of us." He finished giving the papers to Elena.

"What's this?" She asked examining them.

"It's the deed to our house. It's in Zach's name. As soon as you sign it, it will be in your name." Stefan said.

"You're giving me your house?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Isobel had the right idea with the safe house." Stefan said.

"This way you can control who gets invited in." Cassandra added.

"Although I'll be super pissed if you lock me out." Damon smirked and slid his hand around Cassandra's waist. The group heard groaning from the floor and they knew John was waking up. Damon took him by his shirt and held him up in the air but Elena talking him out of doing anything stupid. Father and daughter walked into a separate room to have their privacy. Cassandra's phone buzzed with a text from Bonnie, _Thanks for everything today. Spell worked! Good to go!_

"Bonnie's locked and loaded." She said pouring herself, Damon and Stefan a drink.

"At least something went right today. Katherine has no idea Bonnie got her powers back and Isobel had no idea what you guys took Bonnie and Jeremy to do today." Stefan said slowly. A smile spread across each vampires face.

"We're the only ones who know." He continued.

"That literally makes Bonnie our secret weapon." Damon said and all of them clinked their glasses together in celebration.

"Us: 1. Klaus: 0." Cassandra smirked taking a sip from her glass. Hell it felt good to be ahead of Klaus.

* * *

><p>Katherine woke up from her spot on the floor to see that man who attacked her chanting over a man sitting upright in a chair. She walked around to see that it was Alaric sitting in the chair with his eyes closed. The warlock continued to chant and Alaric's eyes fluttered open. The warlock stepped back and bowed his head.<p>

"Alaric?" Katherine called and he turned to face her. He walked towards her slowly with a smirk on his face that didn't fit the history teacher. She ran to the door but was stopped by an invisible barrier. She turned to see Alaric closing in on her.

"Zdravei, Katerina." He said in an unfamiliar accent. Alaric took her face in her hands, making her eyes meet his.

"I've missed you." He said and Katherine immediately knew who was standing in front of her.

"Klaus."

* * *

><p><em>She was walking in the woods. It was much like she would do when she was human. In fact in this dream she was human. She ran her hands over the bark on the trees while watching her nightgown flutter around her feet. The trees were lush and alive with beautiful colored leaves and fruits. The sun was bright and there was not one cloud in the sky.<em>

"_Cassandra…" A whisper on the wind made her look around the woods. The voice enchanted her and she wanted nothing more than to find the source. She walked until the snapping of twigs behind her caused her to whip around. There was nothing there._

"_Cassandra…" The whisper got louder so she figured it must have been coming closer. She followed the whispers until it led her to a darker part of the woods. The sky was darker and she heard the sounds of night along with the voices. The leaves were brown and dead on the forest floor and the branches reached out to her like clawing fingers. She doubted coming here and wanted to turn back but that voice called her again and she forgot her worries. Cassandra walked forward and felt herself step in something wet. A puddle maybe? She looked down and saw blood covering her feet. She gasped and leaned her hand against the tree in an effort to get her feet out of the blood. However the bark beneath her hand had ridges in it. She looked closely at the indentation and saw that they were nail marks._

_No._

_Claw marks._

_Now she was scared. There was some beast in the woods and she was all alone. The whispers had stopped and the forest was beyond dark. She heard the sound of rustling leaves from further up ahead._

"_Hello?" She called while slowly walking forward, "Is someone here?" She asked to no one in particular but she got no answer. She moved closer and the noises turned to growls, like a wolf's. She stopped dead in her tracks when she saw a man crouched in the dark. She treaded carefully and asked, "Hello? Can you help me please?"_

_The man whipped around to face her and growled menacingly. All she could see were his fangs and yellow eyes. Cassandra turned on her heel and ran. She continued to sprint but kept her head on a swivel. Every time she turned around she saw the man getting closer. She ran through the forest being mindful of the tree roots in the ground. The branches caught in her hair and scratched at her skin._

"_You cannot escape." The whispers had come back and they were much stronger than before. She tried to ignore them but they cut through the air._

"_I'm coming for you, Cassandra." It taunted and she screamed loud, hoping someone would hear her or she would wake herself up from this horrible nightmare. She turned and the man was hot on her heels. She pushed harder but he grabbed her and sunk his fangs into her neck._

"NO!" Cassandra screamed bolting up from her spot in bed. She was gasping at the intensity of the nightmare. Her hands clawed at her neck but found no wound. Her screaming woke Damon and he sat up next to her, "What happened? What's wrong?" He asked his voice still laced with sleep.

"Nothing. A nightmare." She panted trying to calm herself, "I'm fine. Go back to sleep." She assured him but even she didn't believe her words. Damon turned over and fell back to sleep and Cassandra just couldn't shake the nightmare that plagued her mind. Every time she closed her eyes she heard her own screams and the whispers in the woods. Who was that man? He wasn't even a man! He was a beast. A monster. Damon put his hand on her knee, "Hey, c'mere." He said groggily and she laid down next to him. He pulled her into his chest and slid his arms around her waist, "You're okay. I gottcha." He whispered and Cassandra instantly felt calmed. She snuggled into him and exhaled letting her body relax into his.

"Thank you." She whispered and Damon mumbled a reply in his sleep. Cassandra giggled and focused on Damon's breathing and soon she found sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	15. The Last Dance

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 15: The Last Dance**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Katherine sat tied to a chair in Alaric's apartment. Since Klaus was now in Alaric's body he had to look the part with Katherine's help. He moved to the closet skimming his array of shirts.<p>

"Oh, who is this guy? Safari Sam?" He turns showing the shirts to Katherine. "Ok, bad or badder?" He asked moving the shirts in front of his body letting Katherine see which one looked better.

"The dark color suits you better." She said.

"Oh thank you, honey. Ok, pop quiz. The dagger and white ash are in the Salvatore's possession, correct?" He asked.

"The dagger was used to kill Elijah. You'll find him in the basement of the Salvatore house." She answered.

"Ok, that dagger needs to stay exactly where it is. The last thing I need to do is resurrect Elijah. Oh, that guy is a buzz kill."

"He already tried to get it out. He had his witch tried to do it but he failed. And he tried to control Cassandra to take the dagger out but that didn't work either." Katherine explained. Alaric froze hearing Cassandra's name come out of her mouth.

"Ahh, Miss Cassandra Emerson. It's been a while since I heard her name." He mused.

"You know her?" Katherine asked stunned but Klaus just asked her another question.

"I trust Elijah took care of her?" He asked.

"He did but she somehow came back to life." Alaric let that mull over for a little while. "No worries. I will look into that. Anything else I need to know about Miss Emerson?" He asked.

"She's with Damon." Katherine said simply.

"Ah yes, the eldest Salvatore. A shame she's gone back to him again." Alaric said with disgust, "Oh well. I will take care of that. Next on the agenda?" He asked. Katherine hated being his personal secretary but she would give him whatever answers he needed.

"Don't forget you're still on the outs with your girlfriend Jenna."

"Right. Elena's aunt. For all of the lies about Isobel. What else?" He asked.

"That's it." He moved closer to her and touched her face but she jolted as if lightning struck her.

"Oh, so jumpy." He taunted.

"Please, just…kill me. I've told you everything that I know." She shivered being so close to the man who she'd been running from.

"You see, I believe that you believe that, but what would you not know? What could they be keeping from you? Hmm? Anything? Tell me." He compelled her.

"They were trying to see if Bonnie could find a way to kill an Original without a dagger." She replied robotically.

"Bonnie the best friend? And then you said she didn't have her powers anymore."

"She doesn't or didn't. I don't know. You kidnapped me remember? I'm kinda out of the loop." She answered honestly. She really had no idea what had happened with Bonnie's powers.

"Well we will have to get to the bottom of that." Katherine looked up at the Original once more and pleaded with him, "Please, just kill me, Klaus, and be done with it."

"And show you kindness? I've searched for you for over 500 years. Your death is going to last at least half that long." He said taking a knife from his pocket. "I want you to take this knife and stab yourself." She took it and thrust the knife into her thigh. She grunted in pain watching the blood drip from the wound.

"Now take it out." He said. She complied; her wound healed within seconds. "Now while I'm gone, I want you to do that over and over and over again and if you get bored, switch legs." He said with a smile while putting on his jacket.

"Where are you going?" Katherine demanded.

"I'm gonna go lay eyes on my precious doppelganger." He kissed her forehead, "Oh don't look so glum, Katerina. The fun is just beginning. Again, please." No sooner had he finished that sentence Katherine stabbed the knife through her leg.

* * *

><p>Damon, Stefan and Cassandra waited outside while Elena was signing papers with the lawyer.<p>

"Do you think Bonnie can take on Klaus?" Damon asked.

"She said she could channel enough witch's power to kill him. Elijah thought that would work and he was an Original so…" Stefan explained.

"Yeah, but we have no idea where Klaus is." Cassandra chimed in.

"Could she do one of those witch tracking spells?" Damon asked optimistically.

"Nope. Not without something that belongs to Klaus. Believe me, I already asked." Stefan said shutting down all possible ideas.

"Cassandra, Elijah knew Klaus. You don't think he would have something?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know where Elijah lives and since he's dead we can't just ask him." Cassandra replied.

"Do you think he killed her?" Damon asked referring to Katherine.

"Katherine? Probably." Stefan answered.

"It's not like she didn't have it coming." Damon smirked. Cassandra and Stefan hummed in agreement. The front door of the mansion opened and the lawyer left.

"Thank you Mr. Henry." Elena called. The three vampires stood outside clearly not able to enter the house since it was in Elena's name now. "Oh, I'm sorry I completely forgot. Stefan, would you like to come inside my house?"

"I would love to. Thank you." He stepped over the threshold but the other two vampires were left outside.

"What are we twelve?" Damon scoffed.

"One of us is. If I let you in, do you promise to obey the owner of this house?" Elena asked sternly.

"Yes." Cassandra said at the same time Damon said "No."

"Seriously guys. My way. You promised. I call the shots. No lies, no secret agendas. Remember?" She reminded them. She did forgive the both of them for hiding the secret about Bonnie but she wanted this to be her game now.

"Yes, Elena. Sure." Damon said.

"Absolutely Elena. No more secrets." Cassandra assured.

"Then please come in." Both vampires entered the house and Damon eyed Stefan.

"Shut up." He snapped at his younger brother. Bonnie handed Elena her coat, saying 'thanks' to her best friend.

"Wait, where are you going?" Stefan asked.

"To school." Elena answered nonchalantly.

"No, no, no. We didn't create a safe house for you to leave it." Damon protested.

"Yeah guys, Klaus is out there. We know that." Cassandra added.

"Right, but where? No one knows. Look, I really appreciate what you guys are doing. And I'll be able to sleep at night knowing that I'll be safe here, but I'm not going to be a prisoner." Elena said finally before leaving the house with Bonnie.

"Wait, I'm coming." Stefan said quietly before leaving after them. Cassandra sat herself on the edge of the desk and she rubbed her eyes. She was still a little freaked out from her nightmare the night before. Damon picked up on it and poured them both some bourbon.

"Thanks." She muttered before downing the whole glass. He leaned against the desk next to her.

"Refill?" He asked and she passed him her glass.

"Please and thank you." She said before downing it again.

"Hey, what was that nightmare about?" He asked but she averted her eyes to the floor.

"I don't really wanna think about again. I'm sorry." She said, "Maybe later, okay?"

"Okay." He nodded and kissed her temple.

"Thank you for last night." She said smiling and he slung his arm around her.

"Anytime, sweetheart. That's my job isn't it? Knight in shining armor." He smirked and she laughed,

"Mmm hmm, as long as you're my knight in shining armor."

"Of course." He said and kissed her lips. It was amazing how just being around him she was able to forget all her problems. She melted into the kiss and placed the glass down before wrapping her arms around his neck. Damon pushed himself off the desk to stand between her legs. She hooked her legs around his waist while his lips moved to her neck.

"Hmm, what should we do now?" She sighed feeling Damon nip at her skin.

"Well, we have the whole house to ourselves." He whispered before crushing his lips onto hers.

* * *

><p>"Cassandra?" Damon called as he shuffled down the hallway to their room. After their escapades in the living room, he cleaned up everything and brought a very sleepy and sated Cassandra upstairs to the shower. He didn't hear the water running in the bathroom, so he figured she was finished. He walked into the bedroom to see Cassandra lying on the bed, on top of the covers, dead asleep. She was fully showered and dressed for bed in a long t-shirt and shorts. He chuckled to himself and pulled the covers back, gently moving her under them. He moved next to her and reveled in the feeling of his body warming hers. She jostled in her sleep and looked up at him with tired eyes.<p>

"Hi, babe." She yawned sleepily.

"So much for helping me." He said in a teasing tone and Cassandra snapped up.

"Oh, Damon. I'm sorry. I said I would help." She said sadly and he laughed.

"It's okay. Go back to sleep." He said softly and she yawned before snuggling next to him under the covers.

"My God. I'm exhausted." She yawned again; her fingers were making patterns over his shirtless chest. It was Damon's turn to yawn now.

"I know. Come, let's get some rest. We've got a couple of hours before the 'children' get home from school." He joked and she playfully smacked him. Damon was almost taken aback by what he said. _Children_. The word echoed in his mind. It seemed so natural to say around Cassandra. Now that they were together some small part of him wanted to have kids, especially if it was with Cassandra. He imagined her with a little baby bump and smiled to himself. Then he saw her holding their little bundle of joy. A little boy? No, maybe a precious little girl. God he would love that child to death no matter what. Unfortunately being vampires you couldn't procreate. However if there was a way he wouldn't think twice about having children with her. Naturally Cassandra would have to consent to it as well. She would be the one carrying a baby for nine long months. She would be a great mother, Damon thought. She'd always been a very compassionate person both as a human and a vampire. Damon had to laugh thinking of himself as a father. A couple months ago if someone was to tell him that he would find the woman of his dreams he would have laughed in their face. Cassandra felt his laugh vibrate through his chest and she craned her head up at him.

"What are you laughing at?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Damon tucked her damp curls behind her ear.

"Nothing." He said nonchalantly and kissed her forehead. She took that for an answer and laid her head back down on his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair and said, "You know I love you, right?" She looked back up at him again.

"Of course! And I love you." She smiled and kissed his lips, "Now let me go back to sleep!" She joked and he chuckled.

"Alright, sweet dreams." He said and waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Damon please I am so tired I can't even think about sex again!" She said exasperatedly. He chuckled and ghosted his hand up and down her arm. It was the simplest motion but it soothed her. He liked to watch the goose bumps rise on her skin. She always loved whenever anyone did that to her. Pretty soon she found her grip on reality slipping away as she fell asleep in his arms. Nothing could ruin this. Nothing at all.

Or so they thought.

* * *

><p>"So, we go to the dance and find him." Damon said as everyone was gathered in the Salvatore mansion. Klaus had compelled some girl at Elena's school to meet him at a 60's dance. It was official. Klaus made is presence known in Mystic Falls.<p>

"Really? How are we going to do that? We don't even know what he looks like!" Stefan said, "Cassandra do you remember since Bonnie lifted some of your compulsion?" He asked and the vampire shrugged her shoulders.

"Kinda. It's still fuzzy. Brown-blondish hair, bluish eyes. About Damon's height." Cassandra racked her brain for any other characteristics that could describe Klaus. "That's all I got, but if I was to see him I'd know." She assured.

"He could be anywhere. He compelled someone at school." Stefan said clearly getting stressed with the whole situation.

Just then Alaric came through the door, "Sorry I'm late." He said with a smile and joined the rest of the group in the lounge.

"There you are. Hey, I need you to put down me and Cassandra for chaperones at the dance tonight. Klaus made his first move." Damon said and Alaric looked between the two vampires. Had what Katherine told him about them true?

"Okay so we find him and then what? What's the plan?" Elena asked.

"We take him out!" Cassandra said with conviction.

"Me! I'm the plan. He has no idea how much power I can channel. If you can find him, I can kill him." Bonnie said.

"Exactly! Bonnie and I will be a tag team. I know what he looks like and she can take him out." Cassandra said linking her arm with the witch.

"That's not going to be that easy. I mean, he is the biggest, baddest vampire around." Alaric said eyeing the entire group.

"Alaric has a point. I mean, what if he…" Damon trailed off and went straight for Bonnie, ready to attack. He didn't get far since Bonnie used her powers to toss Damon across the room without even touching him. Damon's head peeked up from his spot on the floor and the whole group was speechless.

"Well, I'm impressed." Stefan said with wide eyes.

"Damn Bonnie! Nice shot!" Cassandra said and she high fived the witch while Damon smirked at her comment. She winked at him and Alaric caught it. Maybe they were just harmlessly flirting, he thought to himself.

"It doesn't matter if he's an Original. I can take down anyone who comes at me. I can kill him, Elena. I know I can." Bonnie said determinedly. The girls shuffled to leave to get ready for the dance while Stefan went up to his room to find something to wear. Cassandra helped Damon up from the floor. He sat on the couch and tried working out a kink in his shoulder.

"Damn witch did a number on me." He hissed and slid off his leather jacket in efforts to alleviate the ache. Cassandra rolled her eyes and kneeled next to him on the couch, gently massaging his shoulders.

"Well, no one said you had to attack her." She said while kneading out the knots in his back.

"I wanted to see what she can do…a little to the right." He instructed, "No lower. A little more…ahh that's it!" He said reveling in the feeling of Cassandra rubbing his muscles. She laughed and kissed his cheek while Alaric took a seat in one of the big chairs in the lounge.

"You and witches definitely don't mix well." Alaric said with a laugh while he watched the two of them interact.

"That's why I stick to vampires." Damon rasped feeling Cassandra's fingers dig into his skin, "Mmm you have magic fingers."

"Thanks babe." She said and went to kiss him on the cheek again but Damon moved his head and caught her lips instead. Soon they were taking turns nipping at each other's lips. Alaric's eyes widened seeing the two of them kiss. Looks like what Katherine said was true. He'd make sure to take care of Damon.

The two of them were engaged in a passionate kiss but Cassandra felt a pair of eyes watching her. She broke away from Damon and saw Alaric staring at them, "What's the matter? You've never seen anyone kiss before?" She joked and Alaric came to his senses.

"Oh, uh, I'm sorry about that." He muttered and Damon took that chance to push his buttons a little more.

"Look, I know you're not getting any from Jenna so if you would please not use us as your personal porn box set." He smirked and Alaric just stared at him.

"Oh my God." Cassandra said under her breath and held her head in her hands, clearly embarrassed.

"Uhm yeah I actually I have to go. I have…uh papers to grade." Alaric said quickly and left the boarding house. As soon as the door shut, Damon blurred them so Cassandra was pinned to the couch.

"Now, where were we?" He smirked before leaning in to kiss her again. She smiled against his lips and after a _really heavy_ make out session the two of them laid on the couch, Damon's head on her stomach while Cassandra threaded her hands through his hair.

"Do you think Alaric's acting a little strange?" She asked finding something not right about their favorite history teacher/vampire hunter.

"That's just cause he hasn't gotten laid. That screws with a guy's head." Damon said immediately dismissing Alaric's behavior and Cassandra took that for an answer.

* * *

><p>Cassandra admired her figure in the mirror before turning to her jewelry box and letting her fingers run over the numerous necklaces. She hadn't cared much for the sixties but she at least had to be a good sport about being a chaperone for this dance.<p>

"You ready?" Damon came up behind her looking her over. "You make one sexy hippie." He winked. She laughed and turned to face him; looking at his costume. Her fingers played over his V-neck shirt. She hooked her finger and pulled him closer.

"Hmm, I like this." She purred placing a kiss on his lips. Damon couldn't have just one of her kisses so he pulled her closer and kissed her again. It wasn't long before Cassandra was back down on her mattress with Damon hovering over her.

"Can I have a taste?" He smirked against her lips. Her blood only made him want her more. It held so much power and not to mention it was delectable. Feeding on each other gave them a sense of closeness, a bond. She could feel him and he could feel her.

"Nope." She teased. He crushed his lips on hers and moved to her neck gently biting the entire way.

"You say 'no' but your body is telling me 'yes'." He whispered. She giggled beneath him.

"That may be so but I am not getting blood on my costume." He silenced her by placing his lips on hers again. His hands slid up her shirt but didn't get far hearing Stefan enter the room.

"Cassan- whoa! Jeez I can't leave you alone for two minutes!" Stefan exclaimed covering his eyes. Elena just giggled from behind Stefan while Damon lifted his gaze to the two people in the doorway.

"Well, if you would quit interrupting..." Damon trailed off.

"I need help with a costume. Can you help me, Cassandra?" Elena asked from the doorway. Before Damon had the time to look down to consult with his lover she was already across the room.

"Sure Elena. I'll help. C'mon." The two women left the room without another word. The brother's just exchanged glances.

"She's worried, isn't she?" Stefan started.

"Yeah. Her heart beat is going a mile a minute. You'd think she's gonna have heart palpitations." Damon finished for his brother.

"She'll be okay." Stefan assured.

"I know she will. I just can't put my finger on what Klaus would want from her. I mean you'd think he has enough going for him since he's the oldest and most powerful vampire in the history of time." Damon said sarcastically.

"Well, hopefully after tonight we'll get rid of him. Bonnie is ready to go, all she needs is the green light." Stefan said.

"Yep. I just don't wanna loose her. She's too important Stefan. I think I can say for the first time I am really worried about what's gonna go down tonight." Damon said sincerely.

"Wow. Damon, worried? That's different."

"Oh God Stefan, _another_ bonding moment?" Damon rolled his eyes.

"No really Damon. You're concerned about her. It's nice. You two are happy so I'm happy for the both of you." Stefan said sincerely. Damon chuckled but he took in his brother's words. He really was happy with Cassandra but with Klaus practically knocking on their door it made everyone a little antsy.

"Talk to her." Stefan suggested and Damon nodded understandingly.

* * *

><p>"No way. The next one please." Cassandra said in a sing song voice before Elena tossed off the costume. The pair had gone through countless costumes before narrowing down their choices to a select few. That really was the horrible thing about the sixties, the clothing was absolutely atrocious! Cassandra heard Elena shuffling around a partition in her room when she yelled, "Don't even come out in that! Try the purple one!"<p>

"But you haven't even seen this one on me!" Elena yelled.

"Trust me! I saw it on the hanger and it's gross!" She yelled back looking through the endless boxes of clothes. Damn Stefan and Damon were hoarders!

"You picked it!" Elena said folding the dress over the partition.

"Temporary insanity." Cassandra claimed, "Try this on with the purple dress." She said handing her a pair of white platform boots. Elena huffed but continued changing while Cassandra sat on the bed flicking through an old magazine. Elena came out and posed dramatically.

"How do I look?" She asked cheekily. Cassandra looked up from the magazine and rushed over to Elena.

"Perfect!" She smiled while sitting Elena down in front of a mirror. Elena sat looking at her reflection and started picking her cuticles. Cassandra was rifling through the boxes, "I can hear you picking from here!" She yelled half submerged in a box. Elena stopped immediately and laid her hands in her lap.

"Well, I'm sorry. It's not every day a psychotic vampire comes to town." Elena said running her fingers through her hair. Cassandra had come back with a hair brush and started brushing out Elena's hair.

"Look, I know you're nervous and scared, but we got this! Bonnie is ready to go and you know that all of us will do everything and anything we can to protect you." Cassandra assured collecting the stray hairs from the bottom of Elena's hair.

"It's not me I'm worried about." She said quietly, "I'm worried about you. Klaus has clearly made it clear that he's coming for you. Aren't you scared?" The teen asked turning to face Cassandra. The vampire pulled a chair across from Elena and sat down staring at her hands.

"I'm terrified." She said simply. "But the most terrifying thing is that I don't know what he wants from me." She added.

"Well you know that Damon wouldn't let Klaus come within 200 feet of you." Elena joked.

"Damon will get himself killed if he thinks like that. But I don't think Klaus wants to kill me just yet. I mean I survived a werewolf bite _and_ a stake through the heart so I'm pretty sure I can handle whatever Klaus has in store for me." Cassandra said.

"That's really crazy how you didn't die. When Damon told us Elijah killed you I couldn't believe it!" Elena added, "You still don't have any idea why Elijah turned you?" She asked.

"Nope. And I never will now that he's finally dead." Cassandra smirked.

"I've been thinking about being a vampire…" Elena trailed off and Cassandra raised her eyebrows, "And?" She asked, waiting for Elena to finish.

"I don't know. It sounds tempting but…what do you think about it? I want a woman's point of view." Elena said sitting back in the chair. Cassandra was speechless, Elena was really considering turning. The vampire moved to her pocketbook and pulled a 5X7 photo out of her wallet. She handed the photo to Elena before sitting down, "See her?" She asked about the old woman in the photograph.

"Yeah." Elena replied.

"That is my great great great great…you know what I mean, niece. I had to bury her about a year ago." Cassandra said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." Elena stated sadly, "Wait, you have family that knows about you?" Elena asked.

"Yep, they're in New York. They are all on vervain and they know what I am. Sometimes I feel like I'm so blessed to have them in my life and other times I wish they never knew me. One of the hardest things is watching them grow old and die." Cassandra said trying not to cry. Elena nodded taking that in.

"I never thought of that. That means Aunt Jenna, Alaric and Bonnie would all grow old as I stayed young forever." She said slowly.

"I mean, don't get me wrong, there are a lot of things about being a vampire that are incredible. You can do anything your heart desires. You feel as if you're on top of the world and no one can bring you down." Cassandra said passionately, recalling all of the memories she had over the years. She had done everything and anything that would be on a bucket list.

"But?" Elena said seeing something off about the vampire's demeanor.

"But, now I know you're a little young to be thinking about this, I wanna have kids." She said quietly.

"When I was with Damon in 1864, my mother sat me down and told me that her child was her treasure." Cassandra continued but she couldn't help but getting emotion about her mother, "She told me that the happiest day of her life, besides her wedding day, was when she got to hold her little baby girl in her arms for the first time. I think that's the hardest thing about being a vampire. You can never have that. You can't continue your legacy. I never really thought about it until Damon came back into my life. I know it would be crazy to have little baby Damon's running around-" Cassandra and Elena couldn't help but laugh a little thinking about little baby vampires running amuck.

"You never know, you could have a little Cassandra." Elena said happily.

"Oh, God I would love a little girl!" Cassandra said excitedly, "Then I would have to think of little girl names and get girl things." She added but she felt a lump in her throat thinking about something she knew she could never have. Cassandra added letting the tears spill over and Elena too was now crying.

"You have time to decide. Let yourself grow up. Stefan will be waiting for you. He will _always_ wait for you Elena. He loves you so much." She said and Elena pulled the vampire into an embrace. Both girls cried into each other's shoulders before letting go. Cassandra laughed and wiped her tears, "Look at us! We're a hot mess." Elena laughed as well and dried her cheeks.

"C'mon, no more crying! It's hippie time!" Cassandra said getting up and turning Elena's chair to face the mirror once again.

* * *

><p>"Ta Da!" Cassandra said stepping aside to let Stefan and Damon see Elena's appearance. Both men were taken aback.<p>

"Wow! You look beautiful!" Stefan said twirling Elena around.

"I know I am a miracle worker although Elena could wear a burlap sack for a dress and she'd still rock it." Cassandra winked at Elena. Stefan and Elena both left the room, leaving Cassandra and Damon to themselves. She sauntered up to where Damon was sitting on the edge of his bed and purred in his ear, "So, how about we finish what we started?"

Damon chuckled, "As much as I would love to bend you over every surface in this house-"

"I think we did that already." Cassandra cut in and they both laughed. It was true though, whenever they got the house to themselves they made the best of it.

"In all seriousness though, I wanna give you something." He said walking over to her jewelry chest and pulled out a peace sign necklace. He dangled it in front of her, "Now you see it…" He said before waving his hands around like a magician and the necklace disappeared, "And now you don't." He finished being clearly impressed with himself.

"Very cool trick. Can I have my necklace back?" She asked sweetly holding out her hand.

"Nope." Damon said laughing down at her, "I wanted to give you something else." He said waving his hands around once again before a beautiful Tiffany and Co. necklace appeared. Cassandra gasped at its beauty. It was a simple necklace with a circular pendant with hearts all along the insides. It was like a circle of hearts.

"Damon…it's beautiful." She said exasperatedly. He motioned for her to turn around and she pulled her curls away from her neck. He clasped the necklace and gave a kiss to her neck right where the chain lay. It was an exhilarating feeling experiencing the heat of his lips and the cold from the chain at the same time.

"No, you're beautiful." He whispered into her ear and she felt a shiver run down her. She turned to face him but he could see the doubt behind her eyes.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said dismissively moving to the other end of the room to try and distract herself with something other than going to this dance tonight. Damon picked up on this right away and pulled her back to him and he held her face in his hands. She went to turn her head from his gaze but he held her back, "Hey. Look at me." He said softly and her eyes met his.

"Don't worry about tonight. I won't let Klaus near you. You know that, right?"

"Of course I do. I'm just nervous that's all." She said shrugging her shoulders.

"Don't be." He whispered kissing her forehead and she exhaled deeply.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Ready." She said determinedly.

* * *

><p>The entire group of them rolled into the dance, ready to go. Bonnie was all set and the rest of them were on red alert. Everything was going smoothly until a girl got up on stage and spoke into the mic.<p>

"Thank you everyone for being here tonight! We have a special shout out tonight." She said happily and the students applauded and cheered, "This next song is for two ladies tonight. It's for Elena and Cassandra. From Klaus." Cassandra felt her blood run cold. Klaus was here! Damon squeezed her hand to try and calm her nerves and Cassandra looked at Elena who was just as shocked.

"That was a lame, cheap shot. He's trying to bait us." Damon said arrogantly.

"But I know everyone here!" Elena said scanning the crowd looking for a different face. Cassandra did the same and looked for a face that fit Klaus's description but came up empty handed.

"Look maybe he's not here and he wants to believe he is." Stefan said optimistically.

"Come on people, it's a party! Blend." Damon said and took Cassandra to stand with Alaric.

"Special dedication? This guy's pretty twisted." He said.

"I'm not impressed." Damon said nonchalantly while Cassandra kept flicking her eyes around the crowd.

"No?" Alaric questioned seeing Cassandra so antsy.

"Let me know if you see anything out of whack." Damon said to Alaric leaving Cassandra with him.

"Hey, Cassandra. Why did Klaus add you in his dedication?" He asked curiously.

"I have no idea Alaric. I just wish I knew what he wanted from me. And I wish he'd stop being a coward and show his face." Cassandra said angrily. _You'll know soon enough,_ he thought to himself.

"So, uh…you and Damon. You two really hit it off!" He said watching Damon dance with Bonnie and Cassandra felt a smile pulling at her lips.

"Yeah I mean it's weird that we were together in 1864 but I'm happy to have him back again." She smiled looking up at him. Alaric smiled back and he couldn't help but think that she looked beautiful. Damon had come back and interrupted the two.

"Not trying to steal my girl now, would you Ric?" He teased.

"Wouldn't think of it Damon." Alaric joked back and Damon whisked Cassandra to the dance floor.

"Dance with me." He whispered.

"We are supposed to be chaperoning." She tisked placing her arms around his neck.

"No _we_ are supposed to be looking out for Klaus. Listen, Bonnie says if she harnesses all of that power she's got a 50/50 shot of surviving." He said seriously. Cassandra's eyes widened.

"Yeah, and she is completely willing to lay it all on the line for Elena. _Do not tell Elena_." He finished.

"Uhm what about the no lies or secret agendas?" She asked.

"If Elena knows she won't go for it. Klaus needs to be stopped tonight and if she can do she's gonna do it." Cassandra nodded but went quiet and just swayed with Damon.

"You've gotten quiet all of the sudden." He finally broke the silence.

"I just never thought it would come to this, ya know?" She said quietly into his chest.

"I know." He kissed her forehead trying to remove all thoughts of worry from her head. She rested her head on his chest while he held her close; still swaying to the music. Someone tapped Damon on the shoulder and they both turned, it was a high school kid, no doubt one of Elena's classmates.

"May I?" He asked politely and Damon scoffed but Cassandra gave him a look.

"Fine." Damon muttered and moved back into the crowd. The song picked up and the two of them danced together.

"Don't mind my boyfriend." Cassandra said sweetly and the boy nodded.

"No problem. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something else." He said in monotone voice that Cassandra recognized as compulsion.

She gripped the boy and compelled him, "Who did this to you?"

"Klaus." He said simply and Cassandra felt her blood boil.

"Where is he?" She compelled again.

"He's outside the gym." He responded and Cassandra let him go. She did a quick sweep of the gym to make sure no one would see her and blurred herself into the hallway. She needed to do this on her own. Klaus sniffed her out and now it was time to come face to face with him. Cassandra slowly moved through the empty hallway listening for any signs of movement. Her eyes darted between the lockers, the flyers and trophy cases; senses on high alert. Suddenly an unknown force shot her against the lockers. Cassandra slid to the floor seeing nothing that could have shoved her. She placed her hand on the now bent lockers to help herself up. A sickening laugh filled the hallway and sent a shiver down her spine.

"Show yourself!" She called trying to get this mystery man to appear. She saw movement and flung herself at the blur; smashing into it. She held Alaric to the ground hissing at him. She immediately let up on her advance seeing him.

"Alaric?" She questioned and the history teacher threw her off him and went to attack her again.

"Alaric! It's me! Cassandra!" She yelled trying to talk some sense into him but he still came at her. Cassandra moved with incredible speed and swung her leg out to his ribs. Alaric heard the cracking of the bones and smiled wickedly at her through his pain.

"Jeez Alaric you've gotten strong. Have you been lifting?" She laughed but still not letting down her guard. He charged at her again and gripped her throat while she gripped his. Both squeezed tighter trying to get the other to let go. Alaric lowered his stance falling weak to the other vampire.

"You're strength grows every day, Cassandra." He seethed and she froze hearing her name coming out of Alaric's mouth in such an unfamiliar accent. He shoved her against the wall effectively knocking her brain around in her skull. "But not strong enough." He hissed. She loosened her hold on him; weakening and he held a tighter grip on her throat making sure she couldn't move.

"Alaric what the hell is your problem?" She half choked, half yelled at him.

"Ah, not Alaric. I'm just using his body for a little while." Cassandra's eyes widened understanding what he was trying to say. This wasn't the history teacher. No, this was someone more diabolical. The realization hit her like a ton of bricks, more like a runaway train.

"Klaus." It wasn't a question; this was the man that caused all of this trouble in Mystic Falls and she was standing face to face with him. "Yes my dear. It has been a while since we've seen each other."

"Well I have your compulsion to thank for that." She seethed and craned her neck up to get some extra breathing room.

"You know, Katerina told me you were alive and I just had to come here to see it for myself." He spoke to her like they were old friends and Cassandra didn't like that one bit. It was like he was almost _too_ comfortable with her.

"Of course I'm alive. Why are you so surprised?" She spat out. Klaus smiled at her.

"Because Elijah killed you but you survived. Don't you want to know why?" He asked wryly.

"It was because I ingested some of his blood before I died. That's what saved me."

"Wrong my dear. It's because you are special." Cassandra's eye searched his; looking for truth in his words but only saw black. He loosened his grip on her but Cassandra didn't move; she wanted to hear what he had to tell her.

"Why all the secrets?" She asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"When Elijah tried to kill you the night of the dinner party he knew you wouldn't die. But do you want to know _why_ he tried to rid you of his life?" He asked with a wry smile; like a child who had been told a secret.

"Indulge me." She challenged.

"It's because he was protecting you from _me_." The words rolled off his tongue so easily. Cassandra stood in absolute silence before speaking.

"What?" She hissed.

"When I first heard Elijah embraced a new vampire I had to see it for myself. No Original had ever turned a human. Low and behold there you were; a blood thirsty animal. You possessed stronger Vampiric abilities and that intrigued me. I warned Elijah to hand you over to me or I would act on my own. He didn't head my warning so I killed your parents. Elijah did the smart thing and took the blame for it."

Cassandra couldn't filter what Klaus was telling her. The man she blamed for so many years wasn't the culprit! Klaus was the real killer and he was standing right before her.

"You're lying!" she screamed; raking her nails across Klaus' face. The track marks healed over but the blood remained. Klaus looked at her menacingly and struck her hard; unhinging her jaw. She fell to the ground screaming trying to pop her jaw back into place.

"Oh, I'm not lying. That night when you visited Damon he meant to kill you. But he was much too weak so instead he told you to leave. He fooled me for a long time, making me think you were burned in the church with Katerina. It wasn't until your involvement with the Salvatore brothers that I had my doubts about your alleged death." She remembered that night very well in perfect detail; every ounce of her being thought he would kill her. But why would Elijah go through so much just to protect her.

"He just couldn't stand letting you go. It was really very pathetic." The tears flowed from her eyes with no avail and she started to shake with anger.

"Why? They were innocent!" She wailed.

"It didn't matter. I take what is mine. I have Katerina and the moonstone; now you are next. And there was one more thing I wanted to tell you. Why can't I remember?" He taunted snapping his fingers, "Oh well. It will come to me. Too bad Elijah is dead and can't tell you the rest of my plans for you." He said crouching down to her level now.

"So beautiful..." his hand ghosted over her cheek but she seized his hand and snapped the bones in his fingers. He hissed in pain clearly surprised by the young vampire's actions. Sure he was stronger than her but he had no right to touch her.

"Yet so defiant. Hasn't Elijah taught you any manners? No doubt the oldest Salvatore has you running wild. I'm sure you are a delicious little handful for him." He smirked but it disappeared when Cassandra's fist shot out breaking his nose with one strike. She exhaled angrily; not only had Klaus insulted her but now he was taking cheap jabs at Damon and that was something Cassandra wouldn't stand for. Klaus choked holding his nose.

"I'm sure Alaric wouldn't appreciate that." He snickered.

Just then the two vampires heard humans coming down the hall. Bonnie and Elena emerged from around the corner. Cassandra tried to move off the floor to warn her friends to leave but Klaus held her in place. "Bonnie! Elena! Leave now!" She choked out.

"I'm not running!" Bonnie said quietly. She used her powers to fling Alaric away from Cassandra and into the wall. Cassandra leapt up to usher the girls out of the hallway but Bonnie remained unmoving. "Bonnie let's move." Cassandra pleaded but she stayed rooted to her spot. Both Elena and Cassandra stood behind Bonnie watching Alaric struggle to get to his feet.

"Did I mention that I knew a witch? You're gonna have to hit me a lot harder than that!" He shouted before rushing at Bonnie. She used her powers and tossed him into a display case, shattering the glass.

"By all means, fire away!" Alaric yelled getting to his feet once again. He was taunting Bonnie to use her powers.

"Elena, come on!" Cassandra yelled and dragged the teen down the hallway. Bonnie followed suite using her powers to shut a set of double doors behind the three of them. Damon joined them, "What happened?" He asked seeing the girls in distress.

"It's Klaus! He's in Alaric's body!" Cassandra said quickly.

"What?" He asked completely stunned.

"He's possessing it or something!" Bonnie said and Damon looked at Elena, "Go find Stefan. Now!" Elena nodded and ran off down the hallway.

"Can you kill him?" Damon asked once Elena was out of earshot.

"He's got some kind of protection spell on him!" Bonnie said frustrated.

"You've got the power of one hundred witches! Break it!" Damon said intensely.

"Damon, he'll just posses someone else!" Cassandra said and Bonnie added, "He knows I have my powers! He's trying to kill me!"

"No! Klaus does not get to win tonight! Are you still willing to do whatever it takes to kill him?" He asked her seriously and Bonnie nodded. They came up with a plan that Bonnie would make it look like the overuse of power killed her. Bonnie went after Alaric, leaving Cassandra and Damon alone in the hallway.

"Did he hurt you?" Damon asked worriedly looking over her body for any evidence.

"Yeah, but I'm fine Damon." She assured him and he looked into her eyes. He saw something there, something he couldn't place.

"Klaus killed my parents." She said quietly and Damon was taken aback.

"What?" He asked.

"He got angry that Elijah didn't hand me over to him. He killed them and Elijah took the blame." She said sadly and her eyes welled with tears. Cassandra didn't have time to cry since Elena and Stefan ran up behind them.

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"She's doing what she has to do." Damon said simply and Stefan got in his face, "Dammit Damon! Where is she?" He seethed and Cassandra broke them apart.

"Just leave Bonnie be! She knows what she has to do!" She said to the group and a noise turned their attention to the cafeteria. Stefan and Elena darted towards the noise while Damon stayed with Cassandra.

"I hate doing this to Elena." Cassandra said sadly.

"I know but it's gotta look real." Damon said.

* * *

><p>Damon and Cassandra got to the cafeteria in time to see Bonnie lying on the floor. Dead. Elena was sobbing over her body while Stefan crouched beside her, completely shocked. Sure Cassandra and Damon knew Bonnie was alive but it was still unnerving to see her dead.<p>

"Stefan, get Elena out of here. I'll deal with this." Damon said emotionless.

"What do you mean deal with this?" Elena said angrily.

"The sheriff can't know about this. Last thing we need is another mysterious death." Damon bent down to pick up Bonnie's body but Elena shoved his hands away.

"This is Bonnie!" She screamed and Damon looked to Stefan, "Get her home. Now." He said.

"C'mon Elena." Cassandra said softly and pulled her up from the floor and held her sobbing form.

"No! No! Bonnie!" Elena sobbed and Stefan helped Cassandra escort her out of the cafeteria and back to the mansion. Cassandra looked over her shoulder at Damon and he nodded for her to stay with Elena.

It was killing Cassandra to see Elena so upset. It would kill her even more when they finally revealed the truth that Bonnie wasn't dead. Damon came through the front door of the mansion, "What did you do with her?" Elena screamed and Damon looked to Stefan, "Will you please calm her down?" He said and that made Elena all the more upset.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" She yelled at him.

"Elena…" Cassandra started but Elena cut her off, "You knew! You both knew that if she harnessed all that power she'd die!" Cassandra went quiet. Elena had every right to yell and scream at them all she wanted.

"Yes. We knew." Damon said and Elena leapt up from the chair she was sitting in and slapped him across the face.

"Elena!" Cassandra scolded and tried to pull Elena back.

"Don't touch me!" The teen screamed at the vampire holding her and pushed her hands away. Cassandra backed down and saw the fire rising in Damon's eyes.

"You need to listen to me, and prepare for what I'm about to say. Bonnie had to die. Klaus using Alaric's body was a total surprise. She wasn't prepared for that. And he wasn't going to stop, and we weren't going to be able to stop him until he knew she was dead. He had to believe it!" Damon said and Elena's face softened slightly.

"She cast a spell. She's alive, Elena. Bonnie's okay." Cassandra said quietly and followed Damon down the dark hallway up to their bedroom. The both of them changed for bed and Damon stared out his bedroom window. Cassandra slipped her arms around his waist from behind.

"Why am I always the bad guy?" He said quietly.

"Hey, you and I were the villains tonight. But it's over. It had to be done." She whispered into his skin.

"I just can't believe Klaus went after you." He said and turned to face her. Cassandra opened her mouth to speak but she heard Elena outside the door. The teen stepped in shyly, "I'm sorry I hit you." Elena said sheepishly to Damon.

"Apology accepted." He muttered.

"And Cassandra I'm sorry for overreacting." Cassandra smiled and hugged the teenager.

"It's okay. I would have done the same thing." Elena said goodnight to both vampires and left them in peace. Cassandra took her spot in Damon's bed while he retreated to the bathroom. She took in the events of the entire evening. Klaus had really frightened her and he wasn't in his normal body! She also couldn't believe that Elijah was the one trying to protect her. She felt an overwhelming sense of guilt come over her as she remembered that he was dead in the basement with a dagger in his heart. When Damon emerged Cassandra was in the same spot; her eyes downcast, quiet tears rolling down her cheeks. Damon climbed in next to her and lifted her chin so her eyes could meet his.

"He did it to protect me. Elijah. I was angry with him for over a hundred years. Why would he keep that from me? Why did he keep everything from me?" She sobbed and Damon held her close as she cried into his shoulder. "I wish this was over. I don't want to do this anymore." Damon pulled back from her, his gaze piercing hers.

"Don't say that! We aren't going to give Klaus what he wants!"

"But Damon he wants me and I wou-"

"Don't even finish that sentence!" He yelled growing more and more irate with her.

"If that's what it will take for him to stop this then I will do it!" She yelled back.

"Why you? Why not any other vampire?"

"You've seen how strong I am and you've tasted my blood. He wants my blood _and_ my power!"

"You're not doing it! I won't let you!" He said getting out of bed and pacing over to his desk. He started rifling though the contents trying to distract him from the conversation at hand.

"Elijah is dead and he was our only way to kill Klaus!"

"We'll find another way!" He said angrily.

"Damon please don't be selfish with me!" She pleaded. Now was not the time for him to be stubborn.

"So caring is being selfish now?" He yelled sweeping his hand across the desk; spilling everything on the floor. Cassandra made her way over to him and hesitantly placed her hand on his shoulder. She felt every emotion radiating off his body; his anger, his pain, his love. He moved his hand on hers and ran his thumb back and forth over the back of her hand. She turned him to face her seeing tears in his eyes. Her hands found the sides of his head and it pulled it down to rest his forehead against hers.

They stood breathing in and out, watching their chest's rise and fall. She felt his warm tears hit her face. "Listen to me. It might not be now, but sooner or later something has to give." She whispered.

"It won't be you." He hushed; his eyes meeting hers.

"I will always choose _you_." A small smile tugged at her lips and Damon leaned in placing his lips to hers. It wasn't rough and demanding; it was soft and tender. "I love you Cassandra." He whispered against her lips. "I love you too Damon."

* * *

><p>Elena heard the entire discussion through Damon's bedroom door. It broke her heart to think that Cassandra was now wound up in this mess. It surprised her that she had so many people willing to put their lives on the line for her. First Bonnie and now Cassandra.<p>

"_Elijah is dead and he was our only way to kill Klaus."_ Cassandra's words echoed in Elena's head. They needed help and right now they were grasping at straws. Elena snuck down to the basement where Elijah's charred body lay and she removed the dagger from his heart. She was well aware that Damon, Stefan and Cassandra would be enraged seeing Elijah being brought back to life but it was their only choice. She made herself comfortable; twirling the dagger by the hilt waiting for Elijah to come back to life.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review :)<strong>


	16. Klaus

**Sweet Dreams are Made of This**

**Chapter 16: Klaus**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

"Can I trust you?" Elena whispered.

"Can I trust _you_?" Elijah whispered lower. He'd been woken up out of his eternal slumber only minutes ago. Needless to say he was pissed that the Salvatore's had managed to pull the wall over his watched him and finally handed him the dagger. Elijah reached for it but he pulled his hand back.

"May I ask one thing?" He whispered eyeing the staircase. Elena followed his gaze instantly knowing what he wanted.

"Please don't hurt her." She whispered frantically, tears welling in her eyes.

"No, she needs to know the truth." Elijah said quietly.

Elijah walked into Damon's room where he saw two bodies sprawled out on the bed. He felt the tension between the two bodies and wisps of their argument last night rung through his ears. Damon stirred and Elijah took his place in the shadows, even though he was fully aware the young vampire wouldn't be able to spot him. He sat up, his feet skimming the ground. He held his head in his hands and breathed in deeply. The stirring of the woman next to him made him turn. She shifted in the bed but didn't wake. Her entire body had become swallowed in the mess of pillows and sheets. He lightly laughed; ghosting his fingers across her face and over the thin strap of her night gown on her shoulder. She moved toward his touch, sighing in her sleep.

Damon remembered their words from last night and frowned. The wounds were healed but they were still raw. She was so strong but she had managed to crack right before his eyes. And he was no better, he wanted to be strong for her but seeing her falter made him do the same. All he wanted was to protect her. Granted she was stronger but isn't a man's job keeping a woman safe? He didn't get much sleep last night, his mind kept swimming with nightmares and they didn't cease for a second. He also couldn't drown out the sounds of her quiet sobs throughout the night. He tore his eyes away from her and moved to the adjoining bathroom.

Hearing the shower turn on, Elijah made his way closer to the young woman still asleep in the bed. He felt her restlessness; wanting nothing more than to take it away. One of her curls fell in front of her face and he tucked it behind her ear. She jostled once more but she groaned, fretful that she couldn't slip into a peaceful sleep. "Shh, I know." Elijah shushed her trying to put her at ease. He ran his fingers over her back in small circles. He felt her body relax under his touch. Elena moved in between the cracked door to watch Elijah. Sure, she had trusted him but Cassandra was her friend. Truth be told she wasn't sure she could trust Elijah after the stunt he pulled at the dinner party. To Elena's surprise, Elijah was very sweet with her. She'd seen him as a ruthless vampire but never this comforting. Elijah's eyes flicked to the human in the doorway and his hands stopped their magic.

Cassandra whined feeling the absence of the calming sensation. He smiled at her; bending down to her ear and whispered, "Sleep and dream. It's time you knew the truth." He heard her take in a deep breath and exhale. He kissed her temple and moved quietly out of the room so not to alert Damon. Elena nodded and headed outside with Elijah, dagger in hand. "Thank you." He turned to her. She gave him a genuine smile and handed him the dagger.

She was dreaming and she knew it. Her eyes opened seeing the cloudless sky above her. She looked around feeling the grass shift underneath her. She leaned up observing that she was in an open field in an 1800's gown. Her home. Cassandra recognized the field as the place she and Damon would ride their horses. She heard rustling and she turned her head to the sound. Elijah. He smiled at her; sitting beside her. Her fingers played with ruffles of her dress in silence. "Invading my dreams again, Elijah?" She said quietly. "Yes, but for good reason." He replied just as quietly. It felt as if centuries had gone by without hearing his voice. "Elena removed the dagger."

"What? Why?" she asked frantically. "She wants my help and she wants to keep all of you safe." He explained.

"Is it true what Klaus said about my blood and my parents?" She wanted to know the right answers but at the same time ignorance is bliss. "Yes, he did kill your parents. He was angry that I didn't uphold his deal."

_Klaus unlatched his mouth from Cassandra's mother; tossing her body to the ground. Her blood was all over his chin and lips. "What have you done?" Elijah seethed bending down to the woman and opening his wrist. "She's dead, her father too. I warned you Elijah! I want the girl!" Klaus spoke._

"_You had no right to do this! They were innocent!" Klaus ignored Elijah's ramblings and moved to the Emerson's liquor cabinet helping himself._

"_She has a lot of potential Elijah. She could be one of the strongest vampires in the world. And I have you to thank for that. Now that she has my blood in her system she will be a hybrid once the curse is broken." He said pouring himself some liquor._

"_She isn't a trophy, Klaus! She's a person." Elijah moved to his brother._

"_It sounds to me, brother that you feel for Miss Emerson." Elijah glared at his brother. "Ooh, it seems I've struck a nerve." Klaus smirked seeing Elijah's infatuation with Cassandra._

"_You can't tell me you've developed feelings for this girl?" Elijah didn't say a word. "She loves that Salvatore boy. Speaking of Salvatore, do you know where Cassandra is? She is visiting Damon. Now didn't she break your rules? Such a naughty girl. I would__love__to punish her." Klaus snickered. Elijah grabbed his throat; angry hearing the vile words coming out of his mouth. Klaus shoved him back against the bookcase._

"_No need to get upset brother; you would agree yourself that she is a stunning creature." He laughed, "Love is a vampire's greatest weakness and we are not weak, Elijah. We do not feel, and we do not care." He said seriously, reminding him of what he was._

"_Now it is only a matter of time before we find Katerina and break this curse. Then the both of us shall be hybrids." Klaus snickered in Elijah's face. "Now I want the girl. No more games."_

_Klaus moved to the door but paused to look back at Elijah, "Clean up this mess won't you?" With that he left, leaving Elijah with two dead bodies on his hands._

Elijah had not been able to shake this memory from his head. It will always be something he will keep. Cassandra went quiet. In a sense she was happy hearing the truth but a new anger rose over her. It was an anger that she would save for Klaus. "Klaus said something about my blood. That it was special."

"Well being able to walk in the sunlight without a ring is quite powerful don't you think?" She nodded and twisted the ring around her finger. "He also said…it's too bad that you were dead and that you 'could tell me the truth.'" He sat quietly; ignoring her gaze. She placed her small hand on his, "Please Elijah. I'm ready." She assured him.

"I never doubted that you weren't ready. I just didn't think it would come to this." Cassandra looked at him questioningly but waited for him to continue.

"When you were bitten by that werewolf only your vampire side reacted to the toxin. There was a part inside you that kept you alive." He explained but she didn't fully understand.

"So…are you saying that I'm not only a vampire?" She asked and he nodded.

"Then, what am I?" She asked.

"You are a hybrid. Half vampire, half werewolf." He said simply. "Klaus fed you some of his blood when you were first turned. He is both vampire and werewolf." Cassandra sat silently trying to process everything. "When you were bitten by the werewolf only your vampire side was irritated by the toxin. Not to mention my blood helped with the healing process."

"Wait, I don't remember that he fed me blood." Elijah saw the gears turning inside her head as things clicked into place. "He compelled me." Elijah nodded. "Why?"

"He wanted the curse on him to be broken. The sun and the moon curse isn't real. There is a curse on him that leaves his werewolf side dormant. If he breaks it then he will create a new race with you by his side since you are the only one with blood like his." Elijah finished. Cassandra's eyes welled up with tears, unable to take in this information.

"I won't be his! I never will!" She yelled; her mind recalling the way Klaus touched and taunted her. It made her skin crawl. Elijah wiped away some of the tears that managed to break free.

"I am sorry but you must wake up now."

"No! Please Elijah! I want to know more." Cassandra pleaded. It was painful to hear these new truths but if she wanted to protect the ones she loved she had to endure the pain.

"You will get all of the answers you want in time. I must inform Elena of what has happened." Elijah got up to walk away and Cassandra jogged after him, grabbing his upper arm.

"Take care of her Elijah." She whispered. He took her hand from around his arm and brought it to his lips.

"Of course." Cassandra nodded and watched him walk off. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes.

Cassandra slowly opened her eyes feeling a soft mattress underneath her body and not the grass covered field from her dreams. She stretched her muscles, watching the sun light play over the curves and dips on her body. This new information frightened her but she had to be strong for Damon; for everyone. She jumped out of bed, threw on a fresh pair of clothes and headed downstairs to see Damon and Andie kissing. Her heart wrenched in her chest and she wanted to rip Damon's head off.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Cassandra hissed angrily and the couple broke apart. Stefan had taken this moment to come into the room. His eyes flicked between Damon and Cassandra. He'd heard their fight from last night and needless to say it was really unsafe for Andie to be around the female vampire.

"Oh Andie's just here cause I wanna grab a bite before she leaves for work." He smirked and Andie nodded sweetly.

"You are really something, you know that?" She said sauntering past them.

"No really honey, that's all it is. He just wants some fresh blood." Andie said defending Damon but Cassandra didn't wanna hear it.

"Oh, she talks?" Cassandra said rudely and Andie shut her mouth.

"Whatever. Do what you want. I don't give a shit anymore." Cassandra said moving further down the hallway.

"C'mon Cassandra! Maybe if you had a distraction maybe you'd relax a little bit." Damon said and Cassandra snapped. She flew at Andie, closing her hand around her throat. Damon and Stefan had tried to pull her off but her grip was too strong.

"Hey! Let her go! She's innocent!" Stefan said trying to uncurl her fingers around the news reporters' neck. Andie's face had started to turn all sorts of pretty colors as the hybrid didn't relinquish her hold.

"Oh give me a break Stefan! What another dead body to him?" She seethed lifting her eyes to glare at Damon. The brothers finally managed to get Cassandra off Andie but she wanted to rip that girls' throat out.

"Let me go Stefan! Just let me rip her head off!" She screamed and struggled in his grip.

"No way. You need to calm down!" Stefan said but Cassandra did just the opposite.

"Please like he can't just find another tramp to bring home?" She hissed and Damon took that chance to usher Andie out of the room.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down!" Stefan said turning an angry Cassandra in his arms to face him and she shoved him hard. Stefan looked at her almost shocked that she pushed him. Cassandra ran her hands through her hair, "Shit, Stefan. I'm sorry. I just snapped." She apologized.

"It's alright. And what Damon said didn't make it right either."

"Yeah, he just loves jerking my chain." Cassandra said distastefully.

"I like to jerk a lot of things." Damon said smirking as he came in the room. Cassandra and Stefan just shook their heads at him.

"Don't gimme that look, you." He directed his comment to Stefan and Damon moved to Cassandra, "C'mon babe she's just a drink to me." He said slipping his arm around her waist but she smacked it away.

"Please, Damon. Just get away from me." She said quietly and Damon stared her down. It hurt her to even look at him right now.

"Have you guys seen Elena?" Stefan asked and both of them responded 'no'. Then Cassandra's eyes widened.

"Oh shit." She said and ran down to the cellar. She remembered Elijah saying Elena took the dagger out but that was just a dream! To her dismay she came to his cell to see the door wide open and Elijah's body gone.

"Oh my God. No." Cassandra said as Damon and Stefan joined her at the door frame.

Stefan held the phone away from his ear, a dial tone ringing through the air.

"Did she just hang up on you?" Damon asked.

"She did." Stefan said hanging up his phone.

"She's lost it." Damon said not blinking his eyes.

"She's with Elijah, she's safe Stefan." Cassandra stated.

"If anyone can get him to help us kill Klaus, it's her." Stefan added trying to convince Damon that what Elena was doing would help everyone.

"Bonnie is the way to kill Klaus, Stefan. He thinks she's dead. We have a chance with her." Damon explained.

"She'll kill herself in the process, Damon. Elena is looking for another way." Cassandra finally spoke up. Damon got up from his spot on the couch and stood over Cassandra.

"Her way's going to get her killed. So we need to find her and stop her." He seethed in the females face. Stefan got up, "No, you need to back off."

"What?" Damon asked breathlessly.

"Just let her do what she needs to Damon. Elijah won't hurt her. If it makes you comfortable I will go with Elena." Cassandra jumped in over the two brothers.

"No way! He's already tried to kill you once!" Damon scoffed. Cassandra turned to leave but Damon caught her upper arm in a crushing grip. "You're not going anywhere." He sneered.

Cassandra ripped her arm from Damon's grip, "You can control Andie, Damon, but you can't control me." She walked up to her room but Damon stood in front of her. Before he had the chance to confront her, Stefan gripped his brother's arm. "I said back off." Damon scowled at the two vampires and blurred back to the lounge.

Cassandra waited till Damon was out of ear shot before bringing Stefan into her room. "Listen to me; I need to speak with Elijah. He's got answers I need." She pleaded with him.

"I can't stop you, but what answers do you need?" Stefan couldn't help but ask.

"Answers about me and Klaus." Stefan opened his mouth to speak, "I don't even know what's up for sure Stefan. That's why I need to know." The younger Salvatore nodded, "Well you'll need to make a break for it when Damon's not around. You know he'll be pissed if he finds out."

"The key word if. It's not like I'm going to keep what Elijah tells me a secret. You guys will know what I know." Cassandra persuaded but Stefan still looked unsure. "Please, he will be so busy with Andie that he won't even notice I'm gone." Cassandra added but she frowned saying Andie's name. Stefan immediately picked up on it.

"He loves you Cassandra. Andie's just there. I don't condone his behavior anymore than you do." Stefan said trying to comfort his friend.

"How do you think that makes me feel?" Cassandra said quietly. Stefan nodded silently and they both moved downstairs.

The three of them sat in the lounge when Stefan's phone belted out throughout the room. It was Jenna. She had come home and she was asking for Elena and Jeremy since none of them answered their phones. She also had an appointment to meet Rick at the grill but Elena's voicemails to 'stay away from Rick' were making her think twice. "Jenna, whatever you do, don't go to the grill. I'm going to come over right now and explain everything."

Stefan hung up the phone and Damon was pouring himself a drink. "Wow, I'd love to lend you a hand, but you wouldn't want me doing anything stupid." He said sarcastically.

"It's seriously going to be like this?" Stefan asked.

"You and your girlfriend are calling the shots. I'm just backing off Stefan." Damon quoted his brothers words from their conversation before. Cassandra rolled her eyes, "I'll go with you Stefan." Without another word the two vampires left the house. Andie came into the room and joined Damon on the couch.

"Let's go." He said. "Where are we going?" She asked. "Splitting from the team. Going rogue. Come on." He took her hand and led her out of the boarding house. He was going to pay Miss Katherine a visit.

Pulling up to the house the two vampires practically ran through the front door.

"Hey Jenna, thanks so much for not going to the grill." Stefan said out of breath.

"Uhm Stefan." Jenna tried to get his attention.

"No listen we can explain." Cassandra said looking over Jenna's shoulder. A figure made her breath catch. Stefan followed her gaze to Alaric standing not far behind Jenna. His eyes widened and Alaric smiled, "Hello Stefan, Cassandra. How's it going?"

Elena shifted in her seat in the Lockwood Mansion waiting for Elijah to change. She knew she angered both Damon and Stefan but Elijah could help them with Klaus. The Original emerged in one of Mayor Lockwood's old suits and joined Elena on the couch.

"I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us?" He asked. Elena grimaced, "No. I'm sorry. And we think Klaus has Katherine, but she might be dead."

"I doubt that. No not my brother's style."

"Brother?" Elena raised her eyebrows. "Yes. Klaus is my brother." Elijah confirmed.

"I heard that. I'm still processing." Elena said slowing, the information swirling around in her head.

"Yes, I am a little behind on the times but I believe the term you're looking for is 'O.M.G.'" Elijah finished sipping some of his tea.

"But, wait. What does Cassandra have to do with this?" Elena asked.

"She is a hybrid. Much like Klaus."

"A hybrid?" She wrinkled her nose at the term.

"Half vampire, half werewolf. Klaus fed her his blood and the rest is history. If Klaus breaks the cure than his werewolf side will no longer be dormant." He explained.

"You knew." Elena stated. It wasn't meant to be a question.

"Of course I knew. I had an obligation to help my brother break the curse placed on his werewolf side."

"So because Cassandra is a hybrid, she has the blood that will carry on Klaus's new race." Elena said putting the pieces of the puzzle together. Elijah nodded gravely at his childe's fate.

"I wanted to help Klaus because he was my brother but I never wanted this. Not for Cassandra. I regret ever pulling her into this. She doesn't deserve it." Elijah said sadly. He really felt horrible about the whole ordeal. Not only had he brought her into this without her knowledge but he kept it from her. He could have lifted Klaus's compulsion at anytime. Instead he lied to her.

"You love her." Elena said softly. She could see it in his eyes. He cared for her deeply.

"Love is a vampire's greatest weakness." Elijah said recalling what Klaus had told him.

"Those are your brother's words. Not yours. You really love her. Everything you've done was to protect her." Elena said looking into his brown eyes but he stared at the floor. In 1864 he was blinded by his brother's wishes. The night Elijah made her leave was the hardest thing he ever had to do. Seeing her again in that old house stirred up his feelings for her even more. However he knew that she was happy with Damon. Was she?

Alaric stood at the chopping board, knife in hand, spilling out all sorts of secrets about the supernatural world to Jenna. The poor thing just stood there confused while Stefan and Cassandra tensed. The four of them moved to the dining room table where Alaric sat directly across from Cassandra and Stefan across from Jenna. Cassandra was grinding her teeth so hard she wasn't sure if she had any left. Ric went up to get more wine and Jenna tossed her utensils down angrily.

"Get out." She said quietly and Alaric didn't seem to understand her. Cassandra exchanged glances with Stefan; the both of them had to protect Jenna no matter the cost.

"I said, get out!" She said angrier.

"I don't think I want to." Alaric said and Jenna jumped out of her chair, "Fine, I'll go!" Jenna moved to the front door but Alaric picked up the knife from the cutting board.

"You're not going anywhere." He said menacingly. Cassandra leapt across the table but Alaric stabbed her with the knife.

"Cassandra!" Jenna screamed and Alaric wretched the knife out of Cassandra's body. He licked her blood off the knife and Stefan took the opportunity to shove Alaric against the wall, the knife at his neck.

"Oh my God! I'm calling 911!" Jenna said running to the phone but Cassandra stopped her in her tracks.

"Jenna, no! Please!" Cassandra pleaded and Jenna lifted up the vampires' shirt. Her eyes widened seeing the wound completely healed.

"I'm sorry I kept this from you Jenna." The vampire admitted and Jenna just looked at her like a deer caught in the head lights.

"You can't kill me Stefan." Alaric laughed.

"Watch me!" Stefan challenged and Cassandra placed her hand over Stefan's on the knife just slightly pushing it harder in to Alaric's neck.

"I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?" Alaric taunted.

"Jenna go please!" Cassandra urged her eyes slowly turning black, angered from Klaus' threats. "But you're…you're…"

Cassandra whipped around to her, her face completely vamped out. "I SAID GO!" She screamed and with that, Jenna ran from the house. Cassandra ripped the knife out of Stefan's hand and pushed him aside, ready to strike.

"Kill me. Just remind Elena how easy it will be to get my revenge if she tries to stop me from breaking the curse." Cassandra's knife stopped in mid stab hearing Klaus' words. "And as for you my dear, you will be mine." He gave her a sickening smile and Cassandra punched him so hard across the face that she felt her own hand crack and break. Alaric fell to the floor and Stefan gave him a hard kick to the stomach before the both of them left the house.

Elijah and Elena were walking the ground of the Lockwood property when Elena's phone buzzed inside his jacket pocket. "Your phone won't stop its incessant buzzing. Answer it, please." Elena took the phone hearing a frantic Stefan on the other line. She hung up, "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her."

"I believe that wasn't part of today's arrangement."

"She's my family Elijah. I have to go to her. I'll be right back. You have my word."

"That doesn't mean anything to me unless you live up to it."

"Thank you." And with that Elena turned and ran leaving Elijah to wander the Lockwood grounds alone.

"Whoever said you're alone." A gentle voice said from behind him. He turned and smiled at Cassandra.

"How does it feel to be alive again?" She asked quietly, taking steps to meet him.

"It was something I missed." He confessed meeting her half way.

"I'm ready Elijah. I want to know everything." He nodded, holding out his hand for her to take and the two of them walked the grounds.

"In short, you are a hybrid much like Klaus. You are half vampire, half werewolf."

"But how come I've never transitioned?"

"The curse itself is on Klaus. Any vampire who shares his blood has a hold on the transition. There is an elixir that can jog this but it can be only used on the night of a full moon and the elixir will only work for a short while."

"And let me guess. Klaus has this elixir." She guessed.

"He has waited a very long time for you." She shook her head, "I don't want it. I don't want him." Tears started to well up in her eyes just thinking about Klaus. It made Elijah's heart break to see her so upset. She was a pawn in Klaus's game. Elijah moved to hold her but she shrugged out of his grip, wiping away the tears as to not show any emotions. She was breathing in and out, trying to stop the tears and finally turned to face her maker.

"I want you to make me remember. I want to know what he did to me." Elijah moved closer to her and held her face in his hands, his gaze locking with hers.

"You will remember." His pupils contracted and dilated, unlocking the memories; freeing them from their prison.

"When Klaus first found out about you he wanted you dead. A new vampire was a nuisance to have around. But with much persuasion, I convinced him to see you for himself and then make a decision. He was pleased with you. Together we had tried making a hybrid for thousands of years and no one had blood that was strong enough. We decided to use yours."

_Elijah and Cassandra walked into to the magnificent mansion. His arm was around her waist in a protective manner._

"_You have been an excellent student."_

"_Ah, but you have been a willing teacher. I won't forget that." Cassandra smiled at him. It amazed him that she was still so human however he had to admit that he taught her well. She'd grown into a very impressive vampire._

"_Elijah! It's so good to see you." Klaus greeted. "Yes, Niklaus it is very nice good to see you as well. You remember Miss Emerson, I trust?" Klaus looked the young vampire up and down; clearly liking what he was seeing. She smiled curtseying before him. "How could I forget such a beauty such as you?" He said kissing her hand deeply._

"_Goodness Klaus you shall make me blush!" She joked._

_Elijah felt a sense of déjà vu creeping over him. This was exactly what happened with Katherine but he knew Cassandra was a strong girl so she wouldn't fall to Klaus' charms; he hoped. The human Cassandra would have been very shy around these people but the vampire Cassandra was confident. She met each Original with ease and most importantly respect. Elijah was pleased that they all took a liking to her, but Klaus a little too much. Perhaps it was a mistake bringing her here._

"_My dear may I speak with you in private?" Klaus asked kindly._

"_Yes you may." He led her into his private study; seeking more privacy. He took a seat and gestured for her to do the same. "Tell me Miss Emerson, how is your new life as a vampire?"_

"_Now, Klaus, I think we are past formalities. Don't you agree?" She asked playfully. She had taken a liking to Klaus when she first met him. He was a dashing young man and he always treated her as if she were royalty._

"_Not one for formalities are you Cassandra?" He laughed setting two glasses on the desk._

"_I do like them but not once people become more acquainted." He poured them both glasses of wine setting hers in front of her. "As for being a vampire, it's different. It's wonderful and terrifying at the same time. I miss my family dearly but this is my life now." She laughed remembering her mother would always tell her to never go into the woods alone at night because a vampire would find her. Who knew her mother's story would be true?_

"_And Elijah? I trust he is treating you well?" Klaus asked. Cassandra had known that they were half brothers._

"_Oh, of course. I just think he needs to loosen up a little. He needs to have some fun." She said with a smile. Elijah was more than good to her. He really knew how to treat a lady however she had only seen him smile a couple of times when he would chase her through the lush gardens of the manor._

"_I agree my dear. Now I know how to have fun." He winked at her and if she could have blushed she would have._

"_I know you do, Niklaus." She teased using his full name._

"_You know I hate that name but it does sound so much sweeter when it rolls off your tongue." Klaus smirked at her. She giggled and took a sip of her wine, eyeing him from over the rim of the glass._

"_What a tempting little girl you are." He tisked and she giggled, the sound resonating from inside her wine glass. Klaus took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. The kiss had a roughness about it but that made it all the more enjoyable. He blurred them to the wall, his lips staying locked on hers. She ran her hands through his blonde hair gently scratching at his scalp. Klaus groaned and moved his lips to her neck making little nips and sucks._

"_Klaus…you shouldn't keep your guests waiting." She sighed never wanting this to end._

"_Then we must be very quiet." He smirked and she laughed but it turned to a moan when she felt his fingers pinch her nipple through her dress._

"_Bite me Klaus." She whispered and his head snapped up, "Please, I want you to." She pleaded and Klaus sunk his fangs into her neck. She let out a high pitched moan feeling him suckle her blood. Cassandra threaded her fingers through his hair tightly making sure he wouldn't move. She writhed in complete pleasure under him and her body shook with tremors._

"_What the hell is going on, brother?" Elijah's angry voice sounded off from the door frame. Klaus removed his fangs and Cassandra jumped up seeing him._

"_Elijah!" She gasped feeling utterly embarrassed. Sure, Elijah had seen her with other men but never with his brother._

"_Brother, you're just in time." Klaus smirked and split his wrist open offering it to Cassandra, "Drink my sweet." Her fangs dropped immediately taking in his scent. She always wondered what it would feel like to have his blood sliding down her throat. She daintily flicked her tongue over the bite before closing her mouth over it. Once the taste enveloped her there was no stopping her. He had by far the best tasting blood she ever had the pleasure of tasting. She gripped his wrist and sucked harder to get the most of his blood as she could. He smiled down at her knowing the deed was done. Since she was a relatively new vampire her blood was susceptible to change. The elixir in her wine would also help the process along. The werewolf blood in him would half out her vampire blood making her a hybrid just like him. She would still be strong and her werewolf side would remain dormant. Elijah just watched the entire exchange. He hated to do this to her but he had to help his brother. Klaus let her take quite a lot to make sure it was enough before pulling his wrist away. She sighed, leaning her head back against the wall, eyes closed, licking her lips in a suggestive manner. Klaus ghosted his fingers over her face softly and she nuzzled his fingers._

"_Now all we have to do is wait." Klaus said to his brother. Cassandra just smiled stupidly and looked adoringly up at him. Klaus cleaned the blood off her mouth with a spare handkerchief and held her by her shoulders. He then compelled her to forget he fed her his blood. In that moment, Elijah regretted everything that would later on occur._

Cassandra saw the last of her memories flash before her. "Oh my God." She whispered slowly, unable to muster more than that. "Once the curse is broken, you and Klaus will be full hybrids. Then he can sire his new race with you by his side." Elijah finished. Cassandra's phone vibrated, someone must be looking for her. She concluded it was Stefan after seeing the caller ID. She glanced at Elijah and he nodded to her. She flipped the phone open, "Hey, how's Jenna?"

"_She's alright. In shock, but other than that, she's fine."_

"I'm finished here. I'll be back at the boarding house soon."

"_Damon's here."_

The vampires face twisted, knowing she would have to explain to Damon where she was. "Alright I'm leaving now." She snapped the phone shut looking back at Elijah again. "You'd better get back to Damon." He said.

"He can't stop me from knowing the truth." She protested.

"No, he can't. I know him being with Miss Star bothers you."

"I tried to kill her this morning." Cassandra said looking at her feet, "But I couldn't do it."

"You care too much." Elijah said simply.

"And that's my greatest weakness." She said looking out over the Lockwood property. Her emotions still kept her tied down at times. Elijah taught her how to control her emotions but she felt a little more human keeping them on.

"Please tell Elena that I will be expecting her." The Original stated. "Of course." Cassandra answered. She turned to leave but paused mid step. She moved back to Elijah and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you." He smiled at her humanly gesture and took her hand in his and squeezed it before letting her go.

Elena closed the door behind the room in the boarding house, leaving Jenna inside resting. "I'm so sorry Elena. I hate this." Stefan confessed. "It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway…I have to go back to Elijah."

"Wait, what? No, no!" Stefan protested.

"I promised him I would return. I can't break that promise."

Stefan nodded and Elena moved to the front door but Damon and Andie meet them halfway. "Where do you think you're going?" He snapped. "Back to Elijah." Elena said simply. Before Damon could stop her, his mind noticed someone was missing. "Where's Cassandra?" Stefan tensed but didn't say anything. Damon saw this and moved in front of Stefan, gripping his shirt in his fists.

"Where is she?" he sneered.

"She's with Elijah." The younger Salvatore answered. Damon's blood boiled and he whipped around toward the front door, hearing her walk up the pavement.

Cassandra stepped through the door to the mansion and observed the quiet hallway in front of her. Damon lunged at her but she saw it coming and dodged him. "Gee Damon. I guess you're happy to see me." She chided. "Elena, Elijah is expecting you." The teenager nodded and left the mansion. Damon blurred in front of Cassandra, towering over her. "If you so much as try and take a step out of this house again…"

"Damon, easy." Andie pleaded from behind him. "Stay out of this Andie!" He twisted his body to shout at her.

"No, let her say what she wants for once." Damon turned to face Cassandra once again, anger burning in his eyes. "She's not your little toy Damon." With that she was slammed up against the wall, his hands curled around her wrists.

"Damon!" Andie yelled and moved towards the pair but Stefan caught her, "Andie stay back!"

"You think you can just walk all over me?" He seethed in her face and Cassandra just set her jaw and stared up at him.

"Huh? Do you?" He asked again, tightening the hold on her wrists but she remained silent. Damon drew one of his hands back and Cassandra prepared herself for him to hit her. His hand came in contact with the wall next to her head. Stefan slammed his brother against the wall. Damon shoved him back, "That's the second time you've stood in my today. I wouldn't try a third." He growled and left the group there standing in silence. Cassandra was beyond speechless, she never though Damon would try to hit her. Stefan went to place a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged him away. He couldn't help but feel sorry for her. Everything was going well then Klaus came in and ruined everything. What the hell was happening to them?

Damon sat in the lounge after rudely dismissing Andie. He was angry he couldn't control himself with Cassandra but she disobeyed him and that pissed him off more than anything. All he wanted was to keep her safe from any harm. How could he do that successfully when she kept running into the fire?

"Look, I don't know what's up with you and Cassandra, but it has to stop. You almost hurt her today Damon." Stefan said angrily.

"Don't start with me Stefan! She pissed me off! I swear she's doing this just to bust my balls!" Damon said impatiently, not really wanting to deal with Stefan right now.

"Why? You're angry with her because you can't control her to follow your every demand?" Stefan pushed and Damon ran at him. The two of them were locked onto each other growling when Cassandra darted into the room.

"Stop!" Elena's voice broke the brother's apart before Cassandra had the chance. Elena stood there with Elijah at the edge of the lounge. Elena explained that Elijah promised to help them kill Klaus. In turn, Elijah explained that harm will not come to any of them at his hands as long as Elijah wanted an apology in return. Both Stefan and Cassandra respectfully asked Elijah for forgiveness and it was given. Damon refused as they all knew he would.

"You can all go to hell!" He sneered before leaving the group in the room.

Cassandra heard a feminine scream and darted up to Damon's room. She saw Andie on the floor in her bra and underwear; blood pouring from her neck.

"Damon what is the matter with you?" Cassandra yelled. Damon was in the corner trying to calm himself; Andie's blood dripping down his chin. The female vampire went to Andie, compelling her to leave the mansion. Cassandra whirled around to Damon, "I lost control." He said simply.

"Yeah, I can see that. Where were you today?" She scoffed. He didn't answer her, knowing he had been caught red handed.

"I heard Klaus went after Jenna. Looks like you had a productive day." He said sarcastically.

"At least I didn't try to help the woman who never loved me with my new chew toy." She spit back. She was taking cheap shots and she knew that but she thought Damon was long over Katherine. Within the blink of an eye, Damon gripped Cassandra's throat.

"Take that back!" He seethed in her face.

"I won't." She bit back. He tightened his grip but he knew he was no match for Cassandra, "Katherine doesn't love you Damon! She never did and she never will! Instead you're trying to distract yourself while playing some human!" She yelled.

"And you're off with Klaus. Why do you insist on being around him when you know he wants you?" He asked still holding her neck; not relinquishing his hold.

"What was I supposed to do? Just stay here and hide? I had to help Jenna. " She could not believe he was asking her these questions.

"You don't have to help everyone." He protested.

"Oh and you were doing such a good job?" She scoffed raising her eyebrows.

"Elijah thinks he can come back and protect everyone? Is he kidding?" He said letting go of her throat.

"Damon this isn't supposed to be a power struggle between everyone. If Elijah chooses to protect Elena then you have to respect that." She explained but he simply rolled his eyes.

"I don't have to respect anyone." He whispered dangerously in her face.

"Damon if you disrespect him, you're disrespecting me."

"Oh please, you hated this guy for a hundred and forty five years! All of the sudden you are so forgiving?" He turned his back to her facing the fireplace.

"At least I know how to forgive Damon! What is wrong with you? It's like I don't know you anymore! This isn't you!" She screamed.

"YES IT IS!" He roared turning to face her. "This is what I am!" His face was completely vamped out now. His eyes surrounded with dark veins and his fangs elongated and sharp. Inside she shrunk but she wouldn't stand down to him. She stood tall her eyes boring into his. He turned his back on her yet again.

"Get out." He said quietly.

Her head snapped up, "What?"

"Leave. Now." He said a little louder, more sure.

"Damon, no." She pleaded. This was not what they needed, especially not now with Klaus practically breathing down their necks.

"GET OUT!" He roared taking her by the shoulders and shoving her across the room. Her head smashed into the dry wall; cracking it. She crumpled to the floor; exhaling roughly trying to register what just happened. She saw Damon's face return to normal and the look on his face was one of no remorse. He turned away from Cassandra, looking into the fireplace once again. Cassandra picked herself off the floor and left without another word. The tears welling in her eyes were threatening to spill over.

She bolted down the stairs and into the lounge seeing a deathly quiet Stefan, Elena and Elijah, they obviously head everything. How could they not? She was sure people who were six feet under heard their latest blow-out. She grabbed her bag and keys and moved to the front door. "Cassandra. Cassandra!" Stefan yelled after her but she didn't stop. The door to the Salvatore mansion slammed shut; shaking the entire house. The three of them just stood in the lounge unable to form words. A very angry Stefan went to make his way up the stairs to confront Damon but Elijah stopped him.

"Leave him. He's not worth it." Stefan flinched feeling Elijah's words slice him like a knife. Sure he was angry with Damon but he wouldn't go as far to say that 'he wasn't worth it'.

"As for Cassandra, give her some time." He said quietly however there was an amount of anger in his voice that couldn't be missed. Stefan nodded and ushered Elena out of the lounge, leaving Elijah by himself. He was furious with the eldest Salvatore but he made sure to keep his anger in check. He felt like ripping Damon's throat out but he wouldn't for Cassandra. He couldn't do that to her. Elena was definitely right.

He did love her.

Cassandra got into her car and drove down to the Grill. Her phone was ringing off the hook from Stefan, Elena or Damon. She had intentions of coming back; she just needed to let off some steam. After she cooled off, she finished her drink and paid the tab. She went to the bathroom to splash her face with cold water but as she lifted her face from the sink she caught a glimpse of a familiar face.

"Greta?" She called to the reflection.

The young witch frowned, "I'm sorry that I have to do this Cassandra." And with that Cassandra's eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed to the floor. Greta hoisted up the body and brought it out the back, tossing her into the back of a truck and driving off. Greta flipped open her phone and dialed a number.

"_You have her?"_

"Yes Klaus."

"_I hope she didn't give you any problems."_

"Nope. Cakewalk."

"_Very good. We move ahead as planned."_ Greta nodded and snapped the phone shut. She eyed Cassandra's unconscious form in the rearview mirror before leaving the Grill in the dust.


	17. The Last Day

**Hello everyone! Hope you guys had a safe and happy 4****th**** of July! Wow almost 50 reviews! I was so happy with the responses from the last chapter. **

**I even had a reader review my story say that my story was the best Damon/OC they ever read! *faints, celebrates, hyperventilates* that review really made my day. Of course I know that many authors have such incredible stories here on fanfiction and I have to say that if I didn't read them I wouldn't have had the courage to put mine up so Thank you all you amazing Damon/OC authors out there! You guys are the shitt :]**

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoy! Please review! It really makes me happy and I do respond to all reviews, messages, alerts and favorites.**

****Also I will be leaving for vacation in literally a couple of hours so I would love to see all your reviews when I get back. I won't have internet where I'm going so I will return your review messages when I get back!****

**Special thanks to: ****TrappedDream****, ****Egyptian Kiss****, ****Harry styles' biatchh, xtooxcoolxmazzx****, ****labyrinthloverxx****, ****L.O.V.E, XxsophieCxX****, ****ShootingStar92****, ****SPEEDIE22****, ****xoxobianca13****, lightning8star, Syren616, ****HayatoxAkemi and ****lightning8star for all their reviews, favorites and alerts!**

**I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra. Btw and the song credit for when Damon is in his room goes to "I Was Wrong" by Sleepstar.**

* * *

><p>Klaus walked into the abandoned dance studio so see Cassandra lying on the floor with Greta standing over her. "How long has she been out?"<p>

"A couple of hours." The witch replied but a buzzing noise interrupted their conversation. Klaus bent down to Cassandra and the buzzing noise got louder. He reached into the pocket of her jeans and fished out her phone. Flashing on the caller ID was Stefan.

"Looks like the Salvatore's are looking for her." He placed the phone in his pocket and waited for Cassandra to wake up. A glint of silver caught his eye and his gaze fell to the necklace around Cassandra's neck. He recognized it when he took over Alaric's body and Cassandra's mentioned that Damon had given it to her. He ran his fingers over the charm before gripping it and snapping the chain off. Klaus slipped the necklace into his pocket; he figured it might come into good use later on.

* * *

><p>Damon was laying down on the bed staring at the ceiling in his room. No one had seen or heard from Cassandra since she stormed out yesterday afternoon. He was angry with her because all he wanted was to protect her. As soon as the door slammed behind her Damon snapped out of his fog. He never ever hit a woman before and it irked him that he was able to do it so easily. He darted downstairs to see a very angry Elijah standing in the lounge. Damon ran to the door but Elijah stopped him, "You've done enough damage, Damon. Leave her be." He said it so calmly but his anger and pure hatred for Damon was burning in his eyes. Part of him wished Elijah would just kill him right on the spot. After all that is what he deserved.<p>

_But last night we fell apart and broke to pieces and I saw what it was that I had done to you._

That night he kept himself locked in his room, away from everyone. He figured it would be best so he couldn't hurt anyone else he loved. His anger dissipated to frustration with himself because his temper was out of control. He knew Cassandra could pummel him if she so desired but she didn't. She never did, no matter how angry she was with him. Damon couldn't help but want to kick himself when he called her to apologize and she didn't answer. Stefan, Elena had called her nonstop but she ignored every call, text and voicemail. It was now the next morning and he couldn't help but worry about her. The two of them could never be mad at each other for long periods of time. Even when they were humans they would normally make up hours later. This wasn't normal for the both of them.

_I was wrong._

_I was wrong._

Bits and pieces of the conversation downstairs caught his ears and he growled to himself. Sure he cared about Elena but right now Cassandra was more important to him. Elijah ensured them that he had an elixir that would bring Elena back to life after Klaus drank from her to the point of death. Damon just thought it would be much easier to have Bonnie kill Klaus even before the sacrifice went down. Right now all he cared about was getting Cassandra back in his arms. It sounded heartless but that's all Damon wanted.

He'd gotten so outraged with their nonexistent efforts to help Cassandra that he fed Elena his blood in his blind rage. Now Elena would come back to life as a vampire when the sacrifice was over. Needless to say Stefan and Elena were livid with him. Elijah now said the elixir was now rendered useless since Elena would become a vampire. This was just not Damon's day.

* * *

><p>Cassandra groaned feeling her muscles stiff and sore. She placed a hand over her eyes in an effort to help her eyes adjust to the lighting. She sat up taking in her surroundings; glass mirrors, wooden floors and ballet bars. A dance studio. She concluded. But why was she here? She remembered she was going to leave the Grill then – <em>Greta.<em> Cassandra recalled her mind going blank before she fainted. That damn witch put a spell on her.

"Good to see you're awake darling." Klaus's voice rang from behind her, his full stature reflected in the mirror. She whipped around and stood up facing him. It was chilling seeing him again especially now that he was in his own body. He looked exactly the same as he did in her memories except his hair was cut short and he dressed more for the 21st century.

"Why am I here?" She asked angrily.

"Oh come on sweetheart. I thought you'd be happy to see me in my own body." He snickered.

"Go to hell." She sneered at him and blurred to the door of the studio but a barrier blocked her from stepping over the threshold. She grimaced and turned back to Klaus, a wide smirk gracing his face. Greta was there as well. "Leaving so soon?" A man joked walking through the door, shoving Cassandra aside. Enraged, Cassandra shoved the man against the wall. She bent down to rip his throat out but a pain shot through her skull sending her collapsing to the floor. The man stood above her concentrating with his fingers flexed in front of him.

"Go easy on her, Maddox. I wouldn't want my little beauty to be hurt too badly." Klaus said to the warlock. Maddox broke his concentration and Cassandra was on all fours breathing heavily.

"I would think your witch had better manners, Niklaus." She spit in between strangled breaths.

She made sure to accent the term _witch_, since it was disrespectful to call a male warlock a witch. She had learned that the hard way from Jonas. Maddox went to move towards her but Klaus put his arm across his body, stopping him in his tracks.

"I believe you've done everything you can for now, Maddox. I will call you if there are any problems." Klaus dismissed him. Maddox left but not without glaring at the Cassandra who was still sitting on the floor.

"Please forgive him dear. He's rather irritable." Klaus held out his hand to help her off the ground. She eyed his hand hesitantly and pushed herself to her feet. Klaus glared at her rude action. Cassandra's eyes fell on another familiar face. "Greta." She greeted her coldly.

"Hello Cassandra. Have a nice nap?" She smirked.

"No thanks to you." The vampire spit back blurring in front of the witch so the two women were staring each other down.

"Ladies, ladies! There's no need for such hostility." Klaus chimed in taking Greta back by her shoulders, "Greta, make sure everything is set for the ritual tonight." He added and witch left.

"Why am I here?" Cassandra asked again impatiently.

"The sacrifice will take place tonight and I'll need your help and some of your blood to seal it." Klaus explained.

"And you had to kidnap me, why?" She groped for an answer.

"I needed to make sure you wouldn't run off and do anything stupid."

"Alright so you have me, take some of my blood and stick it in a vial." She said offering her wrist to him. He chuckled and held her wrist, rubbing his thumb over the skin. _He and Elijah may be half brothers but the apple doesn't fall far from the tree,_ she thought to herself as she recalled that Elijah would do the same thing whenever he fed from her.

"No sweetheart. The blood needs to be fresh." She went to pull her hand back but his fingers curled around her wrist, holding it tightly.

"But since you're offering." He smirked before his face vamped out and bit into her wrist. Her face twisted in pain but she remained still. She knew he wouldn't drain her dry because she was needed for the ritual. She was safe. For now. He sucked hungrily in large gulps trying to swallow as much as he could. Finally he unlatched his fangs from the skin and his tongue darted out, catching any runaway droplets of blood. "It's much stronger than when I last had it. Incredible." He murmured watching the bite mark heal with amazing speed.

"Imagine Damon Salvatore gets to taste this every day. What a lucky man." Cassandra winced hearing Damon's name but a buzzing noise pulled her from her thoughts. She dug her hand in her pocket but her phone wasn't there. Klaus smirked at her, holding her phone in his hand.

"Yes, this has been ringing off the hook ever since your disappearing act yesterday. Aren't you the little social butterfly!" She reached for her phone but Klaus pulled it back, looking at the caller ID.

"Ah, speak of the devil! It's Damon." She heart leapt in her chest and she reached for the phone again. But to her dismay Klaus grabbed her hand.

"Ah, ah, ah. We wouldn't want him knowing where you are now, would we?" He tucked the phone back in his jacket and Cassandra's hopes were once again crushed. He still held her hand in a tight grip but Cassandra ripped her hand away. Turning to face the mirror she looked at her appearance. She looked worn, she hadn't had blood and boy was she hungry. Klaus had come up behind her in the mirror and placed his hands on her hips.

"You're hungry aren't you?" He whispered in her ear and she couldn't help but nod. Her throat was aching and it didn't help that Klaus had some of her blood. Klaus lifted his wrist to his mouth and made two neat puncture wounds. The smell hit Cassandra like a ton of bricks and goose bumps prickled all over her skin. The veins spread under her eyes and her fangs elongated. She watched the wound heal but the blood still remained on his skin. Her tongue darted past her lips and licked up the thin trails of blood. She leaned back against him and sighed, letting the taste of him tingle on her tongue.

"More…" She moaned, closing her eyes, still high from the sensation of his blood. Her head fell back onto his shoulder, "Tell me what you want, Cassandra." He whispered lustfully.

"I want…" She started but she had to stop herself. She couldn't give into Klaus but it was so tempting. His voice in her ear, his blood in her mouth, his hands caressing her body, it was all too much for her to handle.

"Say it. Out loud." He said more forcefully, letting a smirk tug at his lips. He had her right where he wanted her. His lips went to her neck gently biting as if to tempt her. So far it was working; she was crumbling fast in his hands.

"Klaus..." She moaned her hands reaching up and her fingers curled loosely around his neck.

"Yes, my love?" He hushed in her ear. She made a whimpering sound and gently scratched at the hair at the base of his neck. Suddenly Cassandra pulled Klaus from her and blurred them so she was hovering over him, her hand now holding an iron grip around his throat.

"Get your hands off me!" She seethed in his face, letting her face vamp out completely. He smirked at her before she roughly shoved him away from her. He eyed his reflection in the mirror to see her nail and strangle marks fade from his skin. Klaus rubbed at his neck to ease the pain and turned to her.

"Ow. You weren't so resistant when you first tasted me." He grinned but she just scowled at him, "I'll bet Damon doesn't taste as well as me." He smirked at her and she took the chance to slap him across the face. Klaus's face jerked to the side, an angry welt on his cheek. His expression darkened as he ghosted his fingers over the now fading bruise. For a split second Cassandra was scared of what he would do but he did nothing. The bruise faded and he fixed his appearance in the mirror.

"Speaking of Damon, what do you say I pay him a visit?" Klaus taunted. Cassandra faced him her mouth hanging open but Klaus held his hands up in defense, "I only want to have a little chat with him." He said innocently but Cassandra wasn't buying it.

"Don't you dare hurt him!" Cassandra said angrily, catching his arm in her grip. Klaus took her hand gently in his and brought it up to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on it, "You have my word." He said taking his leave.

* * *

><p>Damon and Alaric sat at the bar drowning their sorrows. His brother's girlfriend and his brother now hated him and Cassandra still wasn't picking up her phone. "<em>Hey it's Cassandra! I'm not here so-"<em> Damon hung up the phone for what must have been the hundredth time he got her voicemail.

"I screwed up." Damon finally said. "Yeah. Yeah, you did." Alaric said absentmindedly.

"I lost her Ric. And I'll never get her back." He said sadly and Alaric patted his shoulder, "You two will be alright. I mean look at everything you've been through."

"I pushed her Ric. I hurt her physically. I don't deserve her." Damon added and Alaric sobered up a little. He'd heard from Stefan that the two of them fought but he didn't think it was with their fists.

"Gentlemen? Why so glum?" An unfamiliar voice reached their ears. Both Damon and Alaric looked at him and Damon scoffed, "Ugh. Klaus I presume?"

"In the flesh." He smiled but then looked to Alaric, "Thanks for the loaner, mate." Damon moved to get up, "Any reason you stopped by to say hi?" He asked rudely.

"Just thought I'd remind you not to do anything you'd regret."

Damon snickered and that turned into a little chuckle, "Ha. Thanks for your advice. I don't suppose I could talk you into a postponement, by any chance, huh?" Damon groped.

"You are kidding." Klaus said with a laugh and then he turned to Alaric, "He is kidding right?" Klaus's face went serious.

"No not really." Alaric said seriously. "I mean, come on, what's one month in the grand scheme of things?" Damon said jokingly but Klaus wasn't having it.

"Let me be clear…I have my vampire. I have my werewolf. And I have a soon to be hybrid as of last night."

That made Damon freeze in his spot. Klaus gave him a wry smile and pulled out the necklace he'd given Cassandra the night of the dance. The chain was broken as if she lost it in a struggle. It swung in the air and Damon felt his breath catch. Alaric saw it as well and felt his heart drop into his stomach. They both couldn't imagine what kind of condition Cassandra was in.

Klaus put the necklace back in his pocket, "Don't worry Damon. She's being taken care of I assure you. Now I can't kill her since she is needed for tonight, but if **you** want to live to see tomorrow. Don't screw it up." Klaus took his leave and Damon sat back down next to Alaric. It was his fault that Cassandra was with Klaus. If he hadn't gotten angry with her she'd still be with him. "He has her?" Alaric said gravely. Damon just nodded; he was too stunned to form words.

After moments of silence, "Do you think Katherine would know where he's keeping her?" He asked more to himself than Alaric.

"You're gonna screw it up aren't you?" Alaric said hanging his head.

"I'm serious!"

"It won't matter cause you'll be dead!"

"You gonna help me or what?" Damon asked in all seriousness. Alaric stared at his vampire friend and finally said, "What do you want me to do?"

* * *

><p>Time seemed to stand still in the ballet studio. Nor Greta or Klaus had returned for what felt like hours. Certainly she was happy to be out of Klaus's watchful eye but she was bored. Cassandra eyed the stereo, her fingers running over the buttons. Might as well make the best of my time here,she thought. She flicked on the stereo and cranked up the volume. She stepped out of her shoes and shrugged of her jacket.<p>

Dancing. It was always something that kept her sane over the years. She had danced in many ballets over her lifetime; it was a passion. The stereo blared and the wood creaked beneath her bare feet. She let everything go as she moved across the floor with the utmost grace. Viewing her body in the mirrors she saw her perfectly arched feet and her toned arms. Her emotions were breaking through her skin. A true dancer. She lost track of how long she'd been dancing until the stereo suddenly stopped playing.

She whipped around and saw Klaus with his hand on the button. She was breathing heavily and her body glistened with a light coat of sweat. He said nothing for a while; he just admired her. "You dance beautifully my dear. It's a shame we've never had the pleasure of dancing together."

"Did you speak with Damon?" She asked crossing her arms in front of her body.

He smirked at her, "Damon is fine. Just as long as he doesn't get in my way." Cassandra nodded her head moving to the ballet bare. She leaned against it and smiled coyly at Klaus.

"I've been thinking while you were gone…" She said twirling a curl around her finger. This was a side of her he's never seen, with Damon yes, but never with him.

"I would **love** to hear what has been going through that pretty little head of yours." He smirked and she giggled lightly, flashing him a smile.

"I have been a very good prisoner." She said sauntering towards him.

"Yes you have." He agreed. Cassandra placed her hands on his chest, her fingers running over the creases in his shirt.

"And do you know what a good prisoner should receive, Niklaus?" She asked, toying with the buttons on his shirt.

"Hmm, what do you think you should receive?" He smirked down at her. He thoroughly enjoyed playing this game with her. She was incredibly sexy and coy when she wanted to be. Cassandra moved her hair over her shoulder exposing her neck to him and flashed him a coy smile. She leaned up on her tippy toes and brushed her lips against his. He moved her closer but she pulled back a little in a teasing manner. One hand ran her fingers over his lips while the other snaked down his body.

"I want my one phone call." All traces of seriousness drained from her voice and she removed her hands off of his body, placing them on her hips. Klaus didn't look too pleased since he thought she was finally warming up to him, "I never knew you to be a tease, Cassandra."

"No one knows where I am, I don't even know where I am. I just want to let them know I'm okay. Please?" She asked him seriously. Even though she knew Klaus couldn't kill her, she wanted everyone to know she was safe. He eyed her suspiciously knowing full well that she didn't deserve a phone call. Hell she'd been nothing but a nuisance to him ever since he kidnapped her yesterday.

Klaus reached into his jacket, pulling out her phone and placing it in her hands. She looked up at him dumfounded, never thinking in a million years he would succumb to her. She took the phone and dialed the first number that came to mind. To her dismay it went straight to voicemail.

"Hi Damon. It's me. I'm sorry I haven't returned your calls. Well everyone's calls. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. Please don't worry about me. I'll be back soon. I love you. Bye." She hung up, "Aww how sweet." Klaus smirked and she glared at him. Cassandra went to hand it back to him but it rang in her hand. Cassandra's eyes went from the phone to Klaus. The caller ID read Stefan. Klaus gave her and approving look but he placed a finger over his lips to signal her to give as less information away as possible. She nodded and answered the phone, "Hello?"

* * *

><p>Stefan paced back and forth across the boarding room floor. Damon had gone to the Grill with Alaric and no one had heard from Cassandra. Elena sank further into the couch while Elijah leaned against the well. His phone rang and he jumped to answer it.<p>

"_Hey it's me. Klaus has Cassandra!" _The news from his brother made Stefan stop pacing. Elijah heard it as well and visibly stiffened. Elena held her head in her hands and pulled at the hair close to her scalp. She couldn't believe Damon's words.

"What? How do you know?"

"_He paid me and Alaric a visit at the Grill and said he that she was being taken care of. He also had her necklace, the one I gave her."_ Stefan ran his hands through his hair as Damon confirmed that Cassandra was indeed with Klaus. He'd gone with Damon to pick that necklace out for her and he could remember Damon's smile when he found the right one. _"She left me a voicemail a little while after Klaus left, she sounded fine but I don't know anymore Stefan. We gotta go after her!"_

"Look Damon just calm down, we don't know what that means! Klaus could be setting a trap for us! Lemme try her again." Stefan tried to reason with his brother.

"_Alright Stefan. So you can sit with Elena and ponder this while __**I**__ actually do something about it!"_ Stefan went to rebut but he was left with an angry click and a dial tone. Stefan dialed Cassandra's number once more and just when it seemed like no one would answer, her voice came through the earpiece, _"Hello?"_

Stefan froze thinking it was just her voicemail, but everyone in the room perked up hearing her voice. "Cassandra! Where are you? Are you alright?" He put the phone on speaker so everyone could hear her.

"_Woah! One question at a time Stefan! I'm fine."_ Her voice laughed. To everyone she sounded fine but how can anyone be as calm as her when she was with Klaus?

* * *

><p><em>"Where are you?"<em> Stefan asked again. Cassandra looked to Klaus and replied, "Please don't worry about me Stefan. I'm fine."

"_Damon just called me, Klaus paid him a visit at the Grill."_

"Is that so?" Cassandra said eyeing Klaus but he kept quiet.

"_Yeah, actually how are you calling us?" _Stefan asked curiously and Cassandra felt herself filtering her words before they left her lips. Klaus decided to shake things up a bit, he motioned to Cassandra to give him her phone and she hesitated but handed it over. "I can assure you, Stefan, I am taking very good care of her."

* * *

><p>Klaus's haunting voice filled the room and everyone froze. Damon was right. A look of fear crossed Elijah's face while Elena got up from the couch and stood beside Stefan.<p>

"Why did you take her, Klaus?" Stefan picked his words carefully knowing his friend was in the clutches of the oldest vampire ever known.

"_It's very simple. She is needed as part of the sacrifice. Unless if you want to negotiate some kind of release for her. "_ Klaus suggested.

"What do you want, brother?" Elijah finally spoke out.

"_Ah, Elijah! It's good to hear your voice again. Well as all of you know I have my vampire and my werewolf. I have everything I need except for my doppelganger, which I will have in good time."_

"Take me instead!" Elena blurted out, "I'll take her place!"

* * *

><p>Cassandra's eyes widened at Elena's outburst. "No, Elena don't!" She gave Klaus a pleading look. Klaus raised his eye brow as if he was looking for some kind of answer from her. 'Keep me.' She mouthed quietly to him and his smile grew wider.<p>

"As a matter of fact, I think I'll hold on to Miss Emerson for a little longer. She's been a very good hostage. As for Elena, I will come for you in time. We'll be in touch." He closed the phone, placing it in his jacket pocket before turning to Cassandra once again.

"Now I think I deserve some kind of payment for my kindness towards you." He suggested and Cassandra eyed him cautiously.

"That depends on what you want." She said crossing her arms over her chest.

"A dance with you." Klaus smiled at her, "Would you do me that honor?" He bowed before her as if she were royalty. Then again once everything was over she would be the queen of a new race – and he would be the king. She tossed the idea around in her head and came to a conclusion.

"One dance. No more." She said finally and Klaus came up to his full towering form before picking a slow classical song on the stereo. As much as she despised him, she figured it would be better to keep him here and away from Elena. Cassandra's mind couldn't help but wonder to Elena and how she would be spending her last day on Earth.

He bowed before her once again and she curtsied. Cassandra placed one hand on his broad shoulder while the other was in Klaus's hand. His arm slid around her waist to pull her closer. She had to look up at him since he was taller than her.

"Make sure your hands don't wander." She said moving his hand a little higher up on her torso.

He chuckled, "Wouldn't dream of it."

They gently waltzed across the wooden floor. Cassandra would never admit it but Klaus was an exceptional dancer and a perfect gentleman. If he wasn't trying to kill everyone off she would have suspected him as harmless. "Not such a punishment is it darling?" He asked twirling her around.

"I guess it's not, Niklaus." She smirked using his full name.

"I have to say, I'm surprised you haven't tried everything in your power to let your friends know where you are." She shrugged in his grip, "I don't want them to come for me. Not if it means they get hurt."

"You've kept your emotions switched on for too long." He spun her out gently before bringing her back in again. Klaus never found the need for emotions, especially when there was a way to turn them off.

"I like my emotions, thank you very much. Besides I think I know how to take care of myself. I'm doing just fine with you, no?" She joked with him. He smiled and dipped her. She gasped out seeing how close his face was to hers. Klaus was an attractive man; he could have any woman he wanted. He, of course, wanted the one he could never have.

"Goodness, Klaus. I wouldn't know you to put your charms on her." Greta scoffed from the doorway as if jealous that she wasn't getting all of Klaus's attention. Klaus's eyes flicked up to meet Greta's, his lips still dangerously close to Cassandra's.

"Jealous, Greta?" Klaus called to her form in the doorway. She wrinkled her nose and Klaus pulled the two of them upright. "We have to finish preparing for tonight." The witch said and Klaus kissed Cassandra's hand once again before leaving.

"Well that was interesting." She muttered.

* * *

><p>Katherine was scrounging around for a blood bag in the fridge when a knock at the door pulls her from her scavenger hunt. She hears the key turn in the lock and the door opens, it's Alaric.<p>

"Look whose dumb enough to come back!"

"Well, someone had to invite him in. Damon, would you like to come in?" Alaric called to Damon in the hallway. Damon made a face to Katherine and stepped over the threshold. Quickly he slammed her up against the wall, "Where is Cassandra?" He asked but Katherine shoved him away, "Are you trying to get me killed?" She shrieked and Damon turned to Alaric, telling him to leave.

"I gave you vervain and now I'm here to collect. Where is she?" He asked again and Katherine answered, "Why would I have any idea where she is? I never even knew she was missing!"

"Look, Klaus paid me a visit and he told me he has her."

"Aww, did the two of you have a lover's quarrel?" Katherine said in mock sympathy. Damon gave her a serious look and Katherine understood. He looked over her shoulder and looked throughout the apartment.

"She's not here!" She yelled hearing him check some rooms but he came up empty handed.

"Alright fine, since you can't tell me where Cassandra is…where is Klaus keeping his werewolf?"

"No. You can't interfere, Damon! Klaus will kill you and everyone you've ever met!" She said trying to talk Damon down off the ledge of a very bad idea, "He'll kill Cassandra!" She added.

"He can't kill her. He needs her for the sacrifice and plus she's got werewolf blood in her so when this curse is broken, her and Klaus will be hybrids. No doubt he'll wanna impregnate her with his freaky hybrid babies!" Damon wanted to vomit at the idea of Cassandra having Klaus's kids, "I just need to delay this thing!"

"No. No way!" Katherine hissed.

"You should like this! It'll buy you one more month of your pathetic life."

"Except, I'm not the vampire he plans on sacrificing." Katherine said with a smile and Damon gave her a look of confusion, "Yeah. He's got Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood. Therefore, I'm in the clear." She added still smiling.

"What if I told you Elena had vampire blood in her system? And that would mean that you would have to compete with Elena for Stefan's love for, I don't know, forever." Damon said with a smirk and Katherine let out a huff of frustration, "The tomb. He's got them in the tomb. As for Cassandra, I really don't know where she is."

Katherine was waiting in the apartment when Klaus came back. Needless to say he looked angry. He asked her what she had been doing and she had to act as if she was compelled. She replied that she was making coffee but Klaus wasn't convinced. He made her take off her bracelet and stand in the sun. She burned for a while before Klaus told her to stop. She hid in the shadows while waiting for her charred skin to heal. Klaus smelled a somewhat recognizable odor in the room. It was Damon's scent. He instantly grabbed Katherine by the throat, "What is Damon Salvatore up to?" He compelled her.

"Taking the werewolf and vampire you need for the ritual tonight." She answered in a monotone voice. Katherine had to make him think she was compelled even though the vervain helped her. Klaus's eyes flashed with anger, "I need you to do something for me." He said dangerously to her.

* * *

><p>It was late afternoon, almost evening by the time got back to Cassandra. He wanted to go after Damon himself but he figured it would be better to have someone else get him. She was dancing again, watching her almost made him feel at ease but he wouldn't back down from his plan. She heard him and stopped her movements, shutting off the stereo. "You're back." She said quietly reading the look of anger on his face. "What's wrong?" She asked backing away from him slowly.<p>

"Do you have any idea what Damon is doing right now?" He seethed. She shook her head in complete confusion. How could she know anything? She was stuck here for almost 24 hours. "He is stealing my vampire and my werewolf that I need for tonight."

Cassandra's breath caught in her throat, "I-I didn't know! I swear! Please just leave him be!" She stammered out. He turned on his heel to leave but she gripped his upper arm and slammed him against the wall. "**You will not touch him!**" She growled, her fangs peeking from behind her lips. He flipped them around so her back was against the wall.

"I wouldn't worry about me hurting him. I would worry about **you**." He replied menacingly and she looked up at him with another look of confusion. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small vial with clear liquid in it. Her mind first went to vervain but she froze finally realizing what it was. She squirmed to get away from him but he held her tighter. It was the special elixir that would make her a werewolf when the moon was full in the sky.

"I'm sure my brother informed you of what this is?" He inquired.

"No, Klaus! Please! Anything but that!" She cried but he continued to ignore her.

He popped open the vial and pried her lips open. Cassandra bit at his fingers and Klaus pulled back before backhanding her across the face. He took the opportunity that she was momentarily startled and gripped her chin, forcing her mouth open. She felt the liquid enter her mouth but she refused to swallow. Klaus held her nose to make her swallow and placed his other hand over her mouth so she wouldn't spit the elixir out. To her dismay, Cassandra felt the liquid slide down her throat. Klaus held her to the wall and she knew she was finished.

"When you transition to werewolf tonight you will bite Damon." He compelled. She fought his compulsion but her response flew out of her mouth without hesitation.

"I will bite Damon." The tears ran down her face hearing her words hanging in the air. Klaus smiled knowing this would be the end of the thorn in his side known as Damon Salvatore.

Cassandra fell to the floor sobbing, fully aware of the crime she would commit tonight. "Don't be so upset dear. You have a transition to prepare for." He said taking his leave. This man had completely ripped the rug from underneath her. Now she was about to kill Damon, her friend, her family, the love of her life. Her blood boiled and she glared at Klaus's retreating form.

"YOU!" She screamed lunging at Klaus, her face completely vamped out. Klaus caught her and propelled her back into the wall of mirrors. She felt her skin being slashed by glass and blood spilling out of the cuts. The mirrors completely shattered; the glass crashing to the wooden floor. The glass cut into almost every piece of visible skin, including her scalp which made an audible ripping sound when it was torn into. Cassandra's body slid down from the wall, her blood staining everything it touched. She panted heavily trying to pick herself up from the floor. Her cuts had healed but the blood still remained. She crouched on her hands and knees trying to pull out the glass embedded in her skin.

"You've got that raw fire, Cassandra. That's something about you I've always admired." Klaus taunted but Cassandra wasn't going to let him have the last laugh. She blurred before him and faked a punch to his face while her other hand shot out snapping his ribs. Klaus doubled over from the force and Cassandra took this chance to take a couple of hits to his face. The sound of his bones breaking brought a wicked grin to her face. Klaus gripped her arm in mid jab and twisted her body so her back met his chest, snapping her arm like a twig.

"I see Damon hasn't broken you yet. Why don't I give it a shot?" He whispered hotly in her ear, twisting her arm further and she yelped out. Cassandra hooked her leg behind his and that sent them both tumbling to the ground, the female vampire being dominant. She vamped out and moved to bite him but Klaus brought his hand to her chin, stopping her. She snarled down at him and struggled in his grip but he rolled them over so he was now beneath her.

He smirked down at her and crushed his lips on hers, pushing his tongue into her mouth. Cassandra pushed him away but Klaus's lips didn't move from hers. He moaned feeling her struggle beneath him. She relaxed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Her legs found their place at his waist, locking him close to her. Klaus smirked at her finally submitting to him. Without warning she took his bottom lip between her teeth and used her fangs to pierce the flesh. His blood spurted in her mouth and ran down her chin. Klaus howled trying to pull his lip free from her grip. Finally Cassandra let him go watching the holes in his lip close up almost immediately. Klaus became angered and gripped her throat and squeezed, cutting off her oxygen.

"You're a crafty little wench, aren't you?" He seethed in her face before picking her head up and smashing it into the wooden planks, splintering them. Klaus pulled himself and Cassandra off the floor and tossed the vampire into the pile of glass from their fight earlier.

Once again the glass shards had penetrated her skin but she didn't have the strength to pull them out. She had lost this fight. The pain was taking over her at an alarming rate and it wasn't ceasing. Her entire body was numbing fast. Klaus blurred in front of her and she scurried back across the wooden floor, her back coming in contact an unharmed mirror.

"That's the problem with you, Cassandra. Your care too much! And that makes you weak!" She shook under him, terrified of what else he would make her do or how much more pain he would inflict on her. Klaus hoisted her up by her hair so she was now level with him.

"You have a **very** good sense to be scared of me." He seethed pushing his body against hers and holding her throat, keeping her in place. "Once Damon is dead, I'll have you all to myself." He pulled her from the wall only to smash her back into it again, cracking the mirror with her skull. Finished with his torture, Klaus tossed the vampire to the ground and left.

Cassandra lay curled up on the dance studio floor unable to keep in the sobs in; her tears mixing with her blood. Tonight she would send Damon Salvatore to his death. And there was **nothing** she could so to change that. Her eyes moved to the window, seeing the sun hanging low in the sky.

She didn't have much time left.

* * *

><p>Damon sped to the tomb, killing Maddox with Matt's help. He freed both Caroline and Tyler. They all walked through the woods until Tyler started growling. He held his chest and looked up at the moon, "It's starting." He gritted and the group ran a little faster, trying to get to safety.<p>

* * *

><p>She looked for anything in the dance studio to barricade herself in. However she knew she couldn't do anything about Klaus's compulsion. Once she transitioned her mind would be on '<em>seek and destroy'<em> mode. She healed quickly but her insides felt different. She could only imagine that the elixir was working its magic.

She had tried to break his compulsion through the shards of broken glass on the floor. It hadn't worked. At this point she was an animal pacing in a cage. She was breaking down the ballet bares to put against the door when Klaus's cruel cackle filled the room.

"Not much time left." He taunted her, leaning against the wall examining underneath his nails. She looked out the window and saw the full moon high in the sky. Damon was a sitting duck. Even if he was across the country she would still manage to get to him. A pain shot through her stomach and she cried out, falling to the ground.

"No!" She yelled feeling the pain spread through her body.

"Time's up." He snickered.

"NO!" She screamed louder feeling her limbs twist and snap. Her muscles twitched and expanded and her body contorted in all sorts of strange angles. Klaus just smirked hearing her screams. She tried with every fiber in her undead being to fight the transition but the elixir had done its job. Skin turned to fur, nails turned to claws and her hands and feet turned to paws. Her clothes stretched and ripped before snapping off her form. Before Klaus was a magnificent white wolf, snarling and growling. The beast whipped around to face Klaus and snapped its teeth.

"You know what you have to do." He said lowly, "Go." He encouraged. The wolf snarled and shot its body through the window looking for her target.

* * *

><p>The entire way through the woods Tyler felt the pain of his transition but kept trucking forward. Damon had learned from Stefan that Klaus took Elena. Tyler fell to the floor in pain, his transformation was beginning.<p>

"I don't know if I can hold it off! Get out of here!" He warned them but Caroline and Matt tried to comfort him. Tyler's eyes turn yellow and he lunges for Caroline but Damon intercepts him. He's on top of Damon, barking and snapping in his face but he was butted off the vampire. The group turned to see a white wolf roaring at Tyler. Damon stood up watching the wolf that had saved him. It had stunning brown eyes that Damon couldn't help but recognize. The wolf whipped its head around and bit Damon on his forearm.

"Damon, are you alright?" Caroline asked.

"I'm fine!" He snapped, eyeing the white wolf. With that the beast took off into the dark forest. Caroline, Damon and Matt split from Tyler to have him finish his transition on his own. But that wolf. Its eyes. They looked all too familiar. He didn't have time to worry about the new bite on his arm so he went to Alaric's apartment to inform Klaus that the ritual had to be postponed.

* * *

><p>The wolf ran through the forest until abruptly stopping in its tracks. It reared its head and howled at the full moon. The beast gave a pained cry before collapsing on the dead leaves. A nude Cassandra laid on the ground fighting consciousness, her dark deed had been carried out and in return the transition was over. She didn't even have enough energy to cry. She was fully aware of what she had done and she wished someone would just end her life right there. The weakness took over her and the already dark forest became darker before slipping into unconsciousness.<p>

Klaus emerged from behind the trees and crouched upon the nude body. He tucked some strands of her wild curls behind her ear and ghosted his fingers over her cheek. He shrugged off his suit jacket and placed it over her shoulders. Klaus scooped her up and carried her back to the apartment.

He wasn't entirely done with her yet.

Now they had a sacrifice to get ready for.

* * *

><p>"What happened to her?" Katherine asked casually as if Cassandra wasn't lying naked in Klaus's arms with only a suit jacket to cover her. He ignored her question, lying Cassandra down on the couch and getting some of Katherine's clothes for her.<p>

"Get her dressed. Quickly." He said and Katherine followed his orders. She took her in the back room and got her dressed. She also managed to pick the leaves and twigs out of her curls. Cassandra stirred quietly but didn't wake. Klaus knocked on the door opening it a little bit, "Is she ready?" He asked and Katherine nodded. He let Katherine walk out of the room and he shut the door. Klaus was seated in a chair watching a live streaming device before a rush of wind opened the door and ran past him.

"I wasn't aware you'd been invited in." Klaus said angrily turning to face Damon.

"I've come here to tell you that you have to postpone the ritual." Damon said.

"Didn't we have this conversation?" Klaus asked impatiently.

"Yeah but that was before I rescued your werewolf, and vampire and killed your witch." Klaus knew he had done this because of Katherine. He couldn't help a small smile from forming on his face. "Katerina, please give us a moment." She nodded and left the room.

"Yes, Katerina informed me that you would do that."

"And you can kill me for it. I don't care. It was all me." Damon said.

"And I knew one of you would try to stop me." Klaus said taking out the live streaming device from before and tossed it to Damon, "You know the nice thing about werewolves? They travel in packs." Looking at the screen Damon saw a very familiar face.

"Jules." He said quietly.

"When you spend a thousand years trying to break a curse, you learn a thing or two. First rule, always have a back up. Back up werewolf. Back up witch."

"Back up vampire." Damon finished for him. He fell into Klaus's trap. He tossed the device back to Klaus and ran a nervous hand through his hair. He might as well be dead.

"Well Damon, I heard you ran into a werewolf tonight." Damon eyed Klaus, how did he know he had a little werewolf problem?

"Did it look familiar in any way?" Klaus asked. Damon's eyes widened, his assumption had been true. But how? She'd never transitioned during a full moon.

"How was she a werewolf?" Damon asked.

"Her blood is special like mine. Perhaps if you listened to her, you wouldn't be in this predicament." Klaus taunted.

"What did you do to her?" Damon sneered.

"She simply did what I told her to do. Cassandra can be very obedient when she wants to be."

Damon was filled with rage hearing he'd been fooled by Klaus. Cassandra had been compelled to bite him. Damon felt his bite throb just thinking about it. "And who is your back up vampire?" He asked pretty sure he was the backup plan.

"I've already got that covered." Klaus said darkly before Damon's vision went black.

Damon woke up to the sensation of Katherine slapping his cheeks to get him up. She informed him that Klaus left for the sacrifice and he took Cassandra with him. He was angry that Klaus wasn't going to use him in the sacrifice but Katherine argued that Klaus had told her, he was good as dead.

"Damon, what is this?" She asked rolling up the sleeve on his shirt. Low and behold there was a very angry bite mark on his skin.

"It's a werewolf bite." He said quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaannndd the car is picking me up at 5am for vacation so I should get some sleep! I will return all your messages, reviews, favorites and alerts when I get home! I can't wait to see what you think and to read your kind and awesome reviews!<strong>

**Love you guys so much :]**


	18. The Sun Also Rises

**Hello all! Back from vacation! I had a wonderful time and seeing your reviews when I got back made my vacation even better! I love you all so much!**

**Special thanks to: ****DevilInWhite****, Brown Eyes Girls, mageuchiha6990****, ****Egyptian Kiss, xtooxcoolxmazzx****, ****ShootingStar92, xoxobianca13****, ****PrincessOfSilence****, Katy Married A Weasley,****SPEEDIE22****, ****HayatoxAkemi****, ****purpleheeead, KatyMissMay**** for your reviews, messages, favorites and alerts!**

**I own nothing of TVD, only Cassandra.**

* * *

><p>Klaus had returned to the clearing with a still unconscious Cassandra in his arms. Elena and Jenna kept quiet and just observed. Klaus had all of the pieces for the sacrifice. Jules was his werewolf, Jenna was his vampire, Elena was his doppelganger and Cassandra was his hybrid. He put Cassandra down gently near Greta, "Whenever you're ready." He said to her and she nodded knowingly. Greta knelt down and placed her hands on Cassandra's temples and started to chant. A little while into the chanting, Cassandra's mouth began to move in time with Greta's. Soon she was speaking the Latin phrases along with the witch. Greta suddenly stopped and Cassandra's eyes flew open. The witch stepped back and Klaus helped her up off the ground.<p>

"Hello love." He greeted sweetly and she gave him a sickening smile. Elena saw that Cassandra's eyes were darker than normal and her being nice to Klaus was a dead giveaway that something was wrong. She almost looked...evil.

"Cassandra?" Elena called and the vampire's head whipped in her direction. She hissed and crouched to lunge but Klaus placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Not yet my sweet." And she calmed turning back to Klaus. She nuzzled his neck, her lips brushing his jaw line. Klaus smirked at Elena and ran his fingers through Cassandra's hair. All Elena could do was gape at them.

"What did you do to her?"

"I altered her perception just a touch." Klaus said taking Cassandra's hand in his and kissing it. Cassandra grinned at him and then glared at Elena. In the meantime Greta tossed Jules into the clearing and spread a ring of fire around her as well. Cassandra stood at the sacrificial altar with Greta. She handed her the moonstone and the ritual was started. Klaus stood behind Cassandra, looking past her shoulder to seeing Jules writing in pain. She leaned back into his hard body, enjoying his closeness. A wicked smile spread across his lips.

"Would you like to do the honors?" He whispered in her ear. "After all she did try to kill you. Not to mention she killed Rose." Cassandra felt the heat spread through her body as her anger threatened to surface.

"She's not worth my breath." She said angrily. That was the first time they'd all heard her speaking within the duration of time in the clearing. Even her voice sounded different. It was husky, sinful and laced with a little darkness.

"I know she's not, but don't you want revenge?" His tone of voice was very persuasive and she nodded still keeping her eyes on the werewolf. Klaus looked to Greta and the ring around Jules disappeared. She took the chance to run but Cassandra charged at her and shoved her hand through Jules's chest. The wolf cried out and struggled to breathe as Cassandra kept a death grip on her heart.

"Next time…you better watch your back." Cassandra seethed menacingly at the wolf. She jerked at her heart without fully removing it from her chest. "Unfortunately for you…" Cassandra trailed off and ripped the organ from Jules's body with an incredible force. "There won't be a next time." She finished letting Jules's body fell to the ground, cold and dead while Elena and Jenna were numb with shock. This wasn't the Cassandra they all knew and loved. This was a monster. Klaus was extremely impressed that she didn't even hesitate. Cassandra walked over to the altar and squeezed the blood from Jules's heart into a bowl.

"It's working." Greta said smiling. Klaus rejoined his spot behind Cassandra again, "Feel better?" He asked and she nodded looking at the werewolf's blood on her hands.

"I know Damon wouldn't let you kill her, that's because he's weak. You, my love, are not weak." He said into her ear letting his teeth graze her earlobe. Klaus was more than happy that this ritual would go off without a hitch. Greta beckoned Cassandra to come closer to the altar before slashing her palm open with a rock. She let the blood drip into the bowl and the flames around the area grew hotter and more vibrant before they returned to normal. The wound on her hand healed quickly and Klaus kissed her palm and licked up the remaining blood on her hand. So far everything was going according to plan.

* * *

><p>"Bonnie did a locator spell. They're at Steven's quarry." Elijah said to Stefan once they were alone. "She must stay hidden until it's time. No one can know she's alive." He added and Stefan nodded understandingly.<p>

"What about Cassandra? Where does she fit into this?" Stefan asked.

"My guess is that Klaus had a spell put on her to make her more…compliant." Elijah said, "Kill the witch and the spell breaks."

"Compliant?" Stefan asked.

"Well she needs to give her blood for the sacrifice. Would Cassandra normally do that?" Elijah explained and Stefan shook his head. "However once spell is broken, her transition will continue and I don't want Bonnie to be focused on holding it off. She needs to be focused on killing Klaus and that's all. Cassandra will need to be injected with a serum that will hold her transition off until we can get her to some place safe." Elijah added taking a small syringe with purple liquid in it.

"You don't think he'll kill her, do you?" Stefan asked warily.

"No. I don't think so. She's the only female hybrid so naturally he'll want to carry on that race. Klaus will be able to do it with her or without her since his werewolf side will be able to procreate, hers too." Elijah explained. He really didn't know what would become of Cassandra once this was all over. He just wanted her to be happy.

"I know she means a lot to you." Stefan said quietly. "But please, Elijah I need you come through on this for me." He pleaded.

"I won't fail you." Elijah stated.

"Klaus is your brother. He's family." Stefan said.

"Klaus was not my only brother. I had other siblings; parents. I had a family. Over the centuries, Klaus hunted them down one by one and he took them from me. He scattered them across the seas where their bodies could not be found." Elijah said sadly. He missed his family so much and wanted nothing more than revenge on his brother. And tonight he planned to get it.

* * *

><p>Klaus, Cassandra and Stefan were on top of a cliff discussing matters of sacrificing Stefan as opposed to Jenna. Elena and Jenna remained with Greta.<p>

"What kind of a spell is she under?" Jenna asked quietly to Elena and the teen shrugged.

"I have no idea. It must be some mind control spell. This isn't her. Listen to me Jenna, when you get the chance, run." Elena hushed to her aunt and Jenna nodded.

Stefan could tell what Elijah meant by a spell being placed on Cassandra. She was the epitome of darkness and a bookend to Klaus. He eyed her cautiously and she held his stare. Her eyes were dark and not the warm brown he knew. Hopefully someone would be able to kill the witch that possessed her. Klaus noticed Stefan was staring, "Impressive, isn't it?" He smirked, slipping his arm around Cassandra's waist. "A few little tweaks and you can pull the wall over anyone's eye."

"She's not a toy. Sooner or later this spell will wear off." Stefan said glaring at Klaus.

"Maybe so but for the meantime, I like her better this way. Don't you agree, my love?" He purred and Cassandra hummed in agreement. "Much better." She whispered and Stefan caught her sinister tone. She smirked and Stefan before placing her hands on Klaus's chest and pressing into his body. Klaus rested his chin on top of her head and Stefan couldn't believe the picture before him. What if Damon saw this? He'd die of a broken heart. He knew Cassandra had no control over her body so she wasn't to blame. She had no idea what she was doing. She was Klaus's puppet and he was pulling and twisting at her strings. Finally finishing their conversation, the three of them came down from the cliff to meet Elena.

"Well Elena, who will it be?" Klaus asked and the teen looked between Jenna and Stefan. She shook her head, "No…" She didn't have the heart to choose which one of them would be spared from the sacrifice. Cassandra stabbed Stefan in the back with a stake, barely missing his heart. He yelled out in pain and Elena just sobbed harder.

"I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive. But for now…" Klaus trailed off and Cassandra knocked Stefan out, letting him fall to the ground.

"Your turn." Klaus smirked at Jenna as he watched the flames disappear from around her. Jenna took her chance to run at Greta and bite her. Klaus threw her off the witch and held her to the ground. Cassandra blinked and stared at Elena with a confused look on her face.

"Elena?" She asked. Her voice was back to normal. The spell had been temporarily removed. "What's going –" Cassandra started but her speech was interrupted by little pricks of pain in her head. She groaned, holding her head and Elena saw Greta chanting over Cassandra's shoulder. Cassandra fought the force nipping at her mind but it was much too strong. Her eyes flicked up to meet Elena's and she saw that they were dark once again. She growled at Elena and for the first time, Elena was scared of her. Stefan stirred on the ground and Cassandra stepped on his back to keep him down. Klaus quickly staked Jenna and Elena sobbed while Cassandra's eyes glinted at the sight of Jenna's blood being poured into the bowl. He took Cassandra's hand, leading her back to the altar.

"Are you ready?" He asked.

"Born ready." She assured him and Klaus went to get Elena. The teen strode to the altar to meet her death. Klaus tilted her neck and whispered, "Thank you Elena."

"Go to hell." She sneered and Klaus bit into her neck. Stefan growled watching the life slip from her as Klaus drank her dry. Elena's dead body dropped to the ground and the fire around them burned out. Cassandra felt an overwhelming force enter her body and she welcomed it wholeheartedly.

"I can feel it!" Klaus hushed letting his transition happen.

Greta looked between both hybrids and she was slightly terrified. They'd be the most powerful supernatural beings to walk this earth. Klaus's body contorted before his fangs and yellow eyes became visible and Cassandra's body was the same. Suddenly Klaus was thrown across the clearing and the stone pedestals that once lit the way were now lighting one by one. Bonnie was making her way towards Klaus with one hand out and chanting fiercely.

Klaus was screaming and writhing, "You were dead!" He shouted in disbelief. Cassandra went to lunge at Bonnie seeing Klaus in pain but Damon snapped Greta's neck in time. She stopped in her tracks and the evil hue behind her eyes disappeared. She blinked a couple of times, taking in her surroundings. It was all unfamiliar to her. A pain ripped through her as her transformation to a hybrid continued. She fell to her knees screaming and writhing while Bonnie was fighting off Klaus.

"I'm sorry to have to do this." Damon said from above her ready to stick her with the needle Elijah gave him. She turned on him and shoved him to the ground, knocking the syringe out of his hand. She held his wrists to the ground, "Get Elena! Leave me here!" She rasped before loosening her grip on him and convulsing in more waves of pain. Her head bent down unable to deal with the pain and Damon took this chance to flip them over.

"No! I'm not leaving you!" He said stubbornly holding her down.

"Damon jus – ARRRGGHH!" She cried out, her back arching to him. Damon felt her bones cracking under his grip. Her eyes flashed amber and her fangs were out.

"Get. Elena." She said through gritted teeth before tossing him off her. Cassandra clawed at the ground feeling more waves of pain. She crawled over to the syringe and stabbed herself. The liquid spread through her body and the pain subsided. Bonnie had weakened Klaus to the point where he was knocking on death's door. She stopped her chanted and Elijah stood over his brother.

"Hello brother." He said solemnly before shoving his hand through Klaus's chest and holding onto his heart. Cassandra's strangled scream pierced the air and the group turned towards her. She was clawing at her chest, where her heart was. She staggered and fell forward but Stefan caught her and lowered her to the ground.

"Cassandra? What's wrong?" Stefan asked worriedly but all she could do was groan in pain. Stefan moved her hand from her chest and saw blood seeping through her skin where her heart was nestled. Klaus gave a snicker, "Our bodies are connected so whatever you do to me, she'll feel it." He made sure Greta joined the two of them temporarily in case something like this would happen. However with Greta now dead the spell would only hold for so long, but Klaus didn't plan on telling them that.

Her breathing was shallow and blood was pouring from her chest at an alarming rate. Stefan ripped a piece of his shirt and placed it to the wound to try and stop the bleeding. It hurt; she felt Elijah crushing her heart in his hand. Hot tears spilled from the corners of her eyes and Elijah looked over at her with a pained expression on his face.

"You know brother, her transition to a hybrid never finished so she's still a vampire. It would be very easy for you to rip her heart out and she'll die. If you kill me, she'll die as well." Klaus added and everyone stiffened. Now this was a predicament. On the one hand, Klaus dies and all is well in Mystic Falls but at the same time they'd be losing someone important to every single one of them. Not to mention Damon would be a wreck if Cassandra died. Elijah loosened his grip and both Klaus and Cassandra felt it. She looked to the colors of the flames ghosting shadows over his sad face. He couldn't do it. Of course he wanted revenge against his brother but he couldn't kill Cassandra. He couldn't imagine his world without her.

"Elijah!" She called weakly but he heard her, "Do it." She said with conviction in her voice. Stefan looked down at her with wide eyes but she gaze was fixed on Elijah, "Please. Think of your family. I know you miss them." She said a little stronger now. Since Elijah relaxed his grip she found it a little easier to speak and breathe. He searched her eyes and found no trace of doubt. Her pained face looked hauntingly beautiful being lit by the flames. She wanted him to get rid of Klaus for good even if she perished. Elijah made his decision and tightened his grip a little. She was ready. Now she knew how Rose felt. Her friends' decision about that night had always troubled her but now she knew exactly why Rose told her to let her go. Stefan held her hand tightly, "No you can't do this!" He said but she looked serenely up at him.

"It's okay Stefan. Just tell Damon that I'm so sorry and that I love him." She said, her voice cracking and fresh tears welling in her eyes again. Stefan nodded and squeezed her hand, his own tears rolling down his cheeks. Bonnie felt herself getting emotional as well just thinking about how Damon would take the news of her death. Klaus frowned feeling Elijah jerk at his heart and he heard Cassandra intake a sharp breath.

"You would kill your own brother and the woman you love." He spat through gritted teeth. His plan has completely gone haywire and now he was positive Elijah would kill him. Elijah gave one last look at Cassandra's pained face and she gave him a small smile.

"It's what she would want. Your death, no matter the cost." He said determinedly and Klaus frowned even harder. She really did have ever man wrapped around her little finger. First Damon and now his half brother.

"In the name of our family, Niklaus." Elijah seethed and jerked at his heart once again ready for the final rip. Cassandra bit her bottom lip to keep from screaming and squeezed Stefan's hand almost to the point of breaking.

"I didn't bury them at sea!" Klaus rasped out in a desperate voice at a last attempt to save himself. Elijah stopped himself and looked his brother in disbelief.

"Their bodies are safe! If you kill me you'll never find them." Klaus said feeling Elijah's hand uncurl a little from around his heart. Cassandra felt it too and with Stefan's help she managed to sit up. She saw a look of doubt in Elijah's eyes. He wouldn't follow through and she knew that.

"Elijah! He's lying!" She gritted out leaning on Stefan's shoulder to stand up.

"I can take you to them. I give you my word, brother." Klaus said honestly.

"Do it and I'll take you both out!" Bonnie threatened.

"You'll die!" Elijah shot back.

"I don't care!" She hissed and Elijah took a deep breath. He looked down at Klaus before muttering, "I'm sorry..."

Bonnie, Stefan and Cassandra bolted for the pair. "Elijah, no!" Cassandra yelled jumping at him and Klaus. She was faster than Stefan and Bonnie and gripped onto them. Cassandra felt her head spin from the incredible speed that Elijah was moving at but didn't let him go. He blurred the two of them to a far off clearing where Klaus started his transition once again.

His bones bent and broke at all strange angles before turning into a wolf. He snarled at both Cassandra and Elijah. He circled them and Elijah held Cassandra behind him. Klaus seemed to snicker even in his wolf form. A noise in the distance caught all their attention. Klaus lifted his head to sniff the air before bolting off in the direction where the noise came from. Cassandra started to walk back to meet Stefan but Elijah stopped her.

"No! You can't! The transition has to finish. That elixir Damon had in the syringe would only hold it off for a while." He explained but she kept walking.

"Just get away from me please!" She snapped before groaning and holding her stomach. She was so angry with him! Why did he just Klaus! Cassandra was aware that Klaus was a lying son of a bitch that never kept his word. Cassandra fell to her knees feeling the familiar pain of her transition.

"Let me help you! I'll get you to a cellar where you can't harm anyone." He explained trying to lift her up from the ground but she pushed him away.

"You couldn't just kill him?" She said angrily and shoved him hard but he only staggered.

"He said my family was safe. And I didn't want you to die." He argued trying to help her stay upright by placing one arm around her waist and slinging one of her arms over his neck.

"Oh who cares if I die?" She gritted out. Elijah had finally become fed up with her attitude and held her by her upper arms against a tree, "I would care!" He yelled his eyes boring into hers.

"What?" She rasped out feeling another wave of pain fast approaching. Elijah took her face in his hands, "I would care if you died, Cassandra." He said it with the utmost seriousness. She saw something in his eyes that she almost couldn't place. His face softened and she saw love in his eyes. Genuine love. For her.

"Elijah, please don't go there." She whispered before her body started to shake with pain. Elijah held her steady and wiped the tears that started to fall from her eyes.

"I love you, Cassandra. And that's why I would never want you to disappear from my life." She stared at him in absolute silence.

"Elijah...I –" Her speech was suddenly cut off feeling a wave of pain crash through her much like a wave beats into the shore. Her eyes turned amber and her fangs lengthened.

"Elijah! Get out of here before I hurt you!" She seethed trying to control the pain. Cassandra slammed her fist into the tree her back was resting on and the tree splintered all the way to the top. "I've already hurt Damon. I don't need to add you to that list." She gritted out and Elijah looked at her in confusion.

"Klaus fed me the elixir to bring on a transition and he compelled me to bite Damon." She explained, a lump rising in her throat just thinking about what she'd done. Pain surged through her body once again as her back arched to him. Her legs snapped, bones breaking and she collapsed to the ground. She was in the final stages and there was no stopping it.

"Elijah please just go!" She yelled feeling her back contort in strange angles as well as her arms cracking and shaping into her wolf form but Elijah remained unmoving. Her screams echoed throughout and clearing. He watched her last painful moments overtake her before she turned into a white wolf. Her clothes were in tatters on the ground as she paced over them. She became alerted by Elijah's presence and snarled at him but he just stood there. She snapped her teeth as if she was trying to warn him to leave. He didn't so she turned and bolted off.

* * *

><p>It was still nightfall by the time she got to the Salvatore boarding house. She was still in her wolf form. She nudged the door with her head trying to get someone's attention. She lightly scratched at the door with her claws, much like a dog would do to get out of the pouring rain. Damon opened the door to see the white wolf staring at him. The wolf whimpered softly seeing him afraid of her.<p>

"Cassandra?" He asked aloud and the wolf wagged its tail back and forth, clearly happy that he recognized her. He cautiously stepped over the threshold and held his hand out to her. She rubbed against his hand with her snout. Damon knelt down to caress her snow white fur and Cassandra licked his face. At that moment Stefan stood on the other side of the door, "What the hell are you doing Damon?" He asked angrily.

"It's Cassandra! She's a wolf." He replied and Stefan's eyes widened with shock. Cassandra focused on trying to get her wolf form to change to her human form. Slowly she felt her entire body changing back to a human. Her fur seeped back under her skin revealing her naked flesh and soon she stood before Damon and Stefan. She breathed a sigh before collapsing in Damon's arms. He smacked her cheeks and tried to rouse her but she was much too weak. He took her up to his room where he dressed her in a shirt and a pair of his boxers. Stefan sped into the room, "How did you know that was her?" He asked quickly.

"Because Klaus compelled her to bite me." Damon answered rolling up his sleeve. Stefan examined the bite, "We'll find something." He assured his brother.

"There's no cure." Damon said quietly while stroking Cassandra's cheek. She looked so beautiful in her sleep. Stefan left them alone figuring they'd want their time since this would be the first time they were face to face. He stayed with her and even spoke to her. He'd tell her how much he loved her and how sorry he was for everything. She looked so weak and fragile and it made his heart break. He held her small hand in his feeling the warmth emanate from her palm. For a while Damon laid his head on her stomach just to put himself at ease. He needed to hear her breathing to make sure this wasn't a dream. She was really back and he was more than overjoyed to see her. He decided to her blood bag since she needed to replenish her strength.

Cassandra turned over in her sleep feeling the comfortable bedding beneath her. She took a deep breath in and she sat up recognizing Damon's scent. She looked all over the room and it wasn't a dream. She was safe and back where she belonged. Cassandra got out of the bed and softly pattered across the floor to the mirror in the corner. She looked like she'd been hit by a Mack truck. The last couple days had been like her own personal hell. She traced her reflection in the mirror, her fingers running over the smooth, cold glass.

Damon returned to his room to see his bed empty, covers overturned and Cassandra staring in the mirror. She saw him in the reflection and stared for a while before turning to face him. The light streaming through the window behind her gave her a heavenly glow. An angel. His angel. Seeing her again made Damon forget about the werewolf bite she'd given him. He didn't care. All he wanted was for her to be safe.

Cassandra felt her heart breaking just looking at him. He would be dead within a couple of days and it was all her fault. She wouldn't blame him if she was angry with her.

"Damon..." She called softly and he blurred to meet her. He looked down at her and held her face in his hands. Cassandra closed her eyes at the feeling of his fingers running over her cheek bones and lips. It wasn't until she felt Damon's tears falling onto her cheeks did she open her eyes. He was crying and he wasn't trying to stop it. She wiped his tears with her thumbs, "Why are you crying?" She asked softly.

"Cause I hurt you and I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry." He said quietly. This took her by surprise but then remembered their blowout from a couple of days ago. She wasn't thinking about that now. She was too busy thinking about Damon dying.

"Well I wasn't exactly being cooperative either." She said.

"No, but you don't understand. I pushed you and I almost hit you. I've never done that to any woman. Please, just, I'm so sorry, Cassandra." His tears were now hitting the wooden floor of his room.

"I forgive you, Damon." She really did. It was a moment of anger however that didn't make it right but she should be the one apologizing. She touched the place where she bit him and he flinched.

"I can't believe I did this to you." She said quietly.

"Shh," He said kissing her forehead, "I don't care. As long as I got to see you again." He admitted against her skin. Damon held the side of her neck with one hand while the other pulled her closer by her waist. He leaned in and kissed those lips that he missed so much. She froze and pushed him away. It's not that she didn't want to, she was just angry with herself.

"Damon, I–" She started but he cut her off once again. His lips molded to hers and this time she didn't protest. She wrapped her arms around his neck and opened her mouth to him. His slipped his tongue in and it massaged hers. Her hands slid down his shoulders to his button down shirt and slipped each button out of its hole. She slid the shirt of his shoulders feeling his strong arms and running her hands over his muscular chest. He walked them backwards till the backs of Cassandra's knees hit the bed. She plopped down on the bed taking him with her. They situated themselves in the center of the bed, their lips still moving over each others. His hand at her waist moved under the fabric of her nightshirt and traced little patterns over her toned stomach. She whined out feeling his lips leave hers and move down the column of her neck.

"Let me love you...the way you deserve to be." He said between kisses and she nodded, combing her fingers through his ebony hair. His mouth moved to his button down that he gave her and started undoing the buttons with his teeth. He got to the last button and slid the shirt off her body. He placed kisses over her collarbone before taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She moaned out feeling his teeth tug at her flesh. When her nipple was erect he moved to the other repeated the same treatment. She mewled softly under his touch loving the feeling of his tongue slither over her skin. He kissed down her taut stomach to the band of her boxers. He slid them off and stroked her gently. She squirmed with delight and grew even wetter when Damon slipped two fingers into her heat. He pumped her slowly; taking his time to make sure his fingers caressed every place inside her.

"You're so beautiful." He rasped seeing her face contort in pleasure. She pulled his lips down to hers trying to stifle her moans but his kisses only added to their passion. She wanted him. She needed him now more than ever.

"Damon, please…" She rasped, "I can't wait any longer. I need you inside of me." She whimpered and caressed his face. He removed his fingers from her and she instantly missed his touch. Damon removed the last layers of clothing before positioning himself at her entrance. He eased into her and she gasped out. Cassandra took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately as he started to slowly thrust in and out of her. She felt wonderfully tight around him. A perfect fit. It was as if they were made to satisfy each other and each other only. He made love to her in such a way that everything was about her. Damon was sure to anything and everything to make her writhe and sigh in pleasure. Her legs held him firmly to her, making sure they were as close as they could possibly get. He felt her walls tightening around him so he quickened their pace so he would also meet his release.

"Yesss Damon!" She yelled, her orgasm fast approaching. Damon turned them over so they were on their sides and he was spooning her from behind. His hands encircled her waist while his face was buried in her neck. She felt his hot breath on her flesh and it made her skin prickle. Her arm reached behind them to press the small of Damon's back, pushing them closer together. Cassandra rolled them over so she was beneath him once again, "I want to see you." She whispered caressing his face. Her fingers mapped out all of his features. His dark eyebrows, his ice blue gaze, his strong cheek bones and finally his perfect lips. He pulled her up by her neck to crush his lips against hers. Their tongues wrestled each other as Damon's thrusts became more and more urgent. She tore her lips away from his as her body became racked with shivers.

"More, Damon! I want all of you!" She gasped feeling her walls crumble around him. He hands danced up her forearms to intertwine his fingers with hers. Damon exploded within her and that triggered her own orgasm. Their fluids mixed together as they continued to ride their orgasms. In this very moment he was not a vampire and she was not a hybrid. They were two beings caught in the throes of their passionate love. No blood was exchanged between them. For right now, in each other's embrace, they felt human. Damon's forehead met hers as they were panting, desperately trying to catch their breaths.

"I love you so much." He hushed to her before capturing her lips once again. "I love you, Damon." She whispered lovingly against his lips. Damon pulled out of her and rolled to the side of her, pulling her head to rest against his chest. He stroked her hair which was now damp from their lovemaking and Cassandra quickly felt sleep overtake her body. Damon heard the gentle sounds of her deep breathing as his eyes fluttered closed.

* * *

><p>Damon had been asleep for a good portion of the morning. Partly because he jolted from his sleep thinking that everything that happened last night was a dream. But there, lying in his arms was Cassandra. He was thankful his movements didn't disrupt her slumber. He watched her sleep and shift closer to him. Even in their sleep she made sure they were as close as possible. It wasn't until he felt her nuzzle his neck that he chuckled low in his chest.<p>

"What's so funny?" She mumbled with her face buried in the crook of his neck.

"You were doing it again." He said simply and she groaned. Cassandra moved to look up at him, "Sorry." She mumbled and Damon laughed again.

"Don't be." He tucked a curl behind her ear and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. "I think it's adorable." He added.

"You think me rubbing up against you like a dog is adorable?" She scoffed.

"Well when you say it like that it sounds sexy." He smirked.

"It must be some of my new wolf qualities shining through. Lovely." She muttered while stretching her body hearing her bones crack. Cassandra slipped out of the warm bed to get ready for John and Jenna's funeral. Damon hugged her from behind and breathed into her shoulders. They stood for a couple of moments just looking at their naked bodies wrapped closely together in the reflection.

"I missed you so much." He whispered, "I'm so happy to have you back." He added kissing her shoulder.

"It feels more than good to be back." She confessed, leaning back into him. Her eyes traveled down to the bite on his arm and she ran her fingers over it. Damon hissed lightly and pulled back a little bit. "It's getting worse." She said sadly.

"Don't worry about it." He hushed and she turned in his grip, "How can I not worry about it when I was the one who did this to you?" She asked.

"It wasn't your fault." He said simply.

"If I wasn't here this never would have happened to you." She protested and Damon took her face in his hands.

"If you were never here, I would have never fallen so hard for you." He said seriously and she smiled, "You have changed my life for good, Cassandra. And I love you for it. I can't ever imagine my life without you in it. When you left that night I realized what a world class jerk I was. Then Klaus had you and I thought I'd never see you again. I'm sorry for anything and everything I've ever done to hurt you." He had completely spilled his guts to her and little tears dripped down her cheeks. Damon kissed them away and moved his lips to meet hers. She embraced him and kissed him back with every fiber in her being.

* * *

><p>The entire group watched Elena, Jeremy and Alaric place flowers on their respective graves. It was a heartbreaking site to take in, Elena and Jeremy had no remaining family left and Alaric was in love with Jenna. There wasn't a dry eye in the cemetery. Damon stood beside Cassandra and held her small hand in his. She had separate flowers that she brought to lay at her parent's grave. Elena hugged each of her friends and she came to Cassandra. The girls embraced each other and cried into each other's shoulders. Elena pulled back a little bit, "How do you deal with it? The pain." She asked sadly.<p>

"Well, a good friend of mine once told me that, in the beginning it will be the hardest. And day by day it gets easier." She said echoing Elena's words to her about Rose dying the night they had a heart to heart. "We'll all be here for you, Elena." She added and the teen threw her arms around her once again. Once the entire group dissipated back to the boarding house, Cassandra found her parent's graves and placed the flowers on them.

"Hi Mommy." She said sweetly and ran her fingers over her mother's name. "Hey Daddy." She did the same to her father's grave. "I miss you guys so much. The person who did this to you won't get away with it. I promise." She added feeling her blood boil just thinking of Klaus. "If you could do me a big favor and watch over my friend. Her parents just died and she needs an extra pair of eyes on her and her brother." She kissed each headstone and heard footsteps behind her. Damon sat beside her and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Stefan knows." He said quietly and Cassandra looked up at him, "I'm sure he wants to kill me for it." She said.

"No. Never. He's got Bonnie looking for something." He said and Cassandra nodded. They sat there for a while till they went to the boarding house. Cassandra was in the bathroom while Damon was resting in his room. Damon felt a little dizzy ever since they got back to the house but he didn't show it. He'd coughed up some blood in a towel earlier and stashed it in the bathroom. Cassandra was getting ready for bed when the smell of blood entered her nostrils. She followed the scent till it led her to the garbage pail under the sink. She found a towel with dried blood on it and it was undoubtedly Damon's blood. She came into Damon's room, towel in hand. "What is this?" She asked with the utmost seriousness.

"It's nothing." He dismissed.

"No, this isn't 'nothing'. Your symptoms are getting worse." She protested. At that moment Damon felt an overwhelming heat engulf his body and a coughing fit wracked his body. She jumped in the bed with him and held the towel to catch the blood he was spewing. Holding him in her arms tonight reminded her of the night Rose died. She held him close to her as he coughed and hacked his brains out. Damon started to talk in riddles and never quite completed one thought. She held a cool washcloth to his skin to try and calm his raging fever. She helped him remove his clothes so that he was only in a pair of boxers. Even that didn't help too much since the feeling of the bed sheets on his skin made him ache. Cassandra was trying everything in her power to make him comfortable.

"Right there, don't move." He said quietly as he nuzzled his head on her breast.

"Even in your state of sickness, you have a very sick mind Damon." She laughed and combed her fingers through his damp hair.

"No...if I'm right here, I can hear your heart beat." He said placing his hand over her heart. She kissed his forehead, "You should try to get some sleep." She said watching Damon's eyes flutter closed.

"I don't wanna miss a moment with you." He murmured.

"You won't." She said.

"If I die–"

"You'll be fine, Damon." She cut him off quickly. She didn't even want to think about him dying.

"But if I did, tonight. I'd be with you and that's the best place to be." He hushed before letting sleep take over him. Little tears dripped down her cheeks just seeing him like this. Why was this happening to them? What had they done to deserve all they'd been through?

_Damon had returned home from the Emerson mansion. He had learned that Cassandra had been missing. Her parents came home to see the house in a shambles. Book shelves overturned, bedrooms a complete mess and windows shattered. He was beside himself. It was as if he was missing a piece of him with her being gone._

_"Why the long face, Damon?" Katherine's voice came from behind him._

_"Cassandra's gone." He said sadly._

_"I heard." She said simply and ran her hand over his shoulder. He shrugged it off but Katherine was persistent. She placed her hands on his shoulders and ran them down his chest. Damon yanked her hands away and stood up to face her._

_"With all due respect Miss Katherine; I'd like to be alone." He said and turned to leave but as soon as she blurred in front of him._

_"How did you do that?" He asked with complete astonishment._

_"Aww come on Damon. Now that your girlfriend's not here we can have some fun." She said sweetly and pulled him in for a kiss but Damon turned away before their lips could meet._

_"She really had you wrapped around her little finger didn't she?" Katherine said._

_"What?" Damon said._

_"A silly human girl couldn't possibly satisfy you in the way that I could." She said seductively while trying to work at the buttons of his shirt._

_"Don't touch me!" He said angrily pushing her away._

_"You need to forget about her, Damon."_

_"Never!" He spat._

_"I can make you agreeable." She said walking forward and Damon kept taking steps back. His back hit the wall and Katherine took his face in her hands, "You will forget everything about Cassandra."_

_"I will forget everything." He said in a monotone voice._

_"Good. Now kiss me, Damon." She compelled and he crushed his lips onto hers. Damon didn't want this but his body was going against what his mind thought. Katherine ripped his shirt open and raked her nails down his chest. Damon tightened his grip on her and started to unknot her corset strings._

_"Damon?" A small voice called and Damon whipped around to see Cassandra standing in the corner._

_"Cassandra?"_

_"Damon, why are you doing this?" She asked sadly seeing Katherine in the room. He was completely speechless._

_"I - I didn't want to! I swear! She made me!" He accused Katherine and before he knew it Katherine was standing behind Cassandra. Her eyes turned red and her fangs peeked from behind her lips._

_"Cassandra, NO!" He yelled and Katherine plunged her fangs into Cassandra's neck. A blood curdling scream escaped from her lips as Katherine took her fangs out and stabbed them back into an unharmed part of her skin. She struggled but Katherine kept a tight hold on her. Damon stood motionless - he couldn't do anything. All he could do was watch in horror._

Damon jolted up in bed and felt sweat covering his skin. He was panting heavily, trying to recover from his nightmare. He let out a breath of relief to see Cassandra sitting up in the bed beside him.

"Shh, it's okay." Cassandra said wiping the sweat off his brow. "It was just a dream."

"More like a nightmare." He rasped out.

"I know. You were screaming and thrashing in your sleep." She said feeling his skin. "Your fever broke." She whispered before placing a kiss on his forehead. He felt a little better but not completely. He took a look at Cassandra to she was completely exhausted. Her eyes were bloodshot and puffy and dark rings surrounded them.

"Come on, let's get some sleep." He said holding her head on his chest.

"Are you sure you're okay?" She asked into his bare chest.

"As long as I'm with you." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>WOW! The next chapter is the finale! I am thinking of writing a sequel for this so keep an eye out for it! I need help with a title so send me some suggestions! I have some ideas but I will post them in the last chapter! See ya'll next time :]<strong>


	19. As I Lay Dying

**Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This**

**Chapter 19: As I Lay Dying**

**Beta:**** un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer:**** I own nothing of TVD's, only Cassandra and my story.**

* * *

><p>Cassandra awoke abruptly to the sound of something crashing downstairs. Immediately, her hand flew to the opposite side of the bed and found it cold. Her stomach dropped, Damon could have gone out during the night and with his werewolf bite, he might have gotten into trouble. She darted downstairs to see Damon on the floor with Stefan wrestling on top of him. Damon's skin was healing over from what looked like he'd been burned. Damon's charring skin was healing over and she ran to the window to draw the curtain shut.<p>

"What the hell is going on here?" She asked and Stefan blurred him and his brother down to the cellar where he locked Damon in a cell. Cassandra met them downstairs and shoved Stefan away from the lock. "What is wrong with you? Why are you doing this?"

"He tried to kill himself." Stefan told her.

"What?" She hissed.

"He took off his ring and stood in the sunlight. He kept babbling that you were gone." Stefan explained and Cassandra's nose wrinkled.

"Gone? I'm here! How could he think that–" Cassandra froze her speech for a moment hearing Damon groaning in the cell, "Flashbacks. He's having flashbacks of when I 'went missing.'" She peered in at Damon through the bars. He started to cough and hack before spewing out blood onto the floor. Cassandra cautiously opened the door and made her way to Damon to pat his back in an effort to calm his worries, but the vampire suddenly turned on her. Damon gripped Cassandra's throat roughly and hissed at her, baring his fangs as if she was an enemy.

"Cassandra!" Stefan called and moved into the cell, but a wave of Cassandra's hand stopped him.

"It's alright, Stefan." She told him softly as to not anger Damon even more. Very slowly and carefully, she lifted a hand to Damon's cheek and stroked the skin. "Damon, it's me. It's Cassandra." His vampire face faltered as if he realized what he had done and he let her go. His eyes caught something on the other side of the cell and Cassandra followed him closely. "Damon," she called and gently took his face in her hands. His pupils were dilating and constricting on their own and he looked through Cassandra as if she was a ghost. His skin warmed up under her fingers as his fever was starting to spike once again. She let him go and wander the cell while she stepped outside to stand with Stefan, making sure to lock the door behind her.

"What's happening to him?" Stefan asked gravely.

"Remember what happened to me when I was bitten?" She asked and Stefan nodded. "It's like that except he will continue to get worse." She stared at Damon through the cell bars. He was sitting with his back propped up against the wall now, his head lulled down, trying to conserve his energy.

"Bonnie's looking for something." Stefan placed a comforting hand on her shoulder but it didn't seem to help her at all. "I'm going to the town square. You should come, it'll take your mind off of all this."

Cassandra shook her head, her eyes still glued on Damon. "No, I'll stay here and keep an eye on him." Stefan gave a simple nod and shuffled up the steps. Cassandra's hands wrapped around the bars and she pressed her head against them. She really should have gone into town, but she couldn't leave Damon alone, not in this state.

* * *

><p>About an hour later, Cassandra turned her head to see Alaric bounding down the steps. She gave him a small smile, but it faltered when she heard Damon let out a groan.<p>

"Stefan told me." The hunter spoke and Cassandra could smell the alcohol on his breath. She figured that he was at the Grill drinking his sorrows away because Jenna had died. Cassandra couldn't blame him at all. "How's he doing?" He asked, peering in at the sick vampire.

"He's okay. For now." She replied and had to move away from the cell door. "Ric, what if he dies? I don't think I could handle it."

Alaric sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He'll be fine, Cassandra."

"I can't wait here like this." The hybrid paced nervously. "I have to do something."

"Then go. I'll watch him for you." He took a seat on the bench by the wall and clutched a bottle of bourbon in his hands. Cassandra bit her bottom lip and looked in at Damon again. She didn't want to leave him, but she needed to find a cure for him.

"Damon, I'll be right back, okay? Ric's going to stay with you." She spoke to the sleeping vampire. "He even brought some booze." Alaric chuckled at that and Cassandra blew him a kiss before taking her leave.

* * *

><p><em>Cassandra gently pushed the door to Damon's room open to see him adjusting his army uniform in the mirror. He was trying it on to make sure it fit since he was scheduled to leave in a couple of days.<em>

_"__You look very handsome." She said sweetly coming up behind him._

_"__Thank you." He said quietly not meeting her eyes._

_"__I know you do not want to leave." She said and he turned to her._

_Damon turned to face her, a frown painting his features. "__I would much rather stay here with you, but I have to do this to please my father." Cassandra frowned too. She hated that Giuseppe was so hard on Damon. He knew that his son was against joining the army, but Damon knew that he had to appease his father._

_"__You know that I would be proud of you no matter what you do." She assured him while she ran her fingers over the creases in his uniform. He looked so dashing and dapper, but Cassandra couldn't help a deep sigh from leaving her lungs. The idea of him leaving to go to war scared her to death. Who knew if he would get wounded or even come back alive._

_"__So, what will you do while I'm gone?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation light._

_"__I might visit some family back home." She replied, however she knew that no matter what she occupied her time with, it would never completely distract her from Damon's absence._

_"__You can stay here. I'm sure Stefan and Katherine will keep you company." He suggested._

_"__Stefan will be spending most of his time with Katherine, so I will be on my own." She chuckled, "Besides I don't think Katherine like me very much."_

_"__Why do you say that?" He asked curiously and she shrugged her shoulders. __"__You want to know what I think?" Cassandra nodded eagerly. "I think that Miss Katherine is jealous of you." _

_She let out a hearty laugh. The idea of Katherine being jealous of her was too amusing for words. "I don't think so Damon!"_

_"__What's not to like about you? You are very beautiful, funny, and intelligent. You speak your mind and you are passionate about everything you do. You're everything I could want in a woman." Cassandra smiled at him, her heart was bursting at the seams. Damon's confession was without a doubt the sweetest thing anyone had ever told her._

_"__Ah, there it is! That beautiful smile I love so much." He took her chin in his hand and her smile grew wider. "That was the first thing I noticed about you. Your smile. And then there are your eyes."_

_"__They're just brown! Katherine has the same color as I do." She blushed beat red._

_"__Maybe so, but yours are warm and inviting." His thumb brushed underneath her bottom lip and Cassandra's eyes met his. She was just so enchanted by him, but it worried her that his words sounded like goodbye._

_"__Damon, why are saying all this now?" She stepped back, his hand falling from her face._

_"__Because I don't know if I'll come back." He said sadly and she stiffened hearing his words. She'd thought about the possibility of him not coming back, but it hurt more to hear it out loud._

_"__Don't talk like that, Damon. I'm sure you'll be fine." She said optimistically, but her heart felt heavy with despair._

_"__But what if I don't?" Cassandra could bring herself to speak. She wasn't sure if she'd ever be able to love someone else as much as she loved Damon.__ "__I'm sorry I upset you, my love. I've been very distraught these past couple of days."_

_"__I have too. I just love you so much, Damon. This world would be a darker and less handsome place if you left it." She chuckled and his eyes sparkled.__ "__I noticed your eyes when I first met you. They always look so bright."_

_"__Do you know what I wanted to do when I first met you?" He smirked and wiggled his eyebrows at her._

_"__Mr. Salvatore!" She chided playfully._

_"__I wanted to kiss you. I didn't care who saw. I just wanted to! It seemed so right." He admitted and she giggled like a little child._

_"__But what would your father think?" She asked in mock surprise._

_"__I didn't care! I would have kissed you in front of the town square!" He said full of pride and Cassandra shoved him._

_"__Damon! You are so rash!" She told him._

_"__And that day we finally did kiss, that day at the lake. I wanted to climb on the roof tops and shout, I love Cass-" Before he could finish his speech Cassandra placed a hand over his mouth._

_"__Shh!" She giggled feeling his lips kiss the palm that was clamped over his mouth. She removed her hand from his lips and just looked up at him.__ "__I'm going to miss you so much." She said letting a deep sigh escape her lips. _

_Damon took her face in his hands, "What do you say I give you something to remember me by?" He said before sweeping her into a passionate kiss. She gladly accepted, pressing her body against his. He tugged her plump bottom lip into his mouth and sucked hard. She gasped at his boldness and Damon took the chance to slip his tongue into her hot mouth. She moaned, letting him take complete control in ravaging her. They took turns at gently nibbling at each other's lips. His hands lightly brushed her backside before cupping it firmly. She broke away from his kiss abruptly, staring back at him. _

_"Damon! You're father is–"_

_"__In town with Stefan and Katherine," He told her. "It's just us, my love." He assured her and cupped her cheeks, pressing his lips to hers once more. At first, Cassandra was stunned, but she was able to come to her senses and kiss him back. Damon's hands moved to her hair and pulled the pins from her locks, letting them fall in loose chocolate waves around her shoulders. Her lips matched his hungry rhythm as they moved backwards to Damon's bed. They dropped down to the mattress as their kisses became more passionate. Cassandra had never seen Damon so wild. Part of it thrilled her, but another part of her wanted to run and hide. Damon was her one and only lover. She had suitors, but none of them managed to enchant her as much as Damon did. _

_He kissed her hungrily and his hand moved to gently caress her breast through her dress. She gasped at the unfamiliar sensation and arched her back. The friction of the cloth against the skin made her nipple perk and Damon took that chance to circle it with his thumb, making it more pronounced through the fabric of her dress. She leaned her head back against the bedding and sighed while Damon's lips went to her neck. He looked up to Cassandra for approval before sliding the sleeves down on her dress to expose her breasts. The air in the room made goose bumps rise over the skin and her nipple became more erect. Damon's eyes glazed over with lust seeing her so exposed to him. Her rosy colored nipples were surrounded by pale flesh and tissue. Damon cupped her breast firmly so her nipple jutted out. He closed his mouth over the bud and Cassandra had to bite her lip to keep from moaning out._

_Damon's tongue flicked against the bud at a steady pace before firmly suckling it tenderly. She threaded her hands in his hair and pulled at his locks whenever he bit her nipple. When her breast was properly cared for, he made sure to repeat the same treatment on her other aching breast. Sweet sighs escaped her lips and she craved Damon's touch even more. It was clear that he craved her as well judging by his hard arousal rubbing against her stomach. He wanted to touch her in such ways to make her scream with delight. She loved the feeling of his lips suckling her nipple and his tongue sliding over the raw skin where he bit. _

_As Damon's lips continued to caress her, Cassandra's mind couldn't help but run a mile a minute. She'd never gone this far with a man before. She was excited and anxious and nervous and scared all at the same time. She wanted nothing more than to give herself to Damon completely, but was terrified of the pain from losing her virginity. She trusted Damon, but she wasn't sure that she could just give her innocence away. Damon's lips moved up to capture hers again in a searing kiss while the hand that was caressing her breast slinked down her body.__ His __warm hand slipped under her dress and rubbed against her bare thigh. She lightly pushed Damon's chest and their kiss was broken._

_"__What's wrong, my love?" Damon asked worriedly, afraid that he frightened her._

_"__Damon, I…." She struggled to find words. What if he got angry with her? What if he disregarded her wishes?__ "__I…I've never done this with a man before." She murmured shyly and felt a blush creep up to her cheeks, "And I would want nothing more than to be intimate with you, but I'm just not ready."_

_"Well, Cassandra," He spoke._

_"__I'm sorry, Damon." She knew that this probably upset him, but Damon just smiled at her._

_"__There is no need to be sorry. I'm just very honored that you would like to be intimate with me." He caressed her cheek and she let out a breath of relief.__ "__I will wait for you. Whenever you are ready." He assured her and she leaned up to meet his lips._

_"__Thank you Damon." She whispered as she caressed his handsome face. Her fingers ran over his cheekbones and traced his soft lips which she loved to kiss so much._

Damon's eyes shot open to see he was no longer in his room with Cassandra beneath him, but in the cell his brother locked him in. He lifted up his sleeve to see that the bite even more infected and inflamed. Damon leaned his head back against the wall and tried to block out the unbearable pain with no luck.

* * *

><p>Cassandra found Bonnie leaning over a grimoire in the old witch house. "Please, tell me you've found something?" The hybrid asked.<p>

"I'm gonna see if I can perform a séance to contact Emily. I'll need your help." Bonnie explained and Cassandra nodded, taking Bonnie's hands in hers. Bonnie chanted for a little while before Emily uses Bonnie's body as a medium for communication. There were whispers all around them, Cassandra heard them too.

"Bonnie?" She called.

"Emily." The witch replied. "Why have you come here?"

"I need to know if there's a cure for a werewolf bite." They hybrid asked hopefully.

"No. Nature ensures a balance to everything." Emily spoke. "Perhaps it's his time to die."

"Emily that's not balance! Please don't punish him for something I did!" Cassandra pleaded, but Emily was unwavering. "If anything, please punish me! It's my fault!"

"I won't give you what you want!" Emily said angrily.

"Please, if there is an answer to give then give it! I love him, Emily! Help me save him!" Cassandra begged and the whispers around the air grew louder. Bonnie then clutched her head and screamed.

"Bonnie! Bonnie!" Cassandra shook the witch and her pain subsided. Bonnie looked around the room, broken from her trance.

"They gave me a name." She said in her normal voice.

"What name?" Cassandra asked warily.

"Klaus."

* * *

><p>Entering Alaric's apartment, Cassandra found it empty except for Katherine who was sulking in the corner. The two met eyes for a split second before Katherine launched herself at Cassandra, pinning her to the wall.<p>

"I've been stuck here for two days and you have the balls to come back here!" She sneered and Cassandra whipped them around so Katherine had her back up against the wall with a hand around her throat.

"We ran into complications!" Cassandra explained and released Katherine with a rough shove.

"Complications?" She bellowed.

"Doesn't matter. Where is Klaus?" The hybrid asked.

"Behind you, darling." Klaus's cold voice sent shivers up her spine. She turned to face him and Elijah with him. She set her jaw and glared at the both of them. "To what do I owe this pleasure?" Klaus asked.

"I need your help." She said simply.

"Whatever could you need my help for?" He asked aloud while circling her like a predator would circle their prey. Klaus ran his hungry eyes up and down her body, taking in her every feature. Too bad she wasn't still at his dispense, he longed to see that feral side of her again.

"I need the cure for a werewolf bite." She placed her hands on her hips.

"What makes you think I have it?" He chuckled and stopped his pacing to stand in front of her.

"I'm done playing your games. I want the cure and I want it now." She sneered, stepping up to him. Her gaze threatened to burn him alive in his spot, but he remained unmoving. A wicked smile crept across his lips before beckoning Katherine to his side. Against her will, she followed his command and he held her wrist gingerly in his hand before letting his eyes turn amber and biting her. Katherine screamed and he let her go, wiping the blood off his lips.

"No! No, no, no, no!" She cried looking at the werewolf bite that looked identical to Damon's. Klaus then tore his wrist open and fed Katherine his blood. She gargled it down and all of them watched the wound heal with incredible speed.

"Hybrid blood is the cure." Cassandra said quietly.

"Gotta love Mother Nature." Klaus snickered. "And your blood would have healed Damon if you fed it to him during your sweet reunion." Her face paled. Now he was rubbing it in her face that she was the cure all along and Damon could have had her blood. "But judging by the look on your face…you didn't and Damon is rotting away somewhere." He taunted and she felt her anger rising with each insult Klaus threw her way. Cassandra looked over Klaus's shoulder to meet Elijah's eyes.

"I thought Original's were supposed to keep their word." She said angrily, crossing her arms over her chest. Elijah said nothing and she sauntered to him. "Empty promises. That's all you've ever made, Elijah, empty promises."

"I wished to be reunited with my family, Cassandra. You know how much they mean to me." He glared at her, angry that she would dare make such accusations towards him. She smirked and ran her finger over his shoulder, making her way to stand behind him. She moved her hands to rest on his shoulders and put her lips by his ear.

"I don't stab people in the back." She whispered. Cassandra sent Klaus a sinister smirk over Elijah's shoulder since he moved to watch the whole ordeal. "I prefer to stab people in the front." She said softly before blurring to Klaus and shoving the white oak ash dagger into his heart. Klaus yelled, clutching his heart and falling to his knees. Cassandra let a wicked smile spread across her face watching his skin turn grey. She turned on her heel to make her way out of the apartment but Klaus gripped her by her hair.

"Doesn't work on me, sweetheart." He snickered before stabbing a stake into her heart through her back. Cassandra's breath caught in her throat feeling the wood pierce the organ. "Do you feel it?" He asked into her ear and roughly turned the stake making her cry out. "You feel as if you're on the brink of death before your life force comes back to you." Klaus stabbed her harder in the back and the female hybrid screamed out. Katherine cringed while Elijah just watched Cassandra's face contort in pain.

"Enough, Klaus." Elijah said, not being able to handle the pain look on her face.

"I am just simply teaching her a lesson, brother." He taunted.

"Yes, because I came here for you to lecture me." Cassandra sneered, breathing heavily as she felt her body dying in Klaus's grip before healing itself from the inside rather quickly. Klaus ripped the stake out of her back and Cassandra fell to her knees.

"Nothing can kill me. And as infuriating as you are right now, I can't kill you. At least not with my bare hands." He roared.

"Can't blame a girl for trying." She hissed while making an effort to stand, using the kitchen island for support. "And all of us will keep trying until your dead!"

"And you will all fail miserably." Klaus snickered and Cassandra glared at the brother's before her. "Come along, Elijah. We must be on our way." He said.

"Where are you going?" She asked but they didn't give her an answer. Instead, they flashed over the threshold and she followed, however she came face to face with an invisible barrier. Klaus looked over his shoulder, smirking widely and she knew that she'd fallen right into his trap. Now she will never get the cure to Damon. "No, no, no!" She screamed, banging on the barrier but it was no use.

"Sorry, sweetheart." Klaus said cupping her cheek through the barrier, "Can't have you running off now, can we?" Klaus snickered while Elijah looked at her sadly. Cassandra jerked her head out of his grip and she snapped at his fingers with her fangs. Klaus quickly removed his hand, her fangs just missing his fingers. He growled at her and Elijah held his brother's arm back.

"Elijah, please." Cassandra pleaded, placing her hands on the barrier. Elijah just looked at her pitifully before muttering, "I'm sorry." Both brothers turned to leave but Cassandra was relentless.

"Let me out! God Dammit, Elijah!" She screamed and pounded her fists but her efforts were futile. She quickly pulled out her phone and texted Stefan.

_Trapped in Alaric's apartment. I'm the cure._ She sent the message and made it her business to brood around in the apartment while Katherine made sure to steer clear of the livid hybrid.

* * *

><p>Damon had been going in and out of consciousness ever since Cassandra left. Alaric had given him a double shot and his ring while trying to talk to the vampire. He would sometimes talk in riddles, but Alaric did his best to decipher them. It wasn't long until Damon let his mind wander back into the past again.<p>

_"They extended your leave?" Stefan asked excitedly. He didn't think he'd see Damon back so soon. He was dressed in his uniform with his hat in his hands._

_"I was simply having too much fun to return to battle." Damon replied embracing his brother._

_"Well this works out to my favor." Katherine said._

_"How is that, Miss Katherine?" Damon raised an eyebrow._

_"Now I'll have both of you to keep me entertained. The first order of business is which one of you will escort me to the Founder's Day Ball."_

_"With pleasure!" Stefan said bowing before her. Katherine's smile faltered seeing that Damon didn't accept her invitation. She was fully intent on having both brother's to herself, but Cassandra was ruining that opportunity._

_"Speaking of the Founder's Ball, how has my little Cassandra been?" Damon asked._

_"She puts up a strong front, but she's been upset ever since you've been gone." Stefan said. "I saw her walking around the grounds, go see her. She will be very happy to see you." He added and Damon nodded._

_He saw Cassandra sitting by the rose bushes. Her hands were in her lap and she was threading her fingers through one another nervously. Damon frowned seeing her this way, but he couldn't wait to see the look on her face when he surprised her. He snuck up behind her very quietly and tickled her. Cassandra screamed and jumped up from her seat, turning to see who scared her. She half expected it to be Stefan, but the other Salvatore brother was standing in front of her. She never thought she'd see him again._

_"You were always very easy to scare." Damon smirked at her while she continued to stare at him. She didn't quite know if this was real. _

_Cassandra finally shoved him. "You moron! Don't scare me like that again!" She yelled but tears of joy pricked at her eyes. She then threw her arms around him and cried into his uniform. He returned her embrace with just as much enthusiasm. She quickly broke away and looked over his body. "Wait, why are you back so soon? Not that I'm not happy to see you, but are you hurt?"_

_"They extended my leave!" He said happily and embraced her again._

_"I missed you so much." She whispered._

_"I missed you too." He said into her hair._

_"Have you seen Stefan?"_

_"Of course I have! And Miss Katherine as well. She was chattering away about the Founder's Day Ball." He said casually._

"_Imagine that." Cassandra said unfazed. "I didn't think you'd be back in time."_

_"Well I am and Miss Emerson, would you allow me to escort you to the Founder's Day Ball?" He bowed, waving his army hat around in the air._

_"It would be my pleasure." She smiled and curtsied gracefully._

_"Just think there will be dinner, drinks, and dancing." He said proudly._

_"Only if you'll save a dance for me." She joked._

_"I'll save you a thousand dances, my love!" He twirled her into him before dipping her and quickly pulling her upright. Cassandra let out a shriek of surprise and felt herself smiling for the first time in a very long time. Damon swept her into a passionate kiss and their soft lips moved gracefully over one an others. They heard Stefan and Katherine walking through the grounds so they moved to behind a tall wall of the maze so they weren't seen. Cassandra was giggling and Damon placed a finger over his lips to quiet her. That didn't seem to work so Damon molded his lips to hers once again._

_"Damon?" Stefan's voice rang out across the gardens but the couple didn't stop. Damon kissed her jaw line and moved to right underneath her ear. She gasped out feeling him suck at the skin and nibble with his teeth. The sensations sent shivers up and down her spine. One of Damon's arms held her around the waist tightly to him while his other hand was caressing the underside of her breast through her dress._

_"Oh, Damon." She moaned quietly and Damon sucked harder. The feeling of being with him was something she missed so much. She hoped he'd never leave her again. They knew each other inside and out. They knew each other's fears, secrets and dreams. It was as if destiny had brought them together._

_"Perhaps he went inside to see your father." Katherine suggested but she knew Damon and Cassandra were still outside. She heard Cassandra's soft sighs and Damon's heart beat hammering away. No doubt they were making up for lost time. It made Katherine's blood boil that a silly human girl was able to win Damon's heart. Katherine was even angrier that he wasn't taken by her own beauty and charms. With a huff, she followed Stefan back to the manor._

_"Damon, they'll catch us!" Cassandra whispered as Damon ran his tongue over her suckled skin. He broke away from her neck to look into her eyes._ _"I never said you could stop." She smirked at him and his eyes glazed over with lust once more._

_"I never want to stop. Especially loving you." He said sincerely._

_"Then don't." She said smiling before pulling him into another kiss._

"Damon!" Alaric yelled and Damon's head snapped back up. "You were dozing out on me, man." Damon then blurred to the door and gripped Alaric through the bars.

"Just kill me!" He pleaded and Alaric stabbed him with a vervain dart. Damon felt the toxic liquid spread through his body and he crumpled in a ball on the ground.

"No…" He muttered before his eyes fluttered closed. "Cassandra?"

"Cassandra's not here, Damon." Alaric said sadly.

* * *

><p>"You know, pacing won't help anyone." Katherine said matter of factly as she watched Cassandra pace around the apartment. She'd been doing that since Klaus and Elijah left and it was driving the vampire up a wall. Cassandra didn't answer Katherine's remark, but she went to the cabinets looking for something to satisfy her thirst. She gripped a bottle of whatever liquor was stashed there and chugged some from the bottle. Cassandra closed her eyes and hummed feeling the burning sensation coat her throat.<p>

"And downing hard liquor won't help either, but I have to do something before I throw myself out a window." Cassandra said and walked back to Katherine. She tipped the bottle to offer her some, but Katherine shook her head. Cassandra shrugged and sipped some more alcohol, plopping down on the couch. "If I don't get to Damon in time, I'll kill him. I will never forgive him!" She spat angrily, running her fingers through her hair. "It's bad enough he killed my parents." She huffed and Katherine's ears perked up.

"What?" The vampire asked.

"Yep. He drained them. And Elijah, being the noble son of a bitch he is, took the fall for it." Cassandra explained and Katherine couldn't help but feel sorry for the hybrid.

"I'm sorry. He killed my parents too." Katherine said sadly and Cassandra nodded before tipping the bottle and raising her eyebrows at the vampire. Katherine took the bottle and chugged a little before handing it back.

"Imagine. The two of us drowning our sorrows." Cassandra mused and took another sip.

"I know. It reminds me of Damon." Katherine said with a little chuckle. Cassandra let a deep sigh escape her as she thought about Damon. How was he holding up? Was he still alive? What if she wouldn't get to him in time? All of those questions caused her heart to sink into her stomach and she downed some more liquor.

"You guys are really in love, aren't you?" Katherine asked, seeing the worry lines crease the hybrid's forehead. Cassandra nodded her head and passed the bottle back to Katherine. "He came here. When Klaus kidnapped you. All he wanted was to have you back." She explained and took a small sip. Cassandra let a smile grace her features just thinking about Damon as her knight in shining armor but her smile faded remembering the bite on his arm. The bite she'd given him.

"Yeah…and just think it's my fault if he dies." She said solemnly. Katherine looked to her for an explanation but Cassandra froze hearing footsteps outside the door. She held a finger up to her lips and crept to the door, ready to pounce on anyone who wasn't wanted. The door opened and Cassandra tackled a body to ground, straddling their hips and hissing at them. Her vampire face disappeared seeing that it was Stefan who was beneath her.

"Stefan!" She shrieked and helped him up off the floor. "There's some sort of spell on the door. I can't leave!" She explained quickly.

"That's the point, sweetheart." She heard Klaus's voice as both him and Elijah stepped over the threshold and into the apartment. The two brothers looked to Stefan.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus snickered while Stefan glared at Elijah. He was still angry he went back on his word.

"Let her go." Stefan said jerking his head to Cassandra.

"See, before I can tend to anything, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus said and walked further into the apartment. No one made any movements to follow him.

"You both know how important family is, or else you wouldn't be here." Elijah spoke to both Stefan and Cassandra.

"Tell me, Elijah. Is it easy picking up after your brother's messes? Like when he slaughtered my parents in their own house. I couldn't imagine living with all that guilt." Cassandra said calmly and Elijah rushed at her, slamming her against the wall, one hand holding a crushing grip on her throat.

"Silence." Elijah hissed at her.

"You know that your brother is a compulsive liar!" She sneered and the Original tightened his grip on her. "W–Why? Why did you go back on your word?" She choked out to him.

"I want to be reunited with my family." He said sternly.

"But h–he won't give you what you want." She stammered.

"I am a man of my word." Klaus's voice interrupted them before he blurred forward and shoved the white oak ash dagger in Elijah's back.

"NO!" She screamed watching her makers' skin grey as Klaus guided his body to the floor.

"Shh…" Klaus hushed to his brother who was sputtering and coughing on the floor. Elijah's gasping for breath stopped and Klaus smirked down at his body. Cassandra lunged at Klaus but Stefan held her back.

"Hey! Look at me. Calm down." He pleaded with her.

"Yes, Cassandra. There's no need to get upset." Klaus said emotionlessly. She rustled out of Stefan's grip and yanked the dagger out of Elijah's back and Klaus caught her neck in a crushing grip. "Put that dagger back in his heart." He compelled and she had to comply. Elijah stirred on the floor, his eyes flicked up at hers.

"I'm sorry." She whispered before placing the dagger over his heart. She let out a strangled cry hearing the dagger pierce through Elijah's suit jacket then his skin and finally his heart. His eyes fluttered closed once again before his entire face was covered with the grey veins.

"I wouldn't push me right now if I were you." Klaus growled from above her and Cassandra let the tears stream down her face. She was angry with Elijah, but his intentions were to see his family. Cassandra would have done the same if there was a promise of seeing her family again. She stroked his handsome, grey face before standing back up in time to see Klaus shove a stake into Stefan's chest, just barely missing his heart.

"He's just trying to help his brother!" Katherine interrupted seeing Stefan in so much pain. Klaus ripped the stake from him and turned to lunge at Katherine, but Cassandra pulled the vampire behind her. She hissed and snapped at Klaus until he retreated back. Katherine was stunned that Cassandra of all people would be the one to protect her. After all, Katherine was the one who killed Cassandra.

"I know that she's the cure." Stefan rasped out from his spot on the floor. "Just let her go. I'll do whatever you want." Cassandra was stunned that Stefan would just completely give himself up to save Damon.

"Trouble is, I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless." Klaus said crouching down to Stefan's level and he swirled his glass of blood around.

* * *

><p>The two hybrids and Stefan sat at the island in the kitchen while Katherine sat on the couch. Klaus took a vial and a knife. He went to cut into his wrist but he looked to Cassandra.<p>

"I would imagine Damon would like your blood better, sweetheart. Be my guest." He smirked handing her both items. She glared at him, slicing into her skin and pouring a good amount of blood in the vial. When she was finished she corked the vial and handed it to Klaus. He swirled the blood around, "There it is. You want to save your brother? How about a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town." Klaus said to Stefan.

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan said and Klaus frowned.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made one hell of a wingman." He said pouring the blood down the sink. Cassandra's heart lurched watching Damon's cure go to waste.

"Wait!" Stefan said and Klaus immediately tilted the vial upright.

"Now, that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." Klaus smirked and pushed a blood bag down the islands surface to Stefan's end. Stefan gripped it and took a sip but Klaus wasn't satisfied. "Finish it. All of it." He commanded. Cassandra looked to Stefan, she'd heard about his problem with having too much human blood. Stefan returned her look of fear.

"You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal." Klaus added seeing the two in absolute fear. Stefan reached for the bag and sucked it dry, tossing it back on the counter. Klaus smirked and passed him another blood bag. Cassandra put her head in her hands, knowing very well what Klaus was doing.

"Again." Klaus smirked.

* * *

><p>Damon lay in the cell trying to conserve his energy. The pain spreading through him was unbearable. His body kept switching between chills and a fever. His mind kept going in and out so he couldn't tell what was real and what were hallucinations. He'd gotten plenty of flashbacks and he'd even see Cassandra walking around in his cell. He would call out to her but she would just lean against the wall and watch him.<p>

_"Damon?"_ A feminine voice called from by his side. He looked next to him and Cassandra was crouched next to him. _"Please Damon, just hold on a little bit longer. We'll find something."_

"I can't. It hurts." He wheezed, coughing up more blood. Cassandra held him and shushed him, trying to ease his pain.

_"I am so sorry for all of this."_ She said into his hair.

"I told you not to be sorry." He hushed, "Is this a dream?"

_"Yes, I'm trying to take some of the pain away by making you sleep."_

"Keep doing it. It's helping." He groaned.

_"I'll stay with you as long as I can."_ She promised.

She held him in her arms listening to his shallow breathing. He had coughed up quite a bit of blood in the time she was with him. He would groan in his sleep but she made sure he was in a deep enough sleep that the pain would be minimal. She felt his body heat up with a fever and shiver with chills. It was breaking her heart to see him so weak.

"Are you really real? Are you really here with me?" He rasped out.

_"Yes, I'm really here. I'm not a hallucination." _She assured him.

"That's what all of your hallucinations say." He coughed roughly. "Where are you?"

_"I'm with Klaus and Stefan. We're both trying to get a cure for you."_

"You know I'll never see you again. Klaus has you right where he wants you." He told her.

_"I want you to get better Damon."_ She said quietly, letting his words sink in.

"I would rather be dead than never see you again." He whispered, his head resting on her shoulder. He'd be a shell of who he really was if she was gone. A huge piece of him would be missing.

* * *

><p>Back at the apartment, Klaus kept feeding Stefan blood bags while Cassandra tried to concentrate on staying in Damon's dream. She was focused on the wall behind Klaus while he and Stefan were engaged in conversation. Klaus caught her staring off into space and swiftly jabbed the butcher knife through her hand that was resting on the counter. Blood spurted out of her hand and dripped onto the counter surface. Her concentration was broken and she evaporated from Damon's side like a ghost. She screamed and struggled with getting the steel out of her hand since it dug into the counter as well.<p>

"I wanted to make sure you were still with us." Klaus smirked.

"Asshole." She muttered under her breath finally getting the knife out.

"Name calling isn't very becoming of you, Cassandra." He tisked. Finally fed up with his taunting, she thrust the knife into the chair he was perched on, just missing his groin by a millimeter.

"I can assure you that next time, I won't miss." Each word that dripped from her mouth was soaked in venom. He glared at her boldness and removed the knife from the chair.

"See, Stefan. You've gotta be ruthless like this one." Klaus said handing him another blood bag. "Again." He instructed. This went on for at least a couple of hours. Stefan was now on the floor with a ton of empty blood bags around him. Cassandra still sat at the island while Klaus kept encouraging the vampire. He beckoned for Katherine and handed her the vial of Cassandra's blood.

"Take this over to Damon and come right back." He compelled and Katherine's eyes lit up.

"You want me to leave?" She said ecstatically. Cassandra and Stefan stiffened hearing this. They both knew that she was on vervain and that she wouldn't take the cure to Damon.

"Yes and if I were you…" Klaus started but Katherine had already left the apartment. "I'd hurry." He finished and Cassandra went after Katherine but the barrier stopped her.

"No…" She said sadly and whipped around to meet Klaus. "Please, let me leave and I'll make sure it gets to him and I'll come right back! I swear!" She pleaded but Klaus denied her request.

"You're not going anywhere. I plan on creating a new race and you'll help me see to that." He snickered and both Cassandra and Stefan felt their hearts sink.

* * *

><p>Elena was sitting with Damon in his bed when she heard Katherine come up behind them. She tried her hardest to make Damon comfortable but all Damon wanted was for Cassandra to be sitting with him. He greatly appreciated Elena's help but he wanted to die in Cassandra's presence.<p>

"I brought the cure." She said and held up a vial of blood.

"You came back?" Damon rasped.

"Yep. I owed Cassandra a favor." She said and tipped the bottle to let the blood drip into Damon's mouth. Klaus would have pummeled her back at the apartment if it weren't for Cassandra. Perhaps Katherine really did have a nice bone in her body. Damon felt the blood slide down his throat and he recognized it as Cassandra's. He savored the taste and he felt his body instantly healing.

"Where's Cassandra?" Damon asked and Katherine's face faltered.

"Stefan is paying for this." She indicated holding up the vial of blood. "And Cassandra is stuck with Klaus now."

"What?" Elena asked.

"I wouldn't expect any of them anytime soon." Katherine said gravely and with that she left. Elena and Damon were beyond words hearing that their significant others were gone and they'd probably never see them again.

* * *

><p>Stefan's phone buzzed as Klaus said his final goodbyes to Elijah who was now in a coffin. They came here to place Elijah with his other family members who were all in coffins as well. The text on the phone read that Damon was alright. Cassandra threw her arms around Stefan and they cried into each other's shoulders. So, Katherine had come through. The both of them made a mental note to thank Katherine if they ever got out of this hell hole. Klaus wanted to make sure that Stefan would honor their deal so he had him hunt after a girl whom he compelled to come here. Stefan ran after the screaming girl, leaving the two hybrids alone in the warehouse.<p>

"He's quite the animal. Much like you when you were first turned." He said looking at her but her eyes were glued to the corridor where Stefan was chasing down his prey.

"Can I ask a favor?" She asked quietly, still keeping her eyes rooted to the spot. "I know I don't deserve one…" She trailed off.

"No, you don't. You've caused me a lot of trouble tonight." He said harshly. She closed her eyes and sighed heavily before she finally turned to face him. The tears burned in her eyes.

"Please." She hated begging, especially in front of Klaus. However she figured if she would partially submit then he would allow her some leeway.

He studied her for a long time. She would be a hell of a hybrid to tame and he was fully aware of that. If she was harnessed correctly she would be incredible. All she needed to do was turn off her emotions. She was sobbing before him and in his eyes that made her weak. Stefan had managed to throw away all of his morals within one night and she wouldn't let go of hers. He had a feeling what her favor would be so he felt it unnecessary to ask. Only when he heard Stefan's victim hit the floor was when he gave her his answer.

* * *

><p>Cassandra walked into Damon's room seeing his sleeping form on the bed. She sat on the edge and gently stroked his face. His hair was still wet from sweating, but his fever had broken since he was fed her blood. Damon stirred under her touch and opened her eyes.<p>

"Hey." She smiled down at him.

He looked up at her. "You're here."

"Yes. I'm here. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Just tired." He said slowly. "What are you doing here?"

"Klaus told me I could stay for a little while and say goodbye." She said sadly, brushing the hair off his face and kissing his forehead. "Sleep, okay?" She shifted to leave but his hand found hers.

"Please stay with me till you have to go." He whispered. She squeezed his hand and kicked off her shoes before climbing into bed next to him.

"Of course." She whispered before pressing her lips to his. Cassandra rested her head on his chest while Damon laced his fingers with hers. She lost track of how much time she was him. The seconds stretched on into eternity and she just listened to Damon's gentle breathing.

_Let me hold you for the last time. It's the last chance to feel again._

Cassandra heard a light scratching at the window and she knew it was her time to go. She sighed deeply, she didn't want to do this. She just wanted to be happy with Damon and Klaus ruined those plans. She was careful in sitting up, not wanting to rouse Damon. She drank in his image for what might be the last time. His dark hair, broad shoulders, long eyelashes, everything. She wanted to remember everything about him. He stirred and looked up at her with tired eyes.

"I have to go…" She said quietly and Damon leaned up, catching her arm.

"No, you can't!"

"Damon, please I have to." She said sadly and he still kept a grip on her arm. "Just let me go." She whispered feeling the tears burning her eyes.

"No…" He whispered shaking his head. He couldn't do it. How could she expect him to just let her go? The hand on her arm skimmed down her skin to meet her hand. He gripped the other and held her hands before letting them go. His tears wet his cheeks and so did Cassandra's. She leaned in and gave him a passionate kiss before slowly pulling back.

"I love you so much. Please, don't ever forget that." She took his face in her hands.

"How could I?" He kissed her forehead.

"I'm coming back. I don't know how, but I'll come back. I'll make sure of it." She said determinedly.

"Promise?" He asked cupping her cheek.

"I promise." She nodded and kissed his lips once more. He gripped her hand and she squeezed it. This was by far the hardest thing he ever had to do. He had to completely let go of something that was his. He didn't want to. He knew he'd hate himself the second he let her leave.

"Just close your eyes and let me go." She whispered and he complied. His eyes fluttered shut and he felt her fingers tracing a pattern against his hand.

"I love you." He whispered before feeling her hand finally leave his.

Damon bolted up in his bed and looked around him. Cassandra wasn't in the bed with him anymore. Had he dreamt that she came back? His window was open; the curtains blowing in the wind. He placed his hand down to steady himself on the bed but his hand came in contact with something cold and metal. He moved his fingers and his eyes caught a glint of silver.

Her necklace.

He picked it up, letting the broken chain run over his fingers. So, she had come back only to leave once again. He enclosed the trinket in his hand, feeling the warmth from her hand transfer to him. His eyes fell closed. Perhaps this was a terrible nightmare much like the night she died in his arms. She managed to come back and everything was alright in the end. Maybe, just maybe. Damon's eyes opened and he was greeted with his empty bedroom, her necklace still in his hand. He was so angry for just letting her slip through his fingers. In his rage, he threw the necklace across the room hearing it clank against the wall. The vampire then went on a rampage through his room. He threw objects around, punched the walls, screaming in agony. She was gone for good. He held his head in his hands, letting the tears pour now. He stayed unmoving like that for a while before he lifted his head up and found the necklace on the floor. He picked it up in his hands; the charm was now bent from the impact of hitting the wall.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Cassandra." He sobbed and fell to his knees. At this point he would rather have someone rid him of his misery and rip his heart out. Death would be better than dealing with the overwhelming ache tugging at his heart.

* * *

><p>Cassandra looked up at Damon's window through the darkness from the grounds of the mansion. She was silently sobbing; hot tears were running down her cheeks. This was too painful; this kind of heartbreak was something that couldn't be turned off. Her heart was ripping in her chest and she wasn't sure if she'd be able to put it back together again. The fights they had before this point seemed so small and unimportant. Stupid even. Every single argument was because he wanted to protect her. How could she be so selfish and punish him for that? However she could leave with the satisfaction that Damon and Elena were safe. She knew she would be able to sleep better at night knowing that.<p>

"Are you ready my dear?" Klaus's voice called to her. He was only a couple of feet behind her but she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of turning to face him. Cassandra felt her blood boil and her stomach curdle at the very sound of his voice. A monster, that's what he was. He showed no remorse for anyone and anything. Klaus had come into Mystic Falls like a tornado, destroying everything in his path. She looked up at Damon's room hoping he would come to the open window so they could glance at each other one last time. But maybe it was better that they left this way. A clean break. She knew that if she saw him she'd run back into his awaiting arms.

This was it. The End of her life in Mystic Falls as she knew it.

"As ready as I'll ever be." She hushed before disappearing off into the night with Klaus.

Her new life was just beginning.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	20. Sequel is up!

**Hey everyone! Just wanted to let you know that the sequel to "Sweet Dreams are Made of This" is up! It's called, "You and I". Give it a read and a review!**


End file.
